


Special Sibling Bond

by Metalbrony823



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 118,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbrony823/pseuds/Metalbrony823
Summary: Luna checks on Lincoln the next morning, and they began becoming closer in their relationship than ever before, and even decide to spend a day at Dairyland together





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rather peaceful day in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan, US. One bright Saturday morning, the Loud house was just as it should be. Of course, the house can be a little chaotic at times, but that was just the way it can be once in while considering the fact that the house has eleven children living in it. In it, was the only male sibling, Lincoln.

"Ah, nothing like a nice Saturday morning in the Loud House. Remember, if you think it's easy being in a house with ten sisters like me, then you're wrong. It's actually a lot tougher than you think." Lincoln meta-referenced. "But that's okay, because my sisters are always there for me, even if we all have our ups and downs."

The eleven year old boy went out of his room, and went to the bathroom. "Hi, Lincoln." said a gloomy, deadpan voice. Lincoln yelped and looked at where the voice came from. It was Lucy, the goth sibling of the family.

"Oh, hey, Lucy. What's the haps?"

"Want to hear my new poem?"

Lincoln desperately needed to go, but decided to hold it since he didn't desperately need to go like before where he was stopped by many of his sisters and Lori teasing him by getting there first. "Sure. I suppose I can hear it."

"Good." The adorable goth girl cleared her throat and began, "everyone has their own inner darkness, so we can all sometimes be a little heartless. I feel it in my miserable life, for it makes me feel that my heart is being pierced by. Bloody knife. You can scream, but you realize that not all things are as bad as it will seem." Then she put the paper down.

"wow. That was... Dark and evil." Lincoln said, a little uncomfortable, especially the bloody knife.

"thank you." She flatly stated "I gotta work on more poems." Then Lucy went downstairs to think of any ideas.

"you do that." Lincoln called to her. The. He continued to the bathroom, and made it. Oh, he felt such sweet relief releasing all that urine from his small bladder

After he was done with his... Delicate business, he went downstairs and saw his sisters gathering around Luna, the heavy metal rockstar, for an unknown reason. Getting a little curious himself, he went to see what it was about.

"check it out, dudes!" Said Luna. She pulled out a rather large looking trophy. "Can you all believe I got this for the best performance at the talent show?"

they all murmured to eachother in surprise. Lincoln was equally impressed.

"That's similar to the trophy I got last week for the miss cute and spoiled pageant." Lola pointed."

"or the one for the fastest texting on a smartphone." Lori added

meta-referencing again, Lincoln said "you might have noticed, my sisters all have their own special, unique talent. And me, well... I really don't know what I am good at." Then he felt like was kind of a nobody for that.

"oh, Lincoln!" Luna noticed "what's up, little bro?"

"what? Oh hey, Luna." Lincoln replied. "I heard about the trophy, and I want to say congratulations."

"aww, thanks, buddy." Then she pulled Lincoln, playfully giving him a noogie. This made Lincoln a little better, considering the fact that he and Luna have the closest sibling bonding than any other in the Loud family.

"Hey, Linc, wanna play judo with me in the backyard?" Asked Lynn, the sports fanatic.

the boy had a look of fright, knowing that he might get hurt. "Well, I don't know, I-"

"perfect!" Lynn interrupted "come on, let's have fun!" Then she dragged him out the back. "Now, try and come at me."

Lincoln was a little dealt afraid, but to make her happy, he tried to grab her, but she dodged and pinned him to the ground. "Ahh, no fair!" Lincoln said

"come on, Lincoln, give it your best!" Lynn Said playfully while laughing.

a little later in the day, Lincoln was a little sore from all that wrestling with Lynn, but he actually had fun with it, and was lucky that she didn't actually hurt him so much, because normally, Lynn would always be the rough type of girl.

then he heard a few voices, and looked through the upstairs hallway. He saw his mom and dad congratulating some of his sisters for their recent achievements.

"Luna, we are so proud of you." Said the dad. "Oh, you are a truly gifted musician." Then he gave her a hug.

"thanks, dad." Luna replied

Lincoln went up to them to say hi "uh, hey guys, how's it going?" He said a little awkwardly, and they all looked at him.

"oh, hi, honey." Said the mom. "We just wanted to congratulate your sisters on their rewards they received.

Lincoln started to feel a little left out again. "Of course I didn't really get anything. Of course he did get a trophy before from his sisters, but it wasn't really that, he was starting to question on whether he is a bothersome to everyone or not.

"so, we would want to congratulate all of you for all your hard work and achievements." Mr. Loud continued.

"oh, isn't there anything we could ever want than you girls?"

Lincoln started to feel more left out after his own mother just said that. "Hey, what about me?" He said

"oh yes, of course, Lincoln." Said the dad. Then he looked at his sisters again "you are also one of the greatest things. But man! I am really impressed with your sisters at how gifted they are."

"Grr, just forget it!" At last, Lincoln could bear it no longer, not he was at the breaking poi t that maybe was just a little parasite to his own family, like he wasn't even important to his parents. He stormed into his room, and then shut the door so loud that it made a small rumble on the floor.

everyone was quite shocked, and became a little concerned about Lincoln. They all wondered what that little outburst was about.

"what just happened?" Asked Lori

"I don't know. But hey, at least he didn't cause the house to blow a fuse!" Luan joked.

they all groaned in irritation at her bad jokes and puns. "Oh that was really good." Lana said sarcastically.

"Oh thanks." Luan replied

"Yeah, I never seen Lincoln do that before." Luna agreed

"poo poo." Said Lily, the baby.

Both parents looked at each other in worriment and looked at Lincoln's door.

**I Need Some Sleep by the Eels plays**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8TlgTYWOn8>

Lincoln was in his underpants, and it was bedtime. However, he could not sleep, because he kept thinking if he was more like a joke to his family. "What is wrong with me?" He thought, staring at the ceiling. "Am I even wanted here?"

he did think of his best friend, Clyde. Who was best friends with him since he was born.

Lincoln made a little, soft growl of frustration to himself. "Maybe I just need to watch a little TV for a little while, then it's back to bed. Then he got out and looked outside in case everyone in the house was asleep.

the cost was clear and it was dead silent, and all the lights were out in all the bedrooms. Lincoln silently closed his door and quietly went downstairs, sitting on the couch.

he turned on the TV and saw that a documentary on Madagascar was on, and decided to unwind.

he wasn't really watching the screen most of the time, for he was too deep on his own thoughts from earlier. Was he special? Does anyone even love him, or not",

he made a sad sigh and laid his head on the pillow.

"Hey, bro." Said a voice. Lincoln made a gasp, and saw Luna, who was on the other side of the couch, looking at him

"oh. Hey, Luna." Lincoln said in a mildly depressed voice. "What are you doing?

"I was about to ask you the same thing. whatcha doing up, Lincoln? it's getting late, and you know the high yellow moon isn't out so it can play."

"I know. I know." Lincoln said "I... I can't sleep."

then Luna sat right beside him. "What's wrong?"

the boy made a small sigh "Luna, am I... Special?"

She made a confused look on her face "of course, dude. What makes you think you're not?"

"well, I see you guys keep winning more and more trophies, and it makes me feel a little... Like an outcast and all."

Luna gave him a sympathetic look "oh, Lincoln." She put a hand on his shoulder "why would you even think that?"

"I don't know," Lincoln replied modestly. "It just... Came to me. And, not to mention that I am the only brother."

the rocker sister really hate seeing her little brother being like this.

"I mean, was this because of my being angry like that?"

"of course. Everyone was worried. "Luna answered "especially the way you slammed the door like that, in fact, it sounded like a giant falling to the ground."

Lincoln made a little breath "sorry about that. I was just mad."

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep either, because I was worried about you."

"do you mean that?"

"heck yeah! Of course I mean that, dude. I am your big sis after all." She winked at him.

this made him slightly better again. "I mean, what about the times Lori picked on me."

"ah, don't let it get to your head." Luna scoffed. "She's like that to everyone in the family, since she is the oldest. And she is the princess of bossiness after all."

"I know. Look, I just want to know if I am special or not. Because... I'm a little worried that if I am a mistake to the family.

Luna's heart felt like shattering a little hearing that. "Lincoln, you are special." She reassured him softly. "Let me tell you, you are one of the greatest things to ever happen to me in my life."

"do you mean that?"

"of course, bro." Luna smiled at him. "I swear, as your sister, I love you with every best of my heart."

Lincoln felt more grateful, and was touched.

"you are one of my reasons to live in this world. Without you, Lincoln, well, I don't even know how horrible it would be like without you."

"I... I guess you're right."

"yeah, and remember when I made your first concert unforgettable, and help you get out of jail? I did it all for you."

"I do remember." Lincoln remarked "I'm... I'm sorry if I'm acting like this. I'm just a little worried that I am not really wanted hear."

"you are wanted her, Linc." Luna placed her hand back on his shoulder again. "I love you, dude."

"I love you too... Sis."

"Come here, buddy." The she opened her arms and he hugged her, with his hair being gently stroked. "I am always here for you, and so are the rest of our family.."

"I know. I know."

"hey, would you like to come do something fun with me tomorrow?"

"hmm, I guess I could." Lincoln replied. "And can Clyde come too?"

"of course, if you want him too." Luna said

"good."

"well, you should get back to bed now."

"well, I still can't sleep." Lincoln argued lightly.

Luna didn't say a word for a few seconds until she finally replied "well, can I at least watch TV with you?"

Lincoln smiled "sure." Then they both sat in the couch tower, watching the Malagasy documentary. "Ooh. Look at that lemur."

"I know." Luna agreed.

"the indri lemur then makes a mating call high in the trees." Said the narrator. The lemur on TV began to make some peculiar wailing.

"wow, that lemur looks like it should form a band." Luna joked. They both had a good laugh and enjoyed more of the show.


	2. Going to Dairyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna checks on Lincoln the next morning, and they began becoming closer in their relationship than ever before, and even decide to spend a day at Dairyland together

The next morning, Lincoln was still fast asleep when the rooster crowed from outside. He was in bed this time, for he and Luna already go e to bed after watching a full documentary of Madagascar last night. He tossed and turned, then he opened his eyes.

he heard the door flew open. "Lincoln?" Said a voice.

the boy looked over to the side of the bed, and saw Luna, still in her panamas. Lincoln yawned and stretched his arms before saying "good morning Luna." En he got out of bed, still on his underwear.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" The rocker girl replied.

Lincoln didn't really know what to think. I was rather nice that Luna was with him watching TV the remainder of the night. "I... I think so." Was all he replied with a little uncertainty.

Luna looked a little unsure if she believed him, or if he was really better from last night. "You sure, dude? 'Cause you really don't sound like it to me."

He yawned again. "I promise. I'm doing a little better now."

Luna's mouth turned into a smile again. "Good to hear." She said. Then Luna sat next to him on his bed. "Here, please sit, Linc." She patted the matress.

then Lincoln did what she told him to do. "Yeah?"

"Listen, bro, I was checking on you because I love you. You know that, right?"

Lincoln nodded a yes to her on reply.

"good. So, you wanna do something fun with me later? Maybe that will cheer you up more." Luna suggested

"sure."

then the entire family entered his bedroom, still in their pajamas, looking rather concerned for him.

"Morning, Lincoln." Said Lori. "Are you okay?"

"yeah. I'm fine."

"we were worried about you, buddy." Lynn pointed out. "That door slam really scared the jelly beans out of us."

He had a look of slight guilt on his face. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head with slight shame.

"it's alright." Said Lucy. "It just made me worry about you. I never seen you this upset before. It was enough to scare even me."

"Would you care to tell us what's wrong, honey?" Asked Rita

lincoln gave a little sigh and finally, he said "I feel like... The black sheep of the family at times."

They all, except Luna, had a look of confusion, and murmured to one another. "Lincoln, what gave you a crazy idea like that?" Asked Leni

"well, look at you, you all have your special gifts, Lola for being in beauty pageants, Lana for being a plumber, Lisa being the next Albert Einstein, Lynn for being an athlete. And all that. It makes me feel like I am just an annoyance to all of you." He got up again. "Just look at me, I have no talents." Then he bowed his head in shame

they all have looks of guilt and sadness on their faces, with a feeling of being quite sympathetic for their only brother.

"Lincoln," said Lori. "You would never be an annoyance to us. You are our only brother, and we love you.

"yeah, Sport." Said the father. "You were one of the best things that happened to me and your mother." The. He whispered in his ear "and don't tell the others, but, you're my favorite."

"hey!" All the sisters exclaimed

"kidding, kidding."

"The point is, you are one of the greatest things that I have." Lucy stepped up. "Yes, you might not be a goth lover like myself, but you are still brother."

Lincoln was rather touched by this. "Thanks, but not only that, but I kinda felt that way because Lynn likes go wrestle and fight with me the most out of all of you."

Now Lynn felt more guilt than the others "oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you. So, why didn't you say anything before?"

"well, I wanted you to be happy." He confessed "I knew how much you love to fight me, so I just wanted to make you happy."

"Lincoln, sure I like to fight you, but not if it hurts you... Well, on the inside." Lynn stated "I'm really sorry."

"It's cool."

"just because you don't have those trophies like we do, does not mean you are not special." Lola stated

"and we would never think of you as a parasite to us." Lana added. Then she felt Lola land a hard blow on her arm from an elbow "Ow!"

"Lana, that's not helping!" She whispered to her."

"sorry."

"what we mean is that, we love you, and we would never let anything bad happen to you." Said Luna, wrapping her arm around her younger sibling. "Why, my life would be pretty boring without you, bro."

then Lincoln started to smile.

"you are one of the coolest dudes in the world, Lincoln." Luna added

"and our brother." Luna added. "Always glad to have you around the house."

Then Lily walked her way up to him and in baby talk, she said "Lincoln." She was trying to climb on his legs and make him happy. How could Lincoln probably say no to this

"Aww, come here, Lily." Then he hugged her, and she began to laugh with joy. It was nice to see Lily care about him, too. Then a fart noise was heard.

"Poo Poo." The baby shouted.

the other siblings reacted in complete disgust, then Lincoln pulled her off of him. "Thank you so much, guys. I don't know what to do without you."

"how about a group hug?" Lori suggested."

"sure." Then they all made a family group hug to show their love. "Thank you guys. I love you all."

"we love you too, Lincoln." They all replied

"so, wanna go to Dairyland later on?" Luna offered.

"sure."

"just you and me?" She added

"of course."

"what abo you guys?"

"thank you for inviting us Lincoln. But we can't, we are all really busy right now." Leni said.

"and I can't go back to Dairyland after the barfing incident on the roller coaster." Lana admitted.

"oh, right. You guys sure you don't want to come?

"Yep." They all said.

"Alright. So how do we get their?"

"I can take you." Lori offered. "I can drop you guys off and get you later on when your done. Just give me a call. And I will be right over to come get you guys."

"awesome, thanks, Lori."

"well, I guess I can go over to Dairyland." Lynn said

"oh, thanks Lynn, but, this is just a me and Luna thing." Lincoln admitted "I hope you understand."

"of course." She replied with a wink. "You two go on ahead."

"well, I need a shower." Said Lucy."

"so do I." Lisa added.

then they all exited the bedroom and went to clean themselves in the shower, with Lincoln being the first one to step in the bathroom.

while showering, Lincoln thought of how Luna was the sweetest sister he has on the family. Today would sound like a lot of fun for him and her. Honestly, he did feel a little sorry for the others because it was just him and alumna, but he was glad it was just him and her alone.

besides, the other siblings did say they were all busy (minus Lana who was banned) to go with him. He wondered of they say that because they know that he and Luna's relationship was special or not


	3. Brother Sister Fun Time at Dairyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, Lincoln and Luna end up going to Dairyland just as a brother/sister duo together. Turns out, they will have the time of their lives at the Royal Woods amusement park.

Ah, Dairyland Amoosement Park. One of the attractions in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln and Luna were more than happy to spend their day together in this amazing theme park. "So, what do you think we should do first, bro?" Luna asked his sibling

"Hmm... well the Flying pigs look cool." Lincoln replied. "Why not try that?"

"You read my mind, Lincoln." said Luna with complete enthusiasm. They both went to the second main attraction in this fun place, and sat together on the cart that looked very much like a white pig with bone white wings with fat cheeks on it. It took a few seconds, but they settled in their seats. "You excited for this, bro?"

"yeah! You bet I am!" Her brother replied with full energy.

"so am I!"

"alright, please remain seated, and keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times." Said the operator.

When the machine started, they both found themselves having fun on this cool ride, even though they might vomit afterwards. If they would go on the Milk Shaker, the newest one, they would be in a heavy pickle.

"faster! Faster!" Lincoln shouted as he was laughing with complete joy and energy.

Luna was just as having fun on this ride as she was, and shouted with her fingers in a fashion of the classic devil horns "this is so awesome!"

oh, it was a blast for these two siblings on this fine day. Unfortunately, the ride as only five minutes, so it came to a stop after that, but not here's, they were having fun."

"wow." Said a dizzy Luna. "That ride was so rad, man!"

"totally!"

when Luna regained her balance, she asked him "So what so you wanna do next, bro?"

"why don't you chose?"

"Hmm, Oh! We can go on the Milk Shaker!" Luna pointed out to him

Lincoln beheld the newest attraction to Dairyland, "sure, I could go for something with a little more speed."

"yeah, I want it more louder, more power, and wanna rock it till it strikes the hour!" She sang in her rock voice. They both went to the next destination, and looked at the size requirement, and they were both qualified to ride it.

"I hope you can keep your mouth closed, Luna."

she chuckled. "Same with you, Lincoln. This will be so rad."

them they sat and waited for the announcer to talk and the machine to go into action. "Keep your arms and legs I side the cart at all times." Said the operator. "And I would highly advise you all to keep your mouth closed so you will not get your vomit on your face."

"ugh, the rules." Luna quietly groaned, slightly rolling her eyes. Since she is a proud rocker, she can be quite a rebel for that at times.

"don't worry, Luna. Just let him keep talking."

luna smiled at Lincoln. Then when the announcer stopped talking, the machine went off n full seas, like a plane taking off from the ground for departure.

Lincoln did feel the upset stomach and nausea coming to him, b he kept his mouth closed to not get the puke on his handsome face.

Luna was also doing the same thing, but she did not have the feeling as strong as him. Oh yes, this ride was even faster than the flying pig ride, and longer for about nine minutes.

Lincoln had already willingly puked put more than he can vomit, right out of his stomach into a trash can to make it less disturbing. Luna, well, she was different, for she only puked two times in the same garbage.

"okay. I think that did it." Lincoln panted. "Yep, it's definitely Bleaugh!" Then he made yet another puke on the ground this time. "Nevermind." He said. "Now, it's done."

"you okay, bro?,

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Luna."

"no prob, dude." Then Alina winked at him.

Lincoln patted his stomach to make it less upset than before. "Hey, wanna look at the games at this place?"

"sure. I probably would like a prize if they have any there."

the game section looked a little busy, many people throwing balls on whatever objects they threw it at, winning prizes left and right.

Luna gasped as she saw something that caught her attention. "Lincoln, look!" She said.

"what is it?"

"the squirt gun game has a stuffed Zakk Wylde toy!" Luna made an excited squeal. "Oh, I gotta win him, I absolutely love Zakk the Berserker."

"sure. Let's see what we can do. I'll give it a go."

"thanks, dude." Luna hugged him. They both went up to the man behind the counter.

"excuse me sir, can we play? We want the Zakk Wylde toy for my sister." Lincoln clarified. "She loves Rock n Roll, and Zakk Wylde is an amazing guitarist after all."

"hmm, ten bucks, and feel free to try and win him." Said the clerk.

"ten?! The siblings said in unison.

"for that?" Said Lincoln. "Outrageous!"

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. What the owner of the park says goes, so do to wanna have the Zakk plushie or not?,

"yes. I do." Said Luna with determination. "Set us up." Then she gave him the ten dollars for her and her brother to play and try to win

"perfect. Now, when I say go, you have to shoot at the targets. Ready, steady, go!"

Then they both began squirting as much targets as they can possibly get. So far, they were making good progress in this little mini-game. Maybe they could win the toy for themselves after all.

"time!" Said the announcer. "Ooh, tough luck, kids. Not enough targets."

"Aww man." Said Luna sadly. "Come on, Lincoln, let's go."

the you get brother looked at Luna looking sad as she was walking away, without the Zakk Wylde toy. "No." He said flatly

"what?" She stopped and looked at him

"I will get that toy for you, Luna. I swear." Then he gave the clerk another ten dollars. "Set me up."

the vendor was rather liking this. He thought that if Lincoln would keep losing over and over again, he will give him more and more money, and swindle some extra change off of him. "Sure thing, kid."

then Lincoln played again, and is time, he was going more faster than before, and he never missed. The vendor was looking surprised and worried that his little foolish ache,e might fail.

then the target machine exclaimed "winner!" And Lincoln cheered on for his victory. "I won, I won!"

the vendor growled in slight frustration. "Dammit." He thought. "So much for making a fortune here." Then he gave Lincoln the toy that looked like one of the world's greatest guitarists himself. "Here you go, kid. Congragulations." He said with a fake smile. "Enjoy your new prize."

"thank you, sir." Lincoln said in a very happy mood.

"don't come again." He muttered

"what's that?"

"oh nothing, nothing. Go have fun with that now." The vendor lied. Lincoln gave Luna hugged the Zakk Wylde toy, and was more than happy to obtain an item such as this.

the sister smiled at Lincoln for his selflessness and thoughtfulness. "Thank you, bro. This is one of the best presents ever." The. She hugged him really tightly. "I love you."

Lincoln smiled and replied "you're welcome, sis." Then he hugged her back. "So now what do to want to do?"

"hmm, we can go to the haunted barn over there." Luna suggested. "Or the sheep merry-go-round.

"ooh, how about the haunted barn. I love haunted things."

"I know that." Luna remarked. "Sure, and maybe we can do the merry-go-round one after."

"got it."

As they both went into the haunted barn, they were having fun being in a scary and eerie attraction. Even though they were not real were-horses, or vampire sheep, they were having a good time in this, because it can be rather fun being scared. Besides, he was slightly clinging to Luna for support.

"Ahhh! Hahaha."

"this is kinda cheesy, don't ya think?" Lincoln said

"I know. I mean, it's kinda lowbrow here, but still fun anyway, since you're hear with me, dude."

After that was done, they went on the sheep merry-go-round, and were getting rare dizzy on it. The sheep on it varied, like some of them would have horns, but most of these fake sheep were hornless.

Lincoln was right next to her, riding on a fake black ram with long horns. "I hope you can hold on to Zakk, Luna." Lincoln said to her,

"don't worry, bro. Zakk ain't leaving my sight, of my grip." Then she held the toy more tightly than before to make her point.

after three long minutes, they were done, and went to more rides later on, having fun.

after one hour and thirty to forty minutes, they decided to go home, and were waiting on Lori to come pick them up.

"so, Linc." Luna addressed.

"yeah?"

"are you okay?"

"yeah. I'm fine." He replied to her. "Why do you ask?"

"well, I was worried about you last night. You know, because you're my brother and all."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks."

"and you know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too."

"and so what I'd you might not have any trophies or have talents, it doesn't mean you're not special." Then she pulled him close to her. "No matter what they all say, you will always be number one to me"

her younger brother was touched by Luna's kind words and compliments. Maybe she does care about him like a true sibling would, after all. Maybe his and her relationship was special.

"thank you, Luna." He said. "That means a lot to me."

"you will always be my little brother, and the greatest little brother in the world." The. Se hugged him again, and the fuzzy feelings were coming back to him. She smelled really nice. Even though she can be a tomboy, she does have some girly perfume on her.

"I know. I love you, Luna,"

"I love you too, bro," then they broke.

Lori came up, ready for them to get on the van "need a pickup?" She asked them,

"you know it, Lori." Lincoln replied. Then she and Luna got in, and aloe I drove them back home to take it easy.


	4. Luna's Gift for Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so sweet and nice to Lincoln, Luna decides to give him a present to show him how much she loves him with all her heart. The result was fantastic, and Lincoln really loves what Luna has gifted him

In the car, Lincoln and Luna were sitting happily together. Luna was ever so grateful for her little brother winning the Zakk Wylde toy for her. "So, how was it, guys?" Lori asked them curiously

"it was awesome!" Lincoln and Luna replied in unison.

That shout was a little loud, but not exactly like purely loud. It was not like an airhorn was honking in Lori's ear to make it bleed her eardrum out. And besides, All of the Loud family would be pretty much used to it since the family can be very noisy.

"That's good to hear." Lori replied happily. "I did wish I could have come with you there. Especially bring Bobby boo-boo-bear with me."

the two on the back made looks of slight disgust, and stuck their tongues out, as if they were going to vomit on the car floor

"oh shut up, you two!" The eldest sister said with irritation, nodding her head sideways. "Anywho, what did you guys do?"

"oh we went to many rides, and played those carnival games. The flying pigs, and those sort of things.

"yep, I am definitely a little jealous of you guys." Lori admitted with a smirk. "But still, I understand if this was just meant for you guys"

Luna, in agreement, said to the oldest sibling "yeah. We just did it to some time together. Besides, Lincoln loves me the best." Then she hugged him again.

"pfft. Yeah right. He doesn't have any favorites. We all love him. Right, Lincoln?"

"right. I don't really like to pick favorites, since I might make you guys mad at me for the rest of my life, even when I am in college someday."

Lori gave a "pfft" sound and replied "don't be silly. We know you love all of us equally, Lincoln." With her ego getting the best of her, she added "and besides, I am the oldest, that obviously makes me the favorite if mom and dad."

"don't start." Luna reminded. "Remember what mom and dad said about being too full of yourself, sis."

"I know, I know. Sorry. So, what was your favorite part of your trip?"

the ones on the back looked at the Zakk Wylde plush at the same time. "I think it was me getting this." Said Luna. "And it's all thanks to my brother, Lincoln for getting this for me."

Lincoln smiled with gratitude. "You know what, I think I loved that part too, although the rides were pretty cool, too."

"oh. That's nice." Said Lori. "I have no idea who Zakk Wylde is, but he sounded like someone that means a lot to you guys."

"Oh, of course, you don't know who he is." Luna rolled her eyes in slight irritation. "He was one of Ozzy Osbourne's greatest guitarists."

"oh. Now that you mentioned not, he was so familiar."

"riiiight." Said Lincoln unamused. "So Luna, what of Charles gets on the toy? Should you place it somewhere for safe keeping just on case?"

"don't worry, Lincy." Luna replied. "Charles never chews any stuff from me in my room. And besides, he would only chew one of Lola's toys."

her closest sibling made a small chuckle. "Right. I mean, you remember the time was chewing mr. Sprinkles? Lola was freaking out."

the rocker girl laughed after. "I know, I thought her head was gonna explode with organs splattered all over the ways. It would be like raining blood."

Lincoln made another laugh. "Totally. Well, at least Mr. Sprinkles is okay, now."

"yeah. Hey, Lori, do you think we can grab some grub at the Burpin' Burger before we get home? I'm getting a little hungry after all those rides walking around the fair."

her younger brother heard his stomach making a growl, like growling werewolf would sound like. "Yeah, me too. I'm starving to death, right now."

"do my homework for a year and I will drive you anywhere you want." Lori made a deal with the two.

"what?" They both said with disbelief. "You cannot be serious!" Said Lincoln.

lori made a small laugh "just kidding." She sang. "Of course I'll drive you guys there." Then her own stomach made a growl like a female werewolf would make. "Oh, I desperately need to fill up my stomach too."

then Lincoln and Luna's demeanor changed from irritated to happy, smiling faces. It wasn't a really long drive from Dairyland, but it was like ten miles from the amusement park.

"would you like to eat it here? Or to go?" Lori asked the two.

"for here." They both answered her.

"the others might get jealous if we brought the food home without anything for them." Said Lincoln.

"right." Lori remembered.

"and it would be a lion feeding frenzy if we did that."

"tell me about it. The twins especially can be crazy when it comes to treats. Especially when they get high on sugar."

"oh yeah." Said Luna. "They can get pretty crazy when on sugar."

"totally."

then they both went inside the fast-food joint. For being the oldest, Lori payed for the food and drinks.

while they were eating the juicy burgers, Luna said to her brother, "say, bro?"

"yes?"

"I have something I want to give you when we get back to our crib." She finished. "It's something I wanna give you for giving me one of the greatest gifts ever had. And to show you how much I love you, of course."

Lincoln was rather curious about what it was in particular. "What's that?" He asked after gulping a bite down his throat.

"It's a surprise, little buddy." She gave him a gentle elbow jab on his arm before continuing to eat her lunch.

then, Lori's smile turned even bigger, showing her teeth when Bobby, who was working as an employee in the joint, came up to check on them, and say hello.

"hello, Bobby boo-boo bear." Lori said while giving her boyfriend a big hug.

"Hey, Babe. Happy thirteenth week-aversary."

Lincoln and Luna groaned mildly on disgust and irritation from this cheesy romance. "Oh here we go." Said Lincoln in his head.

then they both kissed. "Hey, Lincoln, Luna." Said Bobby, noticing the other two siblings.

"sup, Bobby?" Lincoln said, then they both did a cool handshake.

"nothing much."

"so, were you coming to check on us, sweetie?"

"Yep, and say hello to you." Bobby replied. "I would love to sit and chat with you, Babe, but I gotta get back to work. A working man's gotta do what a working man's gotta do." Then he flexed his muscles, or at least, his actual muscles, making Lori more aroused by him.

"see you soon, Bobby." Lori said. Then her boyfriend went back to his working. "Isn't he quite a sweet-talker?"

"oh yeah. Totally." Said Luna sarcastically. "Especially baby-talking with one another"

"oh you guys. You don't understand, a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship is... Complicated."

"oh yeah, if you are the girlfriend." Lincoln said

"you'll understand when you're older," then they all went back to eating the remainder of their lunch.

the three happily made it back home with their drinks in their hands. "Hey, I'm gonna see if I can help Leni with a gown she is working on. You guys just enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"of course. If Luna is with me, I don't think this day can ever go wrong." Lincoln remarked.

Luma smiled with a large amount of gratitude. "Aww, thanks, Lincoln." Then she hugged him again, with the Zakk toy in her right hand.

then Lori went up to her and Leni's bedroom to fix up some clothing material like she said before.

"so, are you ready for your present, bro?" Luna asked

"yeah!"

his sister chuckled "good man. Come up to my room, and I'll show you. It first, close your eyes."

then Lincoln did what she tasked him to do, and shut his eyes like a a scallop would clamp it's mouth shut. Then he followed her up to her room

"watch your step, buddy." Luna sang.

"right."

"okay, you can stop now." Then, her little brother stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now keep the, close for a little longer." Luna added. "It will only be a little shot in the dark." Then the next thing he heard was a small cluttering, and a guitar string accidentally strung. "Okay, open up, now."

at last, Lincoln finally opened and his eyes and was in awe when Luna was holding a Les Paul for him to have with a strap. "You're... You're giving me one of your guitars?"

"yeah, dude. You deserve it. Maybe I can teach you how to play it if you would like that."

"I would love it!" Lincoln exclaimed. "But... Are you sure you're giving me your green Les Paul to me?"

"Of course." Luna replied with a wink. "Besides, I got many more axes where that came from, remember?"

then he remembered correctly that she has a large collection of guitars, even some from famous guitarists like Steve Vai, or Joe Perry for example. "Right."

then he promptly took the guitar, and held the neck that had lightning streaks on the fret board. "Thank you so much, Luna." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too, bro." Then they both gave eachother a big hug again.

"hey, Luna?"

"hmm?"

"since I love rock and some metal, do you think you can show me some bands I have not heard of, and teach me how to play this when you get the chance."

"sure thing! Anything for you, Lincoln." The. She made another wink. "In the meantime, why don't you chill out for a while. You must be a little tired from all that fun we were having.

"oh I am. I need to just watch a little "Arggh!" On TV.

as he exited out of the room, Luna was more than proud of himself to make his brother happy again.


	5. New Music Liking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln is really liking his new guitar from Luna, and so she decides to show him a lot of bands and other singers and rock artists from the oldies to new bands. However, a certain friend becomes jealous, and is worried that Lincoln doesn't want to be with him anymore.

Lincoln was watching "ARGGH!" on TV with the latest episode, "The buckteeth Mexican banshee" and he loved it. After it was over, he wondered what else was on TV, and didn't really see anything, until he noticed the Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin and his old show before he died. "We are deep in the Democratic Republic of Congo with the gaboon viper, the biggest snake in all of Africa." he narrated on TV

Lincoln was really impressed by the way that snake looked, and it's eyes, and small horns on it's horns.

"Bro." said Luna coming down the stairs, with Lincoln's new guitar that she gifted with her. "I fixed this bad boy for you right up, now it will sounds rockin' as you play it."

"Oh, awesome!" Lincoln said.

Then his big sister noticed Steve Irwin. "Dude, is that the Crocodile Hunter? I love that guy. And... whoa! that is a big, cool looking snake."

"I know, right?" Lincoln agreed. "You know, it's a shame that he's dead, Everyone loved that guy."

"Totally, I remember when I was a little girl and I watched this every morning before I would go to school. Somehwere around Lola and Lana's age I think. Still, it is sad he's gone now."

"well, enough of that." Lincoln remarked. "Thanks for helping my new guitar, Luna, and thanks for giving this to me."

"no prob, bro." Then she hugged him again. "So, wanna look at some of my CD's that you might like?"

"sure, what do you got?"

"come on, I'll show you, dude." Then Lincoln turned off the TV and went upstairs to Luna and Luan's room.

"Hey Lincoln, I would tell you an experiment joke, bad sadly, I don't know about your reaction. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked.

Lincoln and Luna groaned after hearing one of her terrible puns as usual. "Good one, Luan. Really classy." Said the brother sarcastically.

"so, anyway, you know Mick Swagger's songs, right?" Luna asked him while looking at her CD collection from the closet.

"how can I not hear it. After all, you were the one that taught me about him."

his older sister laughed "right. Well, here's some albums from bands with rocking songs that you will just jam into. Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, Metallica, Velvet Underground, Smooch, of course."

"heck yeah, I love all those guys!" Lincoln said.

"sure, you may have heard of a few songs from these guys, but you have not heard all of them."

"cool, what else is there?"

"some bands you never heard of like Tesla, Cinderella,"

Lincoln snickered. "There's a band named after the princess?"

"yeah, it's kind of funny dude, but names aren't everything. This band has very awesome songs that will make you headband for sure."

"what other good bands are there?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll show you some of my CDs and you can put them on your iPod to jam out to when you feel like it."

they both looked at other rockin' CDs like Megadeth, Motörhead, White Lion, Dokken, Slayer, Stryper, Alter Bridge, and others. "Are these guys good?"

"good? Dude, they are amazing. And you probably haven't heard of these guys, have you?"

"not really."

"then get them on your iPod man, and you should totally play some of them on your new guitar."

"any other bands that I should know of?"

"there are, but there are so many I don't think I can tell you all in one day, dude. I'll give you a couple more suggestions and I can help you sinc your songs on your jam player."

"awesome, who else?"

"Poets of the Fall, Leatherwolf, Icon, and Living Colour. If you have heard of the song "Cult of Personality" then you might be familiar with the last band I mentioned."

"oh yeah!" Lincoln remembered. "I do remember that song. Come on, let's get some of these on my iPod. And... I know this sounds stupid, but will I like them?"

"of course you will, buddy. And don't worry, that wasn't a stupid question." She gently rubbed his white hair, and went to to his room, and got on his laptop. They both worked on getting the songs from Luna's albums to the music player, and both were having fun.

"say Luna, you want to go swimming at the poo later?"

"uhh, we're banned from every pool within sixty miles, that's what Lisa said."

"oh yeah, sorry.'

"no don't be sorry bro, it's alright. So, Bro, after this, would you like to do anything fun?"

"hmm, well, I think I'm done for today." Then Lincoln got a text on his phone, and looked at it. "Oh, it's from Ronnie Anne."

Luna of course, was happy because she was so proud of Lincoln for having a girlfriend as usual. "Dude, what did she say?"

"she said she was wondering if I would like to go to the pizza arcade with her today. But... I think I'm just gonna tell her I'll do it another day, and I already spent time with you at Dairyland. But I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"oh dude, don't worry, she'll understand. Just tell her why you aren't coming with her today."

"yeah, you're right." Then Lincoln texted his girlfriend back, saying he already spent time with Luna, and is tired. "So do you think you can teach me to use the guitar after this?"

"you know it, Lincoln. I'll teach you how to play chords and single note keys."

"That's perfect."

"and try not to get upset if you are struggling with it. Everyone has to go through it at the beginning of playing a guitar."

"sure." Then Ronnie Anne texted him back. "Ah, she said she was cool with it."

"see bro? Nothing to worry about if you tell her the truth."

"hey, Lincoln. You busy?" Asked Clyde who just came in his room.

"Oh Clyde, I did not hear you come in. Yeah I am a little busy."

"ah, alright."

"but get this, Luna gave me one of her guitars."

"wow really?"

"yeah, look at it, and she's gonna teach me how to play it right after this."

then Lori was curious and looked at his new instrument. "Ooh, nice guitar, Lincoln. Is that Luna's?"

"L-L-Lori?" Thanks to his massive crush on Lincoln's oldest sister, blood poured out of his nose and fainted.

"oh Clyde, sometimes I just don't understand you." Lori muttered under her breath while face palming herself in the forehead.

Lynn came up to him, and try to wake him up, and then made a groan of slight irritation. "I'll get him on the couch." Then she picked him up "come on Clyde, up we go. Ooh, you're heavier than I thought you would be like."

"hehehe, poor Clyde." Luna chuckled

Lincoln made a chuckle of his own. "I know. At least a guy can dream."

"I'd better go in me and Leni's room so he won't have to be forced to recon with me and literally suffer any ore blood loss."

"good idea."

"Hi, Linky, hey Luna, I was wondering if you have seen my lucky hairbrush, and- ooh, is that a musical stringy-thingy?"

"it's called a guitar Leni, but yes."

"oh yeah, I forgot. Hey Luna, why are you on Lincoln's open and closing computer?"

"just helping him with some music on his iPod."

"oh, you mean the music machine?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Yep. That's the one." He replied.

"oh, that's fun."

"well, did you look I. Your room for your lucky hairbrush, Leni?"

"ooh, smart. Thanks, Lincoln." Then she was off, walking in a pretty fashion. As they were both starting to up more music on the iPod, a really foul odor went rough the air, both groaned on disgust and covered their noses.

"smells like Lily made another big surprise in her diaper."

"I know, it reeks more than a dead skunk's pair of underwear." They both laughed, and a lily walked into the room, giggling happily as she can be.

"Poo Poo!" She said, which was her famous catchphrase of the Loud House.

"well, I guess we should change the diaper."

"I'll get the baby powder." Then Lincoln opened her diaper and looked in disgust. "Looks like you eaten chili for breakfast."

"got it!"

then they both put clothes pins on their noses and changed her diaper." There, good as new." Then he playfully tickled the baby's belly button. "Yes, that feels better, does it, Lily?"

the baby kept giggling and laughing Ashe she was squirming on the pillow.

"well, this might take a while."

"that's fine. I'll help you for as long as it takes. It's my iPod after all."

"thanks dude. You're the best."

"you're welcome, Luna."

after that was taken care of, Lincoln was getting ready for some guitar lessons in Luna's room, with his new guitar.

"now like I said before, don't be to hard on yourself, like you were walking on the cold November rain. Linclon. It just needs some practice.

"got it." Then Luna was teaching Lincoln on playing some easy chords that sounded very soothing. Lincoln was trying his best to get it rig, but as he suspected, it was kind of a struggle at first."

"just keep trying, Lincoln, keep tryin' and you'll get the hang out it."

"right. I'll keep trying." Then he was starting to get the hang of it, and started l perfect them to a harmony. All of a sudden, the first string broke. "Aw man! Just perfect! I am so terrible."

"oh come on, buddy, it wasn't so bad. You started to get the hang of it."

"but this string broke off."

"ah, it happens, even if it is at the right pitch. Some famous guitarists like Slash, Dimebag Darrell, Randy Rhoads, Ritchie Sambora, and even Zakk Wylde or Jimi Hendrix had to face stuff like this."

"they did?"

"of course. It happens to every guitarists.

"are you sure i wasn't terrible?"

"oh, bro. Don't be so bed on yourself. You sounded great. You go full potential, and you will be great once you keep practicing. You are a really special guy with talent."

"thanks, Luna."

"no problem dude. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Luna." Lincoln replied, touched by her words, then they both hugged warmly again.

"so come on, let me help you re-string your guitar, dude."

"Cool."

"it's just like you helping me re-string my guitar at times. And besides, even I go through with those stuff."

"oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"it's fine bro. We all forget sometimes." Then they both fixed Lincoln's guitar, and it worked. "Ready for some more rocking out, bro?"

"you know it!"

"awesome."

then they all went back to the chords and Lincoln was starting to get the hang of this, and may start to be as good as his big sister Luna one day as long as he kept practicing on his new ax.

"way to go, Bro!" Luna cheered.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

next, they moved on to the single notes on the frets and like the chords, Lincoln was mildly struggling with it, but became more better with it every minute. The sound through the amp was becoming more harmonic as Lincoln was playing on and on."

Then the door went open. "Oh, Lincoln, I didn't know you like to play guitar." Said the father."

"just learning dad, thanks to Luna here."

"aww, it's nice you guys are spending time together. But, do you think you can move it to the garage on a while, it's almost Lily's nap time."

"sure thing, dad. We'll be out there on a couple of minutes,"

"perfect." Then dad left them alone again.


	6. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fine day in the Loud House since Lincoln and Luna are closer together, and everything was perfect, except for when Lincoln accidentally breaks one of her most prized possessions!

Lincoln and Luna were doing a little heavy metal jamming in the garage. Her younger brother was becoming quite a fast learner when it comes to music. "Whoo! awesome jam ses, bro!" Luna congratulated after they were finished

"Thanks, Luna. I couldn't have done it without you." Lincoln replied kindly. "I think I has enough jamming for one day. Wouldn't want Mr. Grouse to call the police on us."

Luna chuckled. "Never mind that old coot Lincoln." she said. "He complains about everything. And, I think I should call it a day myself. Mustn't burn myself out or make my fingers bleed with all that shredding." Then she put her handy guitar in the case, then Lincoln did the same after in his own case.

"oh yeah, really nice playing Loud!" Called out a grouchy elderly voice. It was none other than Mr. grouse. "Now I have to put up with to music maniacs!"

"Oh mind your own business, Mr. Grouse! Don't you have any prune juice to drink?" Lincoln called back to him

The grouchy old neighbor made a slight scowl, and went "bah, why am I wasting my time with you crazy kids." Then he closed his window back, and went back to his own business, grumbling to himself.

"Eh, don't let it get to you, Linc." Luna said. "You know how nosy he can be. He just needs is to take it on the run, baby."

Lincoln made a small laugh. He could never agree with a statement such as that. Indeed, he always gets a feeling that Grouse targets himself more than any other of his siblings. Despite all the digs the old warlock would throw at him, Lincoln would just ignore it. Because what would old man Grouse know?

"I wonder if he is like that to you guys?"

"Believe me, Lincoln." Luna winked at him. "He is like that to pretty much anybody." Then she zoomed in to his ear "except his mom of course."

"Hey!" A voice called "I heard that!" It sounded like Mr. Grouse again. He obviously heard that little joke Luna said about him. "I have ears like a hawk, you know!" And then silence once again.

"how does he do that?"

"no idea, dude. That's what I'm wondering. Well, I'm gonna get myself some puddin'." Then she exited the garage to fetch herself the snack.

"stay chill, Luna." Lincoln called to her

"you too, bro!"

then Lincoln went out of the garage too, going back to his room. He set hid case against the wall, and pulled out one of his Ace Savvy comics from his drawer, a d took off his clothes before reading.

meta-referencing again, he said "you know, I feel so lucky to have an awesome big sister like Luna. Without her, I don't know what I would be. She was even nice to give me one of her old guitars, and one that is not so broken of course. Turns out, if I have any problem, I can easily talk to Luna. Sure I love the rest of my sisters, but Luna seems... special to me, but yet again, this is what life is like within the Loud House."

then he went to reading his comic book, in his underwear only.

The next day

A little before it was noon, Lincoln was playing Soul Sword 6 on his console on the living room.

"hey Lincoln." Said one of his sisters "can we watch a little NFL? I hear it's the Bengals vs the Detroit Lions. Go lions!" It was Lynn, if any sister in the family loved sports in her life, it would be Lynn.

"sorry, Lynn, I'm in the middle of defeating Salamander Man on Soul Sword 6" Lincoln replied to her, so focused on his game. Meta-referencing again, he addressed "This is Michigan, alright, and everyone within loves the Detroit Lions, wouldn't really blame them though, or Lynn, they are actually pretty good, even if I am not a sports fanatic."

"Alright, but can I give you something first?"

"sure, what?"

"a dutch oven!" Lynn exclaimed playfully

Lincoln had a look of horror, knowing what she meant. She jumped on the couch and pulled the blanket had with him over themselves and she farted up a storm within. Lincoln was groaning in disgust as Lynn was laughing her eyes out, obviously enjoying this.

"ah! Get get me out of here!" Lincoln exclaimed.

after many more farting sounds, Lincoln got out of the covers and gasped for fresh, sweet air. After this, he felt like throwing up in a doggy bag."

"Hahahahaha! I love you, Lincoln." Lynn laughed, giving her a gentle punch of affection on his arm. "So, can I play with you of this game?"

"uhh, why don't you watch the football game? I'm done playing that game for one day."

"yay!" Then Lynn switched the TV back to the channels and switched to the big game."

"and our very own Detroit Lions are about to win this amazing match against the Bengals!" Said the announcer through the television

"whoo! We're number one! We're number one!" Lynn chanted a few times with triumph.

Lincoln mildly groaned and went upstairs, thinking about playing his new guitar again, and was about to pull it out. And plug it into his amp, but then he noticed something rather peculiar. He saw something rather... Colorful and shiny in Luna and Luan's room. Curious, he went inside, and noticed that both of the, were not in here. He looked at a really nice electric guitar, a golden Gibson SG to be exact.

Lincoln was really surprised and looked at it in awe. "Wow, amazing. A golden guitar, that is something else."

he heard a buzzing near his ear, and it was a pesky fly swirling around him.

"get out of here fly" don't bother me!"

he wasn't being very careful and was moving around a little to make the fly go away. Then he accidentally tripped and fell on something. The fly flew away, but Lincoln had a look of horror as he saw he accidentally broke one of Luna's most prized axe in her possession.

"Oh no." He said "oh no no no no no nononononono! This is not good." He began to panic. "this is bad, really bad!" He looked around for anything that could fix it and save himself from Luna's wrath.

then he had an idea. He got himself some duct tape and rolled it around the broken neck.

"There, good as new." He said proudly. However, he spoke too soon when the head of the guitar tipped over from the duct tape, causing him to go pale as a bone. Lincoln hyperventilated, not knowing what to do or how to fix this. Then he had another idea. He placed the broken instrument in the closet. Then he went out of the door, and pretending like nothing happened at all. "Nothing to it."

then he went back to his own business, and decided to make himself a smoothie just for the fun of it to take his mind off this little accident.

over an hour, Lincoln was playing Great Zombie run on his little portable game console, and was receiving new high scores, level after level.

"Ahh!" He heard a shriek of horror and dropped his game on his crotch. The scream sounded like Luna's and went out of his room, probably knowing what just happened.

he looked at Luna and Luan's room, and saw a really crushed Luna, holding the remains of the golden SG that he accidentally broke before. "Luna, what happened?" He lied.

"I don't know," Luna replied "I was about to try out this axe, and then it broke!"

now Lincoln was feeling so guilty, that his heart was breaking. How will Luna react if she found out it was him that broke it? She gave him a guitar as a gift, and he ruined one of hers on accident in return. "I... I'm sorry that happened to you, Luna." He lied again

"thanks, bro. It wasn't your fault."

ironically, that was where she was wrong, and Lincoln knew very well that it was his fault, even if it was just an accident. "Oh she's going to hate me when she finds out," he thought to himself.

"well, I might as well try to repair this baby up good as new."

"yeah, you do that." Lincoln blurted

Later that Night

It was that time of week again, the Secret Secrets Club for the Loud siblings where they can talk about their deepest darkest secrets with the others.

meanwhile, Lincoln was still feeling guilt-stricken over what he accidentally did earlier.

"okay, so anyone got any juicy secrets?" Asked Lori. Since she was the oldest, she would be the one in charge of it.

Leni then blurted "no, but I do have lemonade."

the other sisters face-palmed themselves in Leni's stupidity. Of course they all know she can't help for who she was.

Lincoln felt the guilt increasing within him, and heard voices in his head "you need to tell her." It said "tell her the truth. She is your sister. Sometimes you have to face the consequences of your actions, you klutz."

"shut up!" Lincoln blurted. The sisters looked at him in both concern and confusion.

"uhh, you okay, Lincoln?" Asked Luan. "We haven't began to squawk about anything yet, get it?"

the others minus Lincoln all groaned at her terrible joke. Then Lincoln began breathing heavily. He was losing his grip, and the guilt was eating him alive as more voices were coming in his brain. "I can't take it anymore!" He shouted. Then he stormed out of Lori and Leni's room with tears forming in his eyes.

he went back to his room, and pulled the covers over himself, crying to himself. Then he heard the door open slowly.

"Lincoln, what's the matter, bro?" Luna asked him. She sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luna I... I was the one who broke your guitar." He confessed at last. "There was a fly buzzing around me, and I tripped on it, b it was an accident, I swear!"

his big sister was surprised to hear this, but she however, was not so mad at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, dude?" She asked him

"I... I thought you would be mad at me, and hate me forever. It looked so valuable to you, and... I'm sorry." He sobbed "I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

Luna gave him a sympathetic look. "Lincoln, it's okay."

"No it isn't." Lincoln sniveled. "It was golden, and a golden thing is worth more than anything else in the world."

"Ah, bro." She said "we can always prepare it and fix it. Guitars can't be permanently broken. Yes, but still. I felt like a did a terrible thing to you. You gave me a guitar as a present. And I accidentally broke one of yours in return. What kind of brother am I?"

"shh, don't say that, buddy," Luna soothed. Then she hugged him real lovingly. "It's okay. You said it was an accident, and accidents do happen. We just..l never know when they might strike."

"You- you mean you are not mad at me?

"Of course not."

"can you ever forgive me?"

"of course I can, bro. I know you would never mean that to happen on purpose."

then Lincoln kept sobbing on Luna's chest, and she kept on soothing and comforting him

"shh, it's okay, Lincoln. Your big sister is here." She whispered. After a little while, they broke their hug. "Please, no more tears, Lincoln."

her little brother began to cry less and calmed down.

"feel better?"

"yeah." He replied "I'm actually feeling a lot better. And you know I would never break your guitar on purpose."

"totally, and you are totally not like the Lunatic Fringe, Linc."

"who's that?"

"a song from Red Rider, a very underrated band. Anyway, are you sure you're feeling better?"

"yep."

then the door went open, revealing the rest of his sisters with worried looks on their faces. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Asked Lori

"yeah. I'm fine."

"would you like to tell a secret to us to make it better?" Asked Lucy. "It's good to get some things off your chest."

"yeah, I guess so, can you just give us a second?"

"sure." Lola replied

"Don't be long, I would love to hear any juicy secrets." Lana added. Then the two siblings were alone again.

"I love you little bro."

"I love you too, big sis." Then they hugged one last time and went back to Lori and Leni's room to continue the club


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lincoln and Luna are closer than before now, Clyde begins to feel a little chagrin within himself, and some sadness, and worries that Lincoln is forgetting all about him and all the fun times they do together like twin brothers would do. Whereas, Lincoln decides to give Luna a present for giving him her old guitar and being the best sister ever.

The next Couple days, Lincoln was getting better and better on the guitar, and was getting rather good at it. However, he was wearing earphones connected to the amplifier to not cause any unnecessary noise. One sibling playing a loud guitar was bad enough for the parents, but they could not even handle two loud guitars playing at once.

after a good hour, Lincoln decided to take a break and put his guitar and amp aside.

Meantime, he was looking fro something else to do to pass the time through this fine day. Perhaps his closest sister, Luna, was available to hang out with. He looked at her window, reading an autobiography of Mick Swagger

"hey, Luna. You busy?"

"huh? Oh sorry dude, just reading about Mick Swagger. What's happening?"

Lincoln was a little slow and cleared his throat before addressing "I was wondering if you would like to do something fun today. What do you say?"

"sure bro, I guess I can take a break from shredding my axe." She got out of her bed and our the guitar next to the nightstand. "I know where we can go for fun. The mall!"

"what?" Lincoln groaned in mild irritation. "Seriously? Let me guess, you want to do shopping, right?"

Luna chuckled. "Well, I'm not like Lori or Leni. Don't worry. it's not shopping. Just looking at Mike's Music Store for any cool albums or CDs that we can probably get.

"ah, okay. And... Can we please not go to the girl clothes shops, because you know, I'm a guy."

"not a problem. Linc."

then she patted him on the shoulder. "Oh and after that, we can go to the Game and Grub's arcade to have some fun."

Lincoln's smile grew even wider. "Oh yeah! And have pizza?"

"totally." Luna's stomach began to growl. "I could really use some chow to full my tummy."

then Lincoln's stomach made a lower growl than her. "You read my mind, Luna. I feel like I have a rabid wolf running inside my belly." They both made a good laugh.

"so, should we ask mom and dad to drive us there? Or get Lori to do it?

Lincoln thought about it, and said "I think we should ask Lori. Sure mom and dad can drive, but Lori is more... Rule-free than them."

Luna agreed. "Yep, that makes sense, dude. Lori it is."

"besides, mom and dad are at work again."

"oh yeah."

it was decided that they will get Lori to drive them to their destination to the music store within the mall.

Both he and Luna went to Lori and Leni's room, and saw her texting on the phone, probably talking to her boyfriend, Bobby. "Oh, yeah, what is it twerp." Lori asked, noticing the two.

"Lori, can you give us a ride to the mall then Game and Grub's for if we call you? And would you like to go swimming with us later?"

"wait, I thought you hate the mall."

"nah, I don't hate malls, what I do hate is those girly shopping like girls would do. You see, we are going to the music store to look around the place."

"well, I see that boys don't understand shopping, but sure. And I can really use a swim, Bobby said he got a job as a lifeguard at the new community pool."

"and can we be sure that Lily doesn't cause any fecal incidents?" Luna said "I don't want to be banned from another public swimming patch."

"ah don't worry, Luna. I promise since I am the oldest, I will make sure that everything will go smooth sailing."

Both Lincoln and Luna smiled. "Perfect, let us know when you're ready."

"got it, Lincoln. Just let me get the keys and put on my flip-flops." Then she texted Bobby that she will see him later and called him Bobby Boo-boo Bear to conclude their texting.

Both the siblings waited downstairs. Lincoln then had a thought, and asked "Luna, you promise we won't go for any clothes shopping, right?"

"I promise dude, a metal head's honor." Then she made the devil horn gesture again. "Just for some music looking, then Game and Grub, and the pool later on."

"awesome."

"okay, guys, let's go. And just give me a call when you guys need a ride to the pizza arcade. Oh! And save some for me. I love a good slice of pizza."

Lincoln smirked "sure Lori." Then they were about to leave, but then Clyde was in front of the door at the moment of knocking before it opened."

"Hey Lincoln, I, Ah! L-L-Lori?" Then he made a nosebleed and collapsed of the floor.

"I better get in the car so I can' kill him with my looks," Lori groaned. "Don't be long, guys."

Luna and Lincoln nodded their heads.

While Lori went to the van, Clyde regained consciousness again. "Oh, what happened?"

"it was just L- I mean, the sister who cannot be named." Lincoln clarified. "So, what's up, Clyde?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Game and Grub's for some quality fun time as best friends."

Lincoln made a small frown and said "oh uh, me and Luna were just planning on going over there after we look at the music store at the mall. Sorry."

Clyde made a small frown on his face. "Oh, I see."

"well. You're more than welcome to come with us, Clyde."

"no thanks, I'm fine." Clyde addressed. Their was a pause so still they can hear the sounds of birds chirping and the breathing of all three people. It was all too quiet like nothing would ever happen. Finally, Clyde said "can we at least do it tomorrow or some other time like a camping trip? My dads said we were going camping tomorrow."

"sure sure. Let me tell my parents about it and we'll see."

Clyde smiled again in an instant as a change of heart. "Perfect. Well, see you soon."

"See ya, Clydesdale." Luna concluded.

"bye guys."

Then Lincoln and Luna went out the door, going into the van, then Lori drives away. Inside him was something like a little sadness. He was happy seeing Lincoln and Luna being closer than ever. But he feels like a third wheel now. Lincoln was like the twin brother Lincoln never had. Well, at least Lincoln we go on the camping trip, which is good.

"well, might as well find something else to do. Maybe my dads will do something fun with me." He thought to himself

before he left the house however, he gave a brief sad look at where Lori drove to the mall from. Of course he knows he shouldn't jump to accusations, and shouldn't be so jealous f this, Lincoln and Luna are family after all.

At Mike's Music Shop

Lincoln and Luna just stepped inside, and her brother was really impressed by how this place looked, with all the wall posters that had Guns N Roses, Bon Jovi, Metallica, Black Sabbath, and other cool rock bands and some hip-hop and pop groups like Tupac, Fleetwood Mac, Three Days Grace, and others.

"looks cool, doesn't it, bro?" Luna said

"yeah. I wished I could have come with you to the music store before."

"well why didn't you ask me before dude?"

"well I..."

"ah just kidding, Lincoln. Hehehe." Luna gave him a gentle jab on his arm. Then they both began looking around the interior. They saw many albums from any bands like Bob Marley, Megadeth, and the bands that Luna said were underrated like Dokken, White Lion Tesla, and more.

The sound of Slayer was playing through the intercom, and of course, it would change to pop, hip-hop, reggae, and disco.

"I just wish they would play rock and no more than that." Then something got his attention, a platinum copy from Mick Swagger's "Girls always Cry." Lune always loved this album way more than anything in the world (minus her family of course).

Oh how she has been wanting to get this rare album ever since she became fascinated with Rock music. This album is so rare, that it is as much as gold, but then he realized that this album might cost a lot of money.

he looked at the price tag but ,inch to his surprise, it was only seven bucks. Perhaps it was only expensive back then when it first came out to stars a long time ago. He discorded to repay her with this after she gave him the guitar as a gift.

he went up to the counter and took out some money to cover the album. "Oh Luna will be so happy to see this." Lincoln thought out loud.

he hid the album behind his back, and walked up to Luna. "Hey,Luna, I got a surprise for you."

"what's that?"

then Lincoln showed her the album "ta-dah!" Luna examined the album and gasped with disbelief

"oh my god. Mick Swagger's Girl always Cry CD? I always wanted to have this album, but I can never find it anyway. It's so rare. Where did you find it?"

"at the Mick Swagger section. Turns out I just got lucky finding this here."

"oh I bet, bro. This is rarer than a man with a billion dollars." Luna smiled, and hugged him with great gratitude. "Thank you, Lincoln. This was so sweet of you to do for me."

Lincoln felt proud of himself. "You're welcome, sis." Then they hugged for a long period of time. "Well, come on, let's go to the Game and Grub's arcade and have pizza."

"yeah, and when I get home, I will save a special spot for this. And, Lincoln. Thanks again." Then she winked at him. Then they both exited the store. Turns out Lincoln did a really great thing for the greatest sister in the world.

Now, Luna's Mick Swagger CD collection is finally complete with that rare album. At long last, her search was finally over.

"so, have you listened to the songs of the album before?"

"oh yeah, on the computer, but never on the album. This baby is where it is really at." She gently patted the cd.

they both waited for Lori to come and after she came, both were on their way to the pizza arcade for some grub.


	8. On the Way to Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna was more than happy to come with Lincoln on he and Clyde's camping trip, but how will Clyde react to this?

At the Pizza Arcade, Lincoln and Luna were playing Guitar Hero (the arcade version of course). So far, Lincoln was the one winning this little match from this amazing video game. Luna however, was getting close to being his score, even if she hasn't played Guitar Hero as much as her little brother did, because Lincoln was the master video game player of the family.

"Come on bro, is that the best you got?" Luna said playfully.

"Oh no, I'll show you what i'm made of, sis!" Lincoln said while laughing with joy. At the very end of the level, ultimately, Lincoln was the one who was victorious. He cheered in triumph while Luna was was cheering him on.

"wow bro, that was so amazing!" She said proudly. "That's way better than my score."

"really? You played Guitar Hero before, Luna?"

"oh yeah, dozens of times, even though I prefer playing the real guitar."

"good game, Luna."

"aww, thanks Linc you too." She replied happily, then they both hugged each other again.

It was just then their stomachs were growling simultaneously. "Uh oh, I'm getting hungry. Wanna get some pizza?"

Luna smiled "you read my mind, dude." Then they left the guitar hero machine and sat at a table. They both relaxed on the seats for a little before actually getting their lunch.

"so, Luna"

"yeah?"

"how would you like to camping with me and Clyde tomorrow?"

Luna's eyes went wide. "Really? That's very nice of you, Lincoln, but... but..."

"but what?"

She cleared her throat, and concluded "I thought this was something that you and Clyde are supposed to do alone? I'm worried that I might that I might spoil all the fun, and besides, he wouldn't welcome me to the jungle that you guys would spend."

"nonsense." Said Lincoln. "Clyde wouldn't mind you coming along. He likes just about everyone."

Luna chuckled and agreed with him by saying "yeah, and what's it to like about Clyde? Hahaha."

Lincoln made a small laugh with her. "Even though he can be a little awkward,he is still a great guy."

"I know, I've seen how sweet he can be, after all, he was with you on the Smooch concert."

"exactly. Thanks to you."

"ah come here, you." Then they hugged each other once more. "So, I'll get the pizza for us."

"that's cool." It took a little while, but the pizza was hot and ready out of the oven. Of course it was worth the wait, and they could hardly wait to get the pizza into their mouths.

it was a large pepperoni, the classic, and another one with bacon and ham pieces. Lincoln licked his lips while Luna's mouth was watering from how exquisite they looked. The yummy melted cheese and the toppings looked so good.

after gazing at the deliciousness, the both dug in. Oh the taste was so much more than they can handle. They both had one piece from each of the two pizzas and they both eat it rather fast.

they must have been really hungry, if not, they wouldn't have been eating it so fast-like.

Finally, after they were done eating their lunch, Lincoln let out a large and loud burp after patting his stomach. He then covered his mouth. "Excuse me." He said

"hahahaha! Good one bro." Luna chuckled. "But that's nothing compared to Lola, and she's supposed to be a spoiled girly girl."

"I know right?" Lincoln agreed. "I'm really surprised that Lola could burp like a hippo would do after eating a box-load of grass, and she thinks she is little miss perfect."

"yeah, I mean, what's the deal?"

they both had a laugh and then Lincoln suddenly had a frown on his face. Luna then noticed and had a look of concern at him

"what's wrong,Lincoln?" She asked, wiping a small patch of pizza sauce from the bottom of her lower lip.

"well, I was thinking about Clyde. You see, I think he might be jealous of me hanging out with you like this and I think he feels like a third wheel now."

"ah, bro. Clyde is your best friend. He could never be mad at you. I mean, you are my little bro after all."

"yeah, I know. You're right."

"and you are going camping with him tomorrow, remember?"

"oh yeah, I forgot." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. Then Luna let out a small burp of her own. Then she covered her mouth

"excuse me, mate." She said

"that was pretty good." Lincoln congratulated her with a small clapping of hands.

"heh. Yeah I guess so." Luna made another small and adorable laugh. "So sure, I would be happy to come with you guys. Nothing like going out in the wilderness with my favorite little brother in the world." She gave him a gentle jab on his arm

Lincoln gave a small playful laugh in response. "And do you think you can sing a campfire song for us?"

"heck yeah! I would love to give out a campfire song for you guys."

Then an employee came over with some yummy cheese bread with herbs and garlic pieces on it.

"oh great! Cheese bread!" Lincoln said with cheer, and he licked his lips again.

"yeah, side dishes." Luna said, just as happy as he was. Then they both dug into the bread

The Next Day

it was yet another bright sunny morning, and Lincoln was practicing on his new guitar that Luna gave him and he was getting better and better. It was almost time for him and Luna to go camping like in about thirty minutes

So they will expect Clyde and his two fathers to arrive then. So after Lincoln was done practicing his guitar skills, he put it back in his case, back to his bedroom. Meanwhile Luna was getting one of her bags ready for the camping trip.

In her thoughts, she still had some doubts whether it was a good idea for Lincoln to bring herself along for this trip. This did sound like this little camping trip was more like for Lincoln and Clyde like bros would do together. Nonetheless, she will go on behalf of her brother's request, and nothing would make her more happy to make Lincoln happy.

Her brother went into her and Luan's room, and asked "You all set, Luna?"

"Yep! I got the night on my side for when we get there." Luna said with confidence

"Hey, be careful when you guys are camping out there." Luan warned

"Why?" Lincoln asked her

Then in a quick change of demeanor, she said "because it might get in tents! Hahahaha!" she joked. As usual, both Lincoln and Luna moaned in irritation.

"Real classy, Luan, really classy." Luna said sarcastically

"Well you know what they say." then she put on groocho glasses on her face, and concluded. "You can't beat the classics! Hahaha!" then she immediately took them off after that

Lincoln and Luna were still a little irritated by this and the rocker sister was all set for the trip. "Okay, well, we might as well wait for the Clydesdale and his dads to come here."

"Yep, I guess so.

"Oh and one more thing, this trip might be a little too much to bear!" Luan laughed some more.

Lincoln and Luna groaned again, then left the room. "Well, it was nice for mom and dad to let us go camping with Clyde and his dads. I hope they will be okay with it."

"Of course they're okay with it, bro. It is for one night after all, and it's not like we're going to military school."

Lincoln chortled "Oh yeah, that would be so true, but we are too nice and good to be sent there anyway."

"True. We would have to be criminals to be sent there." they both had a good laugh about it.

Then they both waited on the couch for Clyde and his dads to show up. They were watching Guns N Roses, partially reunited with Slash and Duff Mckagan back in the group. the both enjoyed it.

"So bro, I was wondering, who was Clyde's mom?"

"Well, he doesn't like to talk about it, but I'll tell you, you see-" however he was interrupted when the doorbell rang "Nevermind." he said, then he went to get it, and there they were. "Hello Clyde, hey Mr and Mr McBride"

"Hello Lincoln." both the dads replied in unison

"Ready for a special camping night, buddy?"

"Of course. And Clyde, can Luna come too?"

He looked at his older sister "Hmmm, sure, why not. You guys look really happy together, so why not." he decided.

"Cheers mate!" Luna cheered." then the fathers went to tell Rita and Lynn Sr that they will be leaving now.

"Have fun guys, and stay away from wolves, mountain lions, and bears!" Lynn Sr called to them.

"Call us if there is any trouble." Rita added

"Okay, see you soon."

Then they were off to the woods to start there camping. Inside, Clyde was happy that Luna was coming with them, because he doesn't really mind the extra company, but he was also worried that Lincoln might forget about him during the camping, and might do something fun with Luna instead. The jealousy was slowly coming back to him again, but he kept his cool and decided to wait until they all get to their destination.

In the meantime, maybe this camping trip might be the best one yet.


	9. Clyde Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a great camping trip for Lincoln and Luna, but for Clyde, he was still feeling left out. Just nothing but fishing, making s'mores, hiking, and sitting around the campfire. Will Clyde be able to hold in his anger any longer? It will be hard to say.

Ah, the great outdoors. Home of the trees growing as high as a two-story building, and home of the animals such as the bears, raccoons, wolves, foxes, and other woodland creatures. Yes, it was a beautiful summer day for Lincoln and Clyde in their little bro-camping trip together, the same for Harold and Howard McBride, and Luna all at once. Nonetheless, Clyde still has a little bit of jealousy and sadness because of Lincoln and Luna hanging out together. Still feeling neglected, he was determined that Lincoln and Clyde have the best camping trip of their lives.

the campfire was just about finished, just a few more rocks and a few more branches and twigs then it will be completely finished to start the fire.

at last when it was finished, Luna promptly swiped her hands in triumph, for she was the one to carry the last stone to the fire. "Cheers, mates." She remarked in her British accent with the devil born gesture formed on her hand.

"well, very nice job, everyone." Said Harold. "Now this is a campsite.

"oh Harold, it looks so much nicer than I expected it to be."

"me too, Howard, me too." Then the gay fathers hugged and kissed each hers cheek like a person from France would do as a greeting or something complimentary.

"thank you so much for letting me come here little bro." Luna gave Lincoln a gentle pat on his shoulder with affection. "We came here at the right time and day."

"yeah, it a cloud in the sky."

"sweeet emotion." Luna agreed.

"so, what do you guys wanna do first?" Clyde asked them

"how about canoeing? Just relaxing on the lake's waters, looking around the shores and seeing many fish swim by us, and maybe some fishing?"

Clyde's fathers came out of the tent with fishing wear. "Exactly what we were thinking, son." Said Howard.

"do we have any fishing stuff? a hat, and fisherman's clothing?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Luna nodded and pulled out her hat and fishing vest. "Right here, Linc."

Both Lincoln and Clyde smiled and they were all ready to try out for any fishing. When they all arrived at the lake, it was so peaceful and serene. The waters sparkling under the sun, and the summer breeze hitting against everyone's skin

Lincoln looked into the waters, and saw a small bunch of fish, htjnhe could 't really tell because of the sun's reflection distracting him sometimes

his best friend was trying to know how to work a fishing lure, and the wire. Clyde was holding a dead cichlid in hand, and gently pushed it against the hook. However, because of his clumsiness, he accidentally locked his finger.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, putting his finger in his mouth to make it stop hurting.

"Here, let me help you with that son." Said Harold.

Clyde's father was showing him how to properly prepare a fishing rod, and it was fixed for him. "Thanks dad."

"no problem, son."

"hey Luna, is that the rocket fishing rod like we seen on tv?" Lincoln noticed

"yep, this baby is awesome. It's so much easier to handle than any ordinary fishing net, no mess or problems."

"isn't that thing a little loud that it might scare the fishes?" Asked Howard

"heck no." Luna retorted "one of my friends has one and she said it is perfect for fishing. She even caught a lot of fish with it."

"ahh, well if that's the case, go for it."

"Alright! Rock n roll!" Then they all began there fishing. It all took a while, but the main key for fishing is patience. Something will come, big or small, they might never know what.

overtime, most catches were on the small side, like cichlids or fish that looked like sardines, guppies, and some trout. There were a few large fish like a sockeye salmon from Luna, and a bass from Clyde.

just then, Lincoln felt his rod being pulled, and almost got thrown overboard, but Luna, Clyde, and his fathers pulled him back in. The mysterious fish was putting up quite a fight, trying to pull Lincoln overboard like this,

"Fish on!" Lincoln exclaimed. He was reeling in the our as fast as he could, but the beast was indeed, putting up quite a fight.

he was pulling himself back, gritting his teeth as he was using as much strength he can give to the fish.

Lincoln was starting to lose, and when it was lost, Clyde came and helped him pull the lure, and then !una stepped up

"Don"t worry, Lincoln, We got your back!" Said Clyde

all three were all pulling the fish back to see who it was. Thanks to the extra muscle provided by Clyde and Luna, the beast was the one who was starting to lose now.

after one hundred and twenty seconds, they finally got the creature on the boat. They all could hardly believe what they were seeing, a lake sturgeon about five feet long, and had yellow eyes.

"whoa! A sturgeon." Lincoln said.

then the others cheered in victory.

"should we eat it. It looks good." Said Howard.

"well..." Lincoln looked at it and through it's eyes, hearing the fish's heavy breathing, he was just gasping for air. "Nah, just let it go. Besides, aren't these fish kind of endangered?"

"oh! Of course," said Harold. "I must have missed it. Then all five lifted the sturgeon, turning out to be heavier than they thought it would be, and threw it back to the water.

"well that was fun." Said Lincoln.

"let's hear it for Lincoln for catching the biggest fish ever!" Said Luna with cheer. Then she and the other three praised Lincoln for having a river monster such as a sturgeon. Then they all went back to fishing.

After an hour and thirty minutes, they were all finished and had their fun, and then docked the boat back to the shore where the campsite was.

after they took off their fishing gear, Luna then said to her little brother "that was awesome little brother. I never thought you would catch a fish like that. Congrats, Lincoln!" Then she hugged him as another reward.

Lincoln was touched and hugged Luna back. "Thanks, Luna."

"no problem, dude."

When Clyde saw that, he felt more jealousy and anger building up inside him. Nonetheless, he went up to his best friend and stated "and what about me? I am your best friend."

"of course, Clyde." Lincoln said. "I really thank you too. I couldn't have done it without you. Out of you." Then they all formed a great hug.

meanwhile, Harold was tending to Howard as the dewlap of his right ear was bleeding, because he was a little clumsy with the fishing pole and accidentally got the hook caught on his ear flab like an earring, a lure earring. "Hold still, Howie, hold still."

"Ow, it's fine. This kind of stuff happens all the time."

It was the evening at last, and the campfire was crackling in the center of the campsite. All five of the campers were all sitting together on logs with Lincoln sitting with Luna and Clyde was sitting with him also, but on the opposite side.

Harold and Howard McBride were sitting by themselves on a log, having some s'mores.

"here's a marshemellow, Clyde." Lincoln passed the white fluffy treat to his beast friend. Clyde was more than grateful.

"thanks, buddy.""What about me, bro?"

"oh yeah of course." Then Lincoln gave another treat to his big sis.

then they all were having some s'mores. What would be camping without any s'mores around the campfire? A rather unusual camping spot, that's what.

After that little evening snack, Howard then asked Luna "say, do you think you can play us a campfire song, Luna?"

"oh yeah!" Then he pulled out an acoustic guitar, feeling more than ready to play a song on this fine night.

After Luna was pitching her strings to the right type of sounds, she played Ghost riders in the Sky, a camp story classic.

when the song was over, they all clapped their hands and cheered for her, minus Clyde, who was now more than jealous, and then the other three stopped their praising

"wow, Luna, you are the best!" Lincoln cheered.

After hearing that, Clyde could hold it on no longer. "Her? The best?" He said in a voice that sounded like he was angry. "What about me, your best friend?"

"what?" Lincoln said, really confused.

"oh please. You guys have a special connection together while I am being a third wheel. I can't believe I said you can come, Luna! Thank you so much for ruining everything!"

Luna was offended and had a feeling of hurt and confusion.

"Clyde McBride!" Harold scolded him deeply, looking rather stiff. "What is the matter with you?"

"This was supposed to be something between me and you, Lincoln! Only us, no one else! And yet you had to bring her to ruin everything! Ever since you and Alina were closer, you started treating me like a third wheel! And I am so sick of that!"

"Clyde! Calm down!" Lincoln said

"No! I'm done, I... I just can't be near you right now!" Then Clyde moved his eyes toward Luna and rudely said "oh and again, thanks for ruining this trip." Then he walked into the woods through the bushes.

"Clyde McBride, you get back here this instant, young man!" Said Howard

"No! I need to be alone!" Clyde replied. His voice sounded a little on crack, like he was crying.

"Listen to your father young man!" Harold said.

however, Clyde didn't reply back. Both his fathers tried calling his name, but to no avail. Now they were both really worried.

"What have I done?" Lincoln said. "I knew Clyde was jealous." He buried his head in his legs sadly.

Luna put her hand on the back of his head, touching his white hair. "No, it's my fault bro."

"why you?"

"Well, I knew that if I came here, it would make Clyde even more jealous." Luna admitted sadly.

"no Luna, you're my sister. I'm sure Clyde was just overreacting." Lincoln pulled his face back up. "Well, I guess I better look for him."

"wait, what about me?" Luna said

"no, I have to do this alone. Only I can talk some sense into him."

"but, it's dangerous after dark, like there can be wolves, bears, cougars, elk, moose, and other dangerous animals out there." Luna urged.

"Clyde wouldn't have gotten that far. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"No! If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Luna argued.

"Luna, please! I'll be okay, this will only be a few minutes and I have a flashlight and a pepper spray for protection."

his big sister was persistent, but she finally replied "okay, but please be careful, I don't wanna lose you."

"I will." Then Lincoln went into the woods to look for his best friend.


	10. Wolf Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde finally snaps in anger and chagrin, and he ran away into the woods at night, and Lincoln went to go after him into the scary night within the forest. Not only will he find Clyde, but something dangerous as well.

It was awfully dark in the woods. The full moon was out and a wolf was heard howling through the night, with a loon calling out multiple times after that. Lincoln was extra careful trending through this part of the woods in nighttime. Good thing he had a heavy duty flashlight because he definitely had no night vision like a lion or a tiger or bear would have.

Scary as it was going out here, Lincoln had no choice, he had to find Clyde and save him from whatever danger there was in these woods. He knew that going out here without a type of gun wouldn't be safe, he would make this as quick as possible to find his best friend. "Oh Clyde, where are you?" he thought.

The sound of crickets chirping and some wolves howling was making it all the more scary, but then he remembered how his sisters helped him with some situations. He heard a loud snap as he was still walking through the bushes. Startled, he looked down to find a broken tree branch, then he sighed in relief. He thought of the Slender Man video games he played and it kind of felt like it, going out in the middle of the woods, unarmed with a flashlight.

"Ah, what am I thinking? This is the real world, not Slender." Lincoln thought out loud. "I need to lay off those games for a while."

Just then, as he kept pushing forward, he heard heard a growling noise. Shaking, he looked in many directions, but he didn't see anything at all. Was it hiding in the bushes? He didn't want to stay to find out, that was a promised he made to himself. He ventured deeper and deeper into these parts of the woods, which looked off limits for any campers, considering the fact there wasn't any space to build a campground anyway.

"Hello?" He called out, with only an echo to wail back to him. "Clyde? Are you out here, buddy?" Still no answer, but only an echo.

"Lincoln?" a familiar voice finally replied to him in the distance. It was Clyde, Lincoln knew that voice all too well, and it had to be him. "Lincoln? can you hear me?" he added

"Clyde!" his friend exclaimed as he jumped with joy. "I'm here! Where are you?"

"Over here! Just follow the sound of my voice!" Lincoln was more than glad to hear that his best friend was still alive, and he hurriedly went to the direction from where his voice came from. He didn't even care about the bushes that were in his way, and dodged every tree that would try and stop him from continuing. After at least many yards, say one hundred yards, he finally found Clyde, scared, under a large pine tree. "Buddy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. I... I just got scared coming out here. And... I didn't think you would come looking for me." he admitted with guilt

"Clyde." said Lincoln with a sad smile "You're my best friend, and always will be, nothing will ever change that." He got the sense of deja vu from the time Luna comforted him in the middle of the night the other day about how special he was to her, but this time, it was him, and his best friend he ever knew. "I would never think of you as a third wheel, and even if me and Luna might be closer because we are sisters, you're just as close as both of us."

"You... you mean that, Linc?"

"Of course. Clincon McCloud, remember?"

Clyde smiled. "Clincon McCloud." he agreed. Then Lincoln helped him get back up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. I was worried that you would get mauled by wolves or bears or mountain lions."

"Me too." He cleared his throat. "Listen, i'm sorry about what I said back there, and to Luna. I know you guys are brother and sister, but I never meant anything mean or nasty, I was just mad, I didn't mean to say those things."

Lincoln looked at him with remorse. "It's okay, Clyde. Let's just get back to the campsite. It's my fault, I should have been treating you like my best friend. I never meant to treat you like a third wheel. Luna, she... she means everything to me, you know? She is the best sister I could ever ask for, and I'm like the little brother vice versa."

His best friend sighed with guilt. "I know, I know how you guys feel about each other, I even forgotten about the time she helped us escape from mall jail to attend the SMOOCH concert."

"Best show ever!" they said in unison with the devil horn gesture on both hands. "Come on, buddy. Let's get back to the camp before my dad's have a nervous breakdown."

Lincoln chuckled. "Right" Then they happily walked out of these dark and scary woods, with Lincoln shining the way with his flashlight. It was just then that growling noise he heard before and they both jumped, hugging each other. "What was that?"

"I heard that growling before." Clyde remembered. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Lincoln shun the flashlight in many directions to try and see what is out there. then it was just then a large gray wolf came out of the bushes. It was gigantic, and had a scar on his right eye. His color was actually white instead of gray, and it looked terrifying, his yellow eyes glowing and his teeth looking bone white and bare.

From the looks of it's scar, it probably had a fight with another wolf, so he could possibly be the alpha male of some pack. Lincoln and Clyde were more than scared to encounter such a scary beast like this one. Now Lincoln wished he had a gun with him. The beast made a low rumbling growl that scared the boys even more

"Easy Clyde, it's just one wolf. No biggie." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, i guess so."

But just their luck, more wolves that were apparently smaller than the first one, probably a number of twelve, thirteen, or maybe even twenty or thirty wolves, appeared from more bushes. Now Lincoln and Clyde's hearts sank to their feet, and gulped with complete terror. "Maybe these wolves aren't so aggressive, probably just curious." Clyde said

They looked at the alpha male, and they saw the look in his eyes, wanting to maul or eat both of them. "Uhhh, nice wolf." Lincoln attempted to calm it down. "We're just... little boys passing by. He tried to reach his hand to it, but the wolf in return, tried to bite it off, but Lincoln moved his hand back before the creature could lay his teeth on his skin. "Yeah, not friendly

"Any options, Lincoln?"

"Well, I got one thing to say." Lincoln replied

"What's that?"

"RUUUUUUNNNNN!" Then both boys ran through the forest as fast as they could, with the wolf pack pursuing behind them, and the white alpha male in front of them, possibly the fastest one. Lincoln and Clyde ran and ran and ran as fast as they could, but alas, human speed was no match for a wolf's speed, since almost any animal with four legs can run faster than humans.

Before they could even think, Lincoln was pounced from behind him, and rolled on the ground with a few bruises. Clyde was about to help him, but was being stopped by the other wolves in the pack, and then ran up to a tree.

"Lincoln!" Clyde yelled

He found himself face to face with the white alpha male and the monster barred his sharp teeth at him. his left paw was pressing down on Lincoln's body, his claws were so sharp, they were tearing into his orange shirt. If this was keeping up, the claws might puncture into Lincoln's flesh, and might bleed out from four holes on his chest.

The wolf was about to eat Lincoln, starting with the head. Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs, but when the Wolf's mouth could get it's grip on Lincoln's head, a loud "BOOM!" was heard. Just then, he saw the wolf fall dead. The boy got off the ground and pushed the claw off of his body, scarping the dirt off his shirt.

He looked and saw Luna with a hunting shotgun with her. "Luna!" he exclaimed with joy

"Get away from my brother you mangy mutts!" Luna said. She fired the shotgun again, but this time in the air, and she scared all of the remaining wolves away. She promptly cocked the gun in triumph and put it down to help her little brother. "You okay, Lincoln?" she asked. "Are you hurt? Do i need to call the doctor?"

"No, i'm okay, thanks to you." Lincoln said.

"Always happy to help you, little bro." Luna looked around and asked "Where's Clyde?"

"Up here." he called to her from the tree. Then Lincoln's best friend promptly went back down the tree, more than happy to see Luna again. "Uh, thanks for saving us, Luna, and i'm sorry if I was so mad at you, and the way I acted."

"Aww, it's okay, buddy." Luna replied, giving him a pat on the back. "I understand. And I'm sorry if I was in the way of you and Lincoln's camping together. I knew me coming here was a bad idea."

"No, it's okay. It was great you came here. It was actually fun. Luna, you are a great girl, and a gifted musician too. Can you ever forgive me for my anger outburst like that?"

"Of course, Clyde. I forgive you." then they both smiled gratefully.

"I wonder, where did you get that shotgun?"

"Uncle Brent lend it to me just in case something like this happens before we left. Like he always said, when out camping, always be prepared for anything."

Lincoln laughed "Good ole uncle Brent." All three looked at the alpha's corpse, with blood dripping from his body, into the soil. "I hope he's dead, I would hate for it to jump on me again."

Clyde pulled out a long tree branch and poked the creature's body. It wasn't moving anymore, so it was dead alright. "Yep, it's dead." he said, putting the branch back on the ground. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

"Right!"

"You're dad's were worried about you, Clyde, you know that?"

"Of course I know that." Clyde chuckled. "I hope they are not mad at me."

"Don't worry, dude, they're just worried about you."

It was a little bit of a long walk back to the campsite, but they made it. Harold and Howard were more than happy to see their son in one piece. "Clyde!" they exclaimed with joy. They both picked up Clyde and held him tightly.

"Are you alright, sport?" asked Harold.

"I'm okay." he replied "Thanks to Luna. And Lincoln."

"Good. Son, don't ever run off like that, we were so worried about you." said Howard. "It can be very dangerous out there, especially at night."

"We know that." said Lincoln in agreement. "We just encountered a pack of wolves out there."

"Wolves?" both fathers exclaimed with surprise.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mr. McBride, I scared them away with this." Luna cocked her uncle's shotgun again. "They won't be bothering us again anytime soon."

Clyde had a look of remorse and guilt to his dad's. "I'm really sorry I ran off like that. I promise I will never do this again."

Both dads smiled "Good." said Harold. "And I believe you owe Luna an apology."

"He already did, sir." Luna pointed.

"Alright."

Lincoln yawned and stretch his arms. "I'm getting tired, I need to call it a night and hit the hay."

"Me too." Clyde agreed.

They all went into their tents where one had Lincoln, Clyde, and Luna, while the other smaller one had the fathers in it. Clyde fell asleep quickly and was snoring through the night.

"Thank you so much, Luna." Lincoln said "For saving me and Clyde. Without you, I would have been made into wolf food."

Luna chuckled, and gently stroke his head. "Anytime, Linc. Anytime."

"Hey, do you mind if I... sleep close to you? not in a weird way, but-"

"It's okay, bro. Come here." then Lincoln was in Luna's arms as they both laid together in the sleeping bag. "Goodnight, dude. I love you."

"I love you too, Luna." Then they both fell asleep, close together, and never breaking up in their sleep together


	11. Scary Game (Lincoln Plays Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day in Royal Woods, Lincoln is interested in playing an upcoming horror game called Agony by Madmind Studios, but of course, his parents forbid him from playing it because it looked to scary, gory, and intense for him to handle. To make matters worse, Lincoln, feeling more than eager to play it, decides to play it against his parents wishes, and things turn for the worse on him

Another day passed, and it was a good camping trip for Lincoln, Luna, Clyde, and his homosexual fathers. Even though the kids were under threat by the large alpha wolf and his pack, it turned out to be kind of fun for all of them, and it kind of felt like being in a survival horror movie and such. Lincoln was looking up this online game that just came out called Agony. This was a survival horror video game that would take horror to the next level. Reason is because it is about a tormented soul in the pits of Hell and is trying to get out of it, maybe a game that Lucy would love to play since she is fond of those kind of things.

One thing worried him, what if his parents won't allow him to play it? Lincoln really wanted to play this game, for he was fund of some horror games like Outlast, Amnesia, Silent Hills, and all that.

It looked really fun to play, many floors covered in bones, and the demons with faces that have no eyes, mouth, or nose, but split in half that make monstrous noises, he wanted to know what the gameplay was like. His parents probably won't let him play this game because he would be too young for it, and it looks so gruesome.

Nonetheless, he got off of his laptop, and got out the door. He found his parents just doing the dishes in the kitchen sink. "Mom, dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure champ, what is it?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and began "There's this... game i want to buy. Can I have it?"

His parents stopped what they were doing and looked at their son. "That depends." said Rita with uncertainty. "What's it called?"

"Well, it's-"

"And what rating is it?" Lynn Sr. added

He was afraid that one of his parents would ask him that question. Nonetheless, he continued "It's a game called Agony." His parents had a rather concerned look on their faces. "You see, it's about a game where you are a tormented soul in the bowels of... well, I don't know if I should say it, it's kind of a bad word"

"No, you can say it. It's not that much of a bad word anyway." Said the father.

"Okay, Hell. You journey through Hell to try and get out of it, and you have abilities to possess other tormented souls and simple-minded demons. To get out, the player has to meet the Red Goddess to do so."

"Can we look at it?" asked Rita. "Because I get the feeling that this game sounds a little bit too much for you."

And there goes Lincoln's hopes, slowly falling down the toilet. He sighed and said "Okay." then they followed him upstairs. He showed them the game on his laptop, like showing them what the demons looked like and what the setting would look like, and a few videos of what the gameplay is like. Both Rita and Lynn Sr. were rather disturbed by this, but they have all the more reason for being so.

"Sooo... what do you say." Lincoln asked with a nervous smile

They both looked at him "No. Sorry, Lincoln." said Rita. "But this game looks absolutely too much for you to handle."

"You're mother's right, sport." Sr. agreed. "I mean, this game looks absolutely grotesque and scary for certain eyes... oh and look, it says at the bottom of the website 'WARNING: Not for the faint-hearted' so we rest our case."

"Remember the Harvester? and how you couldn't sleep for the night?" Rita pointed out

Lincoln did remember, and wished he could forget about it already, even though he was no longer having nightmares about the harvester

Then they both walked out of the bedroom. Lincoln however, was persistent, and followed them downstairs. "But guys, this game looks so cool, and I want to know what it is like in it."

"Sorry, Lincoln, but our decision is final." Lynn Sr. said firmly.

"aww."

"look, maybe when you're older, okay?" Rita reassured softly.

"okay. I'll just go and play my guitar."

Both parents smiled. "Okay, that's fine." Said the father. Lincoln was extremely bummed that he couldn't play that cool-looking game. He went in his room, and tried to play his guitar, but was so bummed that he couldn't think of a song that he wanted to play.

then the door went open "hey, bro, I just wanted to show you-" it was Luna, who stopped talking after seeing his little brother like this. "What's the matter dude?"

"oh, mom and dad won't let me play this cool video game I want to have."

"oh, that's a bummer. What game?"

Then Lincoln explained Agony the game to her. She was rather surprised to hear such a dreadful game like this one. "It's supposed to be the scariest survival horror game ever next to Outlast, Slender, and Amnesia."

"I understand bro, but mom and dad are probably right." Then she sat next to him. Her brother decided to sit close to her and put his guitar aside for a minute. "I mean, a game about surviving Hell and getting out of it? Sure I have seen bands associated with Hell like Slayer, but this?"

"it's not that scary for me." Lincoln protested

Luna however, looked at him in a skeptical face. "Really?" She said. "Remember the harvester?"

Lincoln face-palmed his head in irritation. "Why does everyone bring that up?" He muttered. "That was different, that was a movie."

"yeah, but game can be just as scary like this one. I mean, floors of bones, demons with faces that have mouths sideways, raining blood, and tormented souls? That sounds like a game Lucy would handle."

"oh yeah, she loves evil stuff."

his sister made a chuckle. "I know, bro."

"excuse me?" Lucy said coming in Lincoln's bedroom. "Did I hear talk about demons and tormented souls?"

"yep, Lincoln wants the game called Agony, but mom and dad won't let him play it."

"Agony? What is it?"

"a game where you play as a tormented soul in Hell where you are trying to get out of Hell, and you see demons with faces with sidewayed mouths and woman's body parts, and lots of body parts and bones."

Lucy was rather intrigued by this and a smile formed on her "wow, now that I need to check out. Thanks for the tip, Lincoln." Then she walked out

"anyway, don't be mad at mom and dad, they love ya, and I love ya too. Just wait when you're older, okay?"

"Okay okay. You're right." Lincoln gave in. "So what did you want to show me?"

"This cool band called the bloody werewolves. They are awesome!" Then Lincoln went with Luna to her room to look at this band

Later at that night

Lincoln was still thinking about that game he wanted, and couldn't get his mind off it. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled out his computer, and decided to play it on Steam.

against his parents wishes, he put his headphones on, and played and thought how cool it was. At first, Lincoln was having a great time, but then over the course gameplay, he began to feel scared.

the screaming of many people tormented on that fictional place. His heart would always beat so quickly when a demon was walking by. He accidentally messed up and get caught and when one of the demons got a hold of him, he tried to scream, but could not because that would let his parents know he disobeyed them.

the creatures on it made deafening screeching noises, and the worst part, watching a baby being crushed by boulders by another soul. He honestly didn't know what to think and felt like he was scarred for life.

"maybe I should just call it a night, hehe." He turned off the game, then the computer and went to bed, with Bon Bon close to him. "Yeah, maybe a goodnight sleep will get my mind of that nightmare." Then he was snoozing

Lincoln's Nightmare

Lincoln didn't really know what was happening. He couldn't really see what was around him, for it was too dark. However, he felt like walking on a floor of bones scattering around. "Hello?" He called out

as he walked, Lincoln heard the sound of bones were making noises of raggedy, and it felt like strolling on a pair of bars.

now he was becoming scared. He found a torch made of bone in it, and looked around to see what he was in to. The walls were fleshy and had some hands and faces sticking out of them. He saw a few people whimpering and moaning with pain and sadness.

all of a sudden, he realized where he was. "Oh no." He muttered. "I'm in the game." He gulped. "Okay Lincoln, he sighed "let's not panic. You can get out f here, I mean, heroes always win, right?

trying to be brave he continued on the bony floor and then he saw a little cell with the gate made out of bones, too. Inside, he saw another soul with flesh peeled off of him.

Lincoln wanted to throw up and wanted to forget about seeing that, but he couldn't. "Well, this should scar me for life." He thought. "Umm, excuse me, sir?" He asksed a soul.

the mane looked at him, sniveling in fear "what- what do you want from me?" It sounded like a British accent.

"Can you tell me a way out of here, please?"

"there is no way out." He moaned. "This is where you'll be forever."

"no. When there is a will, there is a way." Lincoln found a hallway with a line of mouth parts that contained molars on the doorways. He heard the gooey and liquid sounds of what appears to be blood when he entered the passageway. It was almost like Lincoln was going inside a monster, but he wasn't entirely wrong of course.

when he was crossing it, he heard a low rumbling noise that made the ground shake, just then, the molars attached some of the wall parts closed in, like it wanted to eat him up. It was just so disgusting, the fleshy doorways trying to get him with it's molars. Now he really wanted to throw up.

nonetheless, he made it and saw a painting that had a very distorted background and made hissing noise. It was like it had no picture at all.

then, Lincoln heard a horrible screeching noise that almost broke his ear drums. He looked back, and saw one of the demons with woman's breasts on them and goat legs. It dashed straight for Lincoln with the ground rumbling after apefery step it took.

he ran and ran for his life. But that thing was fast. All of a sudden, he tripped, and the demon picked him up by his arm and looked at him. It made a few light screeching noises then gently rubbed Lincoln's head, but then, the demon was about to claw Lincoln with it's razor sharp fingers. Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs and closed his eyes with comeolete terror.

End of Lincoln's Nightmare

Lincoln awoke with a fright and panted as he looked around. He was more than happy to be back in his bedroom.

However, his fright was far from over. He grabbed Bun Bun and held the bunny tightly. Just then the door flew open, and it revealed to be all his sisters, with Lori turning the lights on.

"Lincoln, are you okay, bro? We heard you scream!" Luna said with great concern.

"No!" Lincoln admitted. He hid under his covers and cowered with Bun Bun still by his side.

"Lincoln, please, what's the matter?" Asked Lori.

"yeah, we want to help you, Linky." Leni added

the other sisters really wanted to know what was bugging him. Luna was the one who pulled the covers off him, and it looked like Lincoln was shedding tears. "Come here, buddy." Then Lincoln was in Luna's arms. "It's okay, Lincoln. I'm here."

"there was a demon." He said.

"demon? What demon?" Asked Luan.

Lucy added "where can I find him? Because I would sure love to meet him." She sounded rather excited, but still had her deadpan voice.

"Lucy!" Lynn scolded

"sorry."

"if there's a demon, we'll get him for you, Lincoln." Said Lana

"yeah, let me at him!" Said Lola, determined to find the creature that scared Lincoln so horribly like this."

then Lily kissed his cheek to make him feel better like she would always do to cheer him up, then Lincoln began to hold her.

"okay, look. I played a game called Agony, okay? Then I got nightmares."

Luna was a little shocked by this. "Dude, I thought mom and dad said you couldn't play that."

"I know."

"shh, it's okay, little bro." She continued hugging him, trying to soothe him.

"so much for my CPR." Said Lisa, really wanting to clear Lincoln on his chest. "Oh well there's another time at least.

it was just then the parents came in. "Lincoln, what's the matter? We heard you scream?"

"did you have a nightmare?" Asked Lynn Sr.

the boy sighed, knowing he will face consequences for this. "Yes, I did."

"What happened?" Asked Rita

"yeah, bro, tell us. We're hear for you." Luna added.

He was paying the piper by admitting "mom, dad, I played Agony on the computer, even though you told me not to, I- I'm awful sorry."

both parents were shocked to hear this. "Lincoln, I'm shocked." Said the dad, crossing his arms.

"Lincoln, we told you that you could not okay that game?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." Lincoln said.

"thank you for telling the truth, honey, but you know me and your father have to punish you for this."

"That's right. Now, because you told the truth, we'll cut your sentence in half. So, you're grounded for three days days with no TV."

"or comics, or video games, especially that one just played." Rita added with a slight shiver down her spine.

Lincoln sighed "okay, I deserved it." Then he sniffled. "And I promise I will never play a game like that again, well, at least until I'm old enough like you said. Both his parents were more than happy to hear that.

"So, are you okay? Do you need any water or some warm milk?" Asked Lynn

"or another kiss from Lily?" Lori added.

"no, well, maybe Luna at least, but I thank you all for caring."

"of course, you're our only, brother, man." Said Lynn, ruffing his head. This was making Lincoln slightly better.

"we love you, Lincoln." Said the sisters. They all hugged him, then the parents next and almost all of his family went back to bed, save Luna.

"are you okay?"

"no." He admitted. "I don't know how I will sleep tonight, since I had that horrible nightmare."

Luna had a very sympathetic look on him "would you, like to come sleep with me in my bed?"

Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Really? Wait, isn't that kind of weird? I thought that was for husbands and wives, or three-year-olds at least when they have nightmares?"

"don't worry, it's nothing romantic, because that's just weird. No, what I mean is like a brother and sister together, because I love ya, Linc."

"well, okay, but just for the night."

"of course." Then, Lincoln took Bun Bun, turned out the bedroom lights, and went with her and Luna's room, on the top bunk. "You comfy, dude?,

"uh-huh." He replied. Now he was feeling much better because of Luna's sweetness.

"Goodnight, bro." She whispered "sweet dreams, and let the peaceful floods come rushing in you." Then she pulled Lincoln close to her and both were sleeping peacefully on the bed. And of course, Bun Bun was in on the snuggling as well. Lincoln was already having peaceful dreams.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The rights of Agony. All rights go to Madmind Studios


	12. Foggy Day in Royal Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lincoln slept with his sister (Not in a sexual way of course) he was feeling more than better and didn't have anymore nightmares about Agony, or the Onoskelis monster from the upcoming game. It was all thanks to Luna, who was more than happy to bring him comfort. the Next day, a mysterious fog appears all over Royal woodsm making it more than that blood or peanut butter.

Another day passed since Lincoln's little nightmare about that Hellish game called Agony, and played it when his parents explicitly told him not to do so in the first place. One thing was for certain, Lincoln definitely had one of the worst nightmares he had on his life. Nonetheless. It was all behind him, and it didn't scar him for life (fully)

Right now, Lincoln, who was still in Luna's bed, was still snoozing, softly snoring.

Luna got up before him and slowly sat up with a cute yawn while stretching her arms in the air. She looked over at her little brother, still sleeping under the covers with only, his head still visible, and smiled warmly at him. "Aww, the little dude looks so cute when he's sleeping." She thought to herself.

the next thing she did was gently, and slowly striking his white hair down like a dog or a cat, and then Luna gently placed her hand on his body.

"Lincoln." She sang so softly "Linkyyy."

Her little brother slowly began to stir to, and sighed softly as he was awakening. He slowly opened his eyes, and regained his normal vision thereafter

Lincoln new exactly what was going on. He just slept through the night with his best sister, Luna, as an offer to make him feel better about playing Agony and getting a terrible nightmare from it

"Good morning, Luna." He said in a slight groggy voice.

"mornin',Lincoln." She replied "did you sleep okay last night?"

"yeah, like a baby swan in a beautiful river."

Luna was more than happy to hear that, and was proud of herself for helping Lincoln get a better goodnight sleep, but sleeping with her. Not in a sexual way of course, because they were siblings, she only did it because she loved him like a brother. "Good." She said. "That's all I needed to hear."

She gently have him a head-rubbing on a a playful fashion. Lincoln chuckled. "Thannk you for letting me sleep with you last night."

"Anytime, bro. Anytime." Luna made a small wink at him.

"Speaking of night, I got a joke," Luan said. "What did the mama cow say to the calf? It's way pasture your bedtime! Hahaha!"

Lincoln and Luna groaned I'm irritation. This was all they needed to hear to get up in the morning, Luan telling terrible puns to her siblings.

"Oh! I got another one." Luan thought

"Oh not another one." Lincoln grumbled, landing a facepalm on his face.

"Did you hear about the old man who slept under a tractor?" Lincoln and Luna didn't say anything but rather mumbled in question, obviously not very amused.

"He wanted to get up very oily! Hahaha!"

"I need to go before Luan kills me with her lame jokes." Lincoln quietly remarked

"Same. Wanna watch a movie downstairs in a little while?"

"Sure. Wait! I'm grounded for three days remember? I can't watch TV right now."

"oh yeah." Luna recalled last night about Lincoln's punishment for disobeying his parents about allying Agony.

Lincoln was the one who got out off the top bunk first, then Luna was up next. A little while later, one took a shower, and the other after.

When Lincoln got out of the bathroom, he was Suddebly spooked by a familiar sister. "Good morning, Lincoln."

"Ah! Lucy!" Said Lincon, spooked by her sudden teleportation in front of him. "You just love scaring us like that, don't you?"

"Yep." Lucy replied proudly with a big smile. "It's so much fun, and the faces you guys make are really hilarious."

"Maybe it's hilarious for you, but we hate it sometimes."

"Which makes it funnier for me." She made a small, nonchalant laugh that sounded deadpan like her voice. "But seriously though, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I was worried that nightmareyou had might have scarred you in your lifetime, or even after death. You looked really scared and traumatized." The goth girl gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, thanks for caring."

"Of course. You are my big brother, and I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy. Wait, I thought you didn't really like love?"

"When it comes to my family, there is always an exception." She made another smile on her fwce, but it was a little smaller than the first one she made, and not so devious-like.

"Oh. Thanks, Lucy." Then there was a pause a little still, and Lincoln asked "sooo, about Agony, you said you liked it, did you play the demo yet?"

"Yes, and I loved it." Lucy replied in a more enthusiastic deadpan voice this time. "Both as a martyr, and as a demon. It was so much fun that when you play as a demon, you can kill tormented souls whenever you feel like it."

"I bet you do."

"Okay, bro." Luna said. "I'm ready to do some jamming with you."

"Okay." Lincoln called back to her. "I can't wait to ham with you some more."

"same, dude! Rock n roll!" Luna exclaimed proudly. "Never fight the music!"

Lucy the said "well, I would like to hear you guys play on the garage. But I have to get to the poetry corner and show my newest, darkest poems to Haiku, and my other goth friends."

"sorry, Lucy, but I am afraid you cannot go." Said Lynn sr."

"Why not?"

"true on the TV." The father warned.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to for three days?" Lincoln asked, feeling confused.

"This is different, sport." Said Lynn Sr. "it's an emergency on the news." All the meme ears of the family gathered around, and crowded the couch, and it revealed to be the news weather report.

A handsome looking man with a macho mustache and a pair of reading glasses cleared his throat, and said "good morning, one and all Royal Woods, I am Zippy Winds, and today's forecast calls for a vey foggy day everywhere around the city."

"Fog?" The kids said in unison?"

"you heard me." Said the weatherman. "People are advised to stay inside their houses, and children, I would highly recommend you do not go outside and do what activities you do outside of home. This fog is thicker than spaghetti sauce mixed with roux, and you will surely get lost in it. If you do go outside, always have a flashlight with you at all times, and be extra careful if you need to be outside."

"Aww!"

"and this has been the weather folks, enjoy your day from Zippy Winds!" The weatherman's voice suddenly changed from serious to joyful and cheerful, like he was a completely different person

"enjoy your day, my butt!" Lincoln said. "I was supposed to meet Ronnie Anne today. I hope she doesn't try to pummel me into a pulp tomorrow for not hanging out with her."

"nonsense!" Said Lola. "She probably feels the same way as you do, Lincoln."

"yeah, she'll understand." Lana added boldly.

"I guess you're right." Then Lincoln's phone buzzed, and looked who texted him. It was Ronnie Anne, and asked him to call her. Lincoln dialed her number and tried to get her on the line "hello?"

"hey, Lincoln." Said Ronnie Anne through the other line. "How are you?"

"bummed out about the weather."

"ugh! Tell me about it." She agreed with a chuckle. "Say, I was thinking about coming over to your house today. Do you mind?"

"well, I don't mind, but... I'm grounded for three days with no TV, and I don't think my parents would allow it. Hold on a second," then he looked at his parents

"yes, Sweetie. She can come over, if she is careful." His mom replied. "Like, maybe Bobby can drive her over here. I just hope it's safe to drive."

"thanks, mom." Then Lincoln went back on the line with his girlfriend. "They said you can come over. Can Bobby drive you?"

"he wishes he could, but he can't."

"why not, Ronnie Anne?"

"he... has pneumonia. Speaking of which, he wants to give his regards to Lori. Can you tell her he says hi to her."

"Check, Lori, Bobby has pneumonia, but he says hi."

Lori made a gasp. "Ph poor boo boo bear!" She said in complete worryment. "How's Bobby-wobby doing?"

Lincoln made a small look of disgust. "The nicknames. Ugh!" He muttered. "Sorry Ronnie Anne, she wants to know how Bobby was doing, and she called him 'Bobby-wobby'. So gross."

"Hey!" Lori protested.

"gross! Anyway, Bobby is fine, he just needs to be in bed for at least a week."

"okay." Then he had an idea "hey. What about this? I can go out there. And get you here to save you the trouble for getting lost?"

his family all gasped in horror hearing that. "Dude! Have you seen the fog out there? It's thicker than spaghetti sauce."

"well, you are my girlfriend. I really want to see you."

"aww, Lincoln, that's sweet of you." Ronnie Anne remarked. "But you don't have to do that."

"I want to do that, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln remarked. "A boyfriend and girlfriend must always take care of one another, like we do to our families." His family was flattered and proud to hear him say those words.

"True. Well... okay, but how can you find you're way to my house?"

"I'll... I'll figure something out." Was all he replied. "I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"See ya, Lame-o."

Then Lincoln hung up. "Bro, this is crazy. going out there in the fog so you can bring Ronnie Anne over here?"

"You could get hurt out there in the fog." said Leni. "There could be wolves out there?"

"Wolves are not supernatural, Leni. They're a common sight in Royal Woods." Lincoln remarked.

"Oh yeah."

"You can get really hurt out there, Lincoln." Lynn said. "This fog looks so spooky and haunting. What if a car came and hit you out of nowhere?"

"Or a truck?" said Luan.

"Even though I wish this was the work of Cthulhu, I would never want you to get hurt out there." Lucy added.

Luna put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder "I know I said this before, dude, but if anything bad happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Neither would us." said Lisa. "Normally I wouldn't say this a lot, but... I love you Lincoln."

"So do we." the other sisters said, along with the parents.

Lincoln was more touched to hear this from his family. "Well, I don't want to let Ronnie Anne down. I just wish that there was some way that can keep me from getting lost out there." he was thinking about a plan, pacing to and fro for any idea that might come up to him. He noticed the long, white rope that turned out to be along, ninety-pound, deep-sea fishing wire. Then he got an idea. "I know what to do." he thought."

"What's that?" said Luna

"I'm gonna tie the long fishing wire around my waist so in case I get lost, with the wire, I can find my way back here. I remember reading the story of Theseus and the Minotaur how the hero went into the Labyrinth with a ball of string so he wouldn't get lost."

"Hmmm, that's actually, literally clever." Lori mentioned it "But is it long enough for you to get to Ronnie Anne and Bobby's house?"

"It's not far from here." said Luan. "It's a little close to Clyde's residence."

"Right." then Lincoln pulled out the fishing wire and tied a portion of it around his waist.

"Wait!" Luna said "Let me come with you, please." she begged. "Remember what happened at the camping trip with the wolves, I want to be there for you in case something like that happens again. Maybe not just wolves, but like cars and trucks like the others said."

Her younger brother was a little skeptical about this. But, finally, since Luna cared about him out of his other sisters, he said "Okay. I suppose you can come with me."

Luna was way more glad to hear that. "Awesome!" then she tied a portion of the wire around her waist. "Okay, ready when you are."

"If we can't stop you, we understand." said Lynn Sr. "Just please be careful out there. We wouldn't want you to get lost out there."

"Yes, come back safely." Rita replied.

"We will, just try and keep and eye on the fishing wire while we're out, okay?"

"Okay, Lincoln." said Lana. The family kept hold of the fishing wire while Lincoln and Luna opened the front door, and looked at the very thick mist. Both were a little nervous about going into that gigantic cloud of fog, but Lincoln was determined to have Ronnie Anne over to spend time with him.

"You okay bro?" Luna asked him

"Yeah, thanks to the lure. And at least, if we get lost, at least you'll be with me."

"Same here with me, Lincoln." Luna warmly remarked. Then both of them walked out of the house, into the thick mist, and then they were gone. Honestly the family were scared of what will happen, but hopefully; the fishing wire plan will work.


	13. Foggy Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Luna go over to Ronnie Anne's house to bring her over without getting hurt out there in the fog. It was a sense of deja vu, for it was almost like Stephen King's "The Mist" except there are no monsters lurking outside. They used a long rope to help find their way back in case they both get lost.

Boy oh boy, this fog was definetely looking dangerous, for it was getting thicker and thicker in every minute of it. Through the eerie-looking mist that was covering much of the city of Royal Woods, Lincoln and Luna carefully wondered through it, and it was a good thing because they had the fishing wire strapped to their waists so they wouldn't get lost trying to get Ronnie Anne from her house to theirs. This fog absolutely looked eerie alright. Something out of a book by HP Lovecraft, or something like that. More like a Stephen King novel to be precise. Of course, the monsters he created in his books were only literature, and not real at all.

While being careful of his surroundings, Lincoln moved his eyes around to and fro and saw a number of lights from their posts. A small amount of butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. That probably wasn't enough to describe it, more like a small group of swallows were flying in it instead.

His big sister kept him close to her, and made sure he didn't get too far ahead, or too far behind. She knew they were both bounded with the fishing wire, but she was still worried that he might get lost in this accursed mist. Luna was worried that Lincoln might accidentally trip on something while he wasn't looking and land on his fade as he would fall. Luna didn't worry about that too much, Lincoln was smarter than that, but she was his big sister, and just wants him to be alright.

"you okay, bro?" She asked, slightly worried

"just fine. Thank you." Lincoln replied. "It's just that this mist looks so creepy and such."

"I know, I see lights on the light posts, but they're like a bunch of swarming fireflies. Or like beacons glowing in a distance.

"Well at least there aren't any tentacles or scary looking monsters, or any of that stuff."

"True that, Lincoln." Luna agreed

Lincoln made a small chuckle, and said. "I'm getting a sense of deja vu all of a sudden. Something from the Mist by Stephen King."

"dude, I love that movie! Although the ending was really messed up, dude. At least the mist in the movie cleared up, unlike the book. And not to mention how sad the ending was. I don't even know what else to say about it."

"Exactly!" Said Lincoln in agreement. "anyway, this reminds me of the people who didn't believe there were monsters, went out here to seek rescue with a rope strapped to their wastes, then they all got eaten by an unseen monster."

Luna chortled in agreement."I know! Thank god there are no monsters like that in reality."

"right, I wouldn't want to encounter something like that around here. So anyway, we both seem to be doing good so far. I just hope this wire will be long enough to reach Ronnie Anne."

"don't worry, bro." Luna reassured. "I'll help you make sure we reach Ronnie Anne."

"Thanks Luna, you're the best."

"anytime, Lincoln." Luna was just as cautious as her brother was, and tried her best to not let him out of his sight in any way. Miraculously, they were both doing just fine with the fishing wire, and Lincoln turned out to be a genius to come up with such a plan like this one.

"I wonder if we can find Rudolph the red nosed reindeer pulling Santa on his sleigh." Both he and Luna had a good laugh.

"Oh silly Linky." Said Luna. "You know it's not Christmas yet." And she made a small chuckle. Perhaps while joking like this, it makes them both realize they don't have so much to worry about after all. It was the same city of Royal Woods, just incased with fog, and they both knew the streets very well anyway.

But just then, like it happened by surprise, a car tire screeching was heard, then a pair of headlights were flashing yellow not far from the duo. Lincoln made a spurt and ran up to another sideway before the vechile could hit him.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That was close. Must have crossed a street." Lincoln suggested.

"you're right. We have to be more careful then."

"you don't have to tell me twice."

after a couple more blocks upward, they finally made it to Ronnie Anne's residence, looking as nice as it should be. The light of the front porch was lit like a lighthouse in cape cod.

"Well here we are." Lincoln said in triumph. He rang the doorbell and he and his sister waited for someone to answer.

After about twenty seconds, the door opened, and it was Ronnie Anne who answered it. "Lincoln! You made it!" She said, really happy to see her boyfriend, then hugged him tightly, almost suffocating Lincoln. When Ronnie Anne let go of him, he made a small cough to br wth properly.

Lincoln couldn't really blame her for giving him a hug like that. She is the toughest girl in his school after all. He warmly hugged her back afterwards.

"and Luna, you can too?" Ronnie Anne noticed the rocker sistr

"of course I did, little dudette. I wanted to make sure Lincoln would be okay coming here so he wouldn't get run over by a car or even a pickup truck. I don't know what I would do without him, heck, I would be devastated without my brother.

"ah cool. Can't blame you guys. It's like Royal Woods has been taken to the sky by a giant cloud."

"That wouldn't be good." Said Lincoln.

"heck no." Luna agreed with him.

"So how did you guys come here and find me?" Asked Ronnie Anne curiously.

Luna and Lincoln showed him the wire they were attached to. "A ninety pound, deep sea fishing wire." Luna answered boldly. "It's virtuall invisible."

"Clever."

"Oh and I forgot to ask. How's Bobby?"

"he's... had better days, Lincoln. Mom is taking care of him at the moment, pampering him with blankets, a thermometer and all that, like she's babying him."

"oh good. So are you're folks okay with us bringing you here from the house?" Lincoln asked

"oh yeah, they're cool with it. They just told me to make sure you can he,lp me find the way to your house."

"Perfect! Now you might want to tie this around your waist so you don't get lost. It really helps out like we're knocking on heavens door."

"sounds a little uncomfortable for me, but okay." Then Ronnie Anne tied a portion of the fishing wire around her own waist, and said she was ready to go. "Mom! Dad! Lincoln's here and he's going to take me to his house!"

"okay sweetie. Just be careful and watch out for cars."

"good luck, Ronnie-Wonnie."

"Dad!" Ronnie Anne groaned in embarrassment. Lincoln and Luna laughed at what his father just called her.

"Ronnie-Wonnie, that's hilarious." Luna chuckled.

"Don't push it!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed while blushing a tomato red on her cheeks. "Okay let's go."

"perfect!" Then Ronnie Anne was behind Lincoln on the expedition back home. "Hey Luna, thanks so much for coming with me, I really appreciate it. At first I didn't know what to think, but I realize this was an excellent idea."

"I told you you needed me for this, dude." Luna playfully rubbed his white hair. "Now we can just get ourselves back home, and live happily ever after."

"right. I just hope the others are keeping an eye on the wire."

"they are dude. Don't worry."

"So Lincoln, I wonder, why are you grounded?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously. Lincoln was slightly blushing a crimson red on his face, and didn't really like to talk about it to her.

"well, I played a scary video game, even though mom and dad told me not to play it." Was all he answered

"ooh." Ronnie Anne sounded a little impressed. "What game?"

then Lincoln told her about Agony, and what the plot and monsters were on the game.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's so cool! Yet a little disturbing." Ronnie Anne admitted. "I couldn't believe your parents grounded you for that."

"well, it's only for three days and that's it."

"three days? What makes you so special? Ah, I'm just kidding. Being grounded is not such a bad thing, you'll get used to it."

"that's easy for you to say, Ronnie." Lincoln remarked. "You get detention a lot of times before. Not to mention that little prank you pulled on Mrs. Johnson."

Ronnie Anne made a snicker, covering her mouth. "Oh come on, you got to admit, making a machine that makes funny and goofy sound effects was hilarious, especially the Laugh Master ten thousand machine."

"yeah, I know. Sound effects make everything funny. Especially the part where the Laugh Master made a fart sound and everyone was laughing Mrs. Johnson, because they thought it was her?" They both laughed. "Okay I admit, it's hilarious."

"that's one of the many things I am, hilarious." Ronnie Anne remarked. "So anyway, is the game fun?"

"yeah but... I couldn't handle it so well."

"hmm, figured much that a lame-o like you wouldn't be able to handle stuff like that."

"what?"

"I'm just kidding with you, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne playfully pressed her first finger on his face.

"you lovebirds doing okay back there?" Luna checked

"done fine, Luna. Thank you."

"good, just checking on you dudes." Luna remarked.

Atter a semi-long walk back to where they were, all three of the small group made it to Lincoln's house. Now Ronnie Anne can hang out with Lincoln, and all his sisters there. Honestly, Lincoln didn't really think this would one hundred percent work, but he, Luna. And Ronnie Anne made it back home safely, and in one piece.

Luna wrapped her arm around Lincoln's shoulders and her brother promptly opened the front door. When the other sisters noticed, they all cheered for both of them for returning back home.

"You guys literally just made it back." Lori acknowledged.

"yep, nothing like Lincoln to create useful ideas." Luna gave him a gentle fist bump on his arm.

"Thanks, Luna. Wait, where's mom and dad?"

"they had to go to work. Don't worry, we'll call them and let them know you guys are okay." Leni remarked.

"Good."

"well... since mom and dad are gone, how would you like to watch a movie with us?" Luna suggested. The other sisters agreed with her one at a time.

"but I'm grounded for three days, remember?" Lincoln reminded all of them.

"well mom and dad don't have to know. We are always there for you to keep secrets, remember?" Said Lynn.

Lincoln thought about it, and replied "ah, why not, but please don't make me watch it right before mom and dad get home, I don't want to get on more trouble than ever."

Luna reassured him by saying "don't worry, Lincoln. Our lips will be sealed." Then she winked at him, making him smile in gratitude.

Then the three joined the rest of the sisters on the couch and pulled up Netflix to look at a movie they would all want to watch together as a family. Ronnie Anne, who was a hardcore tomboy, suggested no cheesy romances since it makes her puke a vomit pie.

"and at least have the movie be apprriate for all of us." Said Lincoln. "I wouldn't want alike to hear any cursing or see some... not kid-friendly stuff."

"oh don't worry, Lincoln." Lori said. "I know very well how to pick a movie. And besides, it would be alright for Lily to watch some R rated movies, as long as he's with us."

"yeah, Lily's a good kid." Lana added.

"true, that's very true." Lincoln agreed with all of them. Then Lori kept on scrolling down the movie list and then Lincoln stopped her on one peculiar movie that caught his attention in an instant. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "I know what we should watch."

"which is it?" Asked Luan.

"The Mummy with Brendan Fraser." Lincoln answered.

"ooh, that's a timeless classic." Said Lola.

"indeed, very interesting." Sid Lisa. Then she unexpectedly made a blush on her cheeks. "And I... used to have a crush on Brendan Fraser."

"I know, he used to have abs, and that soft, brown hair."

"oh and Ardeth Bay." Said Lynn. "He was so hot too." All the sisters sighed as they were thinking of the actor who played the Infamous Ardith Bay in the Mummy.

"I just wish I can touch his long black hair, and touch his chest." Lori daydreamed.

"no offense guys, but can we please watch the movie?" Lincoln said, growing a little impatient with his sisters girlish behavior.

"sorry, sorry."

"I just hope Lily will be okay with this."

"Lily's used to these kind of movies. She's a pretty brave baby." Said Lucy. "I showed her some stuff like this, and she was perfectly alright with it."

the youngest sister clapped her hands happily, telling Lincoln that Lucy was right about her being brave, after all.

"okay." Then they turned on the movie for all of them to watch."


	14. Copping with the Foggy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Luna successfully brought Ronnie Anne back to the house so she can hang out with her boyfriend there. It even turns to a romantic turn for the both of them

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having a really good time together after watching the end of the Mummy. Luna was also happy as he sat right next to him on his other side. They, and the other loud siblings had a real good time together, too. Lori asked of they wanted to watch another movie, and Lincoln said "what about Gremlins? That's a timeless classic."

An agreement was heard from his sisters and his girlfriend "That sounds good. Besides, Gizmo is sooo adorable." Said Ronnie Anne. "Oh I just wish I can pick up that little guy and hug him to death."

"I know, if only mogwai were real, then I would die happy!" Said Lola. "I could dress Gizmo up in my wardrobe and have some tea together." Then Lola began daydreaming about what life would be like of she and Gizmo, or at least another mogwai was with her."

"Uh hello!" Lana said "Gizmo can't drink or touch water. You should know that by now, Lola. Besides, he wouldn't want to drink tea anyway."

"Oh really?" Lola replied, highly offended by what her tomboyish just retorted at her. "At least he is not dirty to say the least."

"Guys! Guys!" Luna intervened. "Let's just agree that Gizmo is the cutest little guy ever, and we like him the way he is. I mean, don't yoy just want to pick him up and hold him like a baby?"

The girls, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne agreed with her. Yes, they all wished mogwai like Gizmo would exist, for a creature like Gizmo would make an amazing pet. Then Luan put in the movie inside the DVD player and they all began watching the comedy-horror film. Hopefully, the parents wouldn't find out about Lincoln watching TV while he's grounded.

All through the movie, there were many laughs and everyone went "Aww!" at the many cute moments from Gizmo. They were a little said that the little guy had to go in the end, but they loved it anyway. Overall, they all had a fun time together.

"Hey Guys, thank you so much for keeping this from my parents. I really appreciate it."

He felt Luna gently ruff his white hair, and replied "No problem, Lincoln. That's what family is for." then she winked at him.

"Yep, that's what we do in a family, we're always there for eachother." Leni added, gently squeezing Lincoln's cheek with her hand as if she was his grandmother. Lincoln smiled at how much his sisters loved him, including Luna.

"So, what do you want to do now, Lame-o?" asked Ronnie Anne, gently giving him a small arm punch, making him laugh. "

"I don't know. We had some popcorn together while watching the movies." He listed with his fingers. "I'm not allowed to play video games for three days, or read comic books, to be honest, I don't know." then he began thinking about what kind of things he can still do for fun while he's grounded for 72 hours. While thinking, the power suddenly went out, like the world just blacked out before their eyes.

"Aww man. You gotta be kidding me!" Lynn complained. "A power outage? what else can go wrong?" just then a flash of thunder was heard from outside, scaring everyone with a fright. Then raindrops were heard to go with it. Everyone glared at Lynn at an instant. "What?"

"never say what can go wrong." Lana reminded her while gritting her teeth.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic." said Lori "It's just a little blackout. Sure the weatherman didn't say anything about that, or the thunder, lightning, and rain, but we literally shouldn't panic."

Then the others realized that they have nothing to worry about at all. "I'll get the candles." said Lucy. After a little while, Lucy brought out, and lit a bunch of candles with purple flames around the house. "Sigh. I wish these candles were black, but purple works just fine." Lucy thought to herself. After she was done, she went back downstairs with the rest of her sisters, and Ronnie Anne.

"So, now we have no power." said Luan. "you know, my friend Linda told me about Electricity measurement, and how it works, and I was like Watt?" she laughed while everyone groaned in irritation. "Get it?"

"That's all we need." Ronnie Anne muttered sarcastically.

"Where do electricians get their supplies?" Luan continued. "Ohm Depot! Hahahaha!" then everyone groaned while she was laughing a storm again.

"Are you done yet?" asked Lola, looking quite unamused.

"Yes." Luan gave up.

Just then, Luna had an idea pop up in her head. "I got it dudes, why don't we camp in our crib?" The sisters, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne thought it was a wonderful idea, since the power was out, and the lights wouldn't work.

Perhaps this is a fun opportunity for an indoor camping activity. "We'll do it in the attic." Said Lincoln. "And we can tell each other stories and have a gigantic blanket covering all of us."

"that's the spirit bro, and I can bring out my acoustic licks for any tunes." Luna admired. "What do you think, Ronnie Anne?"

"I think that sounds fun. Considering the fact that me and my boyfriend will be with me." She wrapped her arm around Lincoln's body, and pulled him close to her. Lincoln smiled, feeling touched by her statement.

Then they all went to the attic. With them were a large lantern, a gigantic blanket, and a flashlight just in case the lantern went out. All of them were having a really good time with this activity.

it did feel like camping, except there was a lantern, not a campfire? They all know that if it was, the flames would burn the house down into a pile of ash and rubble. But still, a lantern was just as fun.

"ooh, we should have done this a long time ago." Said Lynn

"yeah, it makes me feel like I in a small box of despair." Lucy agreed with her roommate. "And my whole family is in it."

"Luna, this is genius." Said Lincoln. "This is pretty fun. To be honest, I didn't know what to think of this."

His big sister was happy to hear that. "I told you that you would love it, bro." She said. "This is what I do with my friends in Summer Camp when it's nighttime."

"well, I for one, literally love it." Said Lori.

Leni was midly groaning as if she was looking for something. "Is there a light switch around here?" She asked

"uh, Leni, there's a lantern right in front of us. We already have enough, besides, there's no light switch in here." Lisa pointed on slight annoyance from Leni's ignorance

Leni smiled instantly. "Oh, Lisa, you always know how to come around." She said. Lisa just rolled her eyes, feeling even more annoyed

"lovable nincompoop." She muttered.

"what's that?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking to myself."

then time went on as they all began telling scary stories, one at a time. Lucy always knew how to scare people, so her story was the most scariest. Nonetheless, all of them enjoyed it.

sometimes, it's fun to be scared because of the excitement it brings out like this.

Luna pulled out her acoustic guitar and played a little campfire song (without the campfire of course) and played sweet tunes from it. During the chorus parts, they all clapped to the rhythm, especially Lily.

"Whoo! Go Luna!" Lincoln cheered on.

"thanks, bro."

yes, all of them had a good laugh with one another under the blanket. Not only that, they also played truth or dare to go with it to make it even more fun.

Hours passed, and the power unexpectedly came back on. Everyone, minus Lucy, were more than thrilled to see the power working again. "Oh well, I guess it was fun while it lasted." The goth sister muttered.

They all decided to go back downstairs and continue their normal activities. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne however, decided to go in the living room to have some alone time to broaden the mood.

just then, Lincoln had a thought "hey Luna?"

"yeah?"

"Do you think you can play a little... instrumental love song for me and my girlfriend." Ronnie Anne smiled, liking the sound of that idea.

Luna smiled and said "no problem, Lincoln. Let me bring out my electric guitar and I'll help you with that.

she pulled out her electric guitar and played a melodic love song that sounded like "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon

It was a perfect tune for these lovebirds. Lincoln then said "so uh, did you have fun in the attic with me?"

"Ha! With you, lame-o, I wouldn't miss it for the better." Then she punched his arm more harder than before this time.

Nonetheless, Lincoln said "good. I'm glad to hear that. And will you need any help from me and Luna getting you back home?"

Ronnie Anne was even more touched to hear that from him "that would be cool." She replied. Then she had a feeling, and thought "I'm not mushy or sappy, but... he is my boyfriend." Then she pulled him into a tight hug, and they began kissing each other' cheeks for a long thirty seconds.

while doing that, Lincoln looked at Luna, and she gave him a thumb up as an encouragement.

After that, the brother asked her "Hey Luna, wanna sit with us. Oh! Not ina. Romantic way, just like a great sister thing."

"of course buddy." Then Luna joined the two on the sofa. The young boy felt himself being close to both his girlfriend, and his best sister in the world. Two people he cared about, right with him where they should be. He wished Clyde was there with him, it still, they had a little close camping time together before.

Lincoln felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from each side of his body. While they weren't looking, the other sisters noticed upstairs, all warmly smiling as Lincoln was sitting with Ronnie Anne and Luna, feeling quite close.


	15. Lincoln and Luna's Guitar Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln decides to put his amazing guitar skills by performing along with his sister at the Green Gecko club and do an amazing guitar duet together.

Another day passed since the mysterious fog came to Royal Woods. Indeed, it looked rather spooky. It at least it didn't have any scary monsters from another dimension like in a Stephen King type of world. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had a very fun time together in the Loud House.

It did feel like indoor camping inside the attack with the really long blanket and the lantern.

However, the fog was gone, and the power came back the following morning. Right now, Luna was just walking past the hallway, and went downstairs to get herself a cup of pudding.

While in the kitchen, she just took the first bite of the chocolate pudding where she saw Lincoln on the couch, reading some kind of book. "Hey, bro." She said, sitting next to him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh you know, Luna." Said Lincoln. "I'm just looking at my old memory book." Luna peeked over and noticed that he was looking at the pages that featured him and Luna in many pictures over the past.

"Aww, that's sweet, Lincoln." Said Luna. Then she noticed the first picture on the Lincoln and Luna section. "Oh look, it's me with you when yoy were a baby." She pointed. "Remember?"

"Not all of it." Lincoln confessed. "I was only a baby back then when that happened." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed to talk about it.

Luna smiled warmly at him. "Ah, it's okay, little bro. It is perfectly understandable if you don't remember. Maybe except for Lily, babies can't remember well."

"Heh, tell me about it, Lily's a really smart baby, like she knows exactly what's going on around her. She even know what a cookie is."

His big sister made a small chuckle "I know. I wonder if she will he as smart as Lisa when she gets her age."

Both of the siblings had a good laugh. "I doubt that."

"To be honest I hope not." Said Lisa coming downstairs. "No that I would be extremely envious of course, but it can be a heavy burden being a child prodigy like moi."

"I think it would be amazing having two geniuses in the house." Said Lincoln.

"Perhaps, but there could be consequences, Lincoln. Just think about the negative effects of another genius in the house. Now if you excuse me, I got to solve an extreme calculus problem, which of course, will not be so intense for me, hence I am a calculalus wizard." Then she went to the kitchen to get the right tools for one of her crazy experiments.

"Hmm, well at least a guy like me can dream." Said Lincoln.

"Right." Then Luna looked at the picture next to the first one. Oh look, it's the first time I fed yoy with baby mush. I remembered when toy always spit your food at my face so many times. Hehe."

Lincoln's face flustered a red. "Well... I don't really like baby mush anyway." Then he chuckled nervously "Sorry, Luna."

"Nah, it's all cool, bro. I thought it was so cute." Then she gently pinched his cheeks, making him laugh playfully.

"Oh stop it, Luna." He smirked at her. "Oh, I remember when you gave me a musical farm wheel when I was three. I loved it!"

"Yeah, I knew you would. Man, I remember how much you were attached to that machine. Mom and dad had to keep yoy away from it for a little while."

"And then I threw a big tantrum after that." Lincoln pointed before laughing even louder.

"I know, right? But then I decided to steal it back for you "

"What?" Said the dad in another room.

"Nothing dad!"

"Oh, okay."

"Whew, that was close." Said Lincoln.

"Ah! Here's when you were eight and you were at my very own concert for your own eighth birthday party. Yeah, you were definitely a sweet brother o' mine."

Her younger brother smiled. "Yeah, it is truly awesome, and you Luna, are born to rock alright."

Luna was quite touched by his kind remark. "Oh come here, you." Then she gave him a small kiss on his face, like in a sisterly way of showing how much she loves him. "Yep, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

**"** He's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories where everything was clear as the bright blue sky!" Luna sang to his little brother as he was watching, in tears of joy.

This party took place in the backyard when it was Lincoln's eighth birthday. It wasn't just him, the other sisters were watching as well. Lily wasn't born at that time of course, and neither was Lisa.

When she was done finishing the song for him, she did her rock pose on stage and Lincoln went upstairs to hug her with great gratitude. "Luna, that was amazing!" The younger Lincoln said. "Perfect sounding!"

"Thanks, little bro." Said the younger Luna. Then she gently ruffled his head in a playful fashion. "Happy eighth birthday, dude."

Lincoln smiled again. "Thank you, Luna. I really appreciate what you do for me. And to be honest," he zoomed his mouth closer to Luna's ear, and muttered "it's way better than Luan and her magic tricks, even if it's magic cards, but don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. My lips are sealed." Then she pretended to zip her lips shut with a zipper, then locked it with an imaginary key, and threw it in the air.

"Perfect!""

"Alright everyone, time for cake!" Said a yonder Rita with grunge type of appearance. All the kids, and the sisters rushed over to get a slice. "Ah! Ah! Ah! We should let the birthday boy get the first slice since today is a special day for him."

"I agree, mom." Said Luna. I'll play the birthday song on my guitar." She pulled out her guitar in style, then she played the birthday song on it with a very beautiful, harmonic sound from the electric feeling.

After the song was over, they all applaud for her, and Lincoln got his first slice of his birthday cake before everyone else got the rest.

"Happy Birthday, Lincoln." Said Luna. Then they both hugged again.

**End of Flashback**

Yes, those were the days aright. Luna and Lincoln had a really fun time with the birthday party all those years ago.

"That was the best birthday ever." Said Lincoln. "I just wish that the good times like that woukd last a little longer."

"Ah well, you, good times come and good times go, Linc."

He smirked at her "right."

"Oh, here's the time me and I were playing on the swings together." Luna pointed. "Lynn broke her leg and had to go to the hospital for two weeks."

Lincoln laughed and said "I know, especially how the bone was coming out of her leg." And they both shuddered from the feeling. "Good thing i am not the extreme sports type of guy."

"Got that right, dude. That looked really painful on her, and it was a little priceless how she was crying in a weird way! Hahaha!" Lincoln thenaughed along with her.

"But anyway," he said "that was a fun time for us at least. We got special time together."

"We always have special time together."

"You can say that again." Lincoln agreed with her. "Oh, and here's you, me, and Clyde attending my very first concert together! That was truly amazing!"

"Oh yeah, that is quite a page-turner, ain't it bro?"

"A real page-turner indeed." Then they began looking over the photos from their last, feeling quite sentimental. All of a sudden, one of them got their attention. It was a picture of Lincoln and Luna sleeping together on that day Lincoln had a scsry nightmare about Agony.

"Isn't that from like... days ago? That's definitely a story of my life." Said Luna.

"Yeah, who even took-?" Then both of them had a face that told themselves they were not amused at all. "Lori." They flatly said in unison."

"Yeah, i'm sorry guys, I literally couldn't help it. You just looked so adorable and sweet together." She said, coming in the room after hearing about the most recent photo.

"You didn't post it online, did you?" Asked Lincoln. "That would be an invasion of my privacy. Don't worry, I would never put it in my social media."

Skeptical, Lincoln and Luna raised an eyebrow at her "really, Lori?" Said Luna.

"Of course. Look, I need to go hang with Bobby." Then she left the house with the car keys.

"Well, that was a little... rude of Lori." Said Lincoln.

"Oh don't let it get to you, bro. She thinks she can do whatever she wants just she is our oldest sister."

"Even an eldest sister like her has her limits."

"Haha!" Try telling her that, Lincoln!" She chuckled. Then she looked at the picture again. "And besides, I think that we look... cute together like that."

Lincoln looked at the newest addition to the photo album too, and tough about it for a little while. "I guess so. As brother and sister of course."

"Oh I know I know, dude. Definitely not in a romantic way, because that is just wrong!"

"Exactly!" And they laughed one final time. "So Luna, I was thinking about performing somewhere to show my friends my guitar skills that i'be been working on."

Luna's eyes popped open woth a large smile on her face "Awesome! We can jam together and blow everyone's minds!"

"Yeah and rock the stage!"

"Totally! So uh, where do yoy want to perform?"

"Well isn't there a club that you would go to?"

"Oh yeah, the Green Gecko. It's like a bar where there is a big stage where I woukd perform for everyone while they are eating and drinking stuff." She zoomed in his ear. "Between you and me, I would sneak out at night to perform, but don't tell mom and dad, okay"

"Sure Luna. My lips are sealed." Then he did the same type of miming like she dod, zipping his mouth woth an imaginary zipper, locking it, and tossing out the key. They both laughed again. "I think we should tell the others about this."

"Agreed, Lincoln." Then both of them went to tell the rest of their family the news. First the parents, who were more than thrilled to hear Lincoln play his own guitar.

"Really?" Said Lynn Sr. "That's great! Should I get my cowbell."

"Well... actually dad, it's more like a me and Lincoln thing." Said Luna, trying not to hurt the father's feelings.

"Oh I understand."

"Yep, if your father's okay with it, then i'm okay with it too." Rita remarked.

Lynn Sr nodded his head in agreement. After the parents, they both told the other sisters. All of the other sisters were more than happy to hear Lincoln and Luna play together, too.

"Wow, that would be amazing." Said Lucy with a smile. "Just look at our brother, already following in Luna's footsteps as a rockstar."

"I know! I'm so proud of you, Linky!" Said Leni, gebtly squishing her little brother's cheek.

He was feeling a little uncomfortable, and gently pushed her hand away from her face." Leni." Lincoln groaned "that's embarrassing."

"Oh let her have ot Lincoln." Said Lori with a smirk. "She just loves you, like we all do." Then Lincoln's expression turned from embarrassed and awkward, to touched and flattered.

"I know, I love you guys too." Then they all formed a group hug. "Well, I'll get my guitar, and,at each I can see if Clyde and Ronnie Anne want to see my play with Luna."

"that sounds perfect!" Said Lola. Then Lincoln and Luna got their instruments and their amplifiers, and put them in Van-zilla.

as they went off to the Green Gecko, Lincoln made a few calls. First was Clyde, who eagerly asked him if he wanted to come and see him play with his amazing guitar skills. "Yeah, it's at the green Gecko. So Clyde, what do you say?"

then Lincoln's smile slowly turned into a frown. Not only that, but he heard a few coughing sounds as if Clyde had a sore throat.

"What? You can't make it?" Then Luna looked at him with concern. "Oh. I understand. Well, nice talking with you and thanks anyway. I hope you feel better soon. Yeah, okay, Bye." Then he hung up his phone, and he made a sad sigh.

"what's the matter, Lincoln?" Asked Luna

"Clyde can't come because he has a terrible cold."

the other sisters and the parents all gave sympathetic remarks at him like "I'm sorry, Lincoln." And "don't worry." And "it's okay." Over and over again while gently rubbing Lincoln on his arms, sides, and face.

"thanks for caring guys, at least there will be Ronnie Anne coming." Then he muttered under his breath "I hope." Then he called his girlfriend. When she answered the phone, he cleared his throat, and asked "Ronnie Anne, hi. Uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna play a guitar duet with Luna at the Green Gecko, and I was wondering if you would like to come watch me perform."

The frown came back to him as Ronnie Anne told him she can't come either.

"okay. Well, thank you. And... I love you, bye."

"Ronnie Anne can't come either, huh?" Asked Luan. "What's wrong with her?"

"nothing, nothing. She's grounded for a week for skateboarding in the house... again."

"oh, that's a bummer." Said Lynn.

then Lincoln made a small, sad sigh yet again. "Aww, it's okay, buddy." Said Luna. She pulled him close to her with her arm like a hug. "At least you got your whole family to support you."

they all agreed, and Lily kissed his arm "Winky." She said.

"Oh, thanks guys."

"we're here." Said Lana.

then when they all got out, they all hug Lincoln in a group, with Luna being the last one to break away. "Thanks guys." Then they all went inside, and were greeted by the owner, Glenn Hetfield.

"Ah, Luna. Welcome back. Here for another performance today?"

"you betcha, Glenn." Luna replied with a rock pose. "And my brother Lincoln is gonna perform some amazing guitar licks with me."

"ah, nice to meet ya, Lincoln. Name's Glenn Hetfield, head of the Greem Gecko"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hetfield."

"ah, you can just call my Glenn." Then the owner looked at the family "can I get you all so,etching to eat on while you watch these two blow our minds?"

"oh yes, please." Said Lynn Sr.

"as long as I don't have to eat anything that involves gravy." Said Lola.

"and I can eat meat that has some blood in it." Lucy added.

then the family got themselves settled in a table, well, there had to be two tables because the family was so large. After all.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had a few butterflies in his belly while he was backstage with Luna. His instrument was all set to be heard across the building, but the butterflies were still fluttering around within.

Luna noticed him and asked "you okay, dude?"

"oh yeah, yeah. I'm... just a little nervous, that's all." Lincoln admitted, rubbing his arm up and down.

he felt a comforting arm for her on his right shoulder. "Don't worry, Lincoln. You'll do totally awesome. I've heard andor seen you play, and you are amazing! And don't worry, I'm here for you."

Lincoln made a small smile of gratitude again. "Thanks, sis." He said. They both made a small hug, and the other members of the band were ready to play as well. Just then, they both heard the announcers say their names and the curtains flew open

He saw that there were a lot of people inside the bar, including the rest of his and Luna's family. And a sound of applause was hear throughout the building.

"Hello Green Gecko!" Luna said with a rock pose. "Are you all ready to rock?" They all screamed at the top of their lungs. "Alright bro, you ready?"

"ready."

Then they prepared their guitars and began playing together.

**The Song is Rogue By Poets of the Fall**

**<https://youtu.be/7dkqOhdpPhs> **

The song sounded really amazing and soothing. Lincoln still felt a little nervous, it then when he saw how good he was playing with Luna, he began to relax.

yes, Lincoln was playing quite well.

Luna gave him some encouragement, and smiled as she was looking at her brother playing so well. Nonetheless. She also focused on her guitar playing as well.

Now he was beginning to feel more and more relaxed and felt like a guitar wizard, no, a guitar god.

If only Slash, Zakk Wylde, Dave Mustaine, Randy Rhoads, Kirk Hammet, George Lynch, and Angus Young could see him now was what he thought.

During the solo, Lincoln and Luna were doing great as a guitar duet family down below loved the sound of the song, and they all couldn't be anymore proud of the, for being such rockstars.

After the song ended, a loud sound of cheering was heard. "You did it, bro!" Said Luna, feeling victorious.

"No, we did it!" Lincoln corrected as he counted with joy. Then they. It's hugged each other very tightly. Just then the other family members went onstage and congratulated them for their amazing performance together.

"That was literally amazing, Lincoln!" Said Lori.

"Yeah, especially the way you played the solo like that with Luna." Lana added.

"Normally I am not very fond of heavy metal or all of that, but I liked it." Said Lisa.

then both Lincoln and Luna found themselves signing autographs and the. Went back home with their family.

Back in the living Lincoln was feeling so proud of himself for being a new guitar god. "Bro, you did an awesome job. See? I knew you would knock em all dead."

"Thank you Luna. I wouldn't have. Are it through without you."

"oh come here, Linky." Then they hugged each other again. Meanwhile, Luna turned her head away, and wished that Mick Swagger was there. That would have been more special, but she was happy because she was performing with her own little brother. "So Lincoln, I-"

She found him fast asleep. Apparently, he mus have been tired from all of that guitar playing and rocking out. Well, at least he didn't rock out too hard out there in show business.

Luna smiled warmly and kissed him on the forehead very tenderly. "I love you, Lincoln." She whispered in his ear. Then she laid on the couch with him.

_**Author's note** _

For those of you if you don't know who Poets of the Fall are, they are an amazing band from Finland, and quite underrated too. just imagine Lincoln and Luna playing this amazing instrumental song together while they play.


	16. Ace Savvy Convention Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Lincoln's lucky day, for he and his siblings have been invited for the Ace Savvy comic con for the costume contest, and it will be exciting, unless of course, an old enemy of Lincoln won't ruing everything.

A number of days have passed since Lincoln and Luna's amazing guitar performance at the local nightclub. Everyone, borderline everyone loved it. Everyone in the Loud Family was really proud of Lincoln at how well he can play his guitar, and the same thing with Luna and her playing.

Perhaps, this could make Lincoln a little in the town of Royal Woods. He thought if only he could perform at his school, in front of the auditorium. Perhaps when summer's over, and school was back in session, perhaps he will get that chance.

As of the moment, Lincoln was playing Skyrim with his pals online, trying to kill a group of hag-ravens in a forsworn hideout. So far, Lincoln was doing really good at this level, along with Clyde, Rusty, and Liam on there. After all of that was done, there was the briarheart. It wasn't easy, but eventually, they all killed him, gaining the treasure and gold.

"ooh, this sword looks really nice." Said Clyde.

"and this bow! Never thought there would be a powerful Daedric bow like this one. It even paralyzes enemies!" Rusty said with joy.

Liam looked at how much gold there was, and said "ooh, this will make us rich for sure, like an Oregon Trail gold mine! Yee-haw!"

"Lincoln?" Said a voice. He looked back, and it was Luna.

"hang on guys, just a sec. What's up, Luna?"

"Check this envelope dude! It's for you."

He didn't really know what to think of this, and opened it up, revealing a letter. He cleared his threat and read out:

Dear Lincoln Loud:

You have been selected as a nominee for the Ace Savvy costume contest at the Royal Woods convention center. There will be a thousand dollar reward for the winners. Not only that, but the maker will create the illustrations for you in your costume if you win as well You can bring your family, but the rules imply that the maximum that can be together on the same team is two. Please come, and see if you are the big winner of this year's Royal Woods Comic Con!

This could be a wonderful opportunity for Lincoln. Wing a hardcore Ace Savvy fan, he smiled with joy. "A contest?"

"I know, isn't that rad?" Luna agreed with him. "Linc, just think about us on the cover of Ace Savvy together on the next issue, and help the creators with some ideas on how it will go!"

"oh man! I'm totally geeking out about it!" Lincoln said with joy. And he had a thought. "But wait, I thought you didn't really like Ace Savvy, and that you hate him?"

"ah, no, dude. I don't hate comics." Luna reassured. "They're just not my... what's the term Mic Swagger would use?... Ah yeah, not my cup of tea."

"gotcha. So, do you still have your Night Clubs costume from Halloween last year?"

Luna boldly nodded. "Yep, got it in my wardrobe, dude. And, that sweat axe is in there as well."

"You... actually had replica of that guitar?"

"uh-huh. I remember the way she looked in the comic book contest."

"right. And another thing, we're going to have a thousand dollars!" Lincoln said on even more excitement. "What do you think we should do with it?"

"hmmmm, well that is a good question, Lincoln. We can use it to buy our very own jam room or recording studio to practice in."

"ah, that does sound nice, but, I think we should split it, five hundred for me, and five hundred for you."

"That sounds like a great idea, little bro." Luna agreed with him. "Yeah, I can have one half and you can have the other. But, what do you think we should do with it?"

"well, that's not really the issue. The point is I need to be over there to win and get the money."

"true that. And Linc?"

"hmm? Do you think I can be your partner for this? Nothing like a brother/sister dun time together, eh?" Luna gave him a gentle elbow bump on his arm.

Lincoln smile, and replied "sure. That would be nice. Although... I don't think we can win." And he had a slight look of doubt on him.

She smiled warmly at him again, and patted his head "Ah bro, it's like Mic Swagger said about music, it's all about having fun with your family. It's the same with comic book conventions, or other events."

Thinking about it, Lincoln realized that she was right. After all, the greatest sister in the world, that's her. Would be his partner in the team of two. "You make a good point. I mean, you will be on my team, right?"

"Of course I will do. That's what big sisters are for." And she hugged him warmly. Her younger brother was even more flattered by this, hugging her back. "Oh, and I was thinking of a theme song for Ace Savvy and the other superheroes."

"what's that?"

"Ace of Spades by Motörhead!" Luna exclaimed with a rock pose.

"ah, I think I heard that song. "It does sound like something that involves cards. Sure, we can talk to the manager at tech convention center about it, and the creator about using that."

"Sweet! Well, let's tell the other about this so they can come too."

"And Lori, mom, and Dad are the only ones who can drive."

"exactly my point, dude." Then they all went from room to room about the news and that Lincoln is nominated for the winner of a costume contest.

Everyone on the family was proud of him, including Lola. "Oh oh oh! Can I cosplay as the queen of Diamond?"

"of course, Lola. Anyone can come."

Lola squealed with joy, and quickly changed into the superhero that she wishes to be. Luna was putting on her costume and put her Kiss-like or Misfit-like makeup on her face.

Lincoln was in his costume as well, along with his mask, and set of cards as weapons. "There will be some Justice a foot!" He tried to flick his cards in a fancy type of throw, but it failed, and it was rather sloppy, falling on the floor like leaves during the autumn.

while the others were changing, minus the parents, Luna was the first time come out, all set on her Night Club outfit, along with the replica of the hero's guitar. "I look awesome!" She said "I knew I would still fit in this duds." And she did another rock pose to in a Gene Simmons type of style with her tongue.

"You look awesome, Luna!" Said Lincoln. "How about me? How do I look?"

"like you are ready to be a winner."

He was touched, and Lincoln replied "same with you, Luna." Then everyone else got out of their rooms, all suited up for gen convention.

"Thank you so much for coming along with me you guys. I appreciate it." Lincoln addressed to his other siblings.

"No problem, bro." Said Lynn. "It feels good to be back in this suit! Hehe"

"and me being the eleven of hearts again is totally amazing." Leno added.

"especially since we went out clubbing! Hahahahaha!" Luan joked and laughed. As usual, the other siblings reacted with a groan of slight irritation.

"Kids, you ready?" Asked Lynn Sr. "Lily's already in her car seat."

"Coming, Dad!" Said Lori. Then the others hurriedly went downstairs, with Lincoln and Luna in front of all of them.

As they began driving, Rita asked "so, how do you feel, honey?"

"Feeling great! I can hardly wait to see what it will be now. And yet, what if we have a. Fierce competition with other teams?"

"ah, come on, Sport." Said Lynn Sr. "It won't get too out of control. Besides, they have security guards in there to keep the balance in check."

"oh yeah, I forgot about the guards. And Luna might have an idea for a theme song for the Ace Savvy series; Ace of Spades by Motörhead."

"never heard of it." Said Lana.

"But you will, if we win." Luna pointed. At last, they all arrived at the large, circular dome, the heart of the comic con. "Alright! Let's do this!" Said said Luna with enthusiasm.

As the family went inside, it was even more crowded then they thought it would be. Not only was there Ace Savvy merchandise, but also from Star Wars, to Marvel and D.C. Comics, to anime shows and such.

"whoa nelly." Said Lisa. "What do you think we should do here? A lot of people in here look a lot like Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang like us."

"on come on, Lis." Luna shrugged. "Everyone knows Lincoln knows Ace Savvy better than anyone else." And she gently rubbed his head playfully. The rest of the family agreed with her, and acknowledged Lincoln about his knowledge about Ace.

"Well well well, Lincoln Loud. What brings you here, loser?"

He knew that voice, and saw that it was his nemesis, dressed up as one of the failings, Snake-eyes. It was a pun of the two one dice move in gambling. He had a snake-like bodysuit in appearance, and had fake fangs for teeth, and snake-like makeup. The suit had a symbol that resembled the actual snake-eyes trick with the two dice showing ones.

"Chandler?" Lincoln recognized.


	17. The Ace Savvy Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is back, and he is trying to win the contest too. Sounds like Lincoln and his sisters are in for one rough ride. To make matters worse, Chandler is trying to cheat to get what he wants. How will Lincoln and the Full House gang save the day?

Lincoln could hardly believe that Chandler, the most popular boy in school, would be in a place such as the Ace Savvy convention. Honestly, Lincoln did not expect that from a snobbish boy like this one here. "So... what's up?" he asked flatly with a smirk.

Glaring, Lincoln replied "hmph, just going to see the creator of Ace Savvy, and spending a good time with my family." Then he crossed his arms boldly, and with confidence

All the Loud a Family happily cheered, and promptly agreed. Luna was the one who stuck up for him the most. "So, you are the guy who gives my little bro trouble from time to time, huh?" She said in a threatening voice.

Raising one eyebrow, Chandler just said. "Maybe. Anyway, this is your family huh? What a circus."

What he said insulted all of them.

"Who are you calling a circus, bub?" Lola threatened with her fist clenched at him.

"ph come on, I was just having a little fun here." Chandler noted.

"yeah right." Lori shrugged. "I literally wish I can believe that."

"Why are you even here, you miserable waste of a human being?"

Chandler had a look of irritation on his face, with a dash of slight anger. "Don't be rude. I just thought I would say hello and meet your family. And why I am here is because I am entering the costume contest to meet Bill Buck."

"You? You are a fan of Ace Savvy?" Asked Lana

"yep. Now I know what you are all thinking; How can a popular and handsome boy like moi like comic books? Well, I have been reading him ever since I was five, and I never got tired of him one bit. Oh, all in my life I wanted to meet Bill Buck and say how much of a big fan I am of what he created, dude."

"Oh please." Said Luan in complete doubt. "Lincoln has been reading the Ace Savvy Comics since nice he was four years old. What do you think of that? Like if Iron Man and Silver Surfer team up, they would be alloys. Hahaha!"

everyone in the family groaned in irritation from yet another horrible joke from Luan

"hahaha, very funny. But I have a joke of my own: who is annoying and a girl who is a Robin Williams wannabe? Oh yeah, You!"

"Hey, how dare you talk to me daughter like that!" Rita stepped up.

"You should really get some help those wrinkles under your eyes, old lady." Chandler insulted the mother.

Feeling so stunned and hurt, Rita tried to charge at him full of zeal, but all the family members stopped him.

When Rita finally calmed herself down, Lynn said "You got a big mouth you twerp!" And jabbed her fingers on his chest really hard-like

Not terrified by this, Chandler made another smirk, and replied "You must be Lynn. I heard that you dream of becoming a famous athlete like Michael Jordan is, well guess what,"

"What?" Lynn asked begrudgingly

"You'll just end up like OJ Simpson, and ruin your whole life, just like OJ Simpson did. Have fun in jail you pathetic excuse for an athlete."

Never has Lynn been so hurt, angry, and disgusted in all her entire life. Her face grew a very bright and warm red. She tried to touch him so she could kill him by strangling her to death.

"Lynn stop!" Lincoln intervened. "Please it's not worth it. Chandler's just trying to get under your skin."

It took a while for Lynn to calm down, but when she did, Luna said "how can you be sure you'll win the contest?"

"because I am amazing." Chandler gloated. "I'm cool, popular, and handsome."

"more like Narcissistic." Lisa muttered. The boy obviously heard that scowled at her.

"Well, I am going to win, because I am Ace a Savvy's biggest fan, and I was the one who created the Royal Flush Gang. Bill Buck even said I was his biggest fan"

"oh whatever! The Royal Flush gang was a big mistake for the Ace Savvy. Thanks you you, the comic series are ruined."

"No! Everyone loves my creation, and I even had a few fan mail letter about that."

"whatever. I don't really have time with you losers anyway." Chandler scoffed and went with his dad.

"Come on, son, let's get some hot dogs." Said the father. As Chandler went with his old man, he stuck his tongue out to the family that he hated.

"Wow, he is such a jerk." Said Lucy

"Boo!" Lily exclaimed in hatred and anger.

"Yeah, how can someone like him be so mean to us?" Leni asked with a pout.

"I know. Maybe school is one thing, but when he messes with Lincoln, he messes with us." Lynn Sr remarked in anger.

"Well, don't lay attention to him, Lincoln." Luna reassured him, gently patting his back. "I thought it was an awesome idea you made the Royal Flush Gang, and inspired it with us. I'm really grateful for that, dude."

"Thank you, Luna."

"Yeah, I agree with Luna." Lucy stepped in. "It did kinda made us famous."

"and we had our own merchandise before." Lori added. And the other family members comforted Lincoln, showing their love once again, with Luna showing the most of it.

"Thank you guys. You're the best." And the family hugged Lincoln to show gratitude and more love for him. Yes, Lincoln felt more than lucky to be with this kind of family, always supportive, and always there for him.

"Well! Look who it is!" Said a familiar voice. It was the mastermind behind Ace Savvy himself, Bill Buck, looking more than happy to see his biggest fan and family come to his convention.

"Mr Buck!" Lincoln said with joy. "Nice to see you again, sir." And they shook hands together.

"how is my number one fan doing at the moment?"

"Awesome! I am entering the costume contest!"

"good for you." And he turned his attention to all his sisters. "And welcome to you Full House Gang."

and the sisters said hello to him one at a time. "I'm going to be Lincoln's partner for the contest, Mr. Buck" Luna pointed

"wow, that would be even more amazing. Speaking of which, many fans in here notice you guys, and want their autographs from you all."

"Autographs?" Lola said "where do we sign them?"

Bill led them to a large table at the front, with a background of Lincoln's cover of his comic book behind it. The line was so large that it went for many yards across the building.

When the fans saw Lincoln and his sisters, they all cheered at the top of their lungs, and the siblings were all more than proud to sign autographs for all of them.

"Just look at our kids, honey." Said Rita. "Already famous for being in a comic book."

"yep, it makes me so proud to see them rise to stardom." Lynn Sr agreed with his wife. "Kids, they grow up so fast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Full House Gang!" Bill Buck announced, holding Lincoln's arm up like in a wrestling match. The crowd went absolutely wild for them all, and the siblings felt more proud to attend this convention.

"Thank you all very much, you are all too kind." Lincoln said proudly. All of them began signing their signatures on paper after paper from fan to fan. By the look of that line, it might make them a little sore in the morning

"So Bill,"

"yeah, kiddo?"

"Me and Luna were thinking of a theme song for us."

"Really?" Said the creator in fascination. "What might that be?"

"Ace of Spades by Motörhead!" Luna answered with a rock pose.

"I think that is a good idea. Of course, I would have to ask the company or the past members if I could use it, but it's worth a shot. I don't want to get sued for copyright violations."

"oh, I understand. But I think that theme would be perfect." Lincoln said

"And it's literally about cards." Lori added

"I am very familiar with that song, Lori, and I say that is a perfect match for a theme song for you guys. So Lincoln, how do you feel about this?"

"very confident."

"perfect!"

"By the way, Luna was wondering if she could perform the song here at the convention with her guitar."

"sure thing, Luna. Go for it."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Luna exclaimed in triumph in her rock pose again. "So when does the contest start?"

"Not long now. Just sign on that check board on their, and you are officially contestants for it." Bill said

In a flash of lightning, Lincoln rushed at the desk where the check board is, and wrote his first and last name on it with a pen. "Hey Luna, come on! You gotta sign your name, too!"

"Got it, Linc!" Luna called back to him, and went to his side. As she signed her name, she noticed something odd about her brother. "You okay, bro?" She asked him

"Yeah, why?"

"you look kinda troubled."

"well... I am a little nervous about this. Not to mention that Chandler is here and he might ruin everything for us." Lincoln admitted. "What if he kills our fame?"

"come on, buddy." Luna reassured. "That Chandler is nothing than an ego maniac, and a boneheaded little elf."

"I guess so. And he doesn't have sisters like I have."

Luna smiled. "There, you see. You will have nothing to worry about. I promise you that I will always be there for you if you need me, and I will be at your side in the competition."

"Right. Thanks Luna." Then they both hugged each other.

"You're welcome, bro." She replied softly to him

"well, isn't that nice?" Said a voice that sounded like he was mocking the two in their moment. It was Chandler, looking snobbish as before. Both Lincoln and Luna glared at him again. "It's so touching it makes me want to puke out my own blood. Anywho, see you in the loser circle, Lincoln Loud." And he walked away.

"We'll beat him, Lincoln. Just believe in yourself." Luna reminded

"right, I won't let him get under my skin."

"Now that is the kind of talk a winner would say!" Luna congratulated and encouraged him, and she patted him on the back. "Come on, let's get back to our family and tell them we have signed up for the event."

"Gotcha." Then they were both more than ready for the contest to begin, which happen sooner than they all think. Lincoln was a little nervous, it Luna was there to help overcome his stage fright, and everyone loves Lincoln for creating the Royal Flush gang.

there was absolutely no problem, and the only thing that is only a minor problem was that Chandler boy.

Bill Buck was more than happy to stand on the microphone stand, and make the announcement. He promptly, cleared his throat, and began "Hello Royal Woods Comic Con! I bid welcome to all fans of Ace Savvy!" And there was a tremendous uproar of cheering being heard. "Now, I am happy to announce the sixth annual Costume Contest. The winner will receive a thousand dollar reward."

And more cheering was heard. Lincoln and Luna were even more excited to hear the news and be apart of the event.

"All contestants, come on up stage, please." Then Lincoln, Luna, and the other contestants that signed on the flyer went on stage, in nest, orderly line. While giving out the contestants names, Lincoln looked at Chandler again, and still had that smug look on his evil face. He also saw another person next to him dressed as Snake Eyes's sidekick, Jackpot. It looked like a teenager with regular length hair, and he looked a little terrifying.

"It's okay, bro. I'm here." Luna reassured

"thanks, Luna."

then Both of them were up next. "You all recognize him as the creator of the Full House Gang, and his sister as the Night Club, Lincoln Loud and his big sister Luna Loud." And the crowd cheered even louder when they heard their names. Yes, but the sound of that, Lincoln made a big contribution.

"let us hear it for my biggest fan." And more cheering was heard. And the ones cheering the most of course, were his family."

"and Finally, Chandler Biggins, and his cousin, Travis Biggins." And that was all the contestants. It was a number of ten, eleven, twelve, or thirteen contestants. "Now, I would also like to point out that Luna, the Night Club, will perform a theme song for us that she thought would be a great fit."

And another tremendous uproar was heard across the large room.

"First off, we have the costume opinion stage. We get a look of a contestant and their partner and the judges will tell us what they will think." They all looked and the three judges consisted of Wilbur Huggins, the principal of Lincoln's school, and another long time fan of Ace Savvy. Next was Ms. Dimartino, the sexy substitute teacher, and the last was none other than Mick Swagger himself. Luna was more excited to see him here since he is her idol, but she kept her cool, and didn't want to go crazy over him, or faint on the spot just getting a good look at him

Principal Huggins looked at Lincoln and gave him a thumbs up as good luck to him, and his sister, too.

The contest began, and Chandler and Travis were up first. They both flaunted their costumes and display their props and toy weapons. They both got a score of twenty five: nine from Dimartino, seven from Huggins, and nine from Mick.

as the contestants went on and on, they all got scores a little lower than the first two that went up. Finally, Lincoln and Luna were next, and hey flaunted themselves with background music. Lincoln and Luna all posed in a heroic stance while having a background on top of a building at night, with the moon right behind them.

It was just then the crowd went absolutely wild, much to the chagrin of Chandler. "You gotta admit, buddy." Travis remarked. "That kid does have the looks like Savvy does."

"Oh shut up, Travis." Chandler muttered Begrudgingly

"sorry, I'm shutting up." And the large cousin zipped his mouth.

Lincoln and Luna got a perfect score, all tens. Luna did see that coming of course, so did Bill Buck, since he saw Lincoln as one of the biggest fans he had ever known. Chandler felt so jealous and enraged that he wished he could best up Lincoln on the spot, but he kept his cool from doing so. Mostly because he didn't want to get disqualified from this contest.

"It Looks like Lincoln and Luna win this one!" Bill announced. And there was more cheering as the crowd went wild.

"well now what?" Travis asked him

"remember the plan, cousin." Chandler noted. "Lincoln will not win this. He thinks he is a hardcore Ace Savvy fan like I am. But he's not. Not to mention he's a loser, and not popular. Now, Lincoln should go to the bathroom in..."

"Now we will be taking a short intermission at the moment. If any contestants need to use the bathroom, now is a perfect time." Bill said.

"Right now." Chandler said. Indeed, Lincoln needed to pee really quick, and was about to hit the restroom. The boy made a wicked smile "Right on cue." And he pulled up a walked talkie. "Alright Marcus. The prey is going to the trap. I repeat, the prey is going to the trap."

"got it, Chandler." Said a tough voice.

meanwhile, Lincoln was in the hallway, and promptly went to the boy's restroom for a quick tinkle while whistling blissfully. In his thought, he was thinking that maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all. Yes, he was feeling more confident than he ever did before, and it was thanks to Luna for her great sisterly support. After all, Chandler didn't have any henchmen to do the dirty work for him. Or... doesn't he?"

as he happily stepped out the boy's room, he was bumped by someone. He looked up and saw a big scary man with tattoos and a beard. There were three other guys with him, but not as tough. All four of them were wearing costumes that represented Snake Eyes's henchmen, the Loaded Dice Crew. "Hey there." Said the man in a tough, Brooklyn accent. "You must be Lincoln."

"uh-huh."

"where might ya be headin, kid?"

"I'm going to win that contest and get illustrations with me and my sister." And was about to go around them, but he was stopped by a mighty tattooed arm.

"yeah, I'm afraid I can't let ya do that."

"why not?"

"Chandler is going to win this, not a low class loser like you."

'You're with Chandler?" Lincoln had a realization. He thought the costumes they were wearing looked familiar. "Look, you all don't want to do this."

all four henchmen laughed "Oh I think we do. Chandler is paying us good money to keep you from winning against him." And he picked up Lincoln by the back of his shirt. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." And he made an evil snicker. "Tie him up, boys!" He sharply ordered.

Then Lincoln found himself become restrained and his writs tied behind his back, ankles tied together so he wouldn't run to get help, and his mouth taped shut with duct tape. The boy was struggling with all his might to break free, but the ropes were too tight.

"Now if you don't mind, we got to see our boss win the contest." Then he threw him in a nearby utility closet, and the henchmen went off, chuckling evilly. It looked like Lincoln was beaten and will lose the contest.

Meanwhile one of the guard peeped from backstage, and told Chandler the news. The rotten boy smiled evilly, and said "perfect. He's out of the picture." And made a chuckle. "The thousand dollars will be mine, and I will have my illustrations in Bill Bucks comics now, Mwahahahahaha."

Luna looked around and waited for Lincoln. "Come on bro, where are you?" She wondered, feelign worried about him and his well being.

"Does anyone know where Lincoln is?" Asked Bill.

then Chandler went up and said "Lincoln decided to leave."

"what? That's not like an Ace Savvy fan like him to walk out the door like that. What happened?"

"He... generously wanted me to have the glory." Chandler said in fake innocence. Luna on the other hand, had a very skeptical look on her face. It was her that realized something was not right at all, and the kid was plotting some sinister things.

"Excuse me, mr. Buck." Luna poked his finger at the creator.

"Yeah, can you excuse me please, I accidentally ate a bad burger. It's an emergency"

"An emergency! Sure, just hurry back."

then Luna promptly went off the stage, and went up to her family. Meanwhile, Chandler was too busy in his glory to even notice what Luna and she family were doing

"dudes, Chandler kidnapped Lincoln and hid him somewhere in the building!" She warned. All the family members gasped with shock and horror.

"Kidnapped? But how?" Lori asked in confusion.

"Chandler wants him out of the way so he can win."

"despicable." Lisa said. "I suggest we save him."

"exactly what I was thinking, little dudette." Luna agreed. The rest of the family, minus the parents went out to loo for their brother.

"Lincoln!" Luna called out to him "where are you, dude?"

"Linky, if you can hear us, please not be invisible." Leni added.

"grr, where could he be?" Asked Lana

then they heard a sudden banging from a nearby closet, and figured that it's probably him making all that noise. Leni pulled out her hair pin, and picked the lock open. It was just as they predicted, Lincoln was in there after all.

Luna was the one that realized him out of the ropes, and removed the duct tape off his mouth. "Guys, thank goodness you... Owwww!" And he covered his mouth from how the tape was rally stuck to it.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Asked Lucy

"yeah, I'm fine. Chandler kidnapped me and put me in here so he can win the contest." All of them gasped again, and were more than angry at Chandler for plotting this whole scheme.

"That little punk!" said Lana. "Let's teach him a lesson."

"If we hurry, we can stop him."

"Right!" and as soon as they were about to stop everything, they were all stopped by the goons from before.

"Not so fast, runts! You seen too much, and you ain't going anywhere." said the boss, cracking his knuckles. The kids readied themselves in a battle formation and fought the four henchmen that held Lincoln captive.

"Prepare to face the storm of Justice!" Lincoln said. Then he threw a punch at the boss, making him stumble backwards, then kicked him in the groin. Despite the stinging pain, the leader of the crew got back up, and tried to hit Lincoln with his mighty fists of fury, yet, even Lincoln wasn't as powerful, he jabbed him in his eyes with two fingers, making him howl in pain, and kicked him in the mouth, making him fall backwards

Luna was using her guitar skills to blow he baddies away with a gigantic amplifier out of nowhere, almost breaking the glass windows. She even used her guitar to hit them all one at a time with style

As a matter of fact, the kids were putting up quite a fight, especially Lola and her fury, and Lynn with her mighty punches. It was almost as if they had powers themselves in real life.

"Come on, put em up!" Lynn said, laying a furry of punches of and kicks like a boxing and kickboxing master. After she was threw, she promptly clapped her hands together in triumph. "Nothing like a little brute force to help out."

Luan was using a few banana peels to keep Marcus and his followers from gettin up, over and over again to the point where it is becoming unbearable. "Hahaha! That never gets old! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed. Just then she saw a goon charge from behind, and threw a pie at his face, falling backwards. "A comedian like me must always have a backup plan, especially the joker."

Lily had a secret weapon of her own, a seven day old diaper, and she threw it at Marcus' face, making him whine in disgust.

"Oh so gross!" he cried. when he got it off of him, he looked more than angry, and wanted to kill Lily, who was clapping her hands while giggling. "Now you're dead you little ewok!" and was about to do something really awful to her, but was immediately stopped by something hitting him really hard at the back of his head.

"Keep away from our baby sister." It was Lucy with a shovel. "Good thing I brought this with me.

Then it was all over, they had won the fight, and hurriedly went back to the contest to stop everything before it was too late.

"And so the winner of the contest is..."

"STOOOOOPPP!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs, barging through the door with his sisters. "Chandler isn't the winner. I am."

"He is nothing but a cheat!" Luna remarked with a British accent. And the whole crowd gasped in shock. Now Chandler was feeling more than afraid, knowing his plan just got exposed. Lincoln, with his sisters following behind, angrily went on the stage and was face to face with his sworn enemy.

"You tell them how you kidnapped me and stuffed me in the closet outside!" Lincoln remarked, jabbing his fingers at him. "You wanted me out of the picture so you can have your illustrations and because you hate me so much. How do you explain that?"

"Yeah!" his sisters said angrily to him. "Tell him the truth, because if you mess with our brother, you mess with us." Luna threatened him. All the girls were more than ready to beat him to a pulp that not even his own mother would recognize him.

"Well, I... I... Guards!" he shouted, then he made a whistle with his two fingers. Just then the goons from before came back, looking more than ready to protect Chandler from any harm. "Get em, boys!"

"Right boss!" Marcus said. Then another fight broke out between them, while the sisters were busy beating up the henchmen, the crowd and Bill kept their distance from the fight so they wouldn't get injured, and Rita and Lynn Sr were cheering on for their children. Lincoln caught sight of Chandler, trying to retreat like a coward would do, but he caught Chandler just in time before he could make his escape.

"Not so fast!" Lincoln said. Then he punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, making him fall unconscious to the floor with a tooth falling out of his mouth. Travis was about to fight for him, but he saw how furious Lincoln was, and immediately cowered. "I'm out of here. Mommy!" then he went all the way back home. When it was over, the crowd cheered for the family.

"That was amazing you guys!" Bill said, coming out from behind the curtain. "You all handled yourselves well out there. You were actually like the Full House Gang."

"Thanks, Bill." Lincoln replied. He felt more proud of himself than he did before. "And I wouldn't have done it without my family, especially you, Luna." then he and the rocker sister both embraced for another hug, and the crowd went "Aww." to that sight.

It wasn't long before the police came and arrested the four goons. For Chandler, he was in big trouble by his parents. "Chandler Biggins, you are in so much trouble, mister!" said his mother.

"I cannot believe you would do this to Lincoln. You should be completely ashamed of yourself! You deserved what you got." and the father, Michael, turned his attention towards the family. "Lincoln, I am so sorry that our own son would do this/ We never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's okay, Mr. Biggins." Lincoln replied "He manipulated all of us."

"He was the mastermind behind all of this." Luna stated.

Then the parents went back to their son. "You young man, are going to be grounded for a long time!" said the mother

"But mom-!"

"No arguments, Chandler! And if we catch you doing these kind of things again, you will be sent to Juvie for a week, and send you to Summer School."

Then the parents dragged their grounded son out of the building "I'll get you for this Loud! Do you hear me? I will get even with you!"

"Have fun locked in your room with no TV or Video Games you loser!" Lincoln called to him.

"Well, I we all know who the winners are." Bill said to the microphone. "Lincoln and Luna Loud!" and the crowd cheered way louder than they ever did. They both hugged eachother once again, and the whole family joined in as a group, feeling more than proud of both of them for their amazing accomplishment. "Now, before we conclude this, how about a performance by Luna Loud!"

another set of cheering was heard. Luna was more than happy to bring out her guitar, and slide to the stage. "Hello Royal Woods!" and she looked at Lincoln. "Come on, dude! Play the song with me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are my little brother, after all. And we won this contest together." Lincoln felt flattery building up within him. Indeed, he owed it all to her sister, if not for her, Chandler would have won as a cheater, and Lincoln and Luna wouldn't have got through with this together.

"Thanks Luna." then he pulled up his own signature guitar and when the amps were set up, Lincoln announced "We will ve playing a timeless rock n roll classic that fits the theme song of our gang: Ace of Spades by Motorhead!" then both of them did a rock pose together while having their tongues out.

"Alright! One, two, three, four!"

**Ace of Spades by Motorhead plays**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSsqavYIgNc> **

The crowd went absolutely wild when they were watching the performance. "If you like to Gamble, I tell ya I'm your girl! Win some, lose some, it's all the same to me!" Luna sang.

yes, both Lincoln and Luna were shredding like master guitarists once again, like at the club the other day. The boy had his most caring sister to thank for all of that practicing. By the sound of how he was playing, he was getting better and better.

All of the Loud family, who were in the front of the audience, cheered for them the loudest and almost all of them headbanged, except for Lucy of course, since she just smiled all through the song.

Bill Buck was watching on with his arms crossed, watching on with astonishment. "I'm really glad that Lincoln came along, this is so great. Well done, Lincoln. I would definitely call you a true Ace Savvy fan." and continued to watch the performance.

"Double up or Quite, double take or split! The Ace of Spades! The Ace of Spades! alright!" Luna continued.

The judges themselves were enjoying this, including Huggins. "Woo! That's my student!" he cheered on while whistling in excitement.

"He is so amazing." said Dimartino. "I really hope that I see him again when I am substituting for his class again."

"Indeed, love. Both kids got talent." said Mick Swagger.

"You know I'm born to Lose, and gambling's for fools, but that's the way I like it, baby, I don't want to live forever! And don't forget the Joker" Luna pointed out to Luan.

When both siblings played the solo, it really caught everyone's eyes now. Lincoln and Luna were shredding like pros on their guitars, and the both never felt so alive.

At last, when it was over, the crows made one last tremendous uproar, and both siblings bowed themselves as a thank you gesture. "Goodnight, Royal Woods Comic Con!" Luna said.

Then the family went on stage to congratulate them on their yet another amazing duel-guitar performance. "You guys were amazing!" said Lynn Sr. "The way you guys were playing yet again."

"You guys really rocked the stage." said Lucy in a deadpan voice.

"Thanks, guys." Lincoln said. He and Luna embraced eachother once again, then Bill and the three judges went on stage to congratulate them as well.

"Well Lincoln and Luna, you really outdone yourselves." Mick said

"yeah, Lincoln, I never thought you could play guitar." Ms. Dimartino added. "I am so proud of you, sweetie." then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. The boy was left speechless, and flushed

"ba-ba-ba." he kept saying. Then Huggins went up as the last to admire them both.

"Well done, you two. I am rather impressed. I would say that would be the perfect theme song for you and your gang. What do you think Mr. Buck?"

"I think you are right, Wilbur." he agreed with him. "Come with me, we got illustrations of you guys to do." and the whole family went with him excitedly, and more than eager to be on more Ace Savvy comics.

**Disclaimer: All rights for the song go to Motorhead, and not me. RIP Lemmy (Rest in Power)**


	18. Luna's Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sweet victory that Lincoln, Luna, and the rest of their sibblings stopped Chandler from ruining their chance of victory at the contest. It was an astounding performance playing Motorhead's "Ace of Spades" as a bonus, and everyone in it loved it. After the contest, Luna reveals a secret to Lincoln.

It was a very glorious day in Royal Woods, and Lincoln and Luna could not be any happier about what happened at the Royal Woods Comic Con a few days ago. Hopefully, that horrible Chad won't be plotting any revenge any time soon, and it will remain that way. Nonetheless, Chad might probably plot his revenge someday, but for now, the Loud Family has nothing to worry about at the moment, especially Lincoln and Luna. At the moment, nothing was going wrong, and no problems were happening at all.

In the meantime, Lincoln and Luna were playing a little jam session in the garage while playing their electric guitars. Both had never ceased to sound so amazing with those instruments, and two was better than one.

"Yeah keep it up, little bro!" Luna cheered him on while playing her signature axe.

"Thanks, Luna." Lincoln said while rocking out.

After about half an hour, Lincoln decided to take a little break from all of that shredding. "You alrght, bro?"

"Oh yeah. I just... don't want to burn my fingers off. That's all." Lincoln replied with a smirk while getting the guitar off of him.

Luna knew what he meant, and she said "That's okay, Linc. We all need a rest some time, even our on fingers." Then she took her guitar off from her body. "Wanna get some root beer? Or some lemonade?"

"Sure, root beer is on me, my treat." And they went back inside the house and put their instruments back in their usual spots at their rooms before heading downstairs to the kitchen together. "Luna, you are an amazing guitar god, at least, to me." Lincoln complimented

She was rather touched by that little comment and flustered "ou, that's really aweet, thabks Lincoln." And then she hugged him tenderly.

"No problem. And that was a pretty cool performance you did back at the convention a few days ago."

"Same with you, dude." Luna gave him a gentle bump on his arm with a fist. "Oh I can still hear the crowd roaring to us. It just... brings a tear of pride to my eye."

"Heh, same with me." Lincoln chuckled. "And Mick Swagger was there too."

"Hellyeah!" Luna formed a rock pose with both hands in a devil horn fashion in the air. "That was definitely icing on the cake. And of course, Miss Dimartino gave yoy a kiss, that made you feel special, didn't it, Linc?" She lightly teased him

"Oh stop it." Lincoln smirked woth a chuckle. Then bother siblings helped themselves with a glass of iced root beer from the fridge, enjoying themselves in the beverage.

While drinking, Lincoln thought of something. "Luna,"

"Yeah? About Chad, what of he does come back and plot his revenge on us when he is not grounded anymore? I have a feeling that when he tries to mess with us, he is going to be smarter while plotting against us." And he took another sip.

"Nah, that goblin will never be trying to bug us again anytime soon. Besides, his parents will send him to juvie the next time he tries to me with us, member?"

"Of course. But, like I said, he might be more smarter and more crafty the next time we see him again. He had bodyguards with him, huge and terrifying hired hands."

Luna scoffed before she said "nah, his parentals will make sure that Chad will never mess with us, and besides." Then she gently grabbed him close to her with her arm wrapping around his whole tordo. "With us together, nothing will ever stop us."

Lincoln smiled and said "yeah, who am I kidding? If Chandler ever comes back, we'll be waiting for him and make he suffer more punishments.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Lincoln." Luna said while patting his back with a hearty chuckle. "We'll give that little devil a piece of his mind! Yes sir!" She added a British accent in the last part. Both of them continued drinking root beer and then Luna heard her text sound going off.

Her brother heard it and asked curiously "who was that?"

"Ah nothing, just Sam, nothing serious." Luna replied.

"Ah, right.

Luna went through a quick read of her text that her love sent her and smiled warmly and genuinely at how nice and thoughtful it was.

"Okay, well you want to go chill at the park? It's nice this time of day."

"That sounds awesome. Nothing like a little fresh air to get yoy out of the house." Luna replied "Yeah a walk in the park sounds like a good way to chill, just sit under a tree ad look around, and look at the skies for any funny or cool looking clouds, that sort of thing."

"Great! When do you want to go?"

"Well, a little later would be nice." She stated. "I got to try and make sure my drum set is not having any difficulties or no bad symbols, that sort of thing."

"Okay, sure." Lincoln said with a smile. "I gotta make sure that my Strongs are in the right tune when I play."

"Nice." And they all went to their rooms doing their own businesses, and Lincoln happily went to play his Nintendo 3ds, Ocarina of Time 3d do be exact, and he was becoming a little addicted to it.

No one would ever blame him about for Ocarina of Time is one of the best video games ever created in existence

Meanwhile, Luna was just done trying to check her drums, and she was glad there wasn't any problems of any kind. Then she had a sudden thought and looked at the text Sam gave her again, and had a sudden change of heart.

Immediately running downstairs, she said "Lincoln? Can I talk with you for a second, dude?"

"Sure Luna. What's up?" He asked before pausing his game.

"I want to talk to you about something really personal." She said, and then she sat on the couch with him. "I was thinking maybe we can go and visit Sam today and do a little hangout together."

"Really? That sounds awesome. Where does he live?"

Luna was definitely afraid that he would say he. "Lincoln, uhh... Sam is... a girl."

Her brother's eyes went wide in surprise and said "a girl?" And he was a little silent for a moment, possibly thinking things over. "Wow Luna, I didn't know you were bisexual." And then he Suddebly he felt his mouth being clamped shut bu her mouth.

"Shh, sorry Linc, but it's a little secret. Noticing Luan coming downstairs with mr Coconuts, she added "come on we'll talk in my room."

"Sure." As Lincoln followed her upstairs, he still could hardly believe what his big sister was like about love.

Closing the door and locking it. "Okay, yeah, Sam is a she, alright? Please don't think i'm weird or a freak."

"What?" Lincoln said in confusion. "Why would I even think your a freak Luna? I think it's amazing!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, it is actually nice to see two girls like eachother in a love knot. Luna, you can always trust me, I am your brother after all." And he put a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Besides, Clyde has two fathers that are bisexual."

"Oh yeah." Luna remembered "I kinds forgot about that. Hehe."

"Anyway, I am really happy that you and Sam are together, even if you are the same sex."

Luna was so touched to hear those words. "Thanks, bro." Then se hugged him in gratitude very lovingly. "I know you woukd be happy about it.

Her brother promptly hugged her back in response to her move. "Besides, at least we are not in Africa or Asia. Some countries over there outlaw bisexuality and a few of them carry out a death sentence just for being like that."

"Really? That's messed up. But yeah, i'm glad that this is America."

"Exactly, but you shouldn't hate on Africa of Asia on this, blame the politics."

"Ha! Got that right dude. I don't need any civil war, cause it buries the rich and buries the poor."

"I know! That's exactly why I was thinking. Oh great, now I can't get Guns N Roses out of my head." Then they looked at eachother and laughed together.

"Come on, Guns N Roses are legends, Lincoln. There's no telling us otherwise."

"Here here."

"So, you want to come hang out with me and Sam?"

"Sure, what's she like?"

"Sam is one of the sweetest and nicest people I have ever met in my life. She's always cool and laid-back and we bot have a passion for rock and metal, dude." She did the devil horn gesture with both hands again. "And she will like you, I just know she will. Sam did say she would love to meet you sometime, guess now is it."

He chuckled "I agreed." Then they went downstairs to go meet Sam at her house


	19. Lincoln meets Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln meets Luna's lover, who turns out to be a girl named Sam, who is also a hardcore rocker and a metal-head like Luna is, and she turns out to be very nice.

while resting his head on Luna's lap, both she and Lincoln were listening to a really nice band from Montreal called Priestess, the band who was known for their song "Lay Down" and they were both enjoying this intriguing yet underrated group.

"This is really nice, Luna." Lincoln said. "I'm so glad I decided to hook my iPod to the stereo so we can listen to these guys together.

Luna gently patted his head and replied "you said it, buddy. And I really glad that I showed you these cool bands that you never heard of." And she made a smirk. "If only bands like these would have more recognition, you know?"

"here here." Lincoln agreed. "These kind of bands deserve more attention and have their music be heard all over the world."

"ah, well they do have a single that is considered a one hit wonder. Who knows, maybe these kind of amazing bands will have more recognition someday. All bands started out small, you know?"

Lincoln made a small chuckle and he said "yeah, that's true."

the parents came out of the bathroom, and Rita asked "Do you guys have to play that loudly? We are happy that you are broadening your music horizons, Lincoln, but that is quite loud."

"Sorry mom." Both siblings replied in unison.

"it's okay, kids." Said Lynn Sr. "we're not telling you to turn it off, just turn it down a little."

"okay, but I thought you guys would be use to this noise level, considering the fact that this is a big family."

Rita nodded her head in agreement and said "We know, sweetie, but it's best if you turn it down a not he alright?"

"sure thing." Then Lincoln lowered the noise level of his music a little bit at ten appropriate noise level.

"Thanks, kids!" Rita said gratefully, then she and hwe husband went back inside their bedroom.

After a litter while, Luna then asked her brother "so, wanna go to Sam's house and meet her?"

"Sure!" Then Lincoln got up and took his iPod put of the stereo plug-in cable for his device and he prepared himself to get ready to meet this Sam girl Luna told him about, and now he was waiting for his sister to be ready so they can both go to her house together.

Je looked at the clock and it was already noon. "Alright, Lincoln!" Luna called out from upstairs. "I'm ready."

"Gotcha!" Then Luna went downstairs and she looked the same as before. "I'm ready when you are, Luna."

"Awesome!" Luna said while doing the devil horn gesture with her hands again. "Come on. Mom, dad, we're going over to see Sam! We'll be back in a little while!"

"Okay, Luna!" Lynn Sr called out. "Be sure to be back before curfew!"

"Right!" Then both siblings went off to see Sam, and Lincoln could hardly wait to meet her for the first time.

Clearing his throat, he asked "I hope she doesn't live so far away from here."

"Nah, just many blocks down the street, remember?"

Lincoln smiled confidentially. "Perfect." both of them looked around at their surroundings, and it was a beautiful summer day, and they were both feeling the summer breeze blowing against them, but it was still a little hot, like Summer always is. It wasn't that far a walk, nor so close to their own house either.

Finally, there was a nice, brown house that looked identical to many other ones in the suburban parts royal woods "Well, here we are, Sam's crib." Luna said proudly. "Oh she will love you."

"I can hardly wait for it." Then they approached the front door, and Luna was the one who rung the bell. The chime sounded exactly like the guitar rift from "Take me Out" by Franz Ferdinand.

"Ooh, catchy." Her brother remarked with a smirk.

It too a few seconds but the door flew open, and it revealed a girl at Luna's age, and she was more than happy to see her. "Luna!" She said with joy.

"Sam!" Luna cheered enthusiastically, then both of them embraced in a hug, and kissed eachother on the lips affectionately, and they both let go.

Lincoln was rather touched by this adorable sight, even if they are the same sex. Then again, he thought of Clyde's dad's who were homosexual, and this was absolutely no different than those two.

As they broke away, the girl noticed Lincoln "oh, hello. You must be Lincoln." As she approached him promptly in a warm and friendly manner. She was about as tall as Luna was, and looked exactly like a girl who was born to rock like Luna did, too. "You know, Luna told me about ya."

"really?"

"totally! She says they are the greatest little brother a girl can ask for."

Lincoln himself was really happy to hear that, and couldn't be any more flattered. "Well, you know. I am just a good brother."

Sam made a cute chuckle. "You are so funny. Luna was right, you are a cool kid. And she even told me that you are playing guitar now."

"yep, and I am getting good at it."

"Cool." Then Lincoln's heart jumped when he heard a barking sound, and there came too large dogs, one was a golden retriever, and another was a Great Pyrenees, and they were acting all happy and excited around the visitors. "Hey hey!" Sam intervened "easy there Ozzy, you too, Axl. Now sit."

then both pooches immediately and obediently sat on their butts, and stopped their panting, looking at their master.

"sorry about that. They are always so happy to have visitors here."

"nah, it's okay." Luna said "I am so used to these kinds of dogs."

"she's not lying about that. We have a lot of let's back home too. Hey, you should take a look at Lana's room, she has quite some pets in their, even exotic ones that might or might not be legal to own."

Sam made another laugh and wiped a tear off her eye. "You are so funny Lincoln." She remarked.

"I told ya she would like you, bro." Luna said

"I know."

"yeah, I absolutely like you alright. To be honest, you're kinda... cute." The last word she said made Lincoln flush a tomato red a little. "I mean really."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Lincoln admitted. "I'm just a kid doing everything i can to survive in a big family." and he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way

Sam only laughed more. "Cute and funny. You are too much, Lincoln." and she gently rubbed his white hair. "Why don't ya guys come on in, I made some brownies for you guys."

"Awesome!" Luna cheered while doing the rock gesture once again. Then both of them went inside, and there was a small plate of three brownies, two for the siblings and one for the maker herself, all with m&m's inside of them. "Aw nice, M&M's!" said Luna. "How did you know I love this candy?"

"because I know you too well." Sam said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and both of them had a laugh. The next thing they did was sit on the couch, and enjoyed their little snack. "So, what's up, Luna?" she asked her love with her mouth slightly full.

"I'd thought that Lincoln should meet you, and maybe we can all hangout someplace fun together.

"That's nice." Sam said, and then she looked at Lincoln. "Any one who is a close family member of Lincoln is a friend of mine."

Just then when Lincoln was done with his brownie, Ozzy the Pyrenees went up to him, and sniffed at where his crotch was, making the boy feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ozzy!" Sam reprimanded. "Don't sniff other people's crotches! that's bad manners." then the fluffy white dog stopped, and made a small whine. "I'm very sorry, Linc. Ozzy just really loves company."

"It's fine. We kinda have a lot of pets at home, and you should see Lana's room, she has many pets that might or might not be legal to own."

"Figures." Sam said with a chuckle.

Then the Pyrenees hopped on the couch, and sat next to Lincoln, and began licking his face with his gigantic tongue. Lincoln began laughing and giggling just feeling the wet tongue pressing against his face, and then he returned the favor by petting Ozzy across his furry body. "You are so fluffy." Lincoln said playfully. Ozzy made a small playfully howl in reply.

Just then the golden retriever went up on the other side of Lincoln and placed his paw on his lap, and made a small bark, demanding attention, and Axl was starting to lick his face, too.

"Aww look, they like you already Linc." Luna said, giggling at this adorable sight of Lincoln being woth the dogs.

"Ozzy and Axl like everybody. That's why I got them from the humane society many years ago.

"So anyway, what do yoy want to do for fun?"

"Well, I was thinking like we can go to the mall or go have a little walk in the park, or even take Ozzy and Axl to the dog park so they can have some fresh air."

"That all sounds fun, except for the mall part."

"Why do you hate malls, Lincoln?"

"No no, I don't hate them." He clarified. "It's... a guy thing, you know."

"Ah, I understand, dude. Oh and we can go to Burpin Burger and have a decent lunch as a gang together, and even perform a short band together"

"I don't even know where to start, man!" Luna said.

"Why don't we go to the park, and then Burpin Burger, and maybe do a little jamming together?" Lincoln suggested

"Awesome idea."

"See Lincoln, I told Sam would like you."

"Yeah, up are quite a cool kid, Lincoln." Sam said with a wink in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, buddy. "Oh we'll have such an awesome time together."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Lincoln.


	20. Three Musical Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, Lincoln gets to know Sam, Luna's love interest, and he is having a blast with her.

In the garage of Sam's house, she, Luna, and Lincoln were having a little jam session together as a guitar triplet. It was an absolute blast for all three of them, and Sam herself was even impressed by how a mere boy like Lincoln is able to shred and play chords on his ax. They were all playing Rock You like a Hurricane on guitar, and it sounded amazing. It made Luna think how proud the Scorpions would be to see them play their number one song so well.

A couple of neighbors took notice of them playing. It was a couple of friends from Luna and Sam's high school they attend together. At least about five of them were watching them play as a trio and they really liked what they were hearing. Not only that, but Tabby from Lincoln's previous Sadie Hawkins dance was there as well, and she loved it.

When the solo came, it was Lincoln who was playing the sweet, melodic notes, and even added some pinch harmonics to it. Meanwhile, Axl and Ozzy, Sam's two dogs were chilling around, and loved what they were hearing, like George Lynch or Zakk Wylde would do when they play their signature guitars. When it was over, there was a small sound of cheering and screaming with applause to go with it.

"Nice!" said one of the teens while clapping his hands in enthusiasm. Then many of them went up to the three to congratulate all of them, one at a time. "Wow, Luna, I didn't know your brother can shred on that guitar."

"Thanks, Cody. He did learn from the best, mate!" the rocker girl replied with the devil horn gesture again.

"So, you're Lincoln, huh? Luna's little bro?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nice. name's Cody, one of Luna's friends from school. Awesome to meet you."

"Thanks, Cody. I did learn from the best, right Luna."

She was so flattered to hear that and flustered. "Aw shucks, dude. You're gonna make me turn a tomato red on my face." she said. "Thanks, Lincoln." then they both hugged

"Yeah, Lincoln is quite a shredder on the guitar." Sam agreed. "You did a very good job playing like that. It's like... your undiscovered talent." then Sam winked at him and gently touched his right shoulder to show how impressed she was.

The boy flustered himself a little and replied "Now you're gonna make me flush, Sam."

"Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just so impressed." Sam said with a smile. "Very good job."

"Ever thought about being in a band someday?" Said one of Luna and Sam's female school friends.

"Maybe, but I think that if Luna is going to be in a band, she can always count on me to be in it." Lincoln replied.

Luna was even more flattered to hear that. "And I will always be there for him." Then she gently pulled him close to her to show more of her "big sis" affection towards her little brother.

"awesome. It's your life dude." Said another male school friend.

"thanks you guys. You all get me."

"so you gonna play another song for us?" Asked a girl named Zoe.

"I would like to, but I want to rest for a little while. Besides, me, Luna, and Sam are going to hang out together in a while."

They were all a little bummed out a little by his decision, but they all accepted his decision and respected him for it. "That's fine. See ya Lincoln." Said Cody. "It was awesome to meet you."

"and I hope we all get to here you play again mate. If you are, please let us know." Said Tabby, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tabby." Lincoln said. "If I am going to do a little garage concert or play in the basement, I'll definitely let you and the guys know." All of Luna's friends and Tabby cheered and did the devil horn gesture.

All of them said their byes to Lincoln, Luna, and Sam, and went back to their houses. Both of Sam's dogs promptly went up to the three and found themselves being stroked and petted all over.

"oh you guys." Lincoln said. "Who are good doggies? Who are good doggies?" Both Ozzy and Axl made playful barks to him and licked his face.

"alright. So, you wanna grab a drink before we go to Burpin Burger, dude?" Luna asked him

"what do you have, Sam?"

"Lemonade, orange juice, chocolate milk, Pepsi, Dr Pepper, root beer, sprite, Mountain Dew, which one would you like, Linc?"

"I think a root beer would be nice." Lincoln answered

Sam smiled and gave him a gentle arm punch with her fist. "You got it, buddy." And as Sam went inside to fetch Lincoln what he requested, he and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"Well bro, what did I tell ya?" Said Luna. "Sam really likes you already." Then she gently ruffed his white hair again. Lincoln made a chuckle and felt more proud of himself.

"I know. Sorry for doubting you, Luna. Not that I actually did doubt you because I never would, but-"

"Aw, it's cool, Lincoln.' She reassured with a wink. "We all have our doubts and it is okay to be nervous. She I can get some Butterflies in my stomach for nothing."

"I wouldn't blame you. I mean, we live in a big family, what can you expect?" Lincoln chuckled

"yeah, I know."

Then Sam promptly went back in the garage, and fetched Lincoln a can of Barq's root beer, a Dr Pepper for Luna. And some herbal tea for herself. "Here you go. I know how much you love Dr Pepper Luna."

"Sweet. You really get me, Sam." Then both of them kissed one another's lips for once second. "I love you, girl."

"and I love you too, Luna. I'm glad that we are together like this. It's like your... my soul mate."

"totally. Well come on. I feel like filling my stomach with some burgers." Luna said "I say we get some before the devil comes from Georgia and steals it." And all of them had a good laugh. "Nah just kidding."

"we know, Luna." Said Lincoln. "Come on, let's see if there is a car that will take us there."

"I can get my mom to take us there." Sam said.

"Nah, it's only a short walk away. It should be no problem. Somewhere around ten minutes from there and back." Luna said "it will be easy like a living After Midnight"

"okay. You think so, Luna?" Asked Lincoln.

"Have I ever doubted you before, bro?"

"no." He admitted with a smirk.

"Right dude. You can always count on me to come up with a plan, and make the best out of any situation, like your first concert."

"gotcha."

Sam looked at her dogs, and said "don't worry, guys. I won't be gone for long. Be good okay?"

both the golden retriever and Great Pyrenees made a happy bark in reply, panting their tongues out.

"aw, Come Here you guys." Then Sam hugged them both before she got them back in the house, and she closed the garage door before heading down the Burpin Burger with Lincoln and Luna. While walking, she asked the boy "So Lincoln, what are your favo tie bands?"

"There's a lot. Smooch. That's one of my all time favorites."

"ooh classic. What else?"

"well, Luna showed me some underrated bands that I haven't heard of like Dokken, White Lion, Tesla, and others, and they are all really cool."

"nice. You are showing him real good music, Luna. I'll give you that."

"Thanks, Sam."

"well what else do you like to do for fun?"

then Lincoln began telling her of some things he liked and how he and Luna would hang out and solve each others problems together. Sam was taking a really major liking to Lincoln even more when he was revealing more about himself.


	21. Lincoln, Luna, and Sam at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To spend more time together, Lincoln, Luna, and Sam all decide to go hang out at the zoo together, and see many extraordinary animals that live in the place. The interaction between Lincoln and Sam was still warm, and very mutual.

Another nice time of hanging out at the Burpin Burger within Royal Woods. It was definitely one of Lincoln and Luna' favorite places in the the world. This time on their visit, Sam was with them also, making it all the more enjoyable and fun as three musical musketeers together. Lincoln and Luna had their usual type of lunch, which was a double Burpin Burger, although Luna's had bacon, while Lincoln's didn't. For Sam, she had herself a hot cappuccino with a crouton salads with ranch dressing as her lunch.

"So Lincoln, you tried to play a game that hasn't even came out yet?" Asked Sam, taking a bite of baby tomatoes.

Lincoln was a little uncomfortable answering this, but he ultimately said "technically, it was a demo, not the full game, but... yes. Agony is supposed to take a genre of horror games to a whole new level, and it is so... extreme."

"how extreme was it?" Same asked curiously

then Luna whispered so,e unpleasant things in her girlfriend's ear, for she didn't want Lincoln to have bad thoughts or nightmares about what just happened the last time he played that messed up horror game.

Sam's eyes went wide with a combination of horror, disgust, and shock all at once, and even covered her mouth with terror. "Oh my god." She said.

"Yep, the creators of this game definitely have a totally weird mind, dude." Luna said. "And I thought Ozzy Osbourne or Marylin Manson were like that. Not saying that they are evil."

"oh yeah, we know that they just do it for show." Sam remarked, having a sip of her coffee. "But yeah I agree. Oh! Or Outlast!" She suddenly remembered with a snap of her finger.

"that game is also messed up and scary, but Agony? I mean, you have to give the guys credit for making a game like that."

"yeah, I don't doubt you, dude." Luna said, giving him a gentle arm punch. "But the game gave Lincoln nightmares and... he had a nightmare about it."

"what kind of nightmare?" Sam asked curiously, looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow in curiosity

"I... I don't want to talk about it. It's a painful memory for me." Lincoln admitted in shame.

Luna had a sympathetic look in her eyes, and then for his sake, she decided to whisper in Sam's ear again, and she had that look of surprise again when she was explaining. At first, she was speechless, but finally, she flatly remarked with her eyes open "that is a lot to take in."

"yeah, but... I kinda got off easy for telling the truth for mom and dad. So, I was only grounded for three days and that was it." Lincoln said, taking a sip of his cola.

"Hey Bro, sorry if I brought that up. I should understand that it is not really something you would want to hear or talk about."

"Nah, it's okay, Luna." Lincoln said with a smirk. "It made me think that we are not all perfect, especially if you live in a house of thirteen family members." And he took another bite of his burger before he continued "and we all make flaws in our lives, and it's okay to mistakes as long as we learn from them."

Both Luna and Sam we're glad that he said that, for he was absolutely true about people making mistakes every once in a while, but they can indeed learn from them. Success can come from trying and failing at things.

"Good, that's good." Luna said. "That's my bro. You see why I love him so much, Sam?"

The blonde girl smiled at her girlfriend, and said "I can definitely see why, Luna." Then they both kissed each other on their lips for one second, and broke away proudly, feeling more than happy to kiss like that.

"Here, let me go get a refill. BRB." Said Luna, and the. She got another free refill of root beer in her drink."

Lincoln and Sam then looked at eachother. At first, the boy felt a little awkward and on the spot, not really knowing what to say to her, and then she took yet another sip of her coffee.

"So Lincoln, what bands do you like?" She asked him curiously with a smile

"Well I like a lot of bands, Smooch, Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Nirvana, and some Michael Jackson. That sort of thing. Luna showed many bands that I didn't even know about that were classic like Tesla, White Lion, Dokken, Shark Island, Anthrax, Cinderella, Firehouse, Motley Crue, Pantera, those sort of bands."

"wow, that's incredible. You are learning suite well about the art of music Lincoln. I am very impressed, dude."

"Thanks. And you have heard me play guitar in your garage before."

"Heh, I will never forget about that awesome moment." Sam chuckled. "Really, you are a totally cool dude."

Then Luna came back with her cup full again, and promptly sat next to her little brother. "So after this, you want to hit the zoo?"

"that sounds good." Lincoln said.

"totally, I love animals. Considering the fact that I have two lovable dogs at home. All of them had a good laugh for a little while, and then finisehd eating their food. Before heading out, Lincoln went to the drink station to get some more cola.

When it was taken care of, all three musketeers hit the road to the zoo to have more fun bonding together.

"What kind of bands do you love listening to, Sam?" Lincoln asked her curiously.

"Oh that is a toughie." Sam modestly answered. "There are just so many bands that I love listening to. I grew up listening to many oldies bands like Guns N Roses, Van Halen, Nirvana, Alice In Chains, Nirvana, and some other bands like Avenged Sevenfold, or Rise Against."

"cool. Do you have a favorite band in particular?"

"eh, I'm not much of a picky girl with musical taste."

Lincoln smiled "I can appreciate that. I'm not that type to person either." And he looked around at his surroundings, seeing normal things like red squirrels running around the grass, and climbing trees whenever they felt like it.

"To be honest I love Joan Jett and her band" Sam said.

"huh, nice." Lincoln remarked. It wasn't a very short walk to the zoo, and there they all were. It didn't look so crowded, or not empty, just the right kind of time for them to visit this time of day.

Luna was more than happy to get herself and his friends inside at a very fair price. It was rather good that tickets were only thirty percent off today, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to go inside.

Ah the zoo, it was a fun place to look at many exotic animals that were not native to America, and it can get quite a lot of visitors, but luckily, they didn't arrive at the busiest time, which was at three in the afternoon. No, for it was noon.

"So what do you wanna go see first?"

"hmm, I always wondered what the European path looks like." Luna said. "Especially the wolves."

"sure, that sounds pretty good." Sam said. When they went down the lath, they saw a pack of very beautiful wolves together, bonding on the grass.

"look at them." Said Lincoln. "They are so cool."

"So beautiful, mate." Luna agreed with him in awe. All three looked at how the wolves interacted and bonded with one another. Three wolf pups were tackling and playing together like siblings, and their hearts melted just looking at it."

"aww, so adorable." Lincoln said.

all of a sudden, the alpha male wolf made a howl and a few other wolves followed what he was doing. Feeling like it, Luna decided to howl along with them, and the wolves looked at the rocker girl, and howled at her again.

Arter that, they went to the European bison exhibit, then the weasels, and other European animals.

They all saw many types of beautiful animals like the Hippo, the giraffe, the capybara, and other things.

finally, they all went to the rhino exhibit and saw a trio that consisted of a white rhino, Indian Rhino, and Sumatran Rhino living as one together.

"quite a sight, aren't they?" Said one of the zookeepers

"yeah, just look at those cool rhinos." Luna agreed. "What kind of rhinos are the other ones?"

"the hairy rhino is a Sumatran Rhino, which is the hairiest and smallest rhino species ever. His name is Carl"

"wow, a hairy rhino?" Said Lincoln said in awe. "I never seen one before."

"I know, right?" Said Sam in awe.

"what about the other one with only one horn on his nose?"

"Rex is an Indian rhino, the second largest of the rhino species after the white one standing right next to him. He is Snowball, a very gentle creature, heck, they are all gentle giants."

"so cool" Luna muttered.

"they are fascinated creatures, aren't they?" Said the zookeeper

"heh, you can say that again." Sam remarked. "Well come on, there's still many cool animals to see, dudes."

both Lincoln and Luna agreed with her, bid the zookeeper farewell, and got one last look at the rhino triplet before walking down the path some more.

Two and a half hours have passed, and they all exited the zoo, and decided to chill at the park right next to the zoo. When they looked for a good spot to do so, they found a nice little knoll, and laid there backs on the grass. It was a rather good thing that there was no rule that told them to stay off the grass, otherwise they would have been in trouble.

"Did you guys have fun there?" Asked Sam

"yeah dudette, it was so awesome!" Luna said with a rock pose gesture with her hands.

"Me too, it was so fascinating." Lincoln added. "Everything was so awesome, including the Africa exhibit with the Lion, white and black rhino, giraffes, all of those things."

"totally!" Then Luna gently pulled Lincoln close to her, snuggling against him with her warm body. "So Linc, you wanna try some of Sam's brownies? She is an awesome baker, man."

"Is she?"

"yeah, mom and dad say I make the best brownies in the world." Sam said with a wink. "And Lincoln, thank you so much for spending time with me and Luna. I really appreciate it."

"no problem Sam, and don't worry, my lips are sealed between you guys." And he pretended to zip his mouth.

"Thank you bro. I knew I can always count on the greatest little brother in the world." Then she kissed Lincoln on the face in a sisterly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Lincoln was touched to hear those words emit from Luna's mouth and felt proud of himself for trying not to tarnish Luna's reputation by revealing her secret, and the same for Sam.

In the meantime, they decided to look up at the sky, and over at the clouds to see any ones with very odd, peculiar shapes. For one instance, one would say that one looked like a camel, another would say one looks like a crab, and the third would remark "Hey, that one looks like a birthday cake."

While doing it, all three had a good laugh together.


	22. Almost Forgot Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln was still having a good time with her sister and her girlfriend, but yet he completely forgotten that Ronnie Anne's Birthday was only a few days away! What's worse, he didn't have a gift that he can bring to her at the birthday party!

Still in Sam's house, she, Lincoln, and Luna were watching a little Frasier on TV and watched quite some hilarious episodes from the show. Kelsey Grammar and David Hyde Pierce were definitely talented and magnificent actors.

"ah dude, you gotta love Niles!" Luna laughed.

"yeah, remember the episode where Frasier dressed up as a clown to scare Martin Qnd almost killed him?" Lincoln pointed, and then they laughed even louder.

Sam wiped a tear from her eye and petted Axl and Ozzy at the same timel "I know! This is definitely a show worth being comparable to Friends and Seinfeld." Said she.

As the episodes progressed, the laughing comtinued and eventually began doing it so much that it was starting to hurt their innards, but still, they loved the show. After the Frasier marathon was over, Lincoln went to get himself some water.

the two dogs promptly kept close to him while having their tongues out and wagging their tails in happiness and joy. All of a sudden, Lincoln felt like he was forgetting something important, or probably even missed some special event.

he honestly couldn't place the name or what the event was all about, but he definitely had that feeling in his guts. All of a sudden, his eyes flew open and his heart sank right to his feet. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed on horror and worriment.

Luna and Sam obviously heard it and ran to his aid. "What's wrong, Linc?" Asked Luna on worriment and concern.

"does the water filter need to be clean again?" Sam guessed.

"no, it's not that." Lincoln said. "I just remembered that Ronnie Anne's birthday is coming in a few days, and I haven't even got a present to her!" And then he went as far as to take out a doggy bag, and hyperventilate into it with drops of sweat running down his face. "Oh this is bad, if I don't come up with a present for Ronnie Anne in a few days, she will kill me!" and then he continued hyperventilating.

Luna and Sam honestly didn't know what to think of this, then Luna gently calmed him down by patting his back and said to him "Whoa, cool your jets, bro. It's not that big a a deal." and she smiled at him.

"Luna, I have been caught up doing so many fun things with you and Sam, I kinda lost track of time, and had a memory blackout." and then he began breathing into the bad even faster. Of course, his favorite sister had to stop him and she chuckled a little.

"come on, bro." said she. "There's still a few days until her birthday kicks out the jams." Then she calmed him down by gently massaging his shoulders. It was as if Lincoln's worries had completely vanished into thin air. It was so relaxing and her hands were so soft as well. Lincoln sighed in relaxation and felt way more calmer than he was.

Honestly, Lincoln didn't know exactly what kind of trick that was, but he closed his eyes at the soothing and sighed.

"There, better now, bro?" said Luna

"Yeah, but what was that?"

"The red fox massage. I learned it from one of Mick Swagger's videos on how to ease your worries."

"He teaches that?"

"Yep, there's more to Mick Swagger than just his music man, he is a god of rock!" And she did her signature rock pose once more.

Taking a breath, Lincoln realized that there probably isn't so much to worry about after all, and perhaps since it was only a few days until Ronnie Anne's official birthday, he did have some time to think of a perfect gift for his girlfriend. "You're right. I'm just getting worked up over nothing. Sorry for having a panic attack."

"It's cool, Lincoln. I know you just want to do something nice for your girlfriend." then she patted him on the head. "And yeah, we have plenty of time to think things over."

"Pardon me, but I think I might have an idea." Sam said. Then Lincoln and Luna looked at her, and the white-haired boy had a big look of hope on her face.

"What is it, Sam?"

The blonde girl cleared her throat and explained "Why not give her something from your heart to tell her how you feel?"

"Thanks Sam, but Ronnie Anne is a hardcore tomboy, she's not really into many girly stuff." Lincoln said

"True, but she's still a girl." Luna said. "Remember the time you accidentally made her cry by insulting her... twice?" Just thinking about it made Lincoln felt old wounds come back to him.

His cheeks flushed a crimson red in slight embarrassment and remarked, "Yeah, and, i'm not really proud of it. I really did hurt her feelings for saying she was a weirdo."

"It's okay, Linc." Luna reassured. "She forgave you. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that, even if she likes the things you do, she's still a girl, no matter if she's a girly girl like Lola, or a tomboy like Lana. Except she doesn't really like really gross stuff that Lana does."

"True."

"So, the point is, why don't you write her a song, and show her how you feel about her, and how much you love her as your girlfriend." Luna suggested. Then Lincoln was getting somewhere with what Luna just suggested for him.

"Luna, I was just thinking the same thing as you were." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"You know what," Lincoln said, deep in his thinking about if this was a perfect gift or not, and ultimately, he stated "I think that is a good idea."

"Yeah, and you can play so good on the guitar now." Luna added. "Just think about it, you can be the life of the party for her and we can jam a song together as her own private concert. Oh, she will be really pumped up, and how good you have gotten with your ax! Think about it, performing in front of her, Clyde, and other Pumped up kids in it after everyone is done eating the birthday cake and ice cream."

Lincoln was very much liking the idea, and he said "That's perfect! Of course, I'm not much of a songwriter." he admitted

"No problem, that's where I come in to help you, little bro." she bounced her eyebrows and gentle jabbed her elbow at his left a few times. "We can create the best love song for Ronnie Anne ever, and you can sing the lyrics and we can all jam out and play at the party. She will really love it. I know I would."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Lincoln asked, feeling a little doubtful.

"Ah come on. Girls love it when their boyfriends do a touching song for them, and when husbands do it for their wives. Many rockers do that kind of stuff all the time." Sam noted.

"Yeah, Ozzy Osbourne did many love songs for Sharon, and Richard Marx did the song Right Here Waiting for his wife in the 80's. Trust us, she will love it." Luna said.

Thinking about this again, Lincoln asked "You guys will help me, right? Maybe... Sam, can you come over tomorrow and help me come up with ideas for a love song with me and Luna?"

The blonde rocker girl smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Lincoln. I'll help you in any way i can."

"It will be alright, Lincoln. It will be amazing. Besides, it's still only a few days until her birthday party. We'll have plenty of time to think of something to write about until then."

"okay, that sounds good." Lincoln remarked. Then both Axl and Ozzy tried to stand on two legs to get Lincoln's full attention. Of course Lincoln could never resist the faces of Sam's dogs. He promptly knelt down and let himself be licked all over his face, and have a fun time with both of them

"oh you settle down, doggies" Sam playfully remarked to her pets.

after that was over.l Luna said "well, we better get back home now. See ya soon, Sam."

"okay Luna. It was great meeting you Lincoln, you're really cool."

"thanks, Sam." Said Lincoln. "Let us get our instruments and we go home." The he and Luna went to get their signature guitars and were about to go out the door.

"see you guys later, and feel free to come here whenever you feel like it, I'm no stranger."

"bye, Sam." Both Lincoln and Luna said in unison, then they both went back to their house.

"well Lincoln, Sam really likes you." Luna said

"I know, she's so cool, laid back, nice, and understanding." And he cleared his thrust. "So Luna, wanna watch something on tv together? I'll make the extra buttery popcorn."

"awesome! That would be rad. We can just sit back and watch a really killer film. Let's look on Netflix and see what good movies there are."

"gotcha."

"then maybe we can try and come up with any ideas as much as possible today?"

"that sounds perfect, Luna." Lincoln remarked. Then both of them continued going back home and never left their sides.


	23. The Special Birthday Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home, Lincoln and Luna were creating ideas for the perfect birthday song for Ronnie Anne at the coming party. It won't be easy, but Lincoln's got the help of a musical genius like Luna.

The next day, Lincoln and Luna were still trying to come up with a perfect birthday song for Ronnie Anne, it luckily, they got the first part of the song down, and Lincoln came up with an amazing guitar solo to add more pizazz to it when he and Luna play it together. Of course, like many songwriters, writer's block is not rare for them to catch.

Writer's block or not, Lincoln and Luna knew they would come up with something and overcome this obstacle. So far, they still haven't found anything interesting to go with the rest of the song, mostly the lyrics to it

If what Luna and Sam said true about Ronnie Anne loving the song once she hears it, then everything will go perfectly swell, and it will give them quite the popularity like in the Green Gecko or the Comic Con convention with Ace Savvy.

"How you holding up there, dude?" She asked him, trying to create riffs for certain parts of the song.

"well you know, still thinking of something good. I want it to be absolutely perfect for her, Luna, to tell her how I really feel." And he became a little frustrated. "Look, I just need some lemonade. I'm feeling a little thirsty at the moment, heck, my mouth is starting to become a little dry right now."

"That's cool. And when you get your drink, can you get me a root beer? It's at the bottom right in the fridge."

"sure thing, Luna"

"Thanks, Lincoln." Then Lincoln went to the fridge to get him and his sister the kind of drinks they wanted to have, and happily came back with the drinks. He was thinking that maybe that he didn't have so much to worry about. Luna is technically the music master in the family.

When Luna got her root beer, she was more than satisfied to take a first sip of the cold, delicious beverage. "Whoo! That hits the spot." she said. "So, did you come up with any more ideas?"

Letting out a small sigh, he replied "Nah. Still having a little bit of writer's block."

"It's okay. That's what I'm here for, Lincoln." then she made a wink at him. "Besides, we got the first part of the song done, now we just need the middle, and how exactly the wicked solo will go with your axe, then the chorus lines and outro."

"Gotcha." Then they continued on with the ideas. After thirty long minutes, Lincoln finally got an idea on how the solo would go during the song, and decided that he would want an ending solo to go with it. "So Luna, what do you think of this as the long middle solo?" then he played it slow at first, and then shredded away on the strings and hammer-ons. It was something similar to the solo for "Sweet Child O' Mine" but in a different tone and pace.

Luna loved every second of the solo, and she applauded for him. "Nice one, little bro!" she cheered on for him. "That was perfect. Boy, you know how to think, the sound and feeling really gets me through, a feeling that I just can't control."

He was flattered to hear Luna's praise, and felt so proud of himself. "Thanks, now for the ending solo." then the outro solo was just as awesome, but not as long, and then ended with a powerful, short shredding on the guitar. "How was that one?"

"Awesome! Totally rocking!" then she took another sip of her root beer. "Mick Swagger would be proud of you if he saw you."

"Ah well, I'm not a big fan of Mick like you are Luna. We all have are different musical tastes."

"Oh, it won't stop me from forever loving you." she gave him a gentle ruff on his white hair. It made Lincoln so touched to hear that. She is the greatest sister everyone could ever ask for.

"Ah, you're making me flush, Luna."

"Sorry." Luna remarked. "So now that the solo is taken care of, how about the chorus and the other two verses in the song?"

"Gotcha." then it was almost yet another long time of hard thinking in their brains for any lyrics. After twenty minutes of brainstorming, Lincoln began thinking he has cracked the second verse. "Your hair reminds me of a warm Safe place as a girl i'd hide, I pray for the rainstorm, and the snow to silently pass me by."

Luna loved the sound of that tune, and took a great liking to it in an instant. "Oooh, that's a nice phrase. And what do you think of this verse before what you just sang: We have an undeniable love that I see between us every day, I see it in your eyes, that I don't even know what to say."

"Perfect! Let me wrote those words down on the paper." and the white-haired boy promptly went to work with writing down the lyrics that he and Luna came up with. As of now, it was so far so good for both siblings. The solo was all set for the birthday party coming soon, and the two verses were in full swing for the performance. Now they just needed the third verse, and the song will be officially complete to perform at the soireein the coming days.

"Ronnie Anne will love this killer song for sure! Sam and a few of my friends agreed to do the bass, and drums to help us out with it." Luna said. "I can even see the excited, touched face she will make when you sing this masterpiece do her."

"I bet she will." Then they wrote down the words for the last verse, and now Lincoln came up with the name of the song. "I think I figured out the name for the song, what do you think about Our Story?"

"hmm. That sounds perfect. Geez bro, you should have been a guitarist and a songwriter years ago."

"I know, right? So anyway, the chorus would go like this:" then he picked up his guitar and created a melodic line of riffs and he sang "Our Story has always been cool, inside and outside of school. Our story goes by, and always think about yourself and I. That is our story."

"Whoo! Genius written all over it, dude!" Luna congratulated once again. "Okay, the song is now set!" then they hugged eachother. "Great job bro. See? i told you we could work on a song today."

"Yep. Now it's all ready for the birthday party." Lincoln proudly said. "So now what?"

"I don't know about you, but-"

"Lincoln! Luna! dinner!" said Lynn Sr peeping through the door. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs with parsley tonight

"Yeah! My favorite!" Luna cheered. Then he and Lincoln rushed inside to get a bite out of their father's famous, delicious cooking for dinner today. Everyone in the household was at the table and they could never get enough of Lynn Sr's dinner.

"So did you two come up with a song for Ronnie Anne on her birthday?" asked Rita curiously.

"We did. It wasn't easy, but we finally cracked it." Lincoln said. "Thanks to a certain help of course."

"Oh you." Luna flustered. "You're too kind, Lincoln."

"Do you think she'll like what you have written for her?" asked Lori. "I know girls love it when their boyfriends write love songs to them. Take Bobby for example when we first met, but of course... his lyrics didn't make sense, but I literally loved it anyway."

Lana couldn't help but stuck her tongue out with disgust and pointed her finger at it. "Vomit pie!" she said. "Are we having that for dessert?"

"No!" everyone in the Loud House exclaimed in disgust."

"Seriously Lana? Not around us." Lola complained.

"Sorry." Lana said before taking a bite at one of her juicy Swedish meatballs.

"But seriously, I'm sure Ronnie Anne will love it. It's one of the sweetest thing a BF can do for his GF. Or wait, is that buying a box of chocolates? or taking them out on a romantic dinner?" Leni thought. "Like when the mailman gave me a box of chocolates from himself the other day."

"No Leni." Lucy said. "It wasn't actually from him, it was from that boy named Travis Williamson."

"Oh. Right, and I thought the mailman had a crush on me."

The others facepalmed themsevles at Leni's ignorance once again. "Well that's good, kids. Bobby himself said that Ronnie Anne would be more than happy if you sang the song to her, Lincoln."

"Good. If we can take Bobby's word for it, it must be true." Lincoln noted. Then after ten long minutes, everyone was finished with their dinner and had ice cream for dessert. When that was all settled, they went back to what they would normally do during their free times, like Lola playing tea party with her toys, and Lana wallowing in the mud in the front yard, those sort of things.

Lincoln and Luna were just sitting on the coach together and decided to watch a movie as a pair. "Well, now that this is taken care of, what do you want to watch, Luna?"

"hmm, what do you want to watch, Linc?"

"whichever one you choose is okay with me."

"cool." Then she thought of soemthing. "Oh, what about Rock of Ages?"

"I thought that was a musical?"

"it is, but they made it into a movie with Tom Cruise in it as the star."

"that's cool." Lincoln remarked in amazement. "That sounds really interesting. Is it good?"

"oh yeah. Not as good as the musical, but still awesome and timeless classic songs from other bands."

"Okay, let's watch that." Lincoln said

"cool!"

Luna then went on Netflix to put on Rock of Ages, and began watching the movie together happily. After a little while, like thirty minutes, Lincoln decided to take the pleasure of laying his head on Luna's warm lap.

"comfy?" She asked him teasingly

"yeah, you don't mind me doing this, do you?"

"of course not. I like it when you put your head on my lap. Just lay your weary head to rest, little bro." Then she gently put a soft hand on his hair as they continued he'd watching the film.

The Next Morning

Lincoln promptly got out of his bed to get ready for yet another new day in Royal Woods. He wondered what he and Luna might do for fun today. The boy got himself a quick shower and cleaned himself up, the. He brushed his teeth afterwords.

"Hey Lincoln, try not to brush too hard, wouldn't want to be post-paste, wouldn't we?" Luan said with a laugh. "Get it?"

"oh boy." Lincoln thought to himself. "A great way to start the morning. Don't worry Luan, I'm not gonna make my gums bleed, that's a promise." Then he wiped his face from any toothpaste remaining.

"ah I know. Just doing one of my morning jokes. So how do you feel about singing the song to Ronnie Anne? Excited?"

"oh yeah. And... I am a little nervous."

"ah come on." Luan said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Like Luna and Lori said before, they will love it. You'll be just fine, and Luna will help you."

"you think so?"

"I know so Lincoln, you can do it. And get this, what is the similarity between a drummer and a philosopher?"

Lincoln had a confused look on his face. "I have no idea."

"they both perceive time as an abstract concept! Hahahahaha! Get it?"

"you know that actually is kinda funny." Lincoln smirked.

Then the joker sibling pulled out her puppet, none other than Mr. Coconuts. He said "well, me and Luan gotta go eat Lincy. Wouldn't want the yolks to travel eggspress" Luan laughed even more as she went downstairs.

"Oh Luan." Lincoln sighed mildly in irritation. "Oh well"

"good morning, Lincoln." Luna said coming out of the room before stretching herself. With a yawn, she said "did you sleep well last night?"

"yep, as usual.

"Good, I kinda saw Luan trying to make you laugh back there."

"ah, she is trying to be a comedian. I mean, you are her roommate after all."

Luna made a small laugh "that's so true, so yeah I kinda put up with it before bed. Want me to make you breakfast?"

"sure. Maybe some Belgian waffles please?"

"of course! Anything for my little bro." And Lincoln was more than happy to come downstairs with his big sister and wait for his food to be ready for him to munch on. When Luna was done cooking, she put the plate of waffles on Lincoln's plate, and it didn't look so bad, yet it didn't look so good either.

Well either way, it was a gift of love, and Lincoln decided to just eat them anyway. He had a glass of orange juice as his drink with a few pieces of bacon next to the main course. "Hmm, not bad." He said

"is it good?"

"not as good as dad's cooking, but still good." He modestly stated.

"ah, it's okay, you can be honest with me." Luna ruffed his hair playfully again, the. She sat down with her own plate of waffles as her breakfast. This time, she had a root beer as her drink.

After eating one piece of bacon, Lincoln asked her "so Sam said she will help us, right?"

"yeah! She and a few other of my friends like I said yesterday."

"perfect! I'll need all the help I can get for the party."

"no problem." After breakfast was done, Luna herself went to hit the shower and came back out of the bathroom all clean twenty minutes later. For Lincoln, he was watching a trailer for Assassin's Creed Origins that will come out soon, and could hardly wait to play the game when it first hits the shelves.

Luna came back down on her usual outfit and sat down next to her brother. Then they both laughed when they saw the pizza roll commercial where the furniture was talking, and thought it was funny.

"heh, imagine if our furniture would talk."

"Ha! That would be so weird and freaky, bro." Luna agreed with him. "So, what do you wanna do for fun today?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Luna."

"well... I honestly don't know."

"that's okay, the day is still quite young for us to think." Lincoln said. "Besides, we just got out of bed."

"Right. Oh that reminds me, you wanna come to guitar center with me later? I gotta get a new drum kit."

"what's wrong with the old one?"

"it's kinda falling apart." Luna sheepishly admitted. "That set is so old and I don't know how long it will stay on it's knees."

"sure. I can help you carry it if you like."

"thanks Lincoln."

"so what are we going to do about the old drum set?"

"I think just throw it in the trash. Normally I would give it to charity, but I don't want to get a complaint from the children's hospital or the orphanage saying that the drums broke as soon as one of the kids were playing."

"good point." Then he stayed close to her and Luna was more than happy to wrap her arm around his shoulders lovingly while they were watching an episode of That Metal Show


	24. Sky Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln felt so proud of himself creating the perfect birthday song fot his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, meantime, before the upcoming party, Lincoln and Luna decide to go out in the backyard and look at the stars in the night.

In the evening, the stars were appearing from the soon-to-be night sky in Royal Woods. The time was was around seven in the evening, and the crescent moon was shown glowing along with the stars scattered across the universe. Only a tiny bit of the sun was still lighting a really small portion of sky, and it continues to shrink until minutes later, the sunlight was completely vanquished, thus ending another day on earth, and the telephone poles' lights instantly came on when the sun set completely.

Lincoln and Luna were having a good time watching the movie adaption of the infamous musical "Rock of Ages" with Tom Cruise as the star himself. During the near end of the movie, and Luna found him rather adorable to just fall asleep on her warm lap.

She smiled warmly, and then noticed that it was going to the best part of the movie, the ending, and she gently whispered in his head "Lincy." in a sing-song tone of voice. "Come on, buddy. The movie's almost finished." In an instant, Lincoln immediately perked his head up, looking wide awake.

"What? What? I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said. Then he looked at Luna with an amused smile at him. "Sorry Luna, I couldn't help it."

"Ah, it's okay, dude. I really don't mind. Remember how i let you sleep with me in my bed when you had that nightmare about... what's that upcoming game called again?"

"Agony."

"Right, that's it." she remembered. "So I'm perfectly okay with this. You are my little brother after all, and I love you."

"I love you too, Luna." Lincoln replied. Then both of them watched the end of the movie where the main cast was all singing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" and then jammed a little to "Come on Feel the Noise" by Quiet Riot. Yes, they absolutely loved how this movie turned out. As the credits scrolled down further, they decided to turn off Netflix, and turned the TV back to the satellite input

Lincoln made a yawn and covered his mouth in the process. "Well that was so awesome."

"I know!" Luna agreed with great enthusiasm with her usual rock pose. "Tom Cruise was born for a role like that." then she took a sip of her root beer. "Well now what should we do?"

"I honestly don't know to be honest."

"You're not getting too tired, are you?"

"No." Lincoln protested with his arms crossed.

His sister couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "I'm just kidding with you little bro." then she gave him a tenderly kiss on the cheek. "Yep, just messin' with ya."

"I know." Lincoln chuckled with a smirk. "I don't wanna go to bed yet. The night's still young."

"Don't worry, Lincoln." said Luna. "I'm sure we'll do something fun before we go to bed." And she began thinking of other ways she can spend some more quality time with her favorite brother like this. Meanwhile, Lucy was walking downstairs with her pet bat, Fangs, perching on her right shoulder. "Where ya going Lucy?"

"Just going out for yet another night stroll. You know how I love walking through the neighborhood at night." the goth girl replied with a small smile. "Come on, Fangs. The night is still young for us for our daily nighttime stroll."

The bat made squeaking sounds and made a smile on his cute little face. Lucy opened the front door and went out for her stroll. This just gave Luna an idea. "Hmm. I know what we can do now."

"What's that?"

"We can look at the stars in the skies and look for... I don't know what they're called, but they're group of stars." Luna tried to think of the proper name.

"Constellations?"

"Yeah! Right! It's kind of a mouthful for my own, dude. Come on, we'll look in the backyard together."

"Good idea, Luna." her brother smiled. Then they both went to the backyard, and decided to sit in the nice, comfy grass. Luna kept him close to her with her arm around his shoulder for comfort. "Wow, it does look really beautiful out here. I can see why Lucy likes to go for walks around the neighborhood this time of day." And then he crossed his hands together, right on his stomach

"Yeah, what did I tell ya, bro?"

"Have you done this before?"

"You kidding?" I like to do this every other weekend during my free time. "You know, when I'm not in school that is."

"I got ya. But it's still Summer, you know? School doesn't start until one and a half months from now."

"I know that Lincoln." she smirked, patting his upper arm gently. "I'm so glad you are here with me to look at the stars, Lincoln. It looks so bright out here. Sure, it might not be brighter than the sun, but still beautiful."

Lincoln made a small laugh. "You can say that again, Luna. Good thing Lana picked up Charles' poop out here. I would really hate to accidentally sit on a pile of that."

His sister made a big laugh. "That's so true! The same thing with me. I would free if it got on my shirt. This shirt, is me, dude." And Lincoln continued to enjoy the feeling of his favorite sister's body heat as they both looked into the sky. So far, they looked far and wide for any constellations, but so far, they haven't really found anything.

Of course, they were specifically trying to find the most famous one "The Big Dipper." but found no sign of it whatsoever. Nonetheless, so what if they couldn't find any constellations, it didn't mean they could not have any fun out here. After all, it was all just so relaxing to be out here at night. Luna couldn't be any more happier with Lincoln laying next to her in one of her favorite things to do in her free time (besides music of course)

For Lincoln, he was also happy the same way as his sister is right now. Both siblings kept each other company through the night. "I wonder if Lucy noticed the moon." he said

"Ah, you know her. She's always a big fan of spooky and scary stuff. Like that game you played."

"Heh, I know. Sure, mom and dad allow Lucy to play Agony, yet not me? and Lucy is younger than me."

"Don't let it get to you, buddy." Luna gently ruffed his white hair. "You don't wanna still play that game, do you?"

"No sir, I mean ma'am."

"Good. I would hate to see you suffer and cry a river some more." Luna remarked, giving him another kiss on his cheek.

As always, Lincoln was so touched to hear that from her. He knew that Luna loves him the most out of the other sisters in the family. "Thanks Luna."

"Anytime, Linc. A lot of people can't handle the sight of raining blood or anything else what Hell awaits in a game like that. It looks so gnarly!"

"You don't have to say that twice." Lincoln agreed. Then he gave out another yawn. "No, I'm not going to sleep yet." he fought the urge of being incredibly tired. "Nope, I'm just gonna stay up a little longer. Not tired at all."

"You know Lincoln, you don't have to stay here all night if you don't want to. There's nothing wrong with a little sleep." Luna added.

"But I would rather be with you."

"Oh come here, little bro." then she hugged him close to her in gratitude. "Okay. But if you do wanna hit the hay, never be afraid to say so."

"Alright." Just their luck, they saw Leo the Lion constellation just above them. Lincoln recognized it because those group of stars were shining brighter than all the other ones. "Luna, I found Leo the Lion!"

"Whoa! That's cool! Wait, are you sure it's that?"

"Positive. I remember reading one of Lisa's books about the universe, and I definitely remember one of those groups of stars. So I am sure that it is it."

"Whoa, that is so cool."

Then they saw Pysees the fish, then Orion next. They didn't really find anything else over the hour and thirty minutes, except they found Venus glowing in the sky. But still, it was pretty fun either way.

"What a nice way to spend time with you Lincoln, looking at the cool stars with this silent lucidity, and- Lincoln?" she noticed that her brother already fell asleep shortly. She smiled warmly at that cute sight, and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Ah Lincoln." she muttered. She couldn't help but gently pick him up and carry him back to his bedroom.

Lincoln didn't really need to change because he was already in his pajamas before, then she tucked him in by pulling the covers over him then giving him Bun Bun to snuggle with through the night. She gave him goodnight kiss, and whispered "Goodnight Lincoln. Sweet dreams." then she watched him in his sleep a little by sitting next to him and rubbing his head very gently


	25. The Birthday: Sudden Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the big day for Ronnie Anne's birthday. The Party is in full swing, and Lincoln was more than ready to perform his special birthday song for her and the same with Luna. Meanwhile, Lincoln gets a sudden idea that involved Luna as Killer Frost.

The Next morning, Lincoln already awoke, looking very well rested. He put his feet off of the mattress and placed them both on the floor, close together. It was nothing like the smell of a brand new day ahead of him. It was only two days until Ronnie Anne's birthday will be in full swing.

He felt like getting some breakfast downstairs, and loved to practice with Luna on the song some more, just so he can master it completely.

before he was about to go downstairs, the door suddenly opened up. It was Luna, bringing him a small tray of food. "Oh, sorry bro. Didn't see you there. I just thought I would bring you your breakfast this morning."

"aw, thanks Luna, but you didn't really have to do that for me. I can just get my own breakfast."

"I know dude, but you are my little brother, and I'm just looking out for you, like all good sisters would do for their siblings."

"Thank you, Luna."

"No problem. Here, I got ya bacon and eggs together, and some orange juice for a drink if you don't mind."

"Awesome!" Then the boy promptly took the plate from her and sat it on the bed. "So I guess we might as well practice that song again later on. I want it to be absolutely perfect for Ronnie Anne."

"just what I was thinking, Linky." Luna agreed with him. "But I gotta hop in the shower and clean myself up before we jam on it together."

"no problem. I can't play guitar and sing on an empty stomach." Then Luna went to the bathroom and Lincoln decided to go downstairs and sat in the living room to eat his breakfast.

To pass some time, he watched an episode of "Dream Boat", one of his favorite TV shows of all time next to "ARGHH". It wasn't a new episode, but a rerun of a past episode from season two. When his show was over, he flipped the channel and saw the old Justice League Unlimited show. The episode was titled Alive, and saw the shows version of the icy villain, Killer Frost.

"heh, she kinda looks like Luna. The pixie cut hair makes it look like her, except that it's blue and not brown." And he was thinking of some kind of random idea. All of a sudden, a feeling hit him and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and began drawing Luna in the same type of outfit like the one Killer Frost was wearing on TV

he looked back at the screen and back on his paper and began drawing away in his creative thoughts. The details of Luna on his paper were looking good and promising. He honestly didn't know why he was an artist. He created the Royal Flush gang for the Ace Savvy series, and here he is now, making illustrations of superheroes and or super villains of his sisters.

on it, Luna looked really cool, and had dark blue hair instead of brown, and her skin was a rather pale white on it, and had her hand on her hip. "Wow, I am good." He thought to himself.

"I'm done Lincoln." Luna called out to him. "You can go take a shower now, little buddy."

"thanks Luna." Then finished his breakfast, out the plate and tray in the kitchen, cleaned them up, and went upstairs to take his own shower. He suddenly realized that his drawing was left downstairs on the table. "Uh-oh. Should have taken it with me. Oh well, Luna might not even care about it."

a long fifteen minutes have passed and Lincoln was clean as a whistle yet again for another new day. Drying himself up, he combed his white hair in the fashion it always is, and came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body.

Lincoln was feeling bold that he cleaned himself real good, then he put himself on a new clothes for him to wear as his attire. He immediately got rid of the towel by putting it in his laundry basket.

While walking downstairs, he was a little worried if Luna would see that picture, she would be a little weirded out by it. "Nah, probably just watching Classic Rock Block again." He thought to himself.

Luna was indeed watching that show, lounging on the couch. "Ah, here he is." Luna noticed him coming back to the first floor. "Ready for a little. Ore jam time with your killer song?"

"yep! Ready when you are."

"Rad!" And she was about to get up but the. She noticed the illustration of her as the Justice League Unlimited version of Killer Frost. Lincoln became a little nervous, but didn't want to be too quick to things. "Whoa, what's this?" She asked curiously. "Did you draw this, Lincoln?"

"yeah, I did." He replied.

"that's so cool. What am I supposed to be?"

"killer Frost, a DC supervillain that has ice powers."

"nice! How did you get such creative inspiration?"

"I was just watching Justice League Unlimited on TV, then I noticed she kinda looked like you, and I thought 'ah why not?' Then I drew that. So... what do you think?"

"I think that it is so awesome! First the Full House gang, and now this? Heh, bro, you are quite the hell of an artist."

"Oh, I'm not that good. I just drew that."

"well I think it's totally radical!" Luna said with enthusiasm. "This is a really good job, little bro." Then she gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"thanks Luna. So anyway, you ready to jam?"

"let me just get my ax and we'll take care of business!" Then both siblings went to the garage with their instruments and amplifiers. "Oh, and do you think I can have that drawing? I think it looks like a good decoration for my room.

"Okay." Then he gave his sister his awesome depiction of her as Killer Frost.

"thanks dude. I really appreciate what you just did with this. It means a lot."

"no problem." And they both jammed onto the song for practice.

At last, it was Ronnie Anne's birthday, and everyone was having so much with the party right now. Bobby was the one making the food like hamburgers and hot dogs on the gas grill.

Lincoln and Luna were having a fun time themselves. Clyde was also there, and their other siblings attended.

"Oh Boo Boo bear, isn't it great that we are celebrating this party together?" Lori asked her boyfriend.

"Babe, with you, it's already getting hotter."

"Stop it, Bobby boo boo bear." Lori giggled while flustering a crimson red on her cheeks. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but gag a little at their usual cheesy romance.

"Yeah, this birthday just keeps getting better and better." She muttered while rolling her eyes. Of course since she was in a really good mood right now, she decided not to let it go to her head. She went over to Lincoln Clyde, and Luna.

"So, you guys came up with a beautiful song all by yourselves?" Clyde asked them in amazement.

"yep, it was not easy, but we finally got it down, and- oh! Hold up, here comes the birthday girl!" Then all three of them tended to keep to themselves and pretended that their little conversation haven't happened

"Here's the birthday girl!" Luna said.

"hey guys. You e joking the party?"

"yeah, happy birthday Ronnie Anne."

"thanks, Lincoln." And she blushed a little, and said "Hey lame-I'm normally I wouldn't do this to you, but since it's my birthday, I might as well give it to you anyway."

"what's that?" All of a sudden, he felt something gently squeezing against his body, and it turns out Ronnie Anne was giving him a hug.

the other sisters saw that sight, and all went "Aww."

"Isn't that sweet?" Said Lola.

"I know. The warm feelings around me, and I normally can!5 stand them sometimes." Lucy agreed,

"Normally I wouldn't really care about heartwarming moments, but, aww." Said Lisa.

"they are so sweet together." Said Leni.

"it's like they were meant for each other." Lana said.

"I thought you didn't really like watching these things, Lana?" Lynn asked her with a raised eyebrow

"normally, I wouldn't really care for romance, but it is our brother."

"Winky!" Lily said.

"I agree." Said Luan. "Hey, when the TV repairman got married, the reception was excellent. Hahaha! Get it?" And they all groaned at her as usual.

"We get it Luan." Said Luna. "Come on guys, I think you should give them some privacy."

"no it's okay, Luna." Lincoln remarked. Then they let go of their hug and sat on the bench together.

"so what kind of gift did you make for me?"

"oh ho, it's a surprise." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, you'll have to wait until everyone is done with the food and all."

"ooh, I love surprises." Said Ronnie Anne. "I can hardly wait for it."

Then they all gathered around the tables set up in the backyard, and all had their dinner and birthday cake thereafter. Ronnie Anne didn't really want everyone to sing the birthday song because she found it rather irritating.

The cake was red velvet flavor, and it tasted so delicious that everyone enjoyed it. Of course Clyde wanted to make sure it didn't have anything to do with peanuts in it for he was extremely allergic to them.

Still, Clyde really enjoyed the cake, and didn't suffer from any allergic reaction in some way.

"hey Lincoln, it's time." Luna whispered to him in his ear.

"gotcha." Then he got off the party table and said "listen everyone, we gotta get Ronnie Anne her birthday present, but don't worry, it won't take long." Then He and Luna ran over to the small stage set up for them to play.

"okay Mrs. S, Are Sam, Patricia, and Adam here?" Luna asked Maria

"yep, they have just arrived." And she gave them two thumbs up.

"perfect!"

then there was Luna's friends now. "Lincoln, Luna! We made it just in time!" Sam shouted while holding her electric guitar in her hand. "Is everything ready on stage?"

"almost. We gotta set up the instruments into the amps and speakers." Lincoln said.

"on it, little dude." Said Adam. It didn't take so long for them to set up their instruments on the stage. Now they were all ready to perform for Ronnie Anne, and the other party people attending her birthday.

Lincoln cleared his throat, and announced "ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to perform a special song for Ronnie Anne, and how much I love her as my girlfriend."

then the curtains moved away and they revealed themselves to the small crowd "prepare to be amazed, Ronnie Anne, for this song is called Our Story."

then when they played it was like a combination of More than a Feeling, Sweet Child O' Mine, and the Europe song, Carrie. Every words that Ronnie Anne heard from Lincoln's mouth made her so touched she felt like shedding tears straight from her eyes.

Playing the solo was absolutely breathtaking for the audience to handle, and gave the performance great praise.

when the song was over, there was a tremendous uproar and Ronnie Anne went up to congratulate him. "Wow, Lincoln. You did this for me?"

"I hope you liked it."

"I don't."

"what?! Both Lincoln and Luna said with great shock in unison.

"I love it!"

now that they would believe. Turns out Ronnie Anne was just messing with them a little. It was exactly what Lincoln wanted to hear from his girlfriend.

"Lincoln, that was so amazing." Clyde praised his best friend. "Do you think you can be the guest performer at my birthday party?"

"of course, buddy. Just let us know when and we'll definitely help you out. Right Luna?"

"got that right, little bro!" Then they bumped their fists together. And it turns out that the song was the greatest gift that Ronnie Anne could ever ask for. "See, I told ya she would love it, Lincoln." She said proudly to him.

"i can't believe you came up with that all by yourself."

"ah well. I did have some extra help." Then he looked at Luna and hugged each other again.

"that's fine. It was still awesome." Then she gave Lincoln a big kiss on his cheek, making him flush.

The Next Day

Lincoln was just in his underwear reading comics in the living room during his free time. Yes, he was so proud for his little performance for Ronnie Anne yesterday and wished that he could go back in time and see it again. But at least Lori and Leni recorded it on their phones.

Still, it was all worth the cool performance. He decided to watch a little TV, but after flicking channel after channel, nothing was good on right now, and thrned it back off before tossing the remote on the mattress.

"ah well, I wonder what kind of fun me and Luna will do today." Then he put his comics back in his drawers and put his new set of clothes on. Yep, he just wanted to take the load off right now, for it was still morning. He already took a shower, and everyone else, well almost everyone took one.

Lily was being given a bath by her parents in the bath tub. Lynn decided to just sleep in, for when she is not doing anything sports related, she just lazily sleeps during the day, and snores loudly, and she might probably stink up the whole house if she doesn't wake up soon.

he was about to go look for Luna downstairs, but then just his luck, Luna was coming out of her and Luan's room. "Oh Lincoln." She sang in a sing-song voice. Lincoln looked over and saw Luna dressed as Killer Frost from Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. She was wearing a blue unitard that went up above her breasts, completely strapless, and she was wearing blue gloves to go with it. For some reason, it really fitted her style, like it spoke to her.

"oh, Luna." Lincoln noticed. "Wow, look at you. You look so cool. Where did you get that suit?"

"While you were asleep, I asked Leni if she can make that drawing of yours into reality, and she did a good job making it for me. So what do you think?"

"you look so amazing. Despite. It having blue hair like Killer Frost or white skin, you still look so cool. You look really beautiful in that."

"aww, thanks Linky." Then she gave him a tenderly and loving hug.

Lincoln felt more proud of himself and said "You're welcome Luna. I think that this would be a perfect Halloween costume."

"exactly what I was thinking, dude!" Luna agreed." Then they both went downstairs and sat on the couch. "So I got a call from Ronnie Anne, and she said she really loved what we did for her."

"good. And I thank you for helping me, Luna. I couldn't have done it without you."

"no problem, Lincoln." Then she gave him a sisterly kiss on the forehead. "And honestly, I think this look is me, dude. Sure I don't have ice powers like her, or I might not be evil like her, but it... fits me."

"I thought the same thing."

"so anything good on TV?"

"nah, just the same junk over and over again. Nothing exciting and your favorite channel is playing pop tracks."

she gasped "oh the nerve, mate!" She said in a British accent. "Well no matter, we can still spend time together either way. Then she had an idea. "You better look out Lincoln, for I might turn you into a popsicle." Then she got off and pretended to shoot ice from her hands with sound effects.

"oh no!" Lincoln said in a voice of mock-terror. "Don't freeze me!" Then he ran away laughing and Luna, still pretending to be a Killer Frost, laughed with him, and continued making ice sound affects, and eventually took the fight outside, both in the back and front yard, having so much fun with this little game together.


	26. Mister Interpreter: Got it All Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Lincoln misunderstood a conversation about what Luna said, and she unintentionally hurt him, and decides to do the thing he never thought of doing before.

Another day has passed since Lincoln created that inspiring idea of Luna dressed as Killer Frost from Justice League. He let his genius idea in superhero work to into his brain yet again, first the Full House gang, and then this. He also began wondering if he can turn his sisters into other super villains and or superheroes like he did Luna yesterday.

Right now, Lincoln was doing a little help with his closest younger sister, Lucy by polishing her fingernails black, her favorite color next to white.

Lincoln was feeling proud of himself for doing this good deed for the Gothic sister of the family. "Alright, now... just a little bit more." He said. He was trying to get a very small spot on her left pinky finger. "And... her we go! New polished nails, Lucy. Ho do you like them?"

Lucy then looked at her black fingernails and made her small smile in gratitude. "Thanks Lincoln. I might have mentioned this before, but I always have trouble with my left hand."

"I know. Don't mention it, anything for my little sister." then he felt himself being hugged by Lucy affectionately.

"You're the best brother any sister can ever ask for." then she gave him the kiss on his cheek, giving him a black kiss mark on it. Not out of romance of course, but because she loved him like her big brother.

"Ah well, you know. I'm always happy to help my sisters if needed." Lincoln said, flushing a little.

"I know. So about that song for Ronnie Anne, it was so amazing." Lucy acknowledged. "I think I even saw Ronnie Anne she'd a tear from her eye with that song you and Luna wrote for her."

"Wait, was she crying with joy?" Lincoln had a raised eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I remember it perfectly at ten party. Oh, she was so touched when you sang the song to her."

It made Lincoln proud to hear that. "Perfect! I did not notice that. Ah, who am I kidding? Ronnie Anne's not one to show her soft side at times, that's for sure."

"True." Lucy agreed. "But she did kiss you out of love and gratitude. Just take it from me, Lincoln. I do know a lot about romance."

"Right, because of Edwin and Grizzilda, right?"

She nodded her head. "Right, and I can hardly wait to see the new book come out."

"Another book is coming?"

Lucy nodded a yes again. "Uh-Huh. It's going to be a two part finale like how they concluded the Harry Potter novels."

"Cool." And he was about to head out the door when he suddenly remember something. "Oh Lucy, I almost forgot, are you still playing Agony?"

"Yes. Best video game ever."

"Right. You still having fun with it?"

"It is a blast. Possessing a demon is so much fun, especially when you can torment martyrs in that form like gouging their eyes, or stabbing their chests with your sharp claws." Then a more evil smile appeared on her face. "But i'm still in the middle part of the game."

"I thought it was only like thirteen hours on me in the gameplay?"

"It is, But there is so much to see in the game, and so many tormented souls to injure."

"Gotcha." Lincoln understood. "Well, glad to see you enjoying that game Lucy."

"Thanks. And Lincoln,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if you can't play this game like I can, it's so much fun."

"That's kind of you Lucy, but I don't think I want to play that game ever again for as long as I love. Well... maybe I can be able to watch let's play videos on YouTube, but not play, that's a big no-no for me." Then a chill crept down his spine thinking of the Onoskelis monster from his nightmare that almost killed him in Hell. "And to be honest, I cans till hear that demon's awful shrieking." then he crawled into a ball on the floor, and began rocking back in forth, like he is still traumatized about this.

Lucy sat down next to him and comforted him by gently patted his head. "Shhh.. It's okay, Lincoln. It's just a game."

"Hey Bro, I was wondering if you would like some-" then she noticed Lincoln being in complete terror. "Oh, what happened?" She noticed. Then she sat down next to Lincoln to comfort him as well.

"It's nothing Luna." Lucy explained. "Lincoln's just thinking about that Onoskelis from his nightmare from Agony."

"The shrieking." Lincon said, still rocking in fear. "That horrible, ear-piercing shrieking."

"Shh, it's alright dude. It's not real." Luna reassured him softly, patting his head along with Lucy. "Do you still feel scarred from that game?"

He hated to admit it, but ultimately, Lincoln said "yes. You saw how that demon looks. The face with the mouth that go sideways with sharp teeth, and those horns."

"It's okay, Lincoln," Luna reassured him again. "It wasn't real. Just a dream."

Lincoln got his wits together, and boldly stood back up. "You're right. I'm sorry, just being a sniveling baby for a sec there."

"Nah, don't say that Linc." Luna said. "If there's anything your are not, It would be a baby." And she patted his shoulder three times. "Trust me, there are many things in this evil world that are not meant for eyes like you."

"Yeah, this game is definitely one of those things." Lucy added "you know what, let's just forget about that game."

"agreed." Lincoln and Luna said with a head nod. Then Lucy went back to work with creating dark and evil poems just for kicks. The white-haired boy was feeling much more relaxed now. "Well, glad that's over." He muttered to himself.

Luna wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "So whatcha wanna do now, bro?"

"Hmm... I honestly don't know." Lincoln replied in a frank tone of voice. "What do you want to do?"

Just then, Luna made a yawn. "I'm sorry, Lincoln." She said. "But I think a nap right now. But if you need anything, do wake me up inside and save me from the dark."

"No problem, Luna." The rocker sister promptly went back to her room for a little shuteye for a few hours.

At first, Lincoln felt a little alone, but he knows he is never alone, for he does have quite a large family to look out for him after all. In the meantime, he decided to practice his guitar skills in the garage, like Luna would do in her free time.

**Two Hour Later**

Luna awoke from her nap, and she looked well rested. She went downstairs and saw Lincoln trying to help out Lucy with some poetry writing. Luna couldn't help but smile warmly at that adorable sight.

"Aww, Thanks my bro." She thought to herself. Then she went upstairs to look at one of her older guitars.

She tried tuning it a bit, but just then, all of her strings broke in an instant. "Ah damnit!" Luna exclaimed. "This guitar's getting too old for me to play." She thought of a few ideas on what to do with it, like give it to charity or just simply throw it in the garbage.

A lightbulb appeared on her head and decided to call Sam. She promptly picked up her phone and tagged her girlfriends number on it. "Hello Luna, what's happening?" Said Sam on the other line.

"W'sup, Sam? Listen, I want to ask you something."

Little did she know that Lincoln was walking right past her and Luan's room.

"Sam, it's not use. He's not so important to me anymore." Luna explained. Lincoln couldn't help but stand against the wall and hear her little conversation. "Yeah, the dude can't be so special as he used to. Yep, i'm Getting rid of him."

Gasping, Lincoln didn't know if he should be hurt, shocked, disgusted, or all of the above. No, Luna would never say that about Lincoln. Or would she?

"Sam, he is just too out of his league now. This guy was great the first time, but now he is completely worthless and old to me."

Now Lincoln felt like shedding a tear from his eye, feeling more hurt than ever.

"Right, so I was wondering if I could give him to your cousin as a gift."

"Gift?" Lincoln said, then he went to his room, silently crying to himself, and began packing his belongings on a case.

Little did Lincoln know that she wasn't talking about him at all. "Ole Stripes here is one of my first guitars I ever got in my life since I became a hardcore rocker."

"Wow, that's very nice of you, Luna. Did you ask Lincoln if he wanted the guitar?"

"No way, Sam." She protested "Lincoln already has a cool guitar, remember? And if he needed a new guitar, I would give him a guitar that sounds so nice and awesome, not something like this hunk of junk like Stripes here."

"I can appreciate that. You really are a great sister, Luna." Said said

"Yep, how great am I?" Luna boasted.

Too bad Lincoln didn't hear that, for he was too sad, packing his things in his case, not really knowing what she was talking about in the first place. Just to tell them, he pulled out a small note and wrote something out.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She sobbed. "I'm sorry if I am worthless to you." Then he promptly went out the front door and thought of wear to stay. He was thinking either Ronnie Anne or Clyde's house, but it wasn't really the same, even if they are his best friends.

He went over to both his friends houses, but sadly, they weren't home. Lincoln called Clyde first, and he said that he was having a long session with Dr. Lopez about Lori. For Ronnie Anne, she was visiting her relatives with Bobby and her mother in another state, and won't be back for three days

Now Lincoln didn't really know what to do now, but then he remembered a small opening and a space under the front door, and decided to stay there until he can figure out where else he can go to, or at least wait for either Clyde or Ronnie Anne to come back home, it Clyde would probably be his best option.

He got his case in the small opening and sat in the back in silence, and began sobbing to himself.

Meanwhile, Luna was just looking for Lincoln right now, and went into his room, seeing that most of the stuff was gone. "What the heck?" She thought. Luna found the little yellow note Lincoln left on the mattress. "What's this?" She began reading it and she gasped. "Oh my god! Lincoln ran away!" She shouted.

Boy oh boy, how will she find Lincoln now? Can she find him before she will never see him again?

"Lincoln?" She camels in a worried voice, "Lincoln?!" At first, she looked at all the rooms and then the attic, and the basement for last. "Lincoln?!" She shouted. "Where can he be?"

"Luna, what's going on?" Asked Lucy. She and the other sisters came in, hearing the commotion.

"Lincoln ran away, dudes!"

all of the sisters gasped and were just as worried and concerned as Luna was.

**Lincoln misunderstood a conversation between Luna and and Sam on the phone, and thinks Luna thinks he is worthless, which she was really referring to her old guitar. Now he ran away, and Luna and the sisters are going to look for him. I just kinda thought about that one episode on the Powerpuff girls and why not put it on here as a parody?**


	27. Searching for Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the other sisters go out into the woods in search for their missing brother, meanwhile Lincoln decides to make a living out in the wilderness, but finds how hard and difficult it can be living in the wild.

Luna was trying to think of ideas on where her missing little brother could be. The rocker girl was pacing to and fro for any clue on where he could be right now. It seemed like she was getting nowhere with all this worrying, and began thinking of what horrible things that can happen to her little brother. First, she thought of him like being mauled and eaten by a bear or a mountain lion. next, she thought of him getting hit by a large truck out of nowhere.

"Man, what am I going to do? I can't just call his name and save him from the dark." Luna said. Now she almost felt like hyperventilating. However, she felt her shirt grabbed with a large amount of first, it was Lola that grabbed her and slapped her in the face "Snap out of it, woman!" she exclaimed. "Pull yourself together!"

Trying to calm down, the rocker sister was trying to catch her breath. "You're right. Sorry 'bout that." and she began brainstorming again. "Okay, well first things's first, did any of you dudettes find any clues on where our bro is?" Sadly, all of them nodded a no to her. However, Lana did remember something at the top of her head.

"Wait!" the tomboy exclaimed. "I just saw a few muddy footprints in the front."

It gave everyone a rather puzzling look on their faces. "Mud?" Lola said

"Well yeah, I have a mud hole to play in whenever I feel like it."

"Figures."

"Do you think we can follow the trail to where he might be?" asked Lori

"We'll have to see for ourselves." Lucy noted. All of them went outside and focused on the mud trail that their brother left behind. "Hmm, it looks like Lincoln was hiding under the house, right under the porch there."

Everyone gave a concerned look again. "Lana, you got a good sense of smell like a bloodhound, right?" asked Lynn

"Right?"

"If we lose track of Lincoln's footprints, use your nose." said Lola.

"Gotcha." then Lana led the way down a few blocks, but it was just then, the footprints came to a dead end on a sidewalk, leading it to the forest not far from the suburbs. "Crud! the mud's gone dry here." she cursed "Who knows what can be in those woods?"

"Well, I remember on the camping trip with Clyde that he was attacked by a pack of wolves." Luna speculated. Then her eyes perked up in horror. "Oh no! What if the wolf pack wants revenge for killing their leader? Oh god this is so bad." then she was about to panic again, but once more, Lola had to slap her to make her come to her senses. "Right sorry, trying not to panic at the disco here."

"Hmm, do you still have that shotgun for when you killed it?" asked Lori

"Yeah. I better go back home and get it." then they all rushed back to their house in a snap, and Luna hurriedly went through her drawer, and pulled out the exact same gun that she used to kill the alpha wolf just before it could kill Lincoln. "Here, now I just get the pellets for this baby, and..." then she readied the gun by putting the pellets inside of the weapon. She cocked it, and said to herself "Got it!"

"Wait, is that really a good idea just to carry a gun like that in the neighborhood?" Lucy pointed

"I know it doesn't look right, but Lincoln's in trouble out there."

"Right!" all the sisters agreed in unison. Then they all rushed back to the forest entrance, right where Lincoln's trail went cold. It looked a little eerie, but they all had no choice, they got a brother to save, no matter how scary this little piece of forest looked for them

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still sad at believing that Luna doesn't really love him anymore, and walked in a sad posture, still holding his backpack behind him. He was thinking on how he can make a living out here, and looked for any shelter for him to stay in.

"Grr, how is a boy like me supposed to find a new place to live in this place?" Then he kicked the dirt out of frustration.

He searched high and low for any place to call his "new home" like creating a bunch of leaves and branches as a tent, but the wind would always blow them away. Next, he tried using a bunch of small rocks as a tent, but they all collapsed on him like toy blocks.

Just when he was about to give up hope, he found a small cave that looked like the perfect spot. Cautious, Lincoln tried to see if there was no predator or dangerous animal living in it. "Hello?" He called out. There was no answer, for the only thing that came back was an echo in his voice. "Hello?" He called out once more.

A small smile of hope appeared on his face, and decided that this small cave will be his new home. Boy oh boy, if only Lincoln would know what Luna was talking to Sam about on the phone earlier.

For his sake, he hoped that no predator ever lived on this place. This forest was probably big enough for a small city to fit into like Flagstaff or Yakima. Now that he had a shelter to stay in, the next thing he did was create a fire for him to keep warm through the night.

Thinking about how he should create it, he saw a few branches and twigs on the ground. Of course, there were some rocks on the ground to to keep flames from spreading. "Okay Lincoln." He said to himself. "Give the branches a nice, good rubbing to create a perfect fire."

While scratching the branches together, he tried to make a success for over an hour, but it turns out he could never create a fire.

"Ah man. Who knew creating a fire would be this hard." Then he through the twigs away in frustration. "Grr. Okay, okay, I guess I should go to plan b: food." Then he went o to his backpack and pulled out a few pizza slices, two apples, and a banana. "Okay, But I might as well look for some food if I run out of these."

walking back into the wilderness, he looked around for anything nice and delicious to much on. So far, he found nothing. Of course, he wouldn't be able to hunt an animal, because he didn't really have the proper tools and equipment to do so. Maybe there would be a few berries to munch on.

All of a sudden, he saw a big, brown figure in the bushes and shrubs, and he hid back in the cave. The figure revealed to be a large, bull moose. It's antlers looked really scary and it was munching on some grass.

Lincoln became a little scared, and kept himself hidden from the beast, for he heard of how dangerous moose can be to humans. It stood still for a moment, and walked past where Lincoln was hiding in.

Man oh man, this moose like really terrifying, mostly the horns helped him with that image. Still, it made a small grunt and walked away.

Lincoln panted and sighed on relief. "Whew, That was a close one." He thought to himself. Now he can go back to finding some food for himself. He had to travel half a mile and found a small lake. "Hmm, I wonder if I can drink from this lake?" He thought. Nodding to himself, he said "Nah, it's not really clean."

Something suddenly poked him, and it turned out to be thorny berry bushes. Lincoln smiled, knowing he has found food. He plucked some raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries from the bushes and put them in a small pouch.

"Well, that's taken care of." He said proudly. Looking st the lake waters. He couldn't help but look at the sparkling waters, glistening under the sun. He thought if there would be any fish in this one for him to eat. Of course he didn't have a fishing pole, so he would have to do it by hand.

Lincoln stared into the lake for quite a long time, and decided to go back to the cave after he had his fun. Sitting at a corner, he ate the juicy, delicious berries and they tasted so good. Yes, they were literally ripe for the picking. "Okay, maybe I can make a fire again after i'm done."

The berries were so good, and tried to light up the bonfire again. He tried it for ten minutes, and again, to no avail.

"Aw man." Lincoln became frustrated again. "Grr! Man! How am I ever gonna make it living in these woods? But... it's a shame that Luna isn't here with me. She doesn't really want me with her anymore."

After trying to get his head straight, he decided to go and think things over.

hanging next to a tree, he was thinking out loud "I don't think Luna would ever actually said that about me." Then he began to miss his family, feeling like crying again. All of s sudden, when he was getting back to the cave, Lincoln heard a small growling noise, and became scared. "Hello? Anyone there?" He asked.

His hands began shaking and shuttering in fear. He heard the growling noise again, and slowly backed up a few paces. Bumping into a rock, Lincoln slowly turned around and what he saw made his heart beat like a drum.

A large, golden mountain lion was sitting right in front of him. It didn't look very menacing, but Lincoln knew how dangerous cougars can be, too. His face was close to the cat's face, and even felt his deep breathing. It smelled terrible, like he had eaten a skunk or a deer for lunch or breakfast. Lincoln slowly took a step back, and the mountain lion began sniffing him.

"Nice Moauntain Lion." Lincoln said in fear, sweat running down his face. With every step back he took, the big cat always made a step forward after him. "I mean- ahh!' He screamed, and made a bolt for it. The mountain lion tried to swipe at him with his claws, but Lincoln was fast, and chased after him.

The sounds of him roaring and hissing were really terrifying, and made it all the more dangerous. Lincoln ran and ran as fast as he could, but the animal was closing in on him, thanks to him running on four legs.

While not really paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a small cliff, for it was a dead end. He crouched down to his butt, and the mountain lion showed his menacing canines at him, looking quite hungry.

"No! No! Help! Somebody help!" He cried in desperation. The big cat was about to sink his teeth into Lincoln's neck, but then he heard a boom sound, and the mountain lion made one last roar before it fell dead to the ground.

Looking over at where it was coming from, it was Luna and the rest of his sisters. "Lincoln!" They all said, more than happy to see him.

"Guys!" Lincoln exclaimed in joy. They all formed a group hug, and then let go. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you, of course." Said Lisa.

"Lincoln, we were so worried about you, bro. I was worried about you. Why would you even run away like that?" Luna asked

"Well I heard you talking on the phone and saying that you don't really need me anymore with Sam. You said that you would give me to her cousin as a gift., and that I wasn't special or mean anything to you anymore."

"What?!" Luna said in great confusion, "That's crazy talk, dude! I would never do that to you, or think any less of you." Then she gave him a hug personally. "Bro, I was talking about one of my oldest guitars, Ole Stripes. It was getting to old and rusty, and I can't play it anymore if it is in bad shape like that. I was offering my guitar to Sam's cousin."

It was at this moment, Lincoln felt so dumb hearing the truth. "Oh." He said with a nervous smile. "Oh my god, what have I done all this time? Having a mountain lion kill me like that? Guys I am so sorry, I wouldn't blame you if you guys are mad at me for doing that."

"Oh bro. I'm not mad at you." Luna reassured with a warm smile on her face. "We all make mistakes, like when you accidentally broke one of my prized guitars.l

"I'm not really proud of it." Lincoln admitted.

"It was an accident Lincoln. We know you wouldn't ruin our things on purpose." Lucy reassured.

"Look, we're just glad you're okay, Lincoln." Lynn said. "We thought we would have lost you forever."

"I would if not for you guys." Lincoln admitted. "But what about mom and dad? How will they react about this? Oh they are so going to kill me for running away like that."

"Don't worry, we'll just explain to them what happen." Said Leni.

It made Lincoln smile to hear that. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry for running away like that."

"And i'm sorry too, Lincoln. It's kinda my fault I made you go out here like that." Luna admitted. "But I will always love you."

"So will we." Lori said, then they formed a group hug again.

"I love you guys, too." Lincoln replied with gratitude. "Come on, let't go home." And he went to get his belonging again and happily walked back home with his sisters, with Luna wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, on which day does a cougar est his meat?" Luan asked "On a Chews-day! Hahahahaha! Get it?"

As usual, they all groaned at her lame puns.


	28. Other Sisters Feeling Left Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days and weeks go by, the other sisters began to feel left out like Clyde was on the camping trip, and they all get the feeling that Lincoln loves Luna more than them all.

Back home, Lincoln and Luna were just relaxing on the bean bag chair in her and Luan's room. It was rather comfy and cozy for both if them to sit together in, of course, it would mostly be fit for mostly one person at a time. But still, it was a pretty big bean bag chair. It was all a quite morning for both of them, and lazed around on it for a little while, not really doing anything, except relaxing on it together as close siblings. "Hey Bro," Luna said to him at last.

"Yeah sis?"

"I thought of something really fun we can do today." and she crossed her arms behind her head. "How would you like to go snorkeling with me at the beach at Lake Huron?"

Lincoln's eyes perked up in excitement and surprise. "Really? What made you think about that?

A smirk appeared on Luna's face, and she replied "Ah, just came to my head." and then she playfully ruffed his white hair. "besides, I hear that their are some sunken ships down their underwater."

"Really?" Lincoln muttered, becoming more fascinated and curious. "But where do we get the stuff for snorkeling at the lake?"

"Not a problem." said Luna. "Aunt Victoria has a couple of diving suits we can borrow when we get there. She will be more than happy to lend us that diving gear."

"She has diving gear?"

"Yeah, remember? she was once a member of the Michigan wildlife protection committee."

"Oh yeah." And he got off the beanbag chair, feeling more than pumped. "Let's see if mom, dad, or Lori can help with that. Oh! And can Clyde come with us too? It's his dream of snorkeling in a lake."

"Heck yeah, little bro! Clyde can totes come with us!" and she did her signature rock pose. "It will be more fun that that Clydesdale hangs out with us. Besides, I don't want him to feel left out like that camping trip, remember?"

"I'm not proud thinking about that." Lincoln admitted. "I remember that alright." then a look of slight guilt appeared on his face. "I almost got him killed back there by those wolves. All because of me."

Luna couldn't help but stand upright, and give him a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ah Linc. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. These things happen and... It was kinda my fault to be honest."

"Don't say that, Luna." Lincoln said. "I was the one that was not paying enough attention to him that day."

"Come here, buddy." then she gently pulled him in for another hug. "It's okay. What matters is that he's okay now, and he forgave us both." Their little hug continued on for several minutes of comfort and sibling love. "And I did save you both, and we just laid our weary heads to rest for the night that day." And they both decided to let go.

"True. You're right Luna. Sorry for worrying about that."

"It's cool, little bro." Luna reassured. "So anyway, should we call Clyde and see if he can come with us on a little journey to the other side?"

"Totally."

And as both Lincoln and Luna were about to head out of the bedroom, they were suddenly stopped by Lucy, who scared them like she would do to the others with her teleportation abilities, or however she would move like that. Nobody really knows really how she can appear out of nowhere, but after all, she is their sister. "Sorry if I scared you guys." she said. "Lincoln, would you like to come to my seance with me and Haiku? It's at the old abandoned mansion twenty miles from here."

"You mean the one with the cemetery behind it?" Lincoln thought.

"That's the one." said Lucy

"Ooh, sorry Lucy. I'm already going to go snorkeling at Lake Huron with Luna."

"Yep! It will be so awesome!"

And a small frown appeared on Lucy's face, looking quite bummed. Sure she always looked gloomy, but her frown was more downward than before. "Oh. I see. I was really looking forward to you coming with me."

"Maybe another time, Lucy. Is that okay?"

"yeah, that's fine." and she made a "Sigh" noise. "There is always another time."

"Cool! Come on Luna, let's go find Lori, mom or dad."

"Way ahead of you, dude." And they both went to look for Lori.

Meanwhile the Gothic girl gave a sad look on her face. "Sigh. Just go hang out with Luna for all I care." she murmured to herself. "Don't worry about me, go have fun with your favorite sister." and she gloomily went back to her and Lynn's bedroom.

Lincoln raised his voice when he said "Lori? You still here?"

"She's at her golf tournament, honey!" Rita called. "What is it?" and Lincoln went to his parents room downstairs, and found her stacking the dishwasher with empty, dirty plates and silverware.

"Hey mom. Me, and Luna want to go snorkeling at Lake Huron. It's not such a far drive from here."

Rita had time to think about it, and started the dishwasher. "Hmmm... I don't know honey. That sounds kind of dangerous."

"Come on, mom." Luna edged her on. "It will be fun."

"It's just that... remember the mountain lion incident?"

"That was totally my fault mom. I wasn't being careful." Lincoln remarked to Rita. "Besides, it won't be so far in the woods like last time. And i told you I was sorry for running away like that."

"Oh honey." Rita said with a sigh. She knelt down and wrapped her arm around her son. "I just worry about you honey. First the wolf attack, and now a mountain lion? I don't know what else can happen next."

"Mom, it's okay." Lincoln reassured.

"Yeah, my bro wasn't being very careful that time. Now he learned from those mistakes. Well, the second choice was a mistake but the wolf thing was because he needed to rescue Clyde. Besides, I had a shotgun with me to help protect him."

"I know, Luna." Rita made yet another sigh. "but I don't really think you should carry any gun with you, period."

"I'm careful with it. Besides, there's nothing dangerous near Lake Huron, unless you count stormy seas that move with emotion."

"Right." and Rita was thinking about it again. "Well... okay. I suppose either me or your father can take you over there."

Both Lincoln and Luna smiled with joy and looked at each other, showing their teeth. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much, mom!" Lincoln said with gratitude, tightly hugging his mother in thanks.

Rita chuckled and replied "You're welcome. Now let me see if either me or your father can take you over there. And to be honest, I would rather prefer if either one of us came with you on this trip. Besides, I heard the beaches at the lake are nice this time of year."

"You're not wrong about that." Luna agreed. "And can Clyde come with us too?"

"Of course. I just need to talk to their fathers first."

"Cheers, mate!" Then she and Lincoln went upstairs to get some things ready for yet another amazing trip.

"And would you like to go to aunt Victoria's house on the way?"

"Yes, please." Lincoln called back to Rita.

"Got it!"

And it was all of a sudden the front door opened. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" It was Lori, coming home from her golf practice. "Oh, hey twerp, Luna."

"Ah Lori, must you call me a twerp sometimes." Lincoln said in irritation

"Well yeah, it's fun that way."

"Oh lay off him, big sis." Luna said with a scowl.

"I'm just messing with him Luna. So anyway Lincoln, would you like to come to the mall with me? I want to buy clothes your size so in case me and Bobby have children someday. I need you to try on those clothes to see how they will fit on me and Bobby's future children."

"What?"

"Just do as your told, runt." Lori said with a scowl on her face.

"Uh actually Lori, me and Lincoln are gonna go out for some snorkeling at Lake Huron."

"Really?" said Lori, having a small frown as well. "Well... that's fun. I understand. Another time perhaps?"

"Oh yeah, of course." and in his head, Lincoln said "Probably not." And they continued on to get their things upstairs.

They even brought there guitars just in case they want to jam together. Along with some goggles just in case they would want a little swim in the shallow waters together, and bathing suits as well.

They both headed downstairs and waited on the couch for either Rita or Lynn Sr to take them to the lake. Meanwhile, something surprised Lincoln from behind. "Boo! Lincoln made a jump in surprise, and it turned out to be Lynn. "Hahahaha! Got ya didn't I?" said the sports fanatic sister.

"Yeah you did, Lynn." Lincoln said with a mildly irritated look on his face.

"So Lincoln, wanna come to my soccer game later?"

"Sorry Lynn, but I'm gonna go snorkeling with Luna." The same frown that Lucy and Lori made appeared on Lynn's face.

Feeling saddened and bummed and hurt herself, she said nonetheless "I understand. You guys can go have fun."

"Thanks Lynn!" Lincoln and Luna said in unison

In her head, she said in a sarcastic tone of voice "Yeah, have fun being with your favorite sister." and she went into the kitchen to look for a snack.

"Okay kids." said Rita. "I'll be the one to come with you, okay?"

"That's fine mom." said Luna "We don't mind extra company."

Then they both went into the car to make their little errands before heading out to Lake Huron. Meanwhile, the other siblings sat on the couch, feeling sad and empty inside.

"Well it's official." said Lola. "Lincoln loves Luna more than we do."

"Yeah, he wasn't even interested in coming to see the frog colony in the park lake." Lana added.

"Or be a willing test subject of my muscle serum." said Lisa. "I was wondering what Lincoln would look like if he had more muscles within his system." and she made a sigh and rested her head right on her left hand.

"Poo poo." Lily remarked with her head down.

"And he didn't want to help me pick some skirts for me to wear." said Leni. "Maybe Linky does love Luna more than us."

"Well maybe we can create a robot version of Lincoln. After all, Robots don't have sisters, only transistors! Hahahaha! Get it?" and they all groaned at her usual terrible puns.

Indeed, the sisters were all feeling left out on Lincoln spending more time with Luna than them. It was beginning to sound like Clyde from the camping trip. "Yeah, who am I kidding. Let's just face the facts: Lincoln literally loves Luna more than us."

"Should we talk to them about how we feel?" Leni asked

"No." Lynn said. "Why should we bother?"

"yeah, it makes Lincoln and Luna so happy for them to be closer than ever. I don't want to ruin it for them." Lucy remarked

And the other sisters made words of agreement with the Gothic sister.


	29. Lake Huron Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Luna go out for a little fun in one of America's great Lakes together and do some underwater snorkeling with Clyde, only for him to have a little lamprey problem.

there they were at last, Lake Huron, one of the Great Lakes in the United States. It's waters were glistening under the shining sun, and the beach they were at looked really nice with white sand. Lincoln and Luna could hardly wait to try out the snorkeling gear they borrowed from their aunt Victoria. Clyde was also excited to go out for a little snorkeling and swimming fun, but of course, since his fathers were deeply attached to their son, gave him extra sunscreen just in case.

Rita was also happy to arrive in this beautiful place. It looked really nice and the summer breeze felt so good against her skin. At the moment,t she felt like pulling out the umbrella and reclining chair to bask under the sun while wearing sunglasses.

"Well, Here we are." Said Lincoln. "Lake Huron at last. So Luna, you ready to have some snorkeling fun? And... where's Clyde?" Both siblings looked around the area for any sign of the African American boy. It was just then they saw him carrying a rather large bag of his sunscreen and ointment. "Ah there you are, buddy."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Lincoln." Clyde said, struggling to hold his large bag. "My dad's want me to have these just in case I get a sunburn too quickly.

"Oh come on, Clyde. You can't get sunburn that fast."

"Actually, when it comes to me, I can." Clyde admitted.

"It's Clyde, Luna. You and the other guys known him for quite a while now."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle a little. "True. Anyway, you need some extra help with that, Clydesdale?"

"No Thanks, Luna. I got everything under control." And he felt a small cramp around his back, and he was only eleven like Lincoln was. "Okay, maybe a little." The. The rocker girl was more than happy to give him a helping hand.

"Thanks dude. Always happy to help a friend of my little bro." And all four of them walked over to the beautiful beach. Lincoln, and Clyde switched info their diving gear in the men's room, and Luna switched into her own in the ladies room.

For Rita, she was wearing her white, one piece swimsuit with her hat and glasses. "Ah, that's more like it." She thought out loud. "Luna, please keep a special eye on Lincoln, sweetie. I know you will, but sometimes I worry about you guys. It's what all mothers do."

Luna smiled at Rita, and boldly replied "Don't you worry about a thing mom. Every little thing's gonna be alright with me, Lincoln and Clyde. You have my word.

Rita smiled warmly. "Thank you, Luna. Lincoln, Clyde, are you guys ready yet?"

"Coming mom!" Lincoln called from the boys room.

as both boys came out, they looked more than ready to try and snorkel into the lake below. "Ah, I feel uncomfortable wearing this tight bodysuit." Clyde said. "I hope I don't chafe in this."

"Everything will be fine. Besides, just wait until you get into the water, you'll feel so much better and all the fish and treasures we will find below." Lincoln said. "This Lake has shipwrecks underwater."

"You're right."

And all three took the pleasure of putting their masks on, and swimming into Huron. The underwater scenery was absolutely amazing. Many fish were swimming around them. The fish varied from Rainbow trout, lake herrings, bloaters, deepwater sculpins, walleyes, emerald shiners to mayfly nymphs and mussels.

"Alright dude, stay close to me, okay? Mom put me in charge of you guys."

"It's fine." Lincoln said. "I just hope we don't encounter a lake monster here."

"No, there is no lake monster in Huron." Clyde said with doubt. And they all swam in a group, and looked at the many fish and a few kelp forests down below on the lake floor. The view of the underwater life of Lake Huron was absolutely inspiring. Through their snorkeling, they saw a few shipwrecks as well. At first, they weren't so sure about going inside the shipwrecks, for something hard would fall on their heads inside.

So they just stick to with looking at the exteriors for now, and then wondered if any valuable goods or treasures were inside them. Yes, this glacial great lake had so many wonders within the depths. Of course, they didn't want to go all the way to the other shore of the lake, for it would be too far for them since it was one of North America's great lakes.

But still, it was really fun for them nonetheless even if it wasn't Hawaii, Jamaica, Los Angeles, or Haiti. Every lake has it's own set of beauty. Inside the ships looked rather empty in some, and had a lot of barnacles infesting the interior.

"Oh barnacles." Lincoln said. "Good thing these ships have sunken." then he saw a bass swim by him, making him intrigued by the color pattern of it's scales. The bass then quickly swam away from him, disappearing into the depths. "That was a big fish."

"Yeah, let's see John the fisherman catch that monster." Luna agreed.

"Hey guys," Clyde said. "Can you give me a hand here, please?" he turned around and there was a eel-like fish attached to the left side of his neck like a leech. Lincoln and Luna looked at it with disgust.

"Ugh! what is that?" Luna said, feeling a little queasy.

"A lamprey." Clyde said.

"What's a lamprey?" Lincoln asked

"It's... a parasitic fish that are like vampires underwater. They have suction cup mouths that suck your blood." Clyde specified. "Now please get him off of me, this is so uncomfortable."

"Don't worry Clydesdale." Luna said, with her and Lincoln coming to his aid. "We'll get that vampire fish off of you." Lincoln tried to get the lamprey off, but it turns out the little parasite latched it's mouth onto Clyde's neck real tightly. "Ooh, this one's really latched on.

"Ow ow ow!" Clyde said. "It's trying to hold onto me."

"I'm trying... Ah! to get if off of you with all my strength. "Luna, can you help me out here?"

"On it." then Luna began pulling the lamprey with her little brother. They didn't want to hurt Clyde, but they had to pull this parasitic fish off of his neck, no matter what it takes. Both of them pulled and pulled the fish with all their might, and finally, they pried it off of poor Clyde's neck. "There!" Luna and Lincoln had a look at it's mouth, that looked very much like a suction cup with a bunch of teeth in a row like a cookie-cutter shark or a great white shark would have in their mouths. "Oh my god." Luna said with shock.

"That's quite a mouth on this guy." Lincoln said, just as surprised as his sister. Just then, the lamprey latched itself onto Lincoln's right arm. "Uh-oh." he said. "New problem."

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." then Luna pulled out a diving knife and decapitated the lamprey, making it let go of Lincoln's appendage.

"Thanks, Luna."

"No problem, buddy." then she put the knife away. "You okay, Clyde?"

"My neck's a little sore, but besides that, i am doing alright."

"What will your dads think?" his best friend asked him in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Lincoln. They'll understand. Their my dads. Besides, that lamprey only latched onto my suit, not really my neck."

"Fair point. Well come on then. Let's see if we can find some chests in this ship."

"Awesome idea."

And all three of them looked inside parts of the ship for anything valuable, but alas, most of the stuff covered in algae and barnacles looked pretty much rusty and worthless. Still, it was fun nonetheless, even if it wasn't the infamous titanic ship from a long time ago. Besides, the ship was in the Iceberg alley near Greenland, not the great lakes.

They continued on looking for many fish and many creatures, taking some pictures with a waterproof camera. It was absolutely breathtaking for all three, and decided to go back up to the surface to catch their breath.

Meanwhile, Rita was bathing under the hot summer sun in her swimsuit. At first, she wasn't so sure about taking the kids out here for a little swimming and snorkeling, but apparently, the beautiful scenery, and summer breeze convinced her otherwise. In the meantime, she had a tanning mirror held in her hands as she continued sunbathing.

"Rita, I never knew how beautiful you looked under the sun like this." She thought to herself.

Without knowing, a muscular, bold looming Native American man with long, black hair cake up to her. "Hello. I couldn't help but notice that you are sitting here all alone."

At first Rita was a little scared, but when she took off her glasses, she saw his really handsome, masculine face. And to make her a little more attracted to him, he was only wearing black trunks and completely shirtless.

This man had quite the muscles on him, and even a six-pack on his belly. "Oh, uhh, yeah." She said, flushing a little. "Wh-why do you ask sir?"

"Could I interest you in a... back massage?" He kindly offered.

Rita began flushing a bigger crimson red on her face. This man seemed quite charming. Sure she was married to Lynn Sr, but this man has a way with words and good looks. "Sure. I guess I can enjoy a little bit of that."

"Perfect! And do not worry, you will not be disappointed." As Rita turned over, she rested her chin on her arms. She waited for the kind man to work his magic, and she heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

It dodn't Take long before Rita felt the warm, relaxing hands of this man gently pressing against her skin. "Ah, Yeah." She said. "Oh that hits the spot."

"See? I knew you would love it."

"Thank you so much mister..."

"Connor. You can call me Connor." And the massaging continued. "Now you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Rita."

"Rita, hmm? That's a lovely name." And then the massaging continued on and on for an extended amount of time. Oh how much of a wonderful time she was having in this heavenly experience.

Back to Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde, the group of three were still catching their death above the surface of Huron. "So you guys ready to get back down their?" Lincoln asked them. "There could be more shipwrecks down there."

"You know it, little bro." Luna replied in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said Clyde. "Although I don't want to come back up here looking like a prune or a raisin."

"Nah, we'll be bam up here before that happens to us." Lincoln said. "Now come on" He dove back underwater, and the other two followed him posthaste, and continued with their little snorkeling adventure.

Overtime, they came across two more shipwrecks close to the shores, it that was pretty much it if not counting the many beautiful fishes passing by them. For a long twenty minutes, they continued their little search and decided to have their fun with this.

Swimming all the way back up to the surface, all three of them got back to the shore, and decided to switch into their bathing suits to pass the rest of the time.

"Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!" Luna said.

"You're on!" Lincoln remarked playfully. He and Clyde went to the restrooms to change, and went to have a little fun in the shallow waters.

It was a real blast with them splashing water at one another for kicks, and laughing with joy and excitement.

"Uh oh, some little brother's about to get a real wrestling from her big sister." Luna said. Then she tackled him and he retaliated but grabbing hold of her, and pressing her to the ground this time. "Aw no fair!" She said with a chuckle

"I guess we're even, then." Lincoln remarked with a smirk on his face.

"True that."

Clyde was just laying and floating above the water with his hands behind his head. It was just then he felt something snatch on his back. "What the?"

He tried to look around to see what it was, but he couldn't.

"Guys, help." Luna and Lincoln looked at him and saw another lamprey sucking blood from poor Clyde's back.

"Oh not another one." Lincoln said.

Once again, he and Luna had to pry off a lamprey from Clyde and when it let go, Luna threw it into the deeper parts of the lake like a javelin in the Olympic Games.

"You Okay, Clydesdale?"

"Just fine, Luna. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Uh-oh. I gotta pee you guys, i'll Be right back." Lincoln said

"That's fine dude. Go ahead and tinkle."

Lincoln promptly got out of the water and went to use the toilet. When he lpgot it all out of his system, he was about to go back to his sister and best friend when he heard a branch break with a loud snap.

Curious, he decided to go and see where it was coming from. He peeked through a small area of forest and bushes. He didn't want to go to far though, for his friend and family would be worried sick about him.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone there?"

in a distance, he saw a figure that looked like a seven feet tall creature. It was rather furry with dark brown fur on it's body that had menacing, yellow, feral eyes. It looked at him with those eyes, and made a small growl noise.

Lincoln honestly didn't know what to think of this. Just then, the figure went off in the speed of light on his hind legs. Was Lincoln imagining things? Was his mind pulling tricks on him? He honestly didn't know what to think of this little encounter. The creature sort of resembled a Sasquatch or a Bigfoot of some kind, but he couldn't really tell what it was, for it was too far away for him to clearly specify.

"Bro?" Called a voice. It was Luna. "Oh, there you are, dude. Everything alright?"

"I'm Fine." Lincoln Said. "I just thought I saw something out there."

"What did you see."

"It's... nothing. My mind was just playing tricks on me."

"You sure little buddy?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Probably just a deer or a squirrel that just ran away. Maybe even an elk. Anywho, I wanna get back to having fun with you and Clyde."

"Awesome!" And Luna did her rock lake again. "Come on, the waves are still ready for us!" Then Lincoln ran with his big sister back to the beach. Meanwhile, in the bushes, the figure was back and was watching on at the two menacingly.


	30. Sibling Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the rest of the sisters have had enough and snap at Lincoln and Luna for not paying attention to them lately and a rift occurs.

having a splash at the shores of Lake Huron, Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde were having the time of their lives as they slashed one another. It was all just so much fun for the three of them, and even Rita decided to join in as well.

of course, every once in the while, Rita was taking a major liking to Connor, the handsome Native American masseuse. She would even try and take a break from all that fun, and enjoy Connor's sweet, soft fingers.

Connor himself was more than happy to give Rita these kind of treatments himself. Her back seemed very nice for him to run and massage, and both of his hands were called the hands of a god by Rita respectively.

"you know Rita, this is so wonderful doing this for a beautiful woman like you." Said Connor.

"Oh stop it, you. I have a husband, remember?"

"I know that, and I can respect that. Besides, I already have a girlfriend that I have been dating for seven years now."

Rita smiled and said "Really? That's great."

"Oh yes, Evelyn is a really sweet woman, you would like her, that's a promise for you." Then he stopped with his massaging and took a break. While resting his magic fingers, Connor cracked his knuckles and a small crunch sound was heads as he cracked not his fingers.

The mother decided to take a little break from this as well. He hack was already making her feel like she is twenty-one again. Connor's hands and fingers sure did a good number on her. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Connor."

"And the same for you, Rita." He reaches his beefy hand into his back pocket and face her a card. "If you ever need more massages from me, feel free to call me on that card."

Rita was flattered by the man's kindness. "Ah, thank you so much Connor."

"Anytime, Rita." Then the mane humbly walked across the beach and continued on with his business with the mother watching on at him.

"Ugh, I think I might throw up." Lincoln said with mild disgust.

"oh come on, bro." Luna said, gently ruffing his white hair. "At least it's not like a cheesy romance thing like Lori and Bobby."

"No, it's not romance. I'm sure that those two are good friends, now."

"Yeah, she would never replace your father, Luna. But I agree, at least they are not really like Bobby and Lori," and a small cloud of rage entered his brain and his face was slowly starting to turn red. "Bobby, that no good, girlfriend stealer!"

"Slow down there, killer." Lincoln said. "Never gonna happen remember?"

"I know."

"But at least a guy can dream." Luna said. "Besides, I can imagine them making out under the sun if they were here."

"Good point, Luna. That would be the last thing I would want to see before I leave here today. Don't tell Lori I said that though."

Clyde smiled at him, and said "Don't worry Lincoln. My lips are sealed like a fly zipper."

"Same with mine, Linc." Then she gave him a kiss in his cheek to show him how much she loves him as a brother. Lincoln flushed at the little action she just did. "Lori will never know a thing about what you said.

"Good. The last thing I would want is her turning me into a Human pretzel." Lincoln stated.

"Nah, she would't really do that." Said Clyde.

"Clyde, Lori can be quite stubborn and mean at some times." Lincoln noted. "You should know that."

"I do know Here well, but not as much as you do since you're her sister."

"Right."

Luna saw this a perfect opportunity to tackle Lincoln and Clyde playfully into the water again, and they continued having their Lake fun. After ten long minutes of wrestling together, the three decided to take a break. "Hey listen, I hope I wasn't too rough on you guys like I made you all took you to bat country."

"No it's cool. I love doing these things with you, Luna." Lincoln said.

All of a sudden, an osprey sudden perched on the shore waters. Lincoln and Luna were surprised by how beautiful and stunning the seabird looked. They were all so close to it like five feet away from it. For all they knew, the osprey was probably just looking for food around Huron.

"Wow, what kind of a bird is that?" Lincoln said.

"Beats me, but it would be more than a feeling to see it fly away." Luna said, just as amazed as her little brother. Just then, the majestic osprey made small, squeaky calls that sounded like whistling in a high-pitched voice a couple times, and dug it's head into the water to look for any food. "What kind of bird is that anyway?"

"I know what that is. It's an osprey." Clyde remarked. "It's a type of bird of prey that lives on a diet of fish, and they are present on all six continents across the world."

"Wow. That's cool." Lincoln said. "Wait, I thought there were seven continents on Earth?"

"Yeah, Antarctica, right?" Luna remembered.

"Yeah, but Antarctica is mostly a frozen wasteland, remember? That's why Ospreys or many other animals in the world wouldn't be able to live there because it's like that all season long. Except for penguins, and seals of course"

"Very good point." Luna said. "Lot of people would be too snow blind to live down there." And she made a small chuckle.

"I know. We would all freeze to death if we lived over there, even if we did have extra jackets or coats to try and keep us warm. We'ed have to light a fire twenty-four-seven."

Clyde made a laugh. "Yeah, that would be a pain in the neck."

"got that right, Clydesdale." Luna chuckled. They continued on looking at the majestic seabird, and then flew off in midair, and suddenly landed itself into the lake water, and grabbed hold of a gigantic bask in it's sharp talons, and flew away from their views into the trees, leaving the kids in awestruck on their faces.

It certainly was an magnificent looking osprey alright. They, along with Rita decided to call it a day and went back to the car home. While enjoying a view of the outside world from within the car, Lincoln wondered how his other sisters were doing. Honestly, he wished that the rest of his sisters would have been there with him, Luna, Clyde, and his mother. That spot in Lake Huron looked so much fun with the beaches, and the scuba diving, minus the lampreys of course.

Another thing on his mind was about that mysteriously, dark brown figure that had glowing, yellow eyes. Boy oh boy, that was definitely some thing that he will never forget about, even if he couldn't tell what that "thing" was when he had to use the bathroom. He began wondering if it was a "Bigfoot" or a Sasquatch of some kind. However, he remembered seeing a large, hairy tail when it ran away in the speed of light through the trees. Being an expert of cryptozoology, and paranormal studies, he knew one thing for sure, Sasquatches do not have tails at all.

Lincoln was wondering if he was just seeing things, or if it was just a big, bull moose, or an elk, or even an abnormally large grizzly bear with a freakishly long tail. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was that thing, whatever it was, real or not?

"Hey dude," Luna said, snapping him out of his deep thinking. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Luna. I was just thinking."

"About What, Linc?"

"Well, After i was done with the bathroom, I saw some kind of... animal in the woods. I didn't know what it was, but it kinda looked like a Bigfoot standing on two legs, and it was huge."

"Bigfoot? Ah, I'm sure it was just a hoaxer trying to scare you." Luna doubted. "Many people do that in Michigan all the time just so they can get publicity and money."

"She makes a good point." Clyde said.

"Yeah Honey, there's no such thing as Bigfoot." Rita added.

"Well how did you explain that famous picture a long time ago with him walking and looking at the camera?"

"No, I am pretty sure it was just a man trying to scare some tourists. Believe me Lincoln. I know. The same thing happened with me and your father before we got married. We were on a small camping trip in Wisconsin, and a Bigfoot showed up and roared right in front of our faces, but then we noticed his make fall off and it was a hoaxer that was obese and had glasses."

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh. "What?dis the guy get in trouble?"

"Of course he did." Rita stated. "He was arrested for fraud."

"Ha! That's funny. At least he wasn't trying to maul you."

Rita made a small laugh. "I didn't think he would have done that. Most people like that wouldn't have the backbone to try and hurt their victims."

"Right. They didn't Want to get in more trouble than they bargained for to scare people."

"Exactly my point. So like I said, it was probably just a prankster trying to scare you."

"Yeah, you're right." Lincoln finally agreed with her.

The road home was rather hr long, about forty five minutes to be exact, but they were back to home sweet home shortly after. Of course, they went to Aunt Victoria's place, then dropped Clyde back to his fathers so he could take a shower, then it was just Lincoln, Luna, and Rita now

The house looked as it always was, and nothing really changed. Lincoln and Luna could hardly wait to see the smiling faces of their other siblings. When they opened the door, the other sisters didn't really have any smiling faces at all. No, their faces had a bored, blank expression on them like Lynn in math class.

At first, Lincoln wasn't so sure what to think of this, but he said "hey guys. What's going on?"

"You know." Lori said with a sigh while texting on her smartphone. "Just literally laying around."

"Uh-huh." Said Lynn. "Nothing but a lazy afternoon for us."

"So how was the Lake Huron trip?" Asked Lucy while writing more poems in her little book.

"It was so fun, you guys should have been there." Lincoln said. "We went snorkeling and and had some fun on the beach, too. And Clyde got a lamprey stuck to his neck."

"That sounds fun." Said Leni in a slightly angry voice. "Just go and have fun with your favorite sister while you forget about us."

"What?" Luna said. "Dude, what are you walking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that if you want to just spend time with you, Luna." Leni stated "And just ignore me Lincoln and not come with me to get more skirts to buy."

"Guys, what's wrong?" Lincoln said.

"We Just don't want to get in the way of Lincoln spending time with his closest sister." Lola stated sarcastically while polishing her nails. "And just leave us in the dust."

"Oh come on you guys. You think I love Luna more than you guys?"

"Yes!" Said the other sisters in anger. "You have been spending more time with her than with us lately." Lana remarked.

"Dudes, come on. I wasn't trying to steal him from you guys." Luna stated. "We are just good siblings that look out for each other."

"We've literally been there for him too." Lori argued with the third oldest sister. "Yes he seems to rely on you more."

"Well, Luna is so nice and kind to me, and would always stick for me." Lincoln said, then they both side-hugged each other in affection. "She's shown me the most kindness out f you guys."

"Oh and yet you don't feel that way about us?" Said Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

"Boo-boo!" Lily stated angrily.

"Well, Lori, Lynn, and Lola have been jerks to me at times. Lori calls me twerp and picks on me sometimes."

"So?" Lori said.

"So I hate it when you do that." The boy replied in irritation. "There's other siblings to pick on besides me, you know?"

"Hey, you watch what you say Lincoln!" Lori said, threatening her little brother.

"Back off Lori!" Luna said. "Or you gotta deal with me!"

"You wanna go for it right now?"

"let's!" Then Lincoln intervened and stopped them from fighting eachother physically.

"Guys! Please!" Lincoln begged.

Calming down, Lori and Luna let their anger die away. "Lincoln, when have I ever been a jerk to you?"

"Well... you have been known to get violent and throw fits, Lola." Lincoln stated. "And how you yell and scream whenever you don't get what you want."

"Lies!" Lola protested. Realizing what just happened, she calmed herself down and defensively said in a flat voice "Okay, maybe I have did that, but it was only a few times."

"A few?" Said Luna. "It happened all the time."

"No one asked you!"

"Look, Lincoln, all we're saying is that you see, to love Luna more than the rest of us." Said Luan. "It was like you and Luna are a race car and the driver while we are the third wheels. Hahahaha! Get it? But seriously, you never really want to do anything with us anymore."

"No, that's not true." Lincoln said. "There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah Guys come on, give him a break." Luna said a little firmly.

"It's True!" Luan protested. "We feel neglected to him as sisters lately. Now it is like we are not worth anything to you anymore."

"Guys, i'm Sorry if you all feel this way, but I would never think that way about you. Ot's just that Luna makes me so happy."

"You know what Lincoln, just save it." Lori said. "Come on girls, we need to leave these two alone since we don't matter to them."

"Enough girls!" Said Lynn Sr. "I will not tolerate those kind of attitudes in this house. Now, all of you go to your rooms to cool off until I say otherwise."

the others protested at their dad multiple times, but to no avail.

"Girls," he threatened, pointing his finger upstairs. The other sisters went "Aww" And glared at Lincoln and Luna behind them as they headed to their rooms as punishment.

Lincoln was now feeling guilty. He thought that maybe it is his fault that his sisters don't feel as loved as Luna does. Luna was glaring back at the angry sisters who heard doors slamming multiple times. By the sound of how they just shut their bedroom doors, they were not happy at all.

"Are you okay, dude?" Luna asked him with concern.

"I'm fine Luna." He replied. "Look, maybe a little jamming in the garage should help with this."

"Awesome idea bro." Luna said with her rock pose. Both she and Lincoln decided to go wash up first and went to practice on their guitars.


	31. Sibling Consoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the sisters are grounded and still mad at Lincoln and Luna. Therefore, they both decide to have a little talk with all of them.

Lincoln and Luna were jamming a little bit on their guitars in the garage. Luna was certainly having a sweet jam on her ax, and Lincoln the same. Although, admittedly, Lincoln couldn't help but feel guilty about what his other sisters said about him loving Luna more than the rest of them. He wondered how they were all doing. Probably not so good, for they seemed pretty mad at both of them, and how Lori almost got into a fight with him if not for Luna aiding him. Still, he was really thankful for Luna defending him in his time of need.

For Luna, she was probably thinking the same thing as her little bro was, Although not as much.

Trying to strum a good rhythm on his guitar, Lincoln suddenly couldn't get a good note pitch because he was too fixated on what just happened not too long ago. He thought of his sisters hate him because he and Luna got them grounded for a little while.

"Dude?" Luna noticed. The reason she stopped him was because he was thinking so deep, he just kept on strumming the same notes all over again like he was a zombie or a robot. "You Okay?"

"What? What? Oh sorry Luna. I was just thinking about the other sisters." Lincoln noted. "What if I did really hurt them by not showing up to their activities? They all wanted me to come with them for some fun stuff, and I turned them down. I never mean to hurt them. It's just that... you are the nicest sister, and we have something special together.

"Aw Dude." Luna said sympathetically. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Lori, Lynn, Lucy, and the others were just upset. Besides they all dodn't reach out to you like I do at first."

"Fair point." Lincoln admitted. "You did comfort and console with me that night when I couldn't sleep because I thought I wasn't special."

"Yeah, and I was checking on you that day because I love you. Besides, they all didn't really want to go to Dairyland like we did together. Besides, it was really fun being the two of us."

Lincoln made a small look of guilt on his face. "That's true, it was supposed to be a You and me time together, and they were all okay with it."

"No woman no cry, dude." Luna reassured. "Besides, I already asked you if you wanted to come snorkeling with me before Lucy invited toy to come to her seance with Haiku."

"Right. I mean I would have said yes if I could, but it was before you offered me that awesome trip we just came back from."

Luna did her rock pose again with her hands and said "Yeah, it was totally rocking." Hen she suddenly remembered something. "You know, Lincoln, this is kinda like when Clyde snapped at us on the camping trip the other day."

She definitely wasn't wrong, Clyde was pretty jealous that he went off into the woods and we had to rescue him"

"Right," Lincoln admitted with guilt. "Look Luna, I wouldn't mean to hurt the others like this. I- I-"

"Shhh, it's okay, dude. We've been through this before." Luna reassured him with a warm smile, gently holding his right shoulder with her hand. "Besides, I kinda have a hand in this, too." She admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, But I haven't forgotten about all the things you did for me in the past." Lincoln noted. "Not just the Smooch concert, but remember the concert you gave me when I was only eight years old at my birthday, but I remember when you first held me in your arms when I came home."

"Guilty as charged, my wayward son." Luna said proudly. "I always knew you were special the moment I laid my eyes on you, bro."

"Same. And there was this one time on my baby stroller where you guys were getting ice cream once time, and you were the one that saved me from getting run over by a truck after my stroller accidentally went into the streets."

"Yep. I did what any other good sister would do, Linc." She assured him. "I mean the others could have saved you, but I was the only one that saw you go out into the street."

"Well, i'm pretty sure that Lori and Leni would have done the same thing for me. It's not that they didn't want to help me, they just didn't see me. Anyway, that's why I think we have a special relationship together."

"Yeah Dude! we were meant to be the perfect siblings. Besides, only I came to He,p you and make you feel better when you felt sad that night, and I was more than happy to let you sleep with me after you had that nightmare about Agony."

"Right, and none of the other sisters would have done something like that for me." Lincoln said. And both of them had a small look of sadness.

"But yet, they all love you the same way as I do. And... we haven't been hanging with them lately, and ignored them." Luna remarked.

"Right, well I think we should all say we're sorry, and tell them why we hang out with each other more than the other sisters now. I just hope they are not mad to try and kill us."

"Nah, as long as mom and dad are still around, they won't let that happen." Luna shrugged. "Besides, I think we kinda deserved to be roughed up by the others and let them seize the day on us."

"We are the ones who have been ignoring them lately." Lincoln sadly admit. "We just gotta tell them how much we are sorry."

"Ditto."

Then Luna and Lincoln got up from the chairs and put the amps and guitars away to their rooms. Luna saw a really upset Luan just laying on her bed, scowling with an angry expression on her face,

"Umm, Luan, are you still mad at me and Lincoln?" She asked her uncomfortably

"Oh despite the fact that you and Lincoln are special while you treat us like third wheels, hahaha. No i'm Not mad." Luan replied sarcastically.

Luna made a small frown as she put the amp in the closet. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yep."

"Wait, no joke this time?"

"Nope." Luan stated flatly with that scowl still on her face. "I am in no mood for jokes since I am grounded in here, thank you very much."

"Luan,"

"I just want to be alone right now."Luan stated, turning away from her big sister.

Feeling saddened by this, Luna decided to walk away and leave Luan in Peace like she requested. Luna did feel quite hurt by Luan's words, but she knew it was kinda her fault her sister/roommate is acting like this.

Meanwhile with Lincoln, after he put his guitar and amp away, he slowly opened the door to Lynn and Lucy's room, peeking at how they were both doing. Lucy was just going "Sigh" over and over again while laying on the bed in a vampire position. Lynn was just bouncing a small ball off the wall back and forth over and over again, looking quite bored

"Uhh, guys?" Lincoln said, poking his head through the door.

"What do you want, Lincoln?" said Lucy.

"Yeah, haven't you got us grounded already?" Lynn added, stopping the wall bouncing.

Lincoln felt even more guilty that these two were punished in their rooms so they can cool off, like the rest of the sisters, except Luna. "Come on, I don't love you guys any less. We went to the Royal Woods Comic Con together and we stopped Chandler from winning the costume contest. We all fought Chandler and his goons together as a family."

"That was weeks ago." Lucy said "This is here and now. besides, it's not like we all matter to you as much as Luna anymore, anyway." and she emitted another "Sigh" from herself.

"Come on guys, I'm your brother." Lincoln begged.

"Just get out." Lynn said, shunning Lincoln by rolling over to the other side of her bed, turning her back on him. Their brother just decided to leave the room, feeling hurt.

He and Luna both went downstairs on the couch and felt quite guilty about ignoring the rest of their siblings lately. "Did Luan say anything to you?" Lincoln asked her curiously.

"She's still mad to the bone at me, dude."

"Same with Lucy and Lynn." Lincoln admitted sadly with a sigh. "I feel horrible."

"Me too, I don't wanna be waiting in vain for them to forgive us." Luna said. "Maybe if we just tell them how we feel, maybe they will forgive us."

"Oh what's the point?" Lincoln said. "Let's face it, we have been ignoring them lately, and it's kinda our fault that they are jealous of you being with me more than the others." and he turned the TV on and saw Star Wars: Return of the Jedi film on.

"Yeah, I guess it's just you and me now."

"Uh-huh. Well... at least we have eachother." she gave him a sad smile while wrapping her arm around her brother's shoulders."

Lincoln sadly smiled back at her and just decided to watch the film together.

Many hours pass and the parents came in, and noticed them. "Lincoln, Luna, are you kids alright?" Rita asked them with concern with her and Lynn Sr sitting next to them.

"Just trying to get past living as just two siblings together since the other girls hate us." Lincoln

"What?" the father said in disbelief. "Why would you two even think such a crazy thing like that?"

"They are mad at us because we've been ignoring them lately and not spending time with them, and now they feel left out like Clyde did at me." Lincoln explained. "Remember the camping trip?"

"Oh sport." Lynn said. "We know you would never meant to hurt your best friend like that. We know how much Luna means to you. And besides, she was the happiest when you first came home."

"Totally! I told him he was one of the best things to ever happen to me, along with my younger sisters."

"Come on, now." Rita reassured. "Your sisters were just upset, and just felt left out. They wouldn't actually try to hurt you both like that."

"Yeah, you just need to attend their activities too, and that way, it won't make them so jealous of you two. They are your sisters, too."

"We know." Lincoln admitted. "I just want to tell them how sorry I am for not really being there for them lately."

"Same with me." Luna added, just as guilty as her brother. "But I do 't think they'll listen to us after what we just did."

"Oh kids." Said Lynn Sr in a very sympathetic voice. "Of course they will listen. You just need to tell them you are sorry and Lincoln, spend more time with your sisters, just as much as Luna."

"Right." Luna stated "But it's just that, me and my bro have a special connection with each other, I mean, remember what happened at the truck and the ice cream thing?"

"Oh how we will never forget about that, Luna." Rita said.

"And sometimes, Lori, Lynn, and Lola can be jerks to me sometimes." Lincoln said. "Sometimes it drives me crazy when they treat me like poo."

"Lori's a teenage girl, it's the worst part of her life. Lynn can be a little too playful, and Lola just thinks the world revolves around her sometimes."

"Heh, you can say that again, mom." Lincoln said. "Anyway, can you please tell the others to come out here for a meeting so I can tell them i'm Sorry?"

"Of course." Said Lynn Sr. "We'll get the kids down here now." The. He and his wife went to get the rest upstairs to get them to the living room to hear Lincoln's apology for his neglect.

It took a little while, and when it was done, the rest of the sisters came downstairs and sat and all sat on the sofa. "Why don't you guys work this out for yourselves." Rita suggested. "I need to check on my tomato plants."

"And I need to get in touch with my friends on the phone." Lynn Sr added.

as the parents left, it was just the kids now. Lincoln felt a little uncomfortable about this, for he was standing in front of the small table and Luna was right next to him. The rest of their sisters just sat on the sofa with all their arms crossed. "Guys," Lincoln cleared his throat. "Listen, I am really really really sorry about not being with you guys."

"And i'm Sorry if I was hogging him from you." Luna added.

"I never mean to hurt you guys like this. It's just that- I mean-" He kept stammering on and on until Luna had to step in to help him out again.

"What my little bro's trying to say is that me and him are close together, like how you Lola and Lana are close together."

"Right thank you, Luna." Lincoln said. "She's Right. Luna's always been there for me with full support like Clyde would do. Now I know you guys would be there for me too, but t Luna always... steps in for me whenever something goes wrong, and... that day when I thought I was not special like you guys, Luna was worried about me the most out of all of you, and checked on me when I was in the living room in the middle of the night."

"Well, we literally would have checked on you too." Lori defended herself.

"Well you guys were already asleep." Luna said.

"Becasue we were all tired." Lana stood up. "In our defense, we didn't think Lincoln would take it so far as to go down the stairs and watch TV because he couldn't sleep."

Lola then said "I mean, how were we supposed to know that Lincoln would turn into a night owl like that?"

"Okay, granted, you guys wouldn't have known."

"Well, we did check on you the next morning. We all did." Luan noted. "I just thought that I should have waited until morning to check on you and see if you were okay."

"Same with me." Leni said.

"I know. But the point is, we are so sorry for not being with you guys lately. But come on, there's always another day for fun stuff with you guys, too." Lincoln said. "Lucy your seance, Leni your clothes shopping, and etc."

"Totally, And we all just want you to know how much we love you." Luna added.

It was silent for a moment, but Lisa spoke up by saying "Lincoln, normally I wouldn't try and say sentences like this, but we all love you just as much as Luna does, and we all stick together when need be."

"Poo poo." Lily agreed.

"Anyway... we're sorry too." Leni admitted. "We know how totes happy you are with Luna and how much fun you do together."

"Yeah, and besides, remember the Comic Con when we had to fought Chandler and his allies to keep him from sabotaging our chance to win, and we kicked their butts all at once."

Luna boldly stated to them "it was like we really were the Royal Flush Gang out there. We got Chandler what he needed to get his butt whooped, and then some."

The other sisters agreed with them, and remembered how fun it was being the actual superheroes from Lincoln's line of comic books that he created for the Ace Savvy line. "That's very true. It was a fun family time." Lucy remarked.

Lily the baby made cute giggling and clapped her tiny little hands.

"And we literally got to see an awesome performance from you guys." Lori added.

"See? We never meant to hurt you. Now, I promise I will attend your guys' events, and Luna can come too."

they all thought of it, and Leni Said "That sounds fun."

land thy all came up to the two siblings and hugged them in forgiveness. Lincoln and Luna hugged their sisters back in return. "So, you guys all forgive us?" Lincoln asked them when they broke up.

"We do forgive you." Lana said.

"Awesome! we promise that we will treat you as equally as I do for Lincoln."

"Ditto." Lincoln agreed with Luna.

"It's okay. We know two are close together." Lori noted. "We're sorry too."

"Yeah, we were just mad. We didn't really mean any of the stuff we said back there."

"It's totally our fault." Lincoln pointed out. "We were the ones who have been ignoring you lately, and we paid the price for it."

"Same with me."

"We love you guys." Leni said. "No matter what."

"And we love you too, girls." Luna said. "We'll love you with every beat of our hearts, we swear."

"Oh hug us again before I start producing tears on my eyes." Lisa remarked. T

all of them formed a group hug again, and it was official that they all made up and the conflict was resolved.

"Aww, we see hugging!" Lynn Sr Said. He and Rita looked on proudly.

"It makes us so happy you kids are done with this little argument." Rita remarked. "For that, I think we all deserve something special and to spend time together as a family."

"What's that?" Lynn asked.

"We are going camping at Lake Loogie National Park." Lynn Sr Said. "We can all hang out and interact as a family like we should always do."

The kids all cheered with excitement hearing the news, and they all got back to their normal lives, happiness filled the household once again. For Lincoln and Luna, they both sat on the couch with way higher spirits and watched a little Guns N Roses live on the TV.

"This will be so fun. We can all interact our sisters so they wouldn't feel left out, and maybe we can come to their cool events once in a while?"

"Sounds cool to me, Lincoln. I love you, bro."

"I love you two, Luna." Then they continued watching GNR again with Luna wrapping her arm around her brother.


	32. Loogie National Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the siblings made up and are not mad with Lincoln and Luna anymore. The parents decided to take them for a camping trip to Loogie National Park and have a little family fun together.

It was a rather long drive down the main road to Lake Loogie National Park in northern Michigan, but it will all be worth it soon. Many trees and power lines passed by Vanzilla. Of course, some species of deer like elk, white-tailed, and mule deer were seen in the wilderness of Michigan. Luna was sitting right next to Lincoln of course, and Lynn was sitting on his other side.

It worried him about sitting next to the sporty sister because of her roughness and her tendency to wrestle her siblings whenever possible or when she sees fit, particularly Lincoln.

Lincoln honestly didn't have to worry about Lynn hurting him or being too rough on him, considering the fact that one of his closest sisters was with him, and that they all made up for the whole "sibling favoritism" thing.

"Hey Lincoln,"

"Yeah Lynn?"

"How about a little game? Every time you see a deer go by the car, I give you punchies."

"Oh boy," Lincoln muttered. He looked out the window and just his luck, he saw a small herd of white-tailed deer grazing about the grass and minding their own businesses. "Oh no." He Said quietly with a look on his face.

"Ah! There you go. It looks like... six deer over there. So that's six punches for you, bro!" Lynn said playfully. Then he began pounding Lincoln's arm about six times and it left a bruise.

"Alright Lynn, that's enough, young lady." Lynn Sr reprimanded.

"Yeah, Lincoln and Luna already have been througnenougn as it is." Rita added.

"Sorry." Lynn replied. "Just trying to have fun here."

"Well find another way to entertain yourself, Lynn." Luna said. "I hope you haven't gone too psychosocial on him for that." And the rocker sister looked at Lincoln's arm looking a little bruised. "Ah, You Okay, buddy?"

"Just fine Luna. I suffered worse pain." Lincoln replied

It made the rocker girl smile with relief. "That's good. Lynn, honestly, there are other siblings in the house you can rough and tumble with, you know?"

"I know I know." Lynn said defensively. "It's just that... Lincoln's a boy you know?"

"oh what, that makes it okay for you to wrestle him all willy nilly like that?" Leni said.

"I get bored easily."

"Now now, girls" Lynn Sr intervened. "You all made up remember? Let's not ruin the sweet moment me and your mother saw back home.

Lynn made a small, guilty look on her face, and said "you're right. Sorry Lincoln."

"It's okay." Her brother said warmly. "Besides, i'm So used to the Dutch ovens you would give me sometimes."

Lynn couldn't help but make a small, proud chuckle. "Yeah, they were pretty funny, weren't they?"

"Lynn." Luan reprimanded.

"Right sorry."

And it was rather quiet for a little while, and when someone spoke, it was Lucy who asked "So Lincoln, you actually did see a Sasquatch near Lake Huron. Is this true?"

The boy had a rather uncomfortable look on his face, but he replied "I honestly don't know. I did think it was Bigfoot at first, but when it ran away I saw a fluffy tail at the end of it and he was running at full force on all four legs."

"Like I Said sweetie, it could have been just a hoaxer trying to scare you." The mother reminded again.

"Hmm, it kinda sounded like a werewolf to me." Lucy said. "Sasquatches don't have any tales."

Lisa made a "pfft" sound and said "please. Werewolves are all nothing but fairytales, folktales, and fiction. It is definitely not scientific."

"Oh Lisa." Lucy said. "Must you be cynical about the things we believe in?"

"Well... someone has to be the smart one around here, considering the fact that my brain matches to Albert Einstein himself."

The other family members oooked at her not looking quite amused at her over-seriousness.

"But, That is Just my honest opinion."

"Fair enough." Said Lori. "But mom's right, probably just some weird loser trying to scare you, Lincoln, and it obviously hasn't worked.

"Well... now that you mentioned it, have you ever seen a costumed man run away at full speed as fast as a rhino?"

"Hmm, That is a good point." Lana said.

"Ah come on, let's not act like a bunch of crazy people." Lola doubted. "Let's just say that it was a hoaxer trying to scare people."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

"Hey Lincoln, what did the rocking chair say to the couch when he wanted to give a present?"

"I have no idea." Lincoln remarked flatly.

"He Said, I have something to chair with you! Hahaha! Get it?"

As usual, the family, and the father, made an annoyed groan out of them from hearing Luan's usual, horrible puns. On the upside for them, it wasn't long before they reached the park by now. Many animals and more power lines and trees passed by Vanzilla as it was still driving.

Scattered clouds passed through the beautiful blue sky on this long drive. After thirty long minutes, the family finally made it.

The parents unloaded the luggage, and the siblings did the same with their own. Luna pulled out her shotgun and carried her guitar with her.. "Shotgun, check. My signature guitar, check. Lincoln and my family All here with me," And she looked at the others. "Check"

"Luna, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to bring the shotgun with you on our trip."

"What can I say, dad?" Luna said. "Remember what happened at the camping trip with Linc and Clyde?"

"Fair enough, you guys are just trying to be cautious after that little incident, but we will don't like the idea very much." Rita remarked feeling uneasy.

"We'll be fine." Lincoln said. "Besides, it is a good idea for any bear attacks or moose or elk."

"Moose?" Said Lola in a comfused tone of voice.

"Yep, moose may look like gentle giants, but they can be killing machines if you make them mad, and elks too." The father noted. "But like most animals, they'll keep your distance away from us since they are afraid."

"True dat, pops." Luna agreed. All of the family went to the camping ground that looked perfect and peaceful, just for them. All of the family members played their part of setting up camp. All the siblings had their own tents while the parents had theirs that looked bigger.

However Lincoln didn't really have a tent of his own, so Luna was more than happy to let him sleep with her tonight. Lucy didn't really have a tent either, for she preferred to sleep outside in the dark because it made her feel like she was watched by Slender Man in her sleep, who she was a fan of.

For all their sakes, they hoped that bears wouldn't come at their campsite in the middle of the night, and go through their coolers and small fridge. At least they all know how to shoo away bears and they have a gun with them just in case.

It took a little while to set up everything for their camping fun, and when it was done, Rita said "Why don't we all go fishing in the lake?"

all the siblings agreed and put on their fishing clothes, and found a perfect spot to do their little fishing.

Over time, they mostly just caught trout and bass, and a few species of catfish as well. All of a sudden, something caught Lincoln's eye when he noticed an odd-looking fish out of the water, breathing on the shore.

"Hey Guys, look at this." He Said. They all stopped their fishing for a second and crowded around this peculiar looking fish.

"Whoa, a fish out of water without dying?" Luna said.

"That's literally strange." Lori remarked.

"Uh oh, I think I know what this is." Lisa said. She slowly approached the unusual fish with caution and picked it up. This animal was squirming with all it's might and small clapping sounds were heard. "Ooh, aren't you a feisty specimen."

"Well? What is it?" Leni Asked.

"Hmmm. Uh-huh, Uh-huh, just as I thought. A Northern Snakehead fish."

"Snakehead?" Asked Lana.

"These fish are nasty pieces of work." Lisa explained. "They originally hailed from Asia, but they turned into an invasive species in America."

and she tried to open it's mouth a little without getting her fingers bitten off. All of the family got a good look at it's mouth, and we're quite surprised at the small, sharp teeth it had in it's mouth.

"Whoa, that's a fierce looking fish alright." Lynn said. "Ah, But it ain't so tough." She couldn't help but tickle the fish' face causing Snakehead to latch out on her first finger on the right hand. "Oww! That hurt." She said

"It's not wise to upset Mother Nature Lynn. It can be a cruel mistress. Here, why don't Why just go to another part of the lake and hopefully not encounter these invasive vermin."

"Good idea." Lola said. "It looks so gross."

All of them found another good spot to fish, and Lincoln asked "Lisa, how can that fish breath on land?"

"Well you see, brother, snakeheads are one of the other fish that have both lungs and gills, along with the mudskipper."

"Oh, that fish i've heard of. But what's next, a snapping turtle?"

"Don't worry, it's what father said, animals tend to keep to themselves."

"Right. Well come on family, fish don't fish themselves."

And they all continued with their little fishing time together as a family. After an hour, they decided to call it quits on it and move on to hiking as their next activity.

"Hey Lincoln, Luna," Luan Said. "We're sorry about our attitudes yesterday. We just... lost ourselves back there."

"Guys, it's okay." Lincoln said. "It's like we said before, we're to blame, too."

"Yeah dudettes." Luna agreed with him. "We promise to spend more time with you. We promise"

"We know." Lucy said. "I'm just so glad we are camping together."

"Same here."

The hiking was indeed going well, and no fighting or bickering was heard or seen on their little way on the trail. "Hey Lincoln, why don't you show everyone some campfire songs with me?"

"Ooh, and can we tell scary stories, I love those!" Lana said

"Poo Poo!" Lily exclaimed while giggling son clapping her hands.

"that's perfect!" Lincoln said. "Although I am certain Lucy will tell the scariest one, that's for sure."

"That's totes true, Lincoln." Leni agreed. "I remember the last time when I got too scared when I-"

"No!" All of the siblings exclaimed. "We don't want to talk about it, you swore you never bring it up again." Lori said.

"Okay, Okay, sheesh, miss bossy." Leni said. "Ooh, I see a fox," she pointed. "Oh wait, just orange plant thingys."

"You mean mushrooms?" Lola said.

"Yeah, that's it! How do you all know these things?"

The rest of her siblings couldn't help but face palm at Leni's ignorance again. "If she only knew." Luna joked to Lincoln, and they both shared a snicker together.


	33. Encounter with an Urban Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At nightfall, Lincoln and his sisters unexpectedly encounter a cryptid known all around Michigan and things go completely chaotic.

At Lake Loogie National part, it was dusk and the sun was slowly setting below the soon-to-be night sky, and the crickets scattered around in the wilderness began their chirping and a few fireflies were coming out to show off their beauty when the full night comes.

In the meantime, Lincoln, Luna, and heir family were enjoying themselves around a large campfire since it is a big family after all.

To pass the time, all family members, minus Lily since she's a baby, were roasting weaned over the fire as a snack. Of course, after they have their hot dogs, they will be having the traditional camping treat, the s'mores. Their fishing trip went really well, even though they didn't really catch anything gigantic, and the rather scary snake head fish encounter before, it was still fun. At least it wasn't a bear attack which was good.

Speaking of bears, the small fridge they carried with then was under tight lock and key so no grizzly and or black bears could try and steal any food.

"Ooh! Hot hot hot!" Lana said, trying to touch her hot dog with her hand. She tried touching her hand to her frozen drink and her hand felt much more relaxed. "Ah, that hits the spot." Said she in sweet relief.

"You okay, Lana?" Lincoln asked her

"Yeah i'm fine. I've dealt with many dirty jobs before and I am so used to this pain. Besides I even tried to cook my own waffles for Lola one time."

The girly girl twin had a look of horror on her face. "They were terrible!" She exclaimed. "It made me feel like I was eating rusty shoes, with dog poop in it."

"Ah, you and your dramatic imaginations, drama queen." Lana shrugged.

"You just watch it, sister." Lola warned with her eyes narrowed at the tomboy counterpart.

"Now now, girls." Said Lynn Sr. "This is a family vacation. Let's not ruin it for everyone."

"Sorry daddy." Both girls replied in unison.

"He's right, kids." Rita agreed. "Let's just have fun with our family vacation together."

All of the siblings agreed and continued eating their weenies. After they all had their hot dogs, they began making the juicy, creamy s'mores as a camping dessert. Of course, they all roasted the marshmallows over the fire first.

For Lola unfortunately, she would always keep dropping her marshmallows into the fire. "Oh man, no fair!" She said. "Does my marshmallow hate me?"

"Nah dudette. You just got to make sure you push it in deep enough so it won't get in the flames. This fire can be out of control, you know?" Luna remarked.

"Yeah, and here's s'more chocolate bars." Luan joker then laughed. "Get it?"

The other family members all laughed with her this time.

"Normally I don't really care for this ballistic junk food, but these are just so delicious!" Lisa remarked.

"Every time I look at this snack," Lucy said. "It reminds me of a witch burning in the fire."

"Like the Salem witch trials?" Asked Luna.

"Exactly, one of my favorite times in history."

"Oh i'm sure you don't wish to be burned alive." Leni said. Then she had a concerned and scared look on her face. "Do you?"

"Do I have to be honest?" The Gothic girl said plainly. "Maybe on a cross would be nice." She added with a smile.

"Oh Lucy. We all love you but sometimes I just don't understand you sometimes." Lincoln remarked with a sigh while putting his snack together. "No offense."

"That's okay, Lincoln. No offense taken, a lot of people don't understand me anyway. I am what I am." Lucy said. And they all had yet another good laugh. Their s'mores were so good and delicious, and they all chomped it down their throats rather quickly.

"So bro." Luna said to Lincoln. "You wanna play a little Ghost Riders in the Sky for everyone? I'll help sing along with you." She gently urged him

The other family members all agreed and they wanted to hear Lincoln play that timeless classic song with Luna. Lincoln chuckled and replied "alright alright. I suppose I will for all of you guys, my biggest fans.

"Thanks, Lincoln." Lori said. "We'll literally enjoy this."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about how awesome you were at the Comic Con." Lynn agreed. "That Ace of Spades performance was so awesome!"

Lincoln flushed and looked at Luna, who blinked at him proudly. Luna gave him his acoustic guitar and a Luna got her own. As they began playing, it was a very rhythmic tune that every one of their family members enjoyed.

When the song was over, a rather loud uproar of applause was heard amongst the small crowd, even if it wasn't exactly like a huge stage or auditorium with hundreds of people watching like at the Ace Savvy comic con.

Still, it was just a family thing together and that was all, and Lincoln was okay with it."

"That was so cool, Lincoln!" Luna congratulated him as usual after his amazing guitar skills.

"Thanks." Lincoln replied while flushing.

"Yeah, that was literally amazing." Lori said. "We should do this more often. Oh, if we literally have enough money of course."

"Is that because of the big family, small budget thing? Or whatever it's called?" Leni asked with a raised eyebrow

"Unfortunately, yes." Lynn Sr replied. "But don't worry, we'll think of more fun ways to have fun together one of these days, I promise."

"Right. And besides me and yoy father have jobs and you all have school, remember?"

"Right." Their kids said in agreement.

"Yeah, kinds forgot about that for a second." Luan said.

"Agreed. A proper education is important to us." Lisa remarked.

"Oh that's easy for you all to say." Lynn said. "I'm like the greatest athlete in my school, and hopefully the greatest athlete of all time in history. I can imagine Muhammad Ali being proud of me." And she looked at the sky "wherever you are up there."

"Hmph, no wonder you fail academically." Lisa muttered to herself.

"What was that, smartalec? Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

Lisa played innocent and replied "nothinf, athletic sibling. Just thinking out loud to myself like all great philosophers did in their time like Plato, Aristotle, and Socrates."

"I have no idea who those are, but I beieve ya." Lynn said, taking another bite of her s'mores. Lisa was glad that Lynn never heard of those philosophers since she does brawn over brain all the time, otherwise, she would have ripped Lisa to shreds on the spot.

"Well, I think after this, we should all get goodnight sleep for the night." Rita remarked. "Oh but of course we can't just sleep on empty stomachs, can we?"

"Ah you." Her husband joked with a chuckle. "But she's right. Wouldn't want all you kids to wake up in the morning looking like Aunt Shirley."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about, Lynn Sr!" Rita remarked angrily.

"Sorry, Sorry. Just saying. Besides, even you hate your sister."

"Dine, But it's still not nice." Rita explained. "Anyway, i'm not going to let it get to me." They all continued with their s'mores, and Lynn was the one who finished the last. Without warning, she let out a loud "poot" sound from herself.

"Gross!" Lola complained. "Seriously Lynn? Lana is bad enough, but you?"

"Better than out than in." Lynn Said. "Well I am full." And she patted her belly three times in satisfaction. "Time for me to hit the haystack."

"Same with me." Luna agreed. "Come on, Lincoln."

"Right behind you."

all of the family members went to their own tents. They all slept together with their roommates respectively, minus Lincoln and Luna of course, and slowly fell asleep overnight. Lincoln and Luna however were the ones who couldn't sleep for they were so happy to be with each other in the tent they were sharing.

Another mind on Lincoln was that dark brown creature that he saw at Lake Huron the other day. He still wondered if it was just a faker wearing a costume, or... something else."

"did you have fun, Linc?" Luna Asked.

"Yep. It was so fun. And it's so much fun with you and the other guys here with us."

"Aww, come here, little bro." She gently pulled him in for another hug, and they enjoyed the feeling again. "And That was so cool that you played that song for us, too. I never seen Lucy so happy like that before."

"Could you tell?" He asked his big sister curiously.

"I... couldn't, man." She chuckled sheepishly. "But I think she was on the inside."

"That's a big definite." Lincoln agreed. "It's part of the don't judge a book by it's cover thing, or never judge a man by the color of his skin."

"Just what I was thinking, dude!" And the rocker girl let out a yawn. "Well, i'll Keep you company tonight, Lincoln. I'll keep you nice and warm for the night."

"Thanks Luna."

"Anything for you, Lincoln." She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek to show her sisterly love. "Goodnight. We'll face nightmares together as the dream warriors."

"Goodnight, Luna." Lincoln said with a yawn. He slowly fell asleep next to her, looking quite cozy in his sleeping bag. His big sister gently began stroking his white hair sweetly, and then she fell asleep after him, keeping him close to her in her arm.

A number of hours have passed and it was One o' clock in the middle of the night, and crickets were still heard chirping in the woods. It was all of a sudden, something woke Lincoln up, and saw that Luna was still fast asleep.

he didn't know what it was, but it sounded like heavy footsteps. To make it more scary, he saw a big, tall figure outside the tent under the moonlight. He became even more scared, and hid himself under the covers, shaking in fear.

This thing stood still for a minute, and it tilted it's head slowly on one side to another. Poor Lincoln didn't say a word and held his breath just to make sure if this thing wouldn't hear him completely. It took a little while, and the beast walked away with a thud heard after every step it took.

"Whew, That was scary." He thought to himself. He stayed in the tent and then after fifteen minutes, he slowly got out of the tent without waking Luna up and tried to see if this monster was truly gone.

Just then, a small raccoon came out of nowhere, and it stole one of Lincoln's leftover weenies from the campfire. Not only that, but he took Lincoln's phone straight out of his pocket. Lincoln tried to get it back from him, but the farming was fast.

"Dang it!" He thought to himself. He grabbed his flashlight, and decided to grab the shotgun with him to get his phone back. It looked scary out here, but he had a weapon in case bears, wolves, or mountain lions attack him.

It took a rather long time, but Lincoln found the raccoon completely mutilated as if some carnivore ripped him apart. Despite this, the phone was unharmed and Lincoln promptly put it back in his pocket for safe keeping.

Just as when he was about to go back to sleep in the tent with Luna, he heard a low, terrible growl, like there was a small earthquake or something like that. A chill crept down his spine just hearing the demonic rumbling.

"Hello?" He called. "Who's there?"

"Ah, so we finally cross paths at last." Said a voice that sounded low and monstrous."

Lincoln couldn't really see who was talking to him, but then, he saw a large, dark brown creature half man and half wolf. It had long, shaggy white fur, and his face definitely looked doglike as if he was a werewolf. His body looked muscular and bulk, with a six pack on his stomach. His eyes glowed yellow like burning fire, and his teeth were as sharp as knives or daggers.

Lincoln's heart was beating like a drum in a rapid pace. "Whoa. What- what are you?" He asked

That monstrous, terrible rumbling voice then said "I am hunger. I am thirst." And the werewolf-like creature slowly walked up to Lincoln menacing. The beating moved his face next to the boy's and said "Where I bite, I hold till I die. And even after death, you would have to cut out my mouthful from my prey's body, and then bury it with me."

What he was saying made Lincoln more scared than ever. Just then he felt something sharp gently pressing against the top of his scalp.

"Do you remember me back in Lake Huron, child?"

"Wait, That was you! I thought I recognize those eyes."

And the beast made a chuckle. "You are a smart boy, aren't you? So young." Then he ran a claw across Lincoln's face. "You have strength, little one. I can sense it within you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't mind me, kid. I was just out for a... late night snack." Then he gave a malicious look at Lincoln while licking his lips in hunger.

Now Lincoln was completely terrified and became more pale than a newborn cow. At first, he didn't really know what this thing was. Just then, he remembered watching an episode of Monsters Everywhere, and heard stories about it in newspapers, but he did't think it would actually exist.

He wanted to believe it was just a weird hoaxer, but the ironic part was, the thing's mouth was moving and had good facial expressions. "Don't be alarmed by me. I do not want to fight you."

"Wait, you're the... Michigan Dogman." Lincoln realized.

The beast couldn't help but smile amusingly. "Smart boy. Yes, I am the one people would claim."

"How do I know you are not a guy in a costume trying to scare me for kicks?"

"If I was a puny human in a ridiculous costume, would my mouth be moving, or my eyes blinking?"

"Good point. Hey cool elk!" He pointed in another direction. While the Dogman was looking to see if there was any elk or deer to kill and eat, he looked back, and saw Lincoln running back to the campsite.

"Oh you're going to run. How drole." Then he did a mighty high jump and landed in front of Lincoln menacingly with a loud thud. "Come now, Lincoln." Said the Dogman. He moved his hand towards Lincoln's head and gently laid it on his white hair. "That's no way to treat someone you have just met."

"How do you know my name?"

"I Have been watching my keen eyes on you for quite a while now." The Michigan Dogman explained. "I see what kind of people you are. Children like you have a more... exsquisite taste than the others I have devoured." And he barred his sharp teeth at him.

Lincoln knew exactly where this was going, and without thinking, he aimed his shotgun at the Dogman, and fried at it. A wolf yelp was heard and the beast tumbled on the ground with a thud.

Running as fast as he could, Lincoln didn't stop for anything. He thought he killed that monster with the shotgun, yet when he looked back, he saw the Dogman running on all fours and was catching up to him quite fast.

He decided to turn around and when the beast was going to claw him and eat him alive, he blinded it temporarily with his flashlight, and while the monster was trying to get his eyesight back. Lincoln tried to sneak around him but unfortunately, the Dogman caught him in the act, and grabbed his right arm with his beefy hand.

"Nice try, boy." He Said. "But it will take a lot more than a puny flashlight to try and stop me. Now, try and hold still and your death will be quick and painless."

He readied his claws and was about to stab Lincoln with his claws and when it seemed like the end for Lincoln, something stopped the beast.

"Let go of our brother you monster!" The Michigan Dogman looked back with a snarl, and saw Luna, and the other sisters looking quite peeved at him.

"Luna, guys!" He said in happiness.

"Ah, so you are his sisters." Said the creature, putting Lincoln down on the ground. "Quite a pack you have."

"This pack is going to kick your hairy ass till you bark at the moon!" Luna said.

The Dogman couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "I would sure as hell love to see you all try. Ow I can have a feast with all of you on the menu."

"The only way we'll let you eat our brother is over our dead bodies!" Leni said.

"My plan exactly." Dogman Said wickedly. He readied his claws with a loud "shing!" Sound like daggers being pulled out of their scabbards.

"Uh oh." Lori said. "Ruuuuuuun!" And all of the siblings split up to get away from this monster. Despite all the prey he would eat soon, he had his eyes set on Lincoln since he found him first.

Lincoln had to hide a few times like under a rock and up a tree since the Dogman was too big to climb them. "Oh man, this is bad." He thought. "Okay, okay, don't panic. You can get out of this." He looked below him, and wanted to throw up about how high up he was on this tree, but of course, he was no black bear, or porcupine or even a leopard.

He knew that he couldn't hide up in this tree forever. Besides, this legendary creature is smarter than he thought it would be, for he would try and slice the tree down with his long, mighty, sharp claws, or even try to lift the large tree with Lincoln on it with his brute strength. Another thing that worried him was his sisters, how will they stand against this might monster? Will they be alright? is what Lincoln was thinking about them.

Looking down below him again, he saw the monster walking at his direction and he was trying to smell him out with his big, wolf-like nose. The creature made a small, irritated growl that made Lincoln's spine creep down his back again.

"Dang it, the prey's trail has gone cold on me." Said the beast.

Then the monster walked away in a different direction and when he was fully out of sight, Lincoln slowly, and quietly made his way back on the ground. "Whew, now to look for that shotgun and kill this monster." He thought.

Going through some bushes and hiding inside a few large logs, he tried to remember where he dropped it when the Michigan Dogman grabbed hold of Lincoln right before his sisters came to his aid.

It was a good thing he still had his flashlight with him to see through the darkness of the forest, otherwise he would have been lost for sure, even with all the moonlight helping him out.

Lincoln finally found it on the ground and tried to make sure there was ammo in the weapon, and it turns out there was some ammunition after all, but what worried him was that he much It was going to kill him, like how many shots will it take to kill the legendary Michigan Dogman.

it was just then the monster found him and menacingly walked towards him. "There you are, my prey." He said, creating an evil grin from his sharp, slobbery teeth. Lincoln's heart pounded rapidly like a thousand drums again and tried to get as back from the beast as possible to get a clear shot or more at him.

"Stay back, foul beast!" Said Lincoln. "I got a Remington 870 shotgun, and i'm not afraid to use it!"

The Michigan Dogman made a monstrous laugh, and said "You honestly think a mere blast from a puny shotgun can stop me? Don't make me laugh. Oh! Wait, too late." I already am!"

Lincoln raised his gun and fired at the monster, causing him to stumble backward. At first it looked like the beast was dead, but then he immediately got back on his dog-like feet. "What?" Lincoln said.

"Pathetic." The monster remarked. "Give me as much bullets or pellets as you would like, I am a break wall compared to your weak, hairless skin, little one." And he continued walking towards Lincoln.

"Stay away from me!" Lincoln warned. He was about to fire again, but it was just then the Dogman grabbed Lincoln by the throat.

"Don't you worry, Lincoln. I'll make your death as painless and swift as possible." It stated cruelly. "And I won't waste any part of you as I devour you, hahaha!"

It looked like this was the end for Lincoln for sure, and the Dogman tried to eat Lincoln with his mouth wide open to take a first bite. All Lincoln can do now was close his eyes and not look at his dagger-like teeth.

Before he could be eaten alive however, something bit the Dogman's long, shaggy tail with mighty force. The creature immediately let go of Lincoln, who was coughing to catch his breath from it's firm grip around his throat. The beast let out a blood curdling roar of pain so loud that it caused The Whole place to echo around them, and many birds flew away in terror from the trees they were perching on.

As painful as it was, the Dogman threw whatever was biting his tail and heard a loud tumble. "Ow!" Said a voice. It was Lana, and she was covered in dirt and a few scrapes covered her limbs.

"Lana!" Lincoln called. Luna, Leni, and Lucy immediately went to his aid.

"Linckoln, are you okay?" Asked the rocker girl in a worried voice.

"Ow. Mostly. He had a hard grip around my neck."

"You poor thing." Leni said.

"You monster!" Lucy shouted, or at least tried to shout at the beast with her monotonous voice.

"If you mess with our brother, you mess with us!" Luna said angrily. Then the rest of the sisters came to Lincoln's aid, looking more than ready to fight the Michigan Dogman.

"All of us." Lola stated, pounding her fist with her hand.

"Ha! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I am more powerful than all of you!" The Dogman growled.

"Guys no!" Lincoln warned. "He'll kill you all."

"If we go down, Lincoln." Said Lori. "Then we literally go down trying to protect our one and only brother."

"Yeah, no one messes with the best brother ever!" Lynn agreed while cracking her knuckles.

"You're white the pack indeed." The Dogman admired. "Too bad I will have you all in my teeth!" And he charged at them with full force.

Lola and Lana suddenly came on top of the monster on both shoulders, and both said "Guess who!" Playfully. Then all of a sudden, Lana bit his left ear.

Angry and irritated, the Dogman tried to swipe at both of them with his clothes, but missed. "Too slow, ugly!" Lana teased.

"Ooh, that was a good face you have there." Lori said. Apparently she took a picture of the funny face the monster was while he was bitten in the ear like that. "I am totes posting this."

"Like Same with me!" Leni said. "He looks so cray cray!"

"Grrr! Damn you children!" The Dogman shouted. "All of you hold still while I try to maul you to shreds!"

"I don't think so." Lucy said plainly. Ironically, even she spooked a legendary cryptid like the Michigan Dogman with her mysterious teleportation powers. "Got you, didn't eye?" She smiled.

"Why you little!" Before he was going to maul Lucy into a million meat pieces, a rock hit his head. He turned around angrily, and it was Lynn.

"Yoo-hoo! come and get me, dog breath!" The athletic sister teased.

growling, the beast charged at her, but then Luan suddenly appeared and said with Mr. Coconuts in her hand "Say, what did the dog say when he was greeted by the queen of England? He said it was a real treat! Hahaha! Get it?"

"Oh that's hilarious." Said the monster sarcastically. "Too bad there is no dinner theater on the menu."

"Hey, werewolf!" Lincoln called. "Say cheese!"

The Dogman turned around and saw Lincoln and Luna holding the shotgun together, and they immediately pulled the trigger at the same time, through the monster's head. The beast gave a loud roar and then a monstrous wolf yelp, and In an instant, the Michigan Dogman fell dead on his back with a loud thump heard. It was the most satisfying thump the siblings heard.

Lincoln was so relieved but still felt a little traumatized, and curled himself up into a ball. "The real Michigan Dogman." He said to himself.

"You Okay, Bro?" Luna asked, comforting him.

"Yeah... I almost died if not for you guys."

"Oh, poor Linky." Said all the other siblings. They all gathered around him and comforted him telling them everything will be okay or don't cry.

"Kids?" Called a voice. It was Lynn Sr. "Oh thank goodness you're safe. What are you all doing out here?"

"Do you know how dangerous it can be going out here at night without us?" Rita remarked.

"It's my fault," Lincoln said in guilt. "A raccoon took my phone while you guys were sleeping, and I tried to go after it, but I found it dead, got my phone back, and I encountered the Michigan Dogman." And he pointed to where the dead cryptic was.

Both parents could hardly believe it and looked at it a little more closely. "Michigan Dogman?" Said Rita.

"I've always heard rumors about it, but I didn't think it existed." Said Lynn Sr. "Look at how big this guy is. His face was covered in a few drops of blood from the pellets. Apparently, the best way to kill a monster like this one is to go for the brain.

"Look at those teeth." Rita said. "Wait a minute, are you sure it's not a guy in a costume?"

"His mouth was moving, mom." Lincoln said. "And he blinks with his yellow eyes."

"Oh, here, let me try and see if it's a mask of a real face." Lynn volunteered. She pulled out a small hunting knife and tried to pull the beast's head off. He searched for any zippers and there were none.

Finally, Lynn used her knife to look at what his inside looked like. Turns out his claws were real, and it truly was the Michigan Dogman in the flesh. "It's real. Here, smell this chunk of flesh."

"Eww!" The others Said., minus Lana

"Gross, Lynn!" Lola complained.

Lisa suddenly had an idea, and replied "this could be a brilliant test subject for an experiment!"

"You're not bringing that carcass to your room for experimentation, young lady." Rita scolded. "It's too disgusting."

"Oh no, no, i'm not going to bring his whole body with me, mother." Lisa clarified. "Just his head or maybe his brain, or even a few clumps off hair, or even a few claws would be enough to test on for me."

"Well... Alright, but first thing's first. Are you kids hurt?" Asked the father.

"Not really." Lincoln Said.

"Oh Lana, look at you, honey." Rita noticed. "You got a few scrapes in you, and you're covered in dirt."

"I'm always covered in dirt most of the time." Lana remarked.

"True." Both larents agreed.

"But still, you need to clean yourself up, missy." Lynn Sr Said.

"Fine."

"Guys, I am so sorry I put you all in danger like this. It's my fault we almost got killed by that werewolf. Please forgive me for all of this."

"It's okay, Lincoln. We only came to save a member of our family." Luna clarified. "We're just so glad you're okay" and zlincoln felt himself being hugged by all his family members with Luna hugging him the most.

"Am in trouble?" He asked his parents.

Both of them smiled warmly at him and Rita said. "No, like Luna said, we're just glad you are alright, honey." His other sisters agreed with her saying how much they all love him.

"But, it's kind of a shame this creature had to die. I thought it looked so cool and majestic." Lucy acknowledged.

"You realize he was literally trying to kill us, right?"

"I know, but still." And the goth girl noticed Lincoln's wrist with some red marks on it. "Oh my god." She said in shock. "What happened to your wrist, Lincoln?"

"Oh, the Dogman had a very tight grip on my wrist." Lincoln Said. "Ow."

"Does it hurt?" Leni asked

"A little, but it's mostly sore."

Lily tried to crawl up to Lincoln and puckered her lips, kissing the spot where the marks are on the wrist, then she made a cute giggle. "Aww, thanks Lily." And she gently he,d her and the baby enjoyed it very much and hugged him back.

"I am curious, Lincoln." Said the mother. "Why were you out here anyway?"

"A raccoon stole my phone and I tried to get it back but then I found it dead, probably because the Dogman mauled it to death." And he pointed to where he found the corpse.

"Eww." The other siblings, minus Lana said

"Aww, poor thing." Leni said. "It must have been scared when he met that monster."

"Sometimes it's too late to save a life, Leni" Lucy remarked.

"I know." The second oldest sister sighed sadly. Then she looked at Lincoln with a warm smile. "But at least Linky's Okay." Then she gently pulled him back on his feet. "But... I don't think his shirt can be Said the same. You toes need a makeover, Lincoln."

"Maybe just a new shirt like this one would be nice." Said her brother.

"Well come on. Let's all get a goodnight sleep." The father. They all happily went back to their tents, but this time, Leni, Lucy, and Lily sat in the same tent as Lincoln and Luna to keep him comfort and Lincoln really liked how thoughtful they were.

They all fell asleep in an instant, and Lincoln enjoyed the body heat of his four sisters hugging him while in dreamland. This night was definitely something they will never forget.


	34. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a morning, Lincoln is very under the weather at the moment with the rhinovirus.

A morning in Royal Woods looked peaceful as it always should be. The birds sung, and the lights from the sun were shining on Mother Earth, marking this the start of another new day. Lincoln was opening his eyes and slowly got out of bed. However, he noticed something very wrong with him,

His throat felt scratchy and a little swollen that he could even barely speak, and it might even hurt worse if he was trying to swallow food. Not only that, but his nose felt very stuffy that he could barely smell through them, being completely filled with too much mucus

Never has he felt something like this before. The flu or the common cold is bad enough along with bad allergies, but this felt worse than those three combined. Was it strep throat? Or was it tonsillitis?

Lincoln obviously didn't know what this was, but he knew that he is far north from well. He thought that maybe he should stay in bed and sleep through the day to get rid of this mysterious sickness.

Small migraines were hitting his head, making him grunt in pain a little. Lincoln was about to pull out his laptop and maybe bring out a movie to watch to pass the time and keep him from getting bored.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and it revealed to be Luna, who on the other hand, looked like a million bucks, and felt quite well this morning. "Morning, bro." She said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to..." and she noticed how terrible Lincoln looked.

The boy coughed four times before he said "Good morning, Luna."

Luna looked concerned and a little grossed out by how Lincoln was fairing right now. "Whoa, You don't look so good, bro." And she sat down next to him to give him some sisterly comfort and love.

"I know." Lincoln Said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like dog poop right now." And then he coughed again.

"Yeesh, I wouldn't say that." Luna Said modestly. "It looks like you were done smoking on the boys room."

"I never smoke, Luna."

"I know, I was just sayin'". And she got out of the bed, and suggested. "Here, let me go tell the others that you look sick as a dog."

"Okay.

Then all of the family members gathered around Lincoln in his room, and Rita promptly put a thermometer in his mouth. She gasped at the result when she said "One hundred and ten degrees? Oh you poor baby, you're burning up."

"Hmm. According to me studies," Lisa examined him. "He has rhinovirus. Nothing to worry about though, he will recover overtime. Nothing too serious."

"Rhinovirus?" said all the siblings with a raised eyebrow in question.

"Lincoln's gonna turn into a rhino? Well maybe we should make his room bigger." Leni suggested naively. "Ooh, and we should give it a makeover to fir it since he's going to be a rhino now."

Everyone slapped their foreheads due to Leni's usual ignorance. "No, Leni. It's a type of virus that is commonly associated with the common cold. There are many types of rhinoviruses, but Lincoln just has type c rhinovirus, so like I said before, it's nothing to worry about, big brother."

"How long will this- Ah! Ah! Achoo!" Lincoln sneezed.

"Boo boo." Lily said sadly. "Linky."

"It's okay, Lily. I'll be fine." Lincoln remarked to his baby sister. "How long will it last for me?"

"It will only take two to three days to fully clear up. As long as you stay in bed, it will go away in no time at all."

"Okay."

"How did you even get that anyway, Lincoln?" Lynn asked curiously

"I have no idea." Lincoln said. "That's what I'm wondering myself." and he made a small groan. "This just bites." and he turned over with his covers before he let out a loud sneeze again.

"Don't worry, bro." Luna reassured him softly while patting his shoulder. "I'll be here tot she care of you."

"Same with me." Lucy said. All the other sisters clamored thereafter and all said they would take care of him as well.

"That's very nice of you guys." After letting out a rather nasty cough, he had a thought. "Wait, Lisa, why can't you just create a cure for me that would make the rhinovirus go away ASAP?"

"As much as I would love to, I cannot." Lisa said in defeat. "As you are all familiar, it is against the law to impersonate a doctor or a surgeon, and if I just gave you a cure, the authorities will eventually figure out that I broke the law, and throw me in the state pen for a while. In short, i'm sorry Lincoln, but even a child prodigy like me has limits and has to follow the laws.

"Oh." Lincoln Said. "I see. So how will I know when I need you guys for something?"

"We can always check on you every once in a while." Lana suggested.

"Good thinking." Lola agreed with her older twin.

"Oh, I know just the thing." Luan Said. "Ta-da!" She pulled out a red airhorn and gave it to her younger brother."

"Oh no." Lori said in horror

"You didn't." Lynn added, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Nah, it's okay Luan." Lincoln said, giving the thing back to the jokester. "I'm okay with you guys checking on me once in a while. Besides, I have my phone just in case you can't hear me."

All of them sighed in relief, minus Luan, at the fact they all of them wouldn't have to hear the air horn blaring their ear holes if Lincoln was calling for them. "Well, Sorry you feel sick, sweetie." Rita said. "Why don't I give you some chicken noodle soup to help with that?"

"Thanks mom." Lincoln Said gratefully. And he let out another sneeze and covered it with his arm once more.

"Geez dude. Maybe I should call a doctor for you. A Dr. feelgood That makes you fell all right."

"Well, I don't know about that." Lincoln Said. "It's just like Lisa said. "I just need some bed rest and that's all."

"Alright, just trying to help you out, Lincoln." Luna said lovingly. "Hey mom, is it okay if I make the soup for him?" Luna offered

"Of course, that would be very nice of to, Luna." Rita said.

"Well, I don't wanna miss my big football game." Lynn Sr remarked. "I can't wait for the packers to lose again, hahaha!" And he hurriedly went downstairs to see the game he wanted to watch.

"Hey Lincoln, i'll Give you my fashion magazines to look at if you get bored. Oh, and I might read you a story just in case."

"Uhhh Thanks, Leni." Lincoln replied

"No problem. It'll be totes worth the while."

"And I can read you some poems if you would like." Lucy offered."

Lincoln smiled and replied "that would be great."

Pulling out his laptop, Lincoln decided to watch some funny videos, he hoped that this rhinovirus would go away eventually if he gets the rest he deserves. "And don't worry, i'll He right here waiting for you if you need me." Luna said. "... right after I give you your soup that is."

Every one of the siblings decided to leave the room, and Luna soon cake back with the soup looking nice and hot. Lincoln had a taste and it tasted divine. He might not sense with his nose, but he can still taste.

"Hmmm, yummy." Lincoln remarked before blowing his nose. "Thanks Luna, you're the best."

"No problem, Lincoln." And she patted his white head of hair softly. "Always glad to help you."

"Lincoln, i'm here with my poems." Lucy came back in with a few books.

Lily also crawled back in giggling in happiness. "Poo poo." She said.

"And here's a thermometer." Lori said. "Just to let us know if you're literally burning like an oven." And she promptly put it in his mouth.

"And here's a bag of ice for your head." Lola sang."

Lincoln was so grateful that his sisters were all helping out like this. Some of his sisters kept him company so he wouldn't really get lonely.

"Here Bro. Why don't I give you a sweet song to play for you as the entertainment."

"And son't forget about my poems." Lucy said.

"And Hops can perform super awesome tricks for you." Lana said. Her pet frog got off from her head and began dancing with his long legs with a hat and cane.

Luna was first and played away for Lincoln to soothe his mind and soul. Turns out being sick like this might not be so bad after all, now that Luna and his sisters were there."

"Sad Lincoln take it slow, and things will be just fine." Luna sang "all we need is just a little patience."

The song was so soothing and relaxing for him, it made him fall asleep soon after. Smiling warmly, Soon of the sisters who were in the room with her decided to give him some privacy while in his slumber.

While the other sisters left, Luna decided to stay and give him some love and comfort, and the same with Lucy, who laid next to him, both of them watching Lincoln in his sleep.


	35. Cool Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting off the Rhinovirus with plenty of bed rest, Lincoln has a cool dream that would be a terrific idea for the Royal Flush Gang comics he created.

Lincoln was still sick in bed with the rhinovirus, but it was no problem, for he was just taking a nap, dreaming the day away. This time, Luna wasn't with him at the moment, for she had a few other things to do, such as help out with her roadie, Chunk, and other things. It wasn't really a problem, he knew that he can just give his sisters a text whenever he needed any of them for anything.

The chicken noodle soup Luna made for him personally was really good and juicy, and Rita took the empty bowl and silverware back fl the kitchen when he was done an hour before.

Rhinovirus was definitely not a fun thing to get with all the symptoms it brings onto it's victims. It probably would have been more fun if it actually did turn people into rhinos for a while, at least a little funny.

While in his slumber, Lincoln was in a rather big city in the middle of the night, and found himself to be in the cool, superhero world of Ace Savvy, and was just minding his own business

Eating an ice cream cone with Clyde in the parlor, he heard a cry for help. "Help! Someone help me!" A woman screamed in desperation, the sound a damsel in distress would make.

"Uh-oh. That sounds like trouble!" Lincoln said boldly.

"Right, you know what that means!" Clyde remarked, sounding just as bold as his best friend was. They all rushed out of the parlor, leaving behind their ice cream in the process, and transformed into Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack themselves in a dark alley where no one would know their secret.

"Are Savvy to the rescue!"

"And One-Eyed Jack!" Then both boys rushed to where the sound of the scream came from.

"Somebody save me!" The woman shouted again. As fast as they could, they rushed to an empty warehouse building, or at least, looked abandoned for quite a long time by how crooked the sign looked, and how rusty and old the wallpaper was. Lincoln took the liberty of trying to break the door down five times, and when he finally broke it to the floor, he saw nothing but darkness.

Both Ace and Jack kept their wits about in the dark, empty warehouse. "Stay sharp, One-eyed Jack." Ace Savvy said. "The damsel in distress could be anywhere." All of a sudden, in a flash, a spotlight appeared out of nowhere, revealing a girl that seemed to look like Ronnie Anne. She was tied to a chair with rope tying her torso to the arms. She had a short green dress and a black mask like Ace Savvy has to cover her face

"Hey, doesn't that look like Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln thought to himself in surprise.

"What's that, Ace?"

"Nothing, nothing?"

"Hey, you lame-os!" said the Ronnie Anne look-alike. "Aren't you gonna give me a hand or aren't ya?"

"Right, sorry." Lincoln said. Both he and Clyde went over to her aid and got her untied. "There."

"Who are you?" Clyde said.

"Name's Roulette Girl. A new superhero to this city."

"Roulette Girl?" Lincoln raised his eyebrow in question. "That would be a perfect name for a new superhero in addition to my next Ace Savvy entry. Oh Bill Buck would love this."

"What you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, Roulette girl. How did you wound up here in the first place?" in a big flash, a dozen more lights lit on, blinding all three heroes temporarily. When they regained their eyesight, it revealed to be a tough, muscular bald man with big brown eyes, and a small goatee that made him look like Vladimir Lenin a little. He was shirtless ans a small breast plate on his left chest, and a mechanical left arm. He had a scar over his chest, making him look more fierce and terrifying.

His henchmen looked really bulky and strong, like any villain's hit-men. They all wore Russian Ushanka hats, hinting they were from Russia or Kazakhstan, or any other country that used to be apart of the long dead Soviet Union. "Ah, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, welcome to my little trap." said the tough bald man in a low, thick Russian accent.

"Russian Roulette!" Lincoln and Clyde both said in Unison.

"That's right, it is I! The marvelous Russian Roulette."

"What are you up to?" said Lincoln

"Oh, nothing much." said the Russian Super Villain. "Just having a little chance of revenge. You know what they say, Revenge is a dish best served cold, hahaha."

"You'll never get away with this, Roulette!" One-Eyed Jack said.

"I already have, Jack." Russian Roulette said deviously. "Comrades, now!" All of a sudden, a bunch of henchmen sneaked up behind Lincoln, Clyde, and the Ronnie Anne look-alike. The three brutes grabbed hold of the three heroes, restraining them with their bulk, abnormally thick arms. "Now, for the final touch." then he leaped off of the catwalk he was standing on and walked up to the heroes. He readied his bionic arm, and a gleaming light was charging from his bionic hand.

"I guess this is it, buddy." Clyde said. "Been nice knowing you.

"Da Svadania, Ace Savvy!" he let out a cackle and was about to finish the three off when the garage door broke down. It was Vanzilla, Lincoln knew exactly what this meant.

In an instance, The Royal Flush gang, all of Lincoln's sisters came out of Vanzilla and came to the three heroes aid.

"You get your hands off of our bro!" Said Luna. "Or you're gonna go off the rails on a crazy train!"

"Drat and double drat!" Russian Roulette cursed. "Not the Royal Flush gang!"

"Don't forget about me, Russia's Roulette." From behind the sisters was Wild Card Willy, the hero that was once a super villain, and looked like Principal Huggins.

"Wild Card Willy?" Said the Russian villain. "Ha Ha Ha! I always knew that you would never be supevillain material anyway."

"I'm nothing like you, Jacob." Wild Card Said with spite. "I am someone with honor!"

"Honor?" Said Russian Roulette. "Who needs honor when you can have everything you want, and take whatever you want?"

"That doesn't sound Soviet of you, Russian Roulette!" Lisa stated.

"The Soviet Union has been dead for decades now. Money is all that matters to me."

"Not where you're going." Lori said. "And That is literally jail!"

"You'll never take me alive, Ace Savvy!"

And an all out fight erupted between two sides. Despite the henchmen Of Russian Roulette being more powerful and stronger, they were all no match for the superheroes, for they were all far more stronger than these stupid brutes that Russian Roulette had hired.

Seeing as he could not win, Russian Roulette certainly had no intention of going to prison for a long time, and tried to make a quiet escape by using the back door, but he was suddenly stopped by Roulette girl.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Said she. She charged at him with her fists, and gave him a painful blow to the face. Despite how painful it was however, Russian Roulette engaged her in a hand-to-hand combat.

Ronnie Anne was quite a fighter Alright, and Roulette Girl was just the same. She dodged a powerful leg sweep, and gave him a karate kick to the head.

The super villain then grabbed her by the neck, choking her, and threw her at a great distance. Lincoln and Luna saw her screaming and flying above them.

"Don't worry, Roulette Girl!" Ace Savvy Said. "I'll save you." Then he flew in midair, and catched Roulette Girl before she could land on the ground hard. "You Alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks." Said She gratefully.

"Hey Bro. Am I interrupting?" Said Nightclub.

"Not really."

"I can really use some help here."

"Coming." He gently put her down and they both went back to the butt kicking. It took a while, but every last one of the henchmen were all beaten and couldn't fight anymore.

"Hey, Russian Roulette's getting away!" Lucy noticed. Indeed. The villain was making a break for it.

"Oh no he's not!" Lana said.

Lincoln, Luna, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne chased after him, the rocker girl used her powerful amp to send Russian Roulette flying into a break wall, hard. Dizzy, the brute couldn't really think of running, and tried to regain his balance.

"Not so fast, Russian Roulette." Said Willy. "You're going to the big houses!" And he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and bounded his wrists together. Now Russian Roulette couldn't do anything, for he was defeated.

The cops arrived thereafter, and booked the villain and his cronies to jail. "By Leon Trotsky's beard!" He exclaimed. "I'll get out of these, Ace Savvy and One-eyed Jack! This is not finished, do you hear me!"

"Da svidanya." Wild Card Willy Said teasingly. All the police cars soon went off with the crooks serving time.

"Well, once again, the day is saved." Lincoln said triumphantly. "Great job, guys."

"Ah well, that's what friends, and or family do." Said Willy.

Lincoln laid his eyes on Roulette Girl. "So listen, you fought pretty well back there. And I was maybe hoping... we can be." Just then, the Ronnie Anne look-alike pulled him in, kissing him to show Thanks.

All his sisters gasped and shrieked with excitement.

"Thanks, lame-o." Roulette Girl replied. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"You can say that again."

"Well, if you need me, come find me, or I'll come find you, either way, we'll see each other again. See you all soon." Then she did parkour on buildings and leaped through many tall buildings with astonishing speed.

"What a woman." Said Clyde.

Lincoln suddenly awoke from his dream, and saw Luna, Leni, and Lucy all there to check on him.

"Hey bro, did you sleep well?" Luna asked him

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I just hatched an idea!" Lincoln Said with excitement. "How would you guys like to be in another comic as the Royal Flush gang?

the three gasped with surprise and smiles crept on their faces. "Really? That's totes amazing." Said Leni. "I always loved being the 11 Of Hearts!"

"Yeah, it might make us even more famous." Said Lucy.

"Care to tell us your idea?" Luna said

"Yeah." Then he explained his entire dream, and his three sisters loved every detail of it.

"Wow, that's so cool, Lincoln." Luna admired. "I think it would be an awesome comic book. You should totally write it! We'll support you all the way."

"I don't think I can write in this state." And he made a loud sneeze. "Since I feel like crud."

"Right." Said Lucy. "That's probably a good idea to wait."

"So would you like some lemonade?" Leni offered.

"Sure. Thank you, Leni."

"No problem, Linky." And the dumb blonde happily went downstairs to fetch him his request.

"Luna, thank you so much for playing some songs for me."

"Of course. But i'm far from finished." And she pulled out her ax. "I can play all day for ya if you want, dude."

Lincoln smiled at Luna's usual sweetness. "And I can read you more of my poems if you would like." Lucy added sweetly.

"So Lucy, can you please give me some more aspirin to take for my headache?"

"No problem." Then the goth girl went to the bathroom to fetch Lincoln his pills.

"Luna, do you think you can play me some White Lion on your guitar?"

"You wish it, You grant it." Luna accepted. "Just sit back, relax, and let your big sis soothe you with the soft tone of my guitar." And she began playing her guitar on and one for quite some time. Lucy would read some of her new poems to her big brother, and Leni just stayed in his room to give him some support.


	36. Facing a Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still sick, Lincoln has a dream where he encounters his enemy from a previous nightmare from the upcoming game Agony; the Onoskelis demon.

Two Days have passed and Lincoln was still sick as a dog with the rhinovirus. Still, his sisters were there for him if he needed them. His parents were at work, and Lori is, once again, in charge. The younger siblings were prepared to face her usual bossiness and arrogance about her saying she would get things first before the others because she was the oldest sibling and all that. Despite that prideful and bossy attitude, Lori too would help Lincoln if needed.

Lisa suddenly came in the room with a couple of chapter books for Lincoln to read. "Here you go, big brother." she said, gently placing them next to him. "How might you be feeling at the moment?"

Lincoln made a small cough that sounded a little hoarse. He covered his mouth nonetheless, and said "Doing a little better than before. It's not as bad at least." and he made yet another hack out of his mouth. "My throat is starting to clear up a little, and my nose doesn't feel as stuffy as before, either. But still, I think it's best If I stay here in bed just in case."

The child prodigy smiled at her big brother. "That would definitely be best." she replied. "That's exactly what I brought you these just in case. I know you have Ace Savvy, but just... try and put your eyes into these legendary novels."

He took the three books to look at them. "Hmm, Animal Farm and 1984 by George Orwell?" Lincoln said, regarding the first two. "I've heard about them. Kinda. well, I've seen the Animal Farm movie. I didn't know it was a book."

"Of course it was. There were two movies of it actually." Lisa said. "There was an animated one that came out in 1954, and a live action one that came out in 1999, but of course, both of them are not really closely related to the book."

"Huh."

"Both that and 1984 are one of the greatest novels of all time, and the third one is from Lucy's regards." and Lincoln looked at the third one. It was titled "At the Mountains of Madness" by HP Lovecraft.

At first, Lincoln didn't really know what to think of this, but he finally said. "I've read the Call of Cthulhu by him before, is it good?"

"Personally, Lincoln." Lisa said. "I never really read this novel myself. For I am more into these two and autobiographies of many famous people and blah blah blah."

"I understand."

"You should give it a read, Lincoln." Lucy said, who as usual, unexpectedly came in his room through teleportation like a ghost would do, although everyone in the house was still unsure how she would even do that in the first place, and it scared both Lincoln and Lisa. "Sorry i scared you."

"As usual." Lisa sighed. "Lincoln here says he is getting a little bit better, but he should still stay in bed for good measure."

It made Lucy smile on her face hearing the good news, well, mildly good news anyway. "That's good. I was going to worry that it would last for weeks." and she looked at her older brother. "Do you still have a fever, Lincoln?"

"I... can't tell." then the goth girl came up to him on the bed, and gently put her warm hand over his forehead to check. "Well? How am I?"

"Hmmmm... Well, you don't feel as warm as before. And you're not burning up like the last time." Lucy said. "But still, Lisa's right." and she took her hand off of his head. "More bed rest is a good idea."

"Just as I thought." Lincoln muttered.

"I promise you might like this book, Lincoln." Lucy stated. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Maybe some tomato soup would be nice."

"Okay, I'll go tell Luna to make it for you." and the Goth girl went out of his bedroom.

"Well, I need to go and tinkle, just let me know if you need anything else, Lincoln." Lisa stated before exiting the room herself. Lincoln was left alone for a little while, and went on his laptop again. Out of curiosity, he looked up that very demon he had that nightmare about before: the Onoskelis from the upcoming game: Agony.

That demon was certainly something created outside of the box from the people of Madmind Studios, the masterminds before the upcoming game. Lincoln wondered how such a demon or an inspiration of hell like this one can come to these people's minds. At first, he thought about playing this game, even when his parents told him not to, but now that he had that horrible nigthmare about being in that nightmare world, he didn't even know if he would be able to play this game ever again. To him Outlast was only like a walk in the park, but this game? He didn't even know what to describe it next.

Lincoln decided to just ignore it, and forget about it, because it was like that old saying: "Out of sight, out of mind." and decided to just look up something else for the time being. Besides, it was only a video game after all, nothing more.

The least Lincoln can do now was just praise Madmind Studios for creating something so amazing and unworldly. So right now, he was just having a little video chat with Clyde at the moment. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Still feel sick right now and- Achoo!" Lincoln sneezed "Just laying in bed, as usual." then he blew his nose and put it in his trash can.

"Ah, sorry Lincoln. I'm just trying to learn how to be normal around Lori."

"Any progress?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clyde made a small sigh and confessed by saying flatly "No. Still working on trying to hold back the blood in my nose every time I get one good look at a picture of Lori."

"Keep working on it, buddy." Lincoln said. "I'm sure it will turn out."

His best friend made a smile of hope. "I know. So whatcha been up to sinc you got sick?"

"Well, me and my sisters have just been hanging out. All my sisters are helping me try to get better if needed. Luna and Lucy would be the ones that help me the most."

"Oh, that's nice." Clyde remarked. "Hey, I heard you had an encounter with the Michigan Dogman the other day."

"Yep, it was so scary, yet so cool to see that monster in person."

"Wait, How did you know it wasn't a hoaxer dressing up to scare People?" Clyde asked skeptically.

"We cut his body and took a couple of his organs home for Lisa to experiment."

"Eww, that sounds a bit crude." Clyde said. "Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I believe you about the Dogman being real." And he made a gasp as he thought of something else "What if Bigfoot is real too?"

"I know, right? I guess anything's possible considering what just happened."

"Totally!"

"Clyde, can you please help us with the garden?" Harold called out from off-screen.

"Coming dad!" And he turned back to Lincoln. "Sorry, Linc. Gotta Help my dad's with the chrysanthemums in the backyard. You just heal and get better."

"Okay Clyde. I will, see you soon."

"Bye."

Then Clyde exited out of his video chat, and Lincoln was alone again. He went on the internet again, and looked up funny videos such as goats screaming like humans, and play some games on there.

Feeling curious, he wondered what "Animal Farm" was like, and grabbed hold of the book so he can read that first. It was just then Luna and Lucy came to check on him again.

"Hey Lincoln. Got that tomato soup for you." And she gently put the tray with the soup on Lincoln's lap, and put his laptop aside. "Nothing like this to heal ya faster. Nothing else can heal those wounds."

"But i'm Not injured."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean inside of you." Luna clarified. "It ain't a sweeeeeeet emotion, you know what i'm Saying?"

"Hey, you can say that again." Lincoln agreed. And he took a sip of the soup with his spoon. He thought it was absolutely delicious. "Yummy, Thanks Guys."

"No problem." Lucy said with her small smile. "We knew you would love it."

"It's dad's special recipe." Luna said. "An appetite for destruction for your little sickness."

"Perfect." And he continued eating his soup and the two kind sisters exited the room, somthey can give him some peace.

After ten minutes, Lincoln was already done with the meal Luna and Lucy gave him, and suddenly felt tired. He was just reading a number of chapters from Animal Farm, but he realized he couldn't really fight this tiredness and decided to put the book beside him.

Taking a nap, Lincoln went to his dreamland quite swiftly, and he was in a very dark place. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare. Just then, a red light flashed above him, and he was back in that... awful world in that Nightmare he had before.

Lincoln never believed he would be back in this nightmare again after he decided not to play Agony anymore. And then, a screech. That horrible, terrifying, ear-piercing screech erupted in front of him.

Lincoln's heart sunk down to his feet as if it just turned into stone, and his eyes were wide in great was that demon again, the one with the sideways mouth with sharp teeth, no eyes, and legs of a mule. It was the Onoskelis from Lincoln's nightmare before.

Oh how he wanted to run and get away from her, but he saw there was nowhere to run to, for he was trapped. The monster then walked in front of him with a "Clop! Clop! Clop!" Being heard from it's hooves,mane she stopped in front of him. It made a few screeching noises, and Lincoln was just petrified with fear, and stumbled backwards while shaking.

Realizing that running wouldn't really help him now, he decided to do something he should have done in the nightmare similar to this one. He immediately stood up, trying to look as brave as possible against the Onoskelis.

The Demon tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he was trying to do. "I'm not afraid of you." Lincoln said flatly, looking quite bold and proud.

All of a sudden, the demon made a big, ear-piercing scream at him like wind. However, Lincoln was still looking brave and strong,mane kept his cool, and took one step in front of the Onoskelis.

Weirdly, the beast took one step back from him in surprise. "You are not scaring me anymore." And Lincoln's voice began to raise a tone.

Roaring at him again, Lincoln was still being brave.

"Do you hear me, ugly!?" Lincoln shouted. "You will not try and scare me anymore! You are nothing but a figment of my imagination, nothing more! You aren't real!"

And the demon made a small screech while slightly cowering.

"You leave me alone! I'm not afraid of you!" Lincoln shouted. "I am not afraid of you!"

Then the demon screamed at the sky and faded into golden dust, and it was gone. Lincoln realized he did it, he conquered his fear against that Onoskelis by being brave.

"I... I did it!" Lincoln shouted with joy. He laughed triumphantly at how he told that demon off like no problem. Now that Onoskelis won't be bothering him in his dreams ever again, even if this was only the second nightmare about it.

"Lincoln." Said a voice. He awoke and found himself still in bed. He knew it was a nightmare, but it still felt nice and real to him. Luna, Lucy, and Leni were with him. "Ah, you're awake."

"We kinda heard your screaming in your sleep." Leni said. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Remember that demon from that nightmare before?"

"Oh not another one." Luna said. "Don't worry, we're here for you." Luna hugged him lovingly.

"Thanks Guys, But I already conquered my fear and told that demon off."

"You did?" Luna asked him. "That's amazing, bro. I'm proud of you!" Then she hugged him tighter.

Lincoln was pleased to hear that, and hugged her back. Just then, Leni and Lucy joined in, and the second oldest sister said "That's our Linky. Now that mean demon won't bother you anymore. I should give you a medal."

"I never thought you would get rid of a demon like that." Lucy said. "I've never been more happier."

"Guys, guys." Lincoln chuckled. "It's no big deal, really. It was only a dream."

"We know, but still." Then Luna gently rubbed his white hair in proudness. "So here. Let me take that back to the kitchen."

"Thanks. Oh, and do you think you can please give me more tunes from your guitar?"

"Yeah, little bro. I'll be more than happy to shred for you again." Then Luna got rid of the tray and bowl, and came back with her guitar. Luna's soothing acoustic notes never eased to make Lincoln unwind in relaxation and rested his head on the pillow while listening.

Not long after, he already fell back to sleep, and Luna continued playing until he was fully asleep, and decided to stay with him and give him some company, plus to make sure he wouldn't have an Agony nightmare again.

She laid next to him, and began to gently rub his white head repeatedly. Yes, now Lincoln would never have to worry about any nightmares since Luna is there to comfort and give him her sisterly love.


	37. Haunted Theater Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Luna are invited by Lucy and Haiku to investigate an old abandoned theater and create a seance to speak with the spirit haunting the place: a ghost janitor named Ted.

Lincoln was finally feeling better, rid of the Rhinovirus at last, and no symptoms of this pesky sickness anymore. He was just up picking up Charles' excrement in the backyard, one of his normal, daily chores. Of course, he had a clothes pin closing his nostrils because Charles can create quite smelly feces, probably because Lynn likes to feed him beans for dinner. "Ah, Charles." Lincoln complained while scooping up a huge pile of excrement to the scooper. "Why can't Lana do this job more often than I do?" he thought to himself out loud. "After all, Lana loves these kind of things." Nonetheless, he collected all the poop and put it in a bag, then into the trash can up front near the sidewalk.

Finally, that little annoying chore was finished, and Lincoln went back inside the house for some lemonade to drink after a hard days work, for he also took out the trash and emptied the garbage bins before cleaning all the waste up that Charles left behind.

While taking a little sip of his iced lemonade, he felt like reading comic books in his underwear again. While reading, he heard a small hacking noise coming from Lynn's room. turns out, Lincoln might not be sick anymore, but now Lynn is. Overtime, Lincoln would hear her sneeze once in a while, along with the sound of her coughing. It sounded like the same type of sneezing and coughing Lincoln had when he was sick.

Still, Lincoln just simply ignored it and went back to reading his comics. He was sure his parents were bound to check up on Lynn sooner or later. Luna came downstairs and noticed her little brother reading comics in his undies. "Hey bro, keeping yourself busy again?"

"You know it, Luna." Lincoln replied with a smile. "You hear Lynn dying up there?"

Luna made a small chuckle. "Totally, she sounds like her throat is trying to walk the line with that snot in it."

"Agreed. Well I'm done picking up Charles dropping back there. let me tell you, Luna. It's a job more fit for Lana if you ask me."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Luna agreed. "Yeah, Lana would definitely love doing that type of chore since she loves to sniff the hair of the dog." and she turned the TV on with the remote control and saw that Smooch was playing live at Manchester England, and she began to enjoy this whole live concert.

"Lincoln! can you please bring me some lemonade?"

The white-haired boy made a groan of slight irritation, and called out "Coming, Lynn!" and he went to fetch her some lemonade, but he had one of Lisa's gas masks with him just in case she gets him sick, and he does not want to have the rhinovirus ever again for as long as he lived. While wearing the gas mask, he saw Lynn looking paler than a newborn giraffe. Mucus was leaking out of her nostrils and her eyes were completely bloodshot. "Here you go, Lynn."

"Wait wait wait." Lynn noticed something. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Lincoln had a rather confused look on her face. "What? what uniform?"

"Your maid uniform." Lynn said.

"Maid uniform?!" and Lincoln began blushing. "Why- would I- I mean-"

"Ha ha ha!" Lynn Laughed, then she began hacking some more. "Just kidding. Thanks bro."

"No problem." her brother smiled. "Hey listen, sorry if I got you sick."

"Nah it's not your fault, Lincoln." Lynn said in a cracked voice. "I didn't see this coming." and then she sneezed loudly. Yep, it was definitely a good thing Lincoln had that mask attached to his face, because of that. She had a sip and remarked. "Oh man. I wish I can taste this more clearly. Stupid rhinovirus!"

"Get well soon."

"Thanks Lincoln." and then she sneezed again. Lincoln humbly exited the room and noticed Lisa having a gigantic quarantine bubble being carried by a hovering device.

"Is that for Lynn?"

"That it is, Lincoln." Lisa replied. "I have heard how she is having the rhinovirus. She sounds like a sick African bush elephant sneezing, except with no long snout." Speaking of which, Lynn let out another big sneeze. "See what I mean?"

"Heh, that does sound worse than how I was sick." Lincoln agreed with her.

"I heard that!" Lynn shouted from her room.

"Anyway, duty calls." then she continued waddling to her and Lucy's bedroom. Lincoln promptly took off the gas mask and went back downstairs to read some more comic books. Over the course of the hour, Luna kept on enjoying the Smooch Manchester concert on TV, and then Lucy suddenly showed up unexpectedly.

"Hey Lincoln." she said. The boy made a yell of shock and tumbled over the couch. Luna also did the same thing her brother did and her heart was beating in a very fast pace for a second there, until she realized it was none other than Lucy. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys."

"As always." Lincoln sighed.

"So anyway Lincoln, I was wondering if you would like to come to a seance with me and Haiku."

"A seance, huh?"

"Yep. It's at the old movie theater that's in ruins since 1979." Lucy clarified. "Me and Haiku wanna contact the spirit who haunts the very place, the poor unfortunate janitor who had a whole theater screen dropped on top of his head in a freak malfunction."

"Whoa, that's crazy, man!" Luna said. "That guy sounded completely unlucky for that happening. Man, if only they would have checked the screen."

"I know, right?" Lucy agreed with a smile on her face. "So, I want to contact the ghost and see if it works.

"Well... I don't know Lucy, it sounds dangerous if it is inhabited by a ghost. What id he wants to kills us if we contact him?" Lincoln remarked with slight fear and uncertainty."

The Goth girl made a small frown on her face again. "Don't worry. I highly doubt that the spirit would even want to kill us if we talk to him."

"I've seen a few episodes of the haunted, and it always ends in disaster when there is a spirit haunting a place." Lincoln said

"Ha! the Haunted show was nothing but fixed, all fake, the same with Lost Tapes."

"Fair enough." Lincoln said. "But still, they know how to scare people. Besides, remember the Michigan Dogman the other day?"

"Don't worry, big brother." Lucy reassured, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "You got me, and Haiku to help you out. Trust me, it will be fun, and it would make me very happy." And she gave him that cute, glorious Mona Lisa smile on her face. "You'll be fine. Besides, you watched ARGGH! millions of times before."

"Well... they were... staged too." Lincoln admitted sadly. "But... I guess I can come to make my little sister happy." then he felt Lucy hugging her lovingly. "And uh, is it okay if..." he looked at Luna

"Yes, Luna can come." Lucy replied warmly. This made Luna very happy and sat closer to Lincoln. "And besides, even if all the stuff on ARGGH! is staged, you're still an expert on how to keep away ghosts."

"Fair enough." Lincoln admitted. "ARGGH! taught me about discipline and craft. Yeah, I guess I have nothing to really worry about, but what about mom and dad?"

"They're okay with it."

"How do you know that?" Luna wondered with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I asked them."

"Right."

"So how do we get over there? Lori's off to golf practice again." Lincoln said.

"We'll get Haiku's mom to drive us." Lucy stated.

"Perfect. To the old abandoned theater it is." Lincoln said boldly. And they all waited outside for Haiku's mother to come. It took a little while around thirty minutes, but Haiku finally came and picked the three up. The old abandoned movie theater wasn't that far, for it was near the Burpin' Burger and the mall. The exterior had a leaning sign on top of it, and it looked like those old fashion movie theaters where people would have to put letters on the movie title names, for the electrical ones weren't invented yet.

The ticket booth looked quite dusty with a couple of cobwebs covering the table and on the edges of the ceiling within. A few long-legged spiders were seen creeping around the webs that were still alive. Haiku's mother drove off and told the group she would pick them up in an hour and thirty minutes. The sign on the left one had "Star Wars: A New Hope" on it, but many letters were gone, and the other side had Alien on the other one, with only the "A" missing.

"Well, here we are." Lucy said.

"Thanks for coming with us, Lincoln." Haiku said. "How are things?"

"Doing good. You seen Clyde recently?"

"Uh-huh, we hung out at the poetry corner last monday." the other Goth girl smiled. "I hear you encountered the Michigan Dogman while camping the other day."

"Oh ho, that I did, Haiku." Lincoln remarked. "it was cool yet terrifying. Lisa has body parts from it reserved in her room if you would like to see them."

Haiku made an even bigger smile on her face. "I would love to see them, maybe when we're done here."

"Right." and they all looked at the supposed haunted building again, and a wind began rustling past them. Lincoln still thought this was a bad idea, for this would be considered trespassing, but nonetheless, he wanted to make Lucy happy and spend some time with her and the greatest big sister in the world.

They all approached the left door, and it was locked. "Dang it. The door is barred, dude," Luna said, trying to push the door. "No problem though." Then she pulled out one of her paperclip earnings out, and straighten it before pushing it into the lock.

"Ooh, that's a cool trick, Luna."

"Yeah, I've practiced this lockpicking before, Lincoln."

"useful." Said Haiku.

"Okay, now I just need to... twist this to the left." Luna trying to trick the lock. "And..." then a small but loud click was heard, and Luna pushed the door again, "we're in, dudes! Alright!"

"Awesome job, Luna."

"Thanks, Lincoln," the rocker girl remarked warmly to him. "I'm glad I can come over here with you."

"Well, come on, let's see what the place looks on the inside" Lucy said. "I can hardly wait to see what scary, creepy surprises are in this Old building." She has ahaiku stepped in the darkness like no problem, but Lincoln was shaking with fear a little.

Just then, he felt aluna gently hold his hand for comfort. "It's okay, bro. I promise I will not let any ghost try and hurt you. I'll kill the ghost that hides in your soul."

Lincoln smiled gratefully, and said "Thanks Luna. Besides, I got my camcorder with me."

"And my flashlight." Luna added. She continued holding his hand and they both were ent into the dark building together. Luna pointed her flashlight to and fro at many peculiar sights within. She spotted a pile of very old popcorn, like a small mountain of it. Next, she saw a few large, grey rats scurrying around the floor, making chittering and squeaky noises.

"Ugh, the health department should really clean this up." Lincoln muttered.

"And give it a quadriple F minus for all these rats." Luna agreed. "And don't worry, if any ghosts try to hurt you, I promise you, no more miss nice guy, and no more miss clean. The ghost can be sick and obscene."

"I know. Thank you Luna. I'm glad you decided to come here with me"

"You kidding me, bro?" Luna smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the better, man!"

"Hey Guys." Haiku called. "Come on, we'll perform the ritual in this room." And they went to a movie room with an old filming camera above. "Ooh, Perfect. We'll perform it from up there."

"Is there a door to the filming room?" Lincoln asked.

"I got it covered." Lucy stepped up. She cracked her knuckles, and then softly touched the glass with one first finger. At first, nothing happened, but then the glass suddenly shattered, leaving the window completely open. "There, now we can climb over it."

Lincoln and Luna were completely amazed by that little trick Lucy just pulled. "How did- How did you do that?"

"Sime things require a magic touch, Lincoln." Haiku remarked. "We Goth people know that better than anyone."

"Fair enough." Luna said. All four of them went over the glass and sat in a circle where Lucy placed the candles in a circle on the floor, and lit them with a match. There was a total of seven candles in place.

"Okay everyone, sat in a circle." Haiku instructed. They all sat on the hard, wooden floor and Lucy was the first to speak with her hands raised. She began talking and chanting in Latin that the other three couldn't understand. All of a sudden, a really small glowing light appeared out of nowhere hovering over the center of the circle.

Over the course of the chanting, the light began to grow even bigger than before. Finally, when Lucy was done with her chanting, the light stopped growing, and a spirit that looked like a middle aged man with a janitor uniform with a handlebar mustache, a unibrow that made him somewhat look like a caveman was hovering right before there very eyes. He was glowing like a night light, and he was the color of indigo, and had hair that was brushed back. His name tag was labeled "Ted" on it. His nose was long and pointy, like Pinocchio's was in the story, minus growing when he lied. His eyes were glowing a yellow color like two suns were shining in them, and had no pupils.

Lincoln could hardly believe what he was seeing, and neither could Luna. Both of them had their mouths wide in horror and shock. Lucy And Haiku However, were very thrilled by this astonishing discovery. To the, The seance turned out better than they thought it would turn out to be.

In a voice that sounded like an echo, the spirit said "Who dares disturb me? The one who has been in this old theater for many decades as a spirit?"

Luna gulped and Lincoln followed thereafter.

"Oh mighty Janitor Ted, we wish to speak with you and know more about you." Haiku Said.

"Speak with me?" Said the ghost. "Why would anyone ever want to speak with a lowly janitor like myself?"

"Because, we are really fascinated by ghosts and anything undead."

"Oh, but I am already dead. At least they laid my body to rest." The spirit had a very stern look on his face, and stated "You Little ragamuffins have quite a lot of nerves to come trespass in my domain."

"Well, we don't mean any offense to you." Lincoln explained. "We were just curious."

"Well, curiosity is no sin, but yet again, curiosity killed the cat."

Lucy and Haiku then frowned, not liking what this spirit was saying. They hoped it didn't mean what they thought it meant.

"Listen man, we don't want any trouble."

"Well, I am terribly sorry to say this, children," said Ted. In a Demonic voice, he said "but you already asked for it!" Then he used his powers to make some things move around him.

"Uh-oh." Lucy said.

"Run!" Luna screamed. All four of them Exited the booth and ran for their dear lives throughout the abandoned theater. Lincoln was with Lucy, and Luna was running with Haiku. Seeing that the spirit was coming behind them with an evil grin, Lincoln ran as fast as he could while holding Lucy's hand.

In a desperate attempt, Lincoln went into a small room, and quietly closed the door behind him.

"What are we going to do, Lincoln?" Lucy asked him, becoming scared.

"Ummm..." And he saw a big locker and hid in it, and Lucy stepped in after him. He closed the locker door very quietly. "Shh, stay very Still," he whispered. And he turned his flashlight off.

Silence filled the area and after three long minutes, there was a "bang" sound, and the another. The ghost was trying to break down the door, making Lincoln and lucy's Hearts best like a death metal drum.

It took about five hits, but the spirit broke the door down. Lincoln was capturing every moment of this on the camcorder. "Hmm, I know you're around here somewhere." Said Ted.

"Please don't look in here." Lucy thought with swear running down her face. The light was glowing brighter and brighter, and the sound of another locker door opened.

"Bah, i'll Found you little brats." Said the spirit, and he exited the room.

Lincoln and Lucy never felt so relieved in their entire lives. Of course, they stayed in the locker a little longer to make sure he was truly gone.

"After exciting, they both went to look for Luna and Haiku. "Lincoln." Lucy said. "I am so sorry I put you in danger like this. I never mean for this to happen. Now I think we're going to die here, and it's all my fault."

"Don't say that, little sister." Lincoln reassured. Black tears were dripping down Lucy's face with guilt and began to sob. "Look, we need to find the others.

"You're right." Lucy wiped a tear from her face. "I just hope they're okay."

"Come on." And they both looked around the theater for their friends, and finally, they found them hiding in the manager's office. "Oh thank goodness." Lincoln Said in relief. "Are you two Okay?"

"Yeah, we were hiding from that evil spirit. I should have known this would end horribly." Haiku Said.

"Yeah Lucy, this is all your fault we are in his mess!" Luna said. "Now there will be raining blood all over the sky because of you!"

"You watch your mouth, Mick Swagger wannabe!" Lucy said. Both sisters were growling into each other's faces while gritting their teeth.

"Guys!" Lincoln Said. "Arguing solves nothing."

"Lincoln's right." Haiku agreed. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Both Luna and Lucy stopped their fighting and tried to get out. Lucy suddenly remembered a spell to cast this spirit away, and pulled out her book of spells from great grandma Harriet.

"Imgot an idea." She Said.

Just then, the spirit was seen, charging towards them. The Goth girl began chanting another spell, also in Latin, and the spirit stopped right where he was. Then he began fading away from existence.

"Nooo!" He screamed. "I'll get you got this somedaaaaaay!" And with a big flash of light. He was gone.

All four kids cheered and hugged one another with great relief. "Thanks, Lucy." Lincoln said. "You saved our lives."

"You're welcome. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here." Luna said. "I've had enough of this place."

"Ditto." Said Haiku. They all went out of the theater and never felt so relieved to see the sunlight again. Lucy didn't really like the bright sunlight, but in this case, she made an exception.

"Lucy, you Okay?" Luna noticed her crying softly.

"No. I almost got us killed." She admitted with more tears going down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Lincoln then hugged her for comfort. "It's okay Lucy, we all make mistakes.

"Yeah sis." Luna agreed. "Despite almost getting killed, that was pretty fun."

"So... you guys aren't mad at me?" Lucy asked.

"No." Haiku Said. "It was like being in an actual horror movie."

Lucy made a small smile and felt so grateful for their forgiveness. "Thanks Guys." She said. "Let's Just go to the cafe. All that terror made me hungry."

"Heh. Same with me." Luna said. And they all went to the cafe just across the street. She looked at Lincoln and asked him "You Okay, bro?"

"Uh-huh. Never better. I thought I would lose you guys forever."

"Same with me." And she hugged him and Lucy close to her. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Luna."

while hugging, Haiku smiled at that warm moment while the were all sitting down. This day was definitely something they will remember throughout the rest of their lives. Maybe it was best for them to forget about this was what they were all thinking.


	38. Gift Ideas fro Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's birthday was coming up, and Lincoln is determined to find the perfect birthday present for her, and he had just the one thing he had his eye on.

It was the very first day of October, the month where Halloween is by the last day of the month, and many weeks passed after the abandoned haunted theater affair with Lucy and Haiku. Both Lincoln and Luna were watching the footage from Lincoln's camcorder, and another half of it on Luna's phone. Sure it was a really scary time for them, but it did feel like a horror movie, and they all kinds lived it through that scary experience.

"Eesh, that was crazy how you were running from that ghost, man. It was like we were in the jungle, baby!"

"Same with you. Lincoln agreed with his sister. "At least nome of us got hurt, and we didn't get in trouble for trespassing in there. We could have been in so much trouble."

Luna smiled and said "too right, mate. At least we're all still alive. So why don't we just keep this between us, okay Linc?"

Her brother smiled warmly, amd shook Luna's hand in agreement. "It's a deal, Luna." He replied. "So now what do you wanna do?"

The rocker girl had her thinking face on and said "beats me. What do you wanna do, bro?"

Lincoln himself had a thinking face, and looked around the house for anything fun to do with his big sister. "To be honest. I really don't know."

"Oh crud! I almost forgot something." Luna remembered. "I gotta help Chunk out with some stuff. I know he's a roadie, but even roadies like Chunk need help."

"Need me to help you Luna?"

"That's nice of you, dude, but me and Chunk got this under control. Besides, the amps can be very heavy and you can hurt yourself. I don't want that." And she gently put a hand on his left shoulder."

"Oh. Well, I lifted some amps one at a time before, and-" all of a sudden, he just remembered something important of his own. "On second thought Luna, you're right. You go ahead and help Chunk with some heavy stuff."

The rocker girl smiled "thanks dude. Don't worry, I won't be gone for very long. I promise you."

"Alright. Take all the time you need to help Chunky board stuff on the Tinkertrain."

Luna laughed "ha! That's a good Ozzy song. I sometimes call him Mr. Tinkertrain too because of that."

After Lincoln chuckled, he said "anyway, you go on ahead."

"See ya soon, dude." Luna said. She hopped off the couch and walked over to the garage to help out her personal roadie to his van.

"Ok, ok. What kind of gift should I give her?" Lincoln thought out loud, feeling like panicking. "Oh what woukd she like?"

"What's the matter, Lincoln?" Asked Lynn, coming downstairs, probably hearing what he was saying. "You look a little troubled."

"Very troubled, Lynn." Lincoln corrected her. "I just remembered that Luna's birthday is on Saturday, and I haven't even gotten her a present yet."

"That's it? Why don't you just by Luna a new CD?" Lynn suggested. "I heard Smooch has a new album coming out in three days."

"That's good." Lincoln thought. "But we all know that she loves Mick Swagger more than anything else."

"Right. Come on, I think this calls for a meeting."

"Good idea, Lynn."

And all of the Loud siblings, Minus Luna, all assembled in Lori and Leni's room for one of their meetings. "So we literally called this meeting to help our brother out in finding Luna a perfect birthday gift for her." Lori began. "We all have our own gifts for Luna, except for Lincoln of course."

"So do you even know what you're going to give her, Lincoln?" Lola asked. "A new album or a new guitar?"

"I... I honestly don't know what to give her." He admitted, feeling a little stressed out by this pressure." "I don't want my gift for her to just be good, I want it to be Rockin'! At least that's how she would put it." And he raised his hands while dpi I gotta the devil horn gesture with his fingers.

All the other sisters were trying to think deep in their thoughts for anything Lincoln can give her. "Oh! I got it!" Said Leni. "You should give her new earrings."

"No, Luna likes those paperclip earrings just the way they are." Lincoln turned her down.

"An autobiography of Mick Swagger?" Lucy suggested

"Already has three of them, Lucy." Lincoln replied to her response.

"Get her some makeup." Said Lola. All of them looked at her with skeptical looks on their faces. "I think Luna needs some mascara and lipstick for her her face."

"No! That's a stupid idea, blondie." Lana insulted her. "Another Guitar is better than giving her that silly princess makeup!"

"Silly princess Makeup?!" Lola growled at her twin, then they began fighting again.

"Stop!" Luan intervened, pushing the twins away from fighting some more. "No need to turn this into a slapstick comedy! Hahaha!" And everyone groaned in irritation again.

"What Luna possibly needs is this." Lisa pulled out a sideshow of a really beautiful looking harp that look big and tall, a,one with shiny. "Behold, the Golden Feather harp. It has the most beautiful sound than any other harp in the world, and these beauties are made in Marseilles France." And she ended the sideshow.

"That is good thinking but it's too expensive, and too big for her room." Lincoln Said. "How much is that thing, anyway?"

Lisa had the liberty of looking up the price for that instrument she has shown her siblings. "Ten million dollars."

"Ten million dollars?!" They all shouted. "Dude, that's way to steep for me." Lincoln Said. "Do I look like I have that much money? I would have to be as rich as Bono or the president of the United States to buy that."

"Good point." Said Lynn. "Well, I hate to say it Lincoln, but I don't think we got any more ideas for you."

All of a sudden, Lin ion stumbled upon a magazine on the floor that might have slipped on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and noticed an ad at the last page revealing Mick Swagger's new album, "French Dogs" on it, and it shown that it has officially released today, and for twenty dollars. He gasped with joy and hope and said "Hey Guys, I think I know what i'm Going to give her!"

The sisters looked over the magazine and all smiled with hope as well. "Ooh, That is Perfect!" Leni Said. "This does. Look like the perfect gift."

"Literally a good idea, little brother," said Lori.

"So Guys, here's how this is going to work, Lori, Sidney you're the only one that can drive, you'll drive me to any record store that has this new CD out for Luna."

Lori gave him a thumbs up. "You got it."

"Leni, as usual, you'll be in charge of decorations on the day before her birthday, Lynn, Lola, and Lana, you're all in charge of looking for a cake for her, or make her a cake and see how it turns out. But don't make it yet. We all want it to be a surprise for her."

"Right!" Said the three in reply.

"Luan, you Help Leni with the decorations, and maybe create some really cool balloon animals and maybe out some in shape of guitars. Lucy, you send as much invitations to every close friend Luna knows, including Sam,"

"You got it, Lincoln." Said Luan. "I'll create guitar balloons like no one has ever created before."

"And i'll do the best I can to invite every one of Luna's close friends."

"Perfect! Now Lisa, do you think you can help Lucy out with the invitations, and see anything fun for Luna to celebrate with us?"

"Affirmative. I'll calculate at least every place involving fun and music." And she rubbed her glasses with a small rag before putting the, back on.

"Alright! And Lily, you can come with me and Lori."

And the baby just made cute, giggling sounds as she clapped her hands.

"But like I said, don't do all those things now. Her actual birthday is on Saturday, which is like days away from now. Maybe the day before her birthday would be a good time to begin our operation."

"do you have a name for this operation?" Asked Lynn,"

"Hey, as a matter of fact, I do." Lincoln thought of something. "It's called Operation: Rock of Ages."

"Wow, That is quite fitting." Lori said. "Alright, So we all know the plan, so I officially declare this meeting done." And she hit the small table with a heel on one of her shoes like a gavel in a courtroom hearing.

Boy Lincoln will have to work hard to plan everything good for Luna's birthday, she has been a really nice sister and helped him on more than one occasion, and he thought he should return the favor to her.

Heading back to his room, he looked up that album he saw in the magazine, and listen to the samples from all the songs. Thy all sounded quite metal and heavy with the guitars and drums and insanely good voice.

"Yeah, I know this is a perfect present for Luna, I just know it!" He smiled.

"Hey dude." Luna suddenly opened his door, startling him with a small yelp. "Oh, sorry Lincoln. Just wanted to see where you were."

"I thought you were helping Chunk?" Lincoln asked her

"I was, but Chunk accidentally broke his foot while trying to lift up a big Marshall amplifier."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Lincoln remarked.

"The way he screamed sounded like it would break any window around him." Luna said. "Like an eagle with an electric eye in the sky, or a fury of the storm."

"Heh. I see. But did you manage to get the luggage in the van?"

"Uh-huh, a couple of his friends came and helped me out with the rest of the gear."

"Nice."

"Whatcha looking on?"

"Just looking on... politics." Lincoln lied. "Yep, never trust them, Luna. I mean, peace sells, but who's buying, am I right? You can't put a price on peace."

Luna laughed and said "That's so true, Lincoln." And she gave him a hug. "Oh it's so great to see you talking my language. I couldn't be more proud of you." And she held him tightly. "I really love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Luna." Lincoln replied, hugging her back. "So wanna do some more practice in the garage?"

"Sure mate." Luna replied. Both siblings grabbed their guitars and began jamming together again.


	39. Gift from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln could not find the ultimate present for Luna, so he decided to create his own birthday present to make her happy.

It was the day at last, Luna's Birthday. It was a good thing she wasn't really there at the house, for the other siblings were putting up decorations and food for her big birthday party. Lincoln was waiting anxiously near the front door for Lori to come outside and get the van started for their big search Mick Swagger's new album, Lincoln's ultimate present for her sixteenth birthday. Lily was in Lincoln's arm, for she was coming with him and Lori.

making a small growl, Lincoln called out "Hurry it up, Lori! I need to get that CD!"

"Don't rush me, Lincoln!" Lori called back to him. "We literally got plenty of time to find that album before Luna comes back!" Then she finally came downstairs, texting on her phone as usual. "Okay, let's go."

"Finally." Lincoln muttered. "Look would it kill you to put your phone down and stop talking to Bobby for five minutes?"

"Sure I can." The eldest sister defended herself. Just then, the sound of her text ring went off, and looked at it again. "Oh boo boo bear." She giggled.

"Let's go." Lincoln had to push Lori to the driver's seat. "We got more important things to do right now."

Lori groaned and said "Alright, Alright. Hop in, Lincoln."

"Poo Poo!" Lily exclaimed happily. Lori started Vanzilla, and they went off to find any record store for "French Dogs"

while sitting, Lincoln was hoping that there would be any store that would have the CD even if there was only one left, for it is one of the best-selling albums right now. He was feeling a little nervous, he began biting his fingernails.

Lori looked at the mirror above her and noticed Lincoln doing that bad habit. "Eww, Gross!" She exclaimed in a disgusting face, "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

She groaned and said "Don't literally bite your nails, it's disgusting!"

Lincoln looked at his fingers, which were still close to his mouth, slightly covered in saliva, he immediately put his hands down and cleaned them off with a rag. Signing, He Said "Sorry, Lori. I'm just anxious. What if we don't get the album, what if they're sold out?"

"Oh Lincoln, Relax." Lori said. "We'll find it. That's why we're going to every record store that has the CD, remember?"

"I know, I know. I just want to make Luna the happiest person in the world with her birthday present. I want her to be grateful and let her know how much I love her for being very supportive to me over the years."

"Ah, she literally knows how much she loves you." Lori said. "Even if we don't find the CD, there will be other ideas that we can give to Luna."

"Yes, but this is Mick Swagger we're talking about. You know how much Luna loves him. She even compares him as her god."

"True, But don't panic. Everything will be fine. I'm sure we'll find that record soon."

"Goo goo!" Lily said while clapping her hands and giggling adorably.

"What She Said."

Realizing that he was worrying too much, Lincoln took a couple breaths and decided to relax and think things over. "Okay. You're right. I'm just a little anxious is all. I know how much Luna loves Mick and I want her to be happy and show how much I love her."

"Well, I'm sure you don't need an album to show you love her."

"Still, I can't kill for trying."

Then Lori found the Rock Lobster music store, and Lincoln promptly went inside to look for the new Mick Swagger CD. He found the section where his albums would be and didn't see any sign of French Dogs anywhere. Curious, he went up to the counter.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a copy of French Dogs by Mick Swagger?"

In a Brooklyn accent, the vendor replied "Ooh, the new album? Kid, that one is a masterpiece. Anyway, sorry, but we're already sold out. It's selling out like wildfire."

"Oh. Are you sure you're sold out?"

"Yep. You should have seen how many people crowded around the albums when they when they were still here."

"I see your point. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Do come again."

Heading back inside Vanzilla, back on the shotgun seat, Lincoln sighed and said "They're sold out."

"No prob. There's other stores that might have them." Lori got another text from her boyfriend and giggled in joy. "Oh I am literally totes giving him a heart emoji." Lincoln cleared his throat at her, and she immediately remembered "Oh, right sorry. Gotta focus."

Then she drove him to another record store called One Love CD's, and asked the vendor for any French Dogs CD's anywhere. However, the vendor said the same thing and it was sold out today. "Dang it." Lincoln kicked the floor I'm frustration, but he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. "It's okay. It's okay." He thought. "There are other stores." And he went back to the car.

And so the driving and searching continued on and on for about a few hours. Lincoln was becoming a little more stressed when all these stores were fresh out of Mick Swagger's new CD. The more stores he went to, the more stressed he was.

Making a small growl of frustration, he said "Well, I guess it just leads to the mall now. I highly doubt there will be French Dogs in the mall music store anyway."

"Lincoln, calm down." Lori said, putting a hand on his own. "I'm pretty sure we'll find it at the mall."

"Ah, I really hope so. Gingers crossed. Lily tried to cross her own fingers for good luck, but of course, being a baby, she was having trouble doing it.

"Ah poo poo!" She said in defeat.

At last, they have reached the mall, and this time, Lori and Lily went with him inside, considering how big this place was. "Okay, so there should be a Guns N' CDs store here." Lori looked around. Being a teenage girl, she knew the stores in the mall, and she knew them well, with or without Leni.

It was a rather long walk considering how big it was, but eventually, they found the music store and looked for the new Mick Swagger album and hoped that this store wasn't fresh out of them too, for this is te last place Lincoln didn't look for.

"See anything?"

"Nope." And they both continued looking through the shelves for any luck, but to no avail. It was just then there was a cardboard shelf that had the cover for French Dogs on it. Lincoln made a smile of joy, and suddenly realized that there was only one copy left on the bottom right.

Cautiously looking around for anyone who would try to steal it. He was about to get his hand on it, but then it was at the same time Flip, the cheapskate owner of his little convenience store with his own name, suddenly got his hand on it, too.

"Flip?! What are yoy doing here?!"

"Getting the new Mick Swagger CD to listen to, what do you think i'm doing? Taking a mud bath?"

"I saw it first. This is Luna's Birthday present." Lincoln argued.

"No I saw it first, Loud. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Like heck you are!" Lincoln said. "Can you ever think with your heart?"

"I can." Flip said. "I just choose not to."

Lori suddenly came to Lincoln's aid, looking quite stern. "You literally give my little bro the CD, or i'm gonna turn you into a human pretzel." And she gave the miserly store owner a scary look with her teeth looking sharp.

Flip made a gulp of fear, but he had a rather sly idea. He had an evil smile on his face and in a girlish voice, he shouted: "Aaahhhh! I'm being attacked by mean kids! Help me! Help me!"

And after a little while, Lincoln and Lori had been given the boot, literally and figuratively. "And stay out!" Said the store manager before slamming the door and going back to his shop.

"How dare they literally treat a girl like this?!" Lori said in anger.

"Boo!" Lily agreed.

"When I get my hands on that Flip, i- i-" she immediately stopped her anger and notice Lincoln shedding a few tears from his eyes. "Lincoln, you okay?" She asked in a softer tone of voice

"No." Lincoln sighed. "I had one chance to give Luna the ultimate birthday present, but now my luck just ran out." And he bowed his head in shame. "So much for being the best brother ever. Come on." He immediately got back on his feet. "Let's go home." And he glumly walked to the van with Lori following behind him.

"Lincoln, come on, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is." He said flatly. I was going to give her the best gift ever but now I can't give it to her."

"Well you can always get it online."

"Yeah, but they take days to get to our house." Lincoln said. "I would use the instant delivery, but I don't have enough money for it. You guys all have gifts for Luna we I don't. Besides I wanna give her a gift today."

"You want something to eat?"

"Nah. Let's just go home." Lincoln said with another said sigh. "I just gotta face the facts, Luna will be hurt that I didn't get a present for her in time."

"She'll understand. Anyway, when does Luna come back?"

"In about... one hour and fifteen minutes." She looked at the clock of her smartphone. "I'm pretty sure if yoy just explain to her what happened, she won't be mad. At least you tried getting the album for her."

"I guess so."

Lily felt sympathy for Lincoln as well and said "Lincoln."

"Oh thanks Lily." Lincoln said gratefully. "But you can give me a kiss when we get home."

The baby sibling made a small frown on her face and had the puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln glumly went back inside the household and went up to his room, not really care about the surroundings around him. While putting up the decorations with Luan. Leni was standing on a ladder, putting up the "Happy 16th Birthday, Luna!" banner on top of the sofa. She noticed Lincoln gloomily walking upstairs. "What's wrong, Linky?" she asked him in a worried and caring voice.

"Oh Leni. I lptried looking for that album Luna would love, but they were all sold out in the stores."

"Lincoln was about to get the last one at the mall, but the Flip came and took it from us, and got us kicked out of Gun's N' CDs." Lori added.

"What? That tipwad." Luan Said in anger. "We should give him a record scratch tomthe eye! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Not now, Luan." Said Lincoln. "It was rightfully mine, and now I have no gift for Luna now. I don't even know if I can call myself the best brother ever."

"Oh, don't say that." Leni reassured. "It's not the end of the world."

"Why not?! Why shouldn't I say that?!" Lincoln snapped in frustration. "You Guys All have gifts for her and I don't! I'll unintentionally hurt Luna by not giving her a present."

"Hey Hey, Calm down. Bro." Lynn said.

"I am perfectly calm!" Lincoln replied. He began laughing hysterically into insanity. "Hoo hoo hoo, I never felt so calm in my life." Then he felt himself being slapped in the face by Lynn.

"Lincoln!" She shouted. "Snap out of it, Lincoln! Pull yourself together!" She even began shaking him by the arms

Realizing how cuckoo he sounded back there, he took a breath "I- I- I- I'm sorry. Toy guys are right. Who am I kidding?"

"It's okay." Said Lori. "We literally understand how you feel."

It was just then the parents came back home from work. "We're back!" Lynn Sr sang. "Oh my gosh, look at how you all set up the party just for Luna."

"Yes, everything looks so..." she noticed Lincoln moping in defeat with a hand over his eyes in shame. "Oh, what's the matter, Lincoln? Did something happen?"

"No, I was trying to look for the perfect gift for Luna, but i couldn't find it."

"Oh champ, we're sorry." Said the father sympathetically. "What was the present?"

"The new Mick Swagger album." Lola said.

"French Dogs." Lana added.

"Apparently, a lot of people don't have musical taste buying that piece of rock n' roll." Lisa said. "It saddens me a little."

"Oh nobody asked you!" Said Lucy."

"Watch it, little miss doom and gloom." Lisa warned.

"Girls, Girls!" Rita intervened. "This doesn't solve anything." Then she turned back to Lincoln. "Now, sweetie, It's not the end of the world."

"That's what everyone said." Lincoln Said. "But now, i'm the one who sells 't have a cool gift for Luna." He went back upstairs and went to his room. He was worried that he would hurt Luna's feelings for not presenting a gift to her for her birthday, for that album was the best thing he could think of for her.

Looking at his guitar, Lincoln suddenly remembered the time he sung that so g to Ronnie Anne, and instantly came up with an idea. He began brainstorming ideas for the song he wanted to sing to Luna. If he can't give her Mick Swagger's new CD, he figured he should give her the next best thing.

Later That Day

Everyone was in position for Luna to come back home with Lincoln. All of her close friends from High School were there, along wit her music teacher.

"Ok, places everyone." Lynn Sr Said, And they all hid behind many things such as the couch, chair, and in the kitchen.

Footsteps weee heard outside, and Lincoln said. "So How was practice?"

"It was awesome as always, dude. Sam said she needed to do something for my family after we were done. I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too." Lincoln lied. He opened the door and when they both saw the darkness inside, the lights suddenly came back on, and everyone came out from their hiding places shouted "SURPRISE!" with enthusiasm

Luna gasped and smiled gratefully. "Sweet Mick Swagger." She Said in awe. "What's all this?"

"It's your birthday party, Luna." Sam remarked. "Don't tell us you forgot your own birthday."

"To the greatest musician ever." Lori said.

"Aww, Thanks Guys."

"Happy Birthday, Luna." Said Lincoln.

"Thanks, Linc."

And they all went to eat some cake and mingled with one another. It was chocolate ice cream cake with mousse in it, and had burgers and hot dogs for dinner. The presents were all given to her, but then she noticed Lincoln did 't really get her anything.

"Luna?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I do have a present for you, but it's from my heart." Lincoln remarked. "I hope you will like it."

Luna felt even more touched that her brother would come up with a song for her. "Aww, that's really sweet of you." She Said. "I can't wait to hear it when we're done."

The very last present by Quintus, one of her friends in high school, was given to her, and it revealed to be a Mick Swagger T-shirt. Everyone gave their speeches about Luna and how great and awesome she was, and Lincoln was the last one to speak.

Luna, you are the greatest sister any brother can ask for. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." Then a toast was called by him, and raised their glasses of soda to honor her.

"Thank you all, dudes." Said the rocker girl. "So, wanna show me what song you have got for me, buddy?"

"Yeah, let me go get my guitar. And I think it's best if we do it in the backyard."

"Excellent idea." Said Sam.

After Lincoln went to get his instrument, they all went to the back and Lincoln plugged his guitar in. "Okay, So I hope you will love it, Luna."

Here For You by Ozzy Osbourne plays

I Remember all the good times. Sometimes I wonder would it last.

I used to dream about the future. But now the future is the past

I don't wanna live in yesterday. Cross my heart until I die.

Don't wanna know what tomorrow may bring, because today has just begun, no matter whatever else I've done, I'm Here for You.

So now I sit here and I wonder: What ever happened to my friends.

Too many bought a one way ticket. But I'll be He with you till the end.

(Repeat chorus.)

You're my religion, you're my reason to live.

You are the heaven in my hell.

We've been together for a long, long time, and I just can't live without you, no matter what you do, i'm Here for you.

(Guitar Solo)

(Chorus repeats for final time.)

The sound of applause was heard and they all praised Lincoln for his playing. Luna never felt so Touched to hear such a sweet and thoughtful song about her. "Oh Lincoln. This is so sweet of you." And she ran up to him. "Come here and give your big sister a hug,"

Lincoln smiled proudly, and hugged her back. "Thanks Luna. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it, dude! You out in a lot of effort to write song like this for me."

"I did. Well, I was going to get you the new Mick Swagger album, but every store was sold out of them.

"Aww, dude." Said Luna. "It's okay. It makes me happy you would try and do that all for me. And I love you."

"I love you too, Luna." Then they hugged again.

"Aww." Said everyone.

"You did do a good job, sport." Said the father."

"Yeah honey." Rita agreed.

"It was a nice gift for her." Sam added, gently ruffing his white head.

"Oh you guys." He flustered.

"There's still more cake." Said Lynn Sr. "Come on everyone, and let's celebrate some more." They all went back inside to have some more of the cake saved in the freezer.


	40. Another Royal Woods Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has come to Royal Woods again, and Lincoln and Luna were going to dress up ad Luke Skywalker from Return of the Jedi, and Killer Frost (Justice League Unlimited version of course) and go to a party at Sam's house.

Ah, it was the last day of October, the very last day before November comes this in this year. It was everyone's second favorite holiday only behind Christmas: Halloween. Many houses across the the city of Royal Woods had decorations placed on hem such as black and orange lights, fake cobwebs, and many more. Even the Loud House was preparing for the spooky and fun holiday to happen tonight.

It was on a Saturday, and Lincoln was looking at the costume he was thinking of wearing this year; which was Luke Skywalker's outfit from Return of the Jedi.

In the bathroom, he tried on the outfit and he thought it fit him perfectly, and the same with the one black glove on his right hand since Skywalker lost his real right hand to a Darth Vader. "Nice! I can't wait to get all that candy tonight."

"Lincoln, can you hurry up in there please? We literally wanna try on our costumes, too." Said Lori from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming out, Lori. Hold your horses!"

"no one tells me to hold my horses Lincoln." The eldest sister countered him firmly. "Just hurry up in there."

"Okay Okay, i'm Coming out." And as Lincoln exited the bathroom, he saw Lori and Leni with their costumes in their arms. "Here you go ladies, it's all yours."

"Thanks Linky." Said Leni with gratitude.

"About time." Lori muttered in a not-so-grateful way, and the two oldest sisters went into the bathroom together.

To the viewers, Lincoln said "you all guessed correctly, it's Halloween once again in Royal Woods. This year will be a little different, because me and Luna are having a Halloween party at Sam's house tonight. And you all might have seen me dressing up like him, but i'm gonna be Robin for Halloween this year."

Lincoln went down to the basement to give his costume a quick wash before he actually uses it for tonight.

"I know what you're all thinking, are yoy gonna get candy this year? Yes, I am going to still have candy." He continued talking to the viewers. "And I am going to use the same method I us before to get me a big mountain of candy. Same with Clyde. Last time, those two brutes; Hank and Hawk had to ruin everything for us, but now that they won't be bothering anyone on this street ever again, things can't go wrong this time."

After he was done, he decided to get himself a little snack. He was about to get some pudding for himself, however, something scared him.

He fell backward in terror, screaming like a girl. In front of him was a scary werewolf mask, except the person wearing it had a Chicago Bulls jersey and shorts like Michael Jordan had before he retired and the hands wore werewolf gloves with fake gloves. Lincoln had a look of realization on his face, realizing who would wear something like this.

"Lynn." He said her name.

The sports girl began cackling hysterically as she fell on the floor while in her laughter. "Ha! You should have seen your face!" She said. "You were like 'AAAAAHHHH!' That was just so funny!"

Lincoln made a small growl of irritation, and said "What are you eve supposed to be?"

"I am Michael Jordan as a werewolf!" she said enthusiastically. "One of the greatest basketball players ever as a monster!"

Lincoln was not really amused by her costume choice and raised his eyebrow at her. "Uh-huh. Yeah, that's a real nice, Lynn."

"Ah come on bro. It's just a little joke. It is Halloween after all. Don't be like dad."

"Ahhh! I hate Halloween!" Lynn Sr called from upstairs.

The boy made a small sigh while nodding his head in annoyance. "Oh dad." he muttered. "Okay okay, that was a good trick." he admired Lynn.

"See? No harm done." Lynn remarked while gently tapping his arm with her shoulder. "So, you and Luna are really gonna go partying at Sam's house?"

"Yep, I hear it will be a lot of fun." Lincoln replied. "There will be music, including live performances from me and Luna respectively, snacks like Halloween sugar cookies and candy, Scary story fun around the campfire, and more."

"Nice. Too bad you won't get as much candy as I will."

"We'll see about that." he thought to himself without his sister knowing. Then Lynn went over to carve her pumpkin with Lucy, who was making quite a spooky, Lovecraftian face of Cthulhu since she loves those kind of things.

Young Lincoln continued looking looking for the pudding in the fridge and promptly found the last carton of pudding to eat as his snack. While watching TV, he was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre in HD, and he was enjoying it. After eating his pudding, he put the spoon in the sink and put the empty box away in the trash can.

"Hey honey." Rita said

"Yeah mom?"

"I don't know if you should be watching movies like this."

"Oh come on. It's Halloween, and this is the perfect night of the year to be scared." Lincoln said. "besides, this is one of those old, cheesy horror movies that don't look so scary."

Rita then said "That's true."

"AND, you remember seeing the videos of Agony when I wanted to buy it, do you?"

"Oh yes." His mother admitted. "I remember those horrible and disgusting scenes, it just makes me so squeamish."

"Need I remind you that I'm not dad?" he said in a more quieter voice close to Rita's ears.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I know you're not like your father on Halloween, Lincoln. Besides, the last thing I need on Halloween is some just as terrified of the holiday just as much as your father. Yeah, I think I get your point, mostly because you mentioning Agony to me and how scary that game looked when me and your father saw it."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Lynn Sr. He was coming down the stairs where Luan was chasing him with a rubber spider while laughing.

"Come on dad, touch the spider! HAHAHA!"

"I hate Halloween!" the father repeated.

Rita facepalmed her forehead and made a small groan. "I better go help him, yeah, sorry for being a little overprotective honey, you can watch the movie."

"Thanks mom, don't worry about it."

"Luan!" Rita said with a firm voice. "Get back here! How many times do I have to tell you not to tease your father on Halloween like this?" then she ran after the prankster girl.

Lincoln continued watching Texas Chaisaw Massacre on Tv while lounging sideways on the sofa. "Lincoln," Luna called out in a sing-song tone to him. She walked through the kitchen and she was in her Killer Frost costume that Leni made for her when Lincoln had that idea. She put one hand over the wall and one leg crossed over another. This time, she had white skin and dyed her hair blue to fit in the spirit of Halloween.

"Wow Luna." Lincoln remarked in awe. "You look beautiful."

Indeed, Luna looked rather nice in that blue suit and gloves "Thanks, bro." Then she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek to show him gratitude for the compliment. She decided to sat next to him and see the movie. "Ah, Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Timeless classic dude."

"Uh Huh."

"You wanna know a movie you should watch?"

"Gremlins?"

"No, that's an awesome classic, but I was thinking of Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. That movie!s so cool."

"Ooh, Good idea. So Luna,"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Sam's party? Is it going to be rockin' like you said it would?"

"Heck Yeah!" Luna exclaimed. "This party's gonna be sick."

"I thought so. It's a shame that the others can't come with us to the party."

"What are you talking about, bro? Of course they can come! It's an open invite."

"Really?"

Luna nodded her head to him.

"We better tell them before we actually go over there, then."

"Check."

After the movie was over, Lincoln got up and said "So I told you what I was going to be, right?"

"Oh yeah. Can I see how you look in it?"

"Yeah, I think the laundry's dome right now. He and Luna went downstairs to the basement and Lincoln pulled out his Robin costume, hot from the dryer. Lori and Leni were just looking over fashion magazine in their room when Lincoln passed by it. Lori was a mermaid while Leni was a witch.

"Go ahead bro. I'll wait for ya out here."

"Okay." As Lincoln went inside the bathroom, he changed in the costume and immediately came out after twenty seconds. "Ta-da!" He sang.

"Aww, you look so adorable."

"Adorable?" Lincoln Said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I look tough and formidable in this suit."he tried to flex his muscles to show his So-called toughness, but Luna still thought it was cute.

she gently rubbed his head while standing next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to show him her sisterly love. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. You look cool in that. It makes me feel snow-blind to see you like this." And she had a look of realization on her face. "Literally. Hehehe."

"Well this will go well." Lincoln Said proudly. "You going to perform with me at the party?"

"Of course! I will always perform with you whenever you need me." And she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Luna. This party's gonna be so awesome. And spooky."

"Totally, you should tell the. About the demon that haunted your dream, or the Michigan Dogman we fought and killed."

Lincoln made a small look of uncertainty on his face. "I don't think they'll believe in my story."

"You kidding? Some of the Dogman's body parts are still in Lisa's room. They'll believe it if they see it."

"True." Then they both went back to the couch and Lincoln couldn't help but softly lay his head on Luna's lap while she was gently stroking his white hair while smiling warmly at him. This party will definitely be something they will not forget.


	41. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln, Luna, and Sam enjoy the Halloween party, but then two unwanted guest try to ruin everything for them and the other party-goers.

Lincoln and Luna were sitting with eachother on the couch on their smartphones and waiting for Lori to take them to the party. It was already six o clock in the evening on Halloween day, and they can both hardly wait go to Sam's really cool Halloween party. Lincoln and Luna thought of how much fun it will be to celebrate in it and all the candy and snacks. Both were in their cool costumes and Luna's skin was white and her hair was dyed blue to match the unitard she was wearing as Killer Frost.

Lori was just coming down the stairs in her mermaid costume and she was looking rather nice in it. "Oh boo boo bear." She giggled dreamily. It was obvious she was texting Bobby on her phone again as usual.

Not looking very amused, they raised one eyebrow at one another and looked back at the oldest sister. "Uh Lori, remember us? We need to go to that party soon." Said Lincoln. "I want to get all that candy at Sam's house."

"Yes yes, cool your jets." Lori replied before putting her phone away in her pocket. "Okay let's go guys." Lincoln and Luna promptly went inside Vanzilla and Lori started the ignition. "And yoy Saif you wanted to get your secret candy stash bdug up fron your secret hiding place?"

"Yup, but it shouldn't take more than a few minutes, and of course we pick Clyde up."

"But what if he sees me?"

"No problem." Said Luna. "He says he's gonna wear a blindfold over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at you."

Lori didn't know if she should feel offended or flattered by that. She normally would like people looking at hee, but in Clyde's case she'll make an exception since he is madly in love with her.

And they drove off to the secret candy stash where Lincoln brought a shovel with him and came back with a big bag of full-sized candy bars."

"Whoa, that's a big bag of candy, bro." Luna admired him. "How do you get so much like that?"

"Let's just say yoy gotta have a British accent to get all of these." Lincoln replied while bouncing his eyebrows three times in a sneaky manner.

Luna grew a bold smile on her face and said "No problem mate, I can make pit with lots of candy sounding like this." In a British accent. "Okay Lori. Let it roll."

"Alright." And they were off to Clyde's house. When they arrived at the McBride residence, Lincoln went out of the van and went to the front door. Clyde answered it with a black blindfold over his eyes and dressed up as a cowboy like Clint Eastwood or John Marston from Red Dead Redemption.

"Hey buddy, is that you?" Clyde asked

"Yep, you ready?"

"You know it! Dad, i'm off to the party now!"

"Okay Clyde." Harold called back to him. "Just try not to make your blood sugar get too high, and not let any teeth fall out."

"Don't worry. I know how to eat my candy dad. I'll be okay."

"Perfect, just be back by curfew, okay?"

"Of course. Bye!" And he closed the front door behind him and Lincoln gently held him on the side of his back like he had broke his leg and couldn't walk.

When they reached the car, Clyde promptly went in Vanzilla and sat next to Lincoln and Luna. "Alright Lori, let's go." Said Lincoln.

"L-L-L-Lori?" Then Clyde had a nosebleed and passed out again hearing that name.

"Oh Clyde. Sometimes I just don't understand you." Lori muttered before driving off to Sam's house. It was rather a short drive when they made it there, and many houses were lighting up their Halloween lights and decorations, meaning the trick-or-treaters are going to come out and collect their candy soon.

"Thanks for the ride, Lori." Luna said.

"No problem, see you soon." Then Lincoln and Luna went inside the house where Slayer was playing and blaring inside Sam's house to fit the holiday spirit.

"I'll help Clyde in, little bro." Luna offered." Then she picked him up and cradled Clyde on her arms like she was carrying a dead body with her. Lincoln rang the doorbell and Sam was the one who answered it, wearing a Super heroine tank top with a short cape and short pants. "Sam, always good to see you, love!" Luna said warmly and enthusiastically.

"Luna!" Sam greeted. She smiled and noticed Clyde looking lifeless. She had a very confused look on her face and then went "Uhhhhh..." while point at Clyde.

"Oh, never mind Clyde." Lincoln said. "He's just seen my biggest sister who he has a crush on. He always faints whenever he sees her. Don't worry, it happens all the time."

"Ah." Now Sam understood the situation now. "Anyway, come on in, the food is right in the Living Room." The party looked absolutely fun, many teenagers mingling with one another and hanging out. Heavy metal music was blaring, and the two dogs Sam own; Ozzy and Axl were more than happy to see Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde as they went through the front door.

Lincoln laughed as the dogs were crowding around him with their tails wagging and tongues out in excitement. "Oh, it's good to see you guys too." Lincoln said, bending down on one knee, allowing the mutts to lick his face like there was no tomorrow. Ozzy licked one cheek on Lincoln's face, and Axl was licking the other.

"You guys." Sam said with a smirk.

Luna promptly went over to the sofa, and gently laid Clyde on it with a pillow underneath his head. "Hope you wake up soon, Clyde. This party is wicked." she remarked to him.

"Wow Luna, that costume looks so hot on you." Sam complimented her girlfriend. "Just look at that suit, and those snowflake earrings definitely match you."

The rocker girl flushed and replied "Thanks Sam. You really think it looks nice?"

"Yeah! That's a perfect costume of Killer Frost."

Luna felt so touched and flushed an even bigger red on her white cheeks.

"and of course, that's a nice costume on you Lincoln. You looks rather cute as Robin. I'm really glad you and Clyde came here"

"What are friends for?" Lincoln Said.

"And you guys are going to perform, right?"

"Yeah, love!" Luna replied with enthusiasm. "Me and my bro will definitely perform tonight." And then she gently patted his back. "We'll play a few songs that will fit in the Halloween spirit and rock your costumes off." Then she did the devil horns gesture with her hands.

"And we brought some candy for us to share."

"Wow, look at all that candy." One of the guests noticed. "Do you think we can have some Lincoln?"

"Sure. But don't eat all of it, I wanna save the rest for my family and my best friend Clyde."

"No problem, we got more candy at the snack bar." Said Dana, who was dressed as Ice from the DC comics. "But I would like some candy from you. Please Lincoln?"

"Alright Alright, Just one candy bar." Lincoln said

"Just one?" Said Tommy, one of Luna's friends who was dressed as a mummy

"I have a very big family. Cut me some slack you guys."

All the other guests were more than happy to take one type of candy bar from Lincoln's bag, and took one full-sized candy bar from Lincoln's bag. Everyone was happy to have a piece of candy from Lincoln and thanked him in return.

It was just then Clyde awoke from his unconsciousness and saw many people mingling and dancing around. "Oh wow, look st the party here." He admired.

"Clyde, you're awake little buddy!" Luna said, gently patting his head.

"Lori's not here is she?"

"Nope, just me and Luna with you." Lincoln replied.

His best friend sighed in relief. "Oh that's good." Then he noticed a big bowl of candy near the door, and was about to get some, but Sam halted him.

"No no no Clyde." Sam chuckled. "Sorry, But that bowl of candy is for trick-or-treaters only."

"On, Sorry Sam."

"No, it's okay. If you want there's a candy bowl over there for you to look at, but don't eat all of it, gotta save some for the others, you know?"

"Right. I can't have too much blood sugar in me anyway."

Sam suddenly remembered something "Oh, I almost forgot." She Said. She ran over to a small plate of werewolf and vampire cookies with faces on them. They were sugar cookies, one of the best cookies there are. "Hade a cookie, Guys." She Said.

"Don't kind if I do." Said Luna. She grabbed one werewolf and one vampire cookie, and Lincoln did the same afterwards. The taste from both those cookies were so delicious and yummy and they wished they knew how to make them just as good as Sam did.

"Wow, these are great." Said Lincoln with his mouth full. "Did you make these yourself, Sam?"

"Hmm-mm. I'm such a good baker."

"You can say that again." Said Clyde. "It's a shame I can only have one or two of these cookies without my blood sugar getting dangerously high."

"Don't worry Clyde. I'm sure you'll have an awesome time tonight." Luna reassure him.

Lincoln's best friend made a smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right. I guess watching Lincoln and Luna perform a Song or two on Halloween would make it even more awesome."

And so the party continued onwards and every once in a while, there would be trick-or-treaters coming to the front door to get their candy, and it didn't take long for the bowl to decrease in candy rapidly.

"Okay everyone, time for scary stories." Sam said. The guests all cheered and gathered around the fireplace and the lights turned off bringing darkness to the house, except for the fire sizzling in the chimney.

"I think Lincoln should go first." Luna said. "You got to see a real monster."

"He has?" Said Becky dressed as an epytian pharaoh. "Come on Lincoln, ler's hear it."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to."

All the other complained about Lincoln's decision and begged him to go up there and tell his true tale of the Michigan Dogman. "Come on, Lincoln, please?" Said Sam.

Chuckling, Lincoln finally gave up, and stated. "Ok ok. I'll tell you." And a sound of cheering was heard. "But you might want to sit tight and cling to your boyfriends and girlfriends, for this is a true and scary tale."

Other murmured about what he just said, and thought this would be interesting. "It's fun to be scared sometimes, Lincoln. So we'll be fine." Dana said.

"Okay."

Then the doorbell was heard again and and Sam's mother went to tend to more trick-or-treaters with the bowl of remaining candy. "Sorry kids." Said the mother. "It is Halloween after all."

"It's fine. Sam remarked. "Okay Lincoln, go."

He pulled out a flashlight as he sat on a stool in front of the sizzling and crackling fireplace. Shining it in his face from below him, he shown an evil grin to everyone about to listen to what he has to say. "Alright, week's ago, on a family trip to Lake Loogie National Park, I encountered a monster that I was lucky to see and tell about it." It was silent for a moment, and then he blurted "the Michigan Dogman!"

And Luna pulled out her phone and did the "Dun dun duuun" dramatic music from it to make it more eerie and spooky. Not only that, but the sound of light king was heard out of nowhere.

"What's so scary about a Dogman?" Asked Chad.

"Glad you asked." Lincoln Said. "This monster is real and terrifying that i'm Glad me and my sisters killed him. I was out one night in the woods, and I encountered the beast. He wanted to eat me and maul me to shreds with it's sharp claws and teeth. He had yellow glowing eyes like fire burning and he was bigger than the average man."

"How did you survive?" Asked Dana.

"Luna and the rest of my sisters came along and saved me and we all shot it down together." Lincoln Said. "He was about to kill and eat me, but then that was when my sisters all came to save me. It wasn't easy, the Michigan Dogman was tough and fast."

"Was it a werewolf?" Asked Clyde

"Oh yes. Well... I never saw a human form of the monster, and when I killed it, it didn't turn into a Human being." Lincoln admitted.

"Wait, how do I know you're not making this up?" Said another guest

"Lisa has some body parts of it and if you want, you can ask her if you can see them , including the head."

"Look no further big brother." Said Lisa, who from the back. She was wearing a sunflower costume for Halloween this year. "I'm Lisa, Lincoln and Luna's younger sibling, and I do have a specimen of this mutant canine beast." Then she had a robot carry case of the beast' different body parts. "Behold!"

Lisa pulled out her science gloves and pulled out the monster's head with squishy sounds being heard.

Everyone began screaming in terror after looking at the head long enough to realize that he is indeed a real monster.

"OMG." Said Becky. "Lincoln is yelling the truth!"

"Sorry for not believing you before." Said Chad.

"It's okay. I knew you guys wouldn't believe me the first time, so I asked Lisa to come over here to show you guys. Just look at it."

Everyone, minus Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde, who have seen the monster body parts before Lisa brought it over to Sam's house, looked around the case that contained the beasts body parts, and mostly looked at the head, which looked completely terrifying.

It went on for about five long minutes and the guests even had the liberty of taking a picture of it with their phones to share with the social media. No one could possibly blame them for taking so many snapshots of the monster. For it was an extraordinary discovery that Lincoln, Luan, and Lisa did.

After that was done, they all gathered around the fire and listen to more scary stories many guests Wanted to tell. Turns out that none of them were as scary as Lincoln's scary story, there was no denying it.

"Well Lincoln, I think that was a awesome story." Said Clyde. "I know I saw the dead monster many times before, but still."

"Yeah! Our stories are nothing compared to you." Said one of Luna's friends named Lemmy.

Lincoln felt proud of himself for telling that true story, and felt like the party wouldn't be so fun without his story. "Thanks Guys."

Then Sam went to turn the lights back on, but when she flicked them on, the otitis did lit back up. "What the." She muttered.

"What's Wrong with the lights?" Said Luna.

"I don't know, they were doing just fine a minute ago." Sam replied. "Maybe the power box is acting funny."

"I'll go look at it." Lincoln volunteered.

"What? Bro it's too dark out there."

"Come on Luna it's Halloween, and it will only be for a minute, anyway."

"Oh right. Just be careful out there, Linc."

He nodded his head at her before going outside with a flashlight in his head. He went out to the side of the house, and turned the switch back on, and the power was in full swing again. He knew because he heard the heavy metal music playing inside the house.

he was about to go back inside when a tremendous weight hit him against the wall with mighty force. "Well well Well, look who it is, Hank. It's that stupid kid."

"What a nice surprise." Said another voice. Lincoln recognized those voices anywhere. It revealed to be the troublesome twins, Hank and Hawk, the two boys who almost destroyed Halloween last year.

"You?!" Lincoln Said. "What do you want?"

"Oh isn't it obvious Loud?" Said Hawk. "Just having some fun and having revenge on you for making us sick for months last Halloween."

"You deserved all that from the Corn amaze for stealing everyone's candy, you stupid meatheads!"

"Meatheads?!" Said Hank. "That kind of talk hurts, Loud." And he pounded his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

"Hurts bad." Hawk added.

Lincoln spat at his face, causing him to be grossed out from the saliva on his head. Lincoln was about to run away back inside and tell the others about these two bullies, but then something grabbed behind his shirt with full force.

"Going somewhere. Runt?" Said Hank

"Put me down!"

Just then Something hit Hawk from behind and knocked him out cold.

"What the?"

"put him down, buddy!" It was Luna, and the other party members, including Clyde, Sam, Lisa and the others. "Put him down. Let's seal the deal and let's boogie for a while!"

"Don't hurt me!" Hank begged. He was suddenly tackled by all the other party-goers and he and Hawk were tied up in a rope.

Hawk regained consciousness and realized what was happening.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't smash your face." Luna warned.

"Wait!" Lincoln Said. "I have a better idea." And he whispered in his sister's ear and she formed an evil smile on her face hearing the idea.

"Ooh, I love that idea. There will be fire in the sky with all your castles burning, boys." Luna said. "Bring them inside." And a couple of football players from Luna's school picked up the two delinquents and placed them on the couch.

"What are you going to do with us?"

Sam pulled out the remote and clicked the TV on to show the game; Agony." Throughout the video, Hank and Hawk felt very squeamish and felt like throwing up.

"Oh no! What kind of sick and twisted game is this?" Said Hawk, feeling his stomach hurting from all that boood and gore tom the upcoming game.

"I think i'm Gonna throw up!" Exclaimed Hank. For good measure, Sam pulled out a few trash bins for them to vomit in, and a few extra ones since they were both that squeamish seeing this game.

All the others began laughing at their pain and misery while they continued enjoying the party.

After an hour, the other sisters cake over to enjoy after they were done trick-or-treating. They all thought this party was a blast, too.

"Wow, now this is what I call a party." Lucy said. "I hope it never ends."

"Met too! I feel like dancing right now!" Said Lynn before dancing to Pantera's "Cowboys from Hell" on the stereo

It was finally time for Lincoln and Luna to perform together and started to play some songs like Slayer's Raining Blood And then "This is Halloween" and other evil sounding songs that would fit the mood.

After it was all over, Lincoln and Luna were heavily applauded from the audience of friends and partygoers. "Wow, That was amazing!" Said Lana. "Best Halloween Ever!"

Hank and Hawk still kept on throwing up in the buckets, even though then didn't have enough more food to gag out of, and just wish this would end, but fortunately, Sam out the Agony videos on an endless loop so they suffer longer. "Hey, you're the stinkers who almost ruined Halloween last year!" Lola recognized

"Looks like you guys are in for a wild night!" Said Luan. "If I was a vampire, you would be a perfect type! Hahaha! Get it?"

"Hey Lola. I think these guys need makeovers." Lana suggested.

The bratty girl made an evil smile and pulled out her makeup kit and made Hank and Hawk look girly with lipstick and makeup.

"Oh man, we look stupid!" Said Hawk.

The Party was over another hour later, and all the Loud Siblings and Clyde Said their byes to many people at the party, including Sam, and went back home. The two delinquents who were messing with everyone before were brought home by their parents who grounded them for three months and issued an apology to all the party-goers.

When they returned, they saw Rita trying to console a very scared Lynn Sr on the couch, who was rocking back in forth with fear in his eyes.

"Ah, hey kids, how was the party?"

"Awesome!" Lincoln Said. "Is dad still scared?"

"Yes." Rita sighed annoyingly. "Unfortunately, He is, Lincoln."

"What can I say? I hate Halloween!" The father exclaimed, still rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb.

"Come on, honey. Let's just go to bed and call it a night." Rita offered.

"Okay, Okay, you're right." Said the father, trying to come down a little. As both parents went off to bed, the kids all went back to their normal activities and had some of that candy Lincoln saved for him and Clyde.

"That was a very cool party, buddy." Clyde admired. "We should do this more often."

"Agreed." Said Luna. "You see the way those two bullies threw up?" And they all laughed with her.

"I got it all on video." Said Lori. "and it literally never gets old!" And they all continued laughing at the two boys misery.

Clyde went back to his fathers a little while after from Rita driving him back to his house.

"Luna, thanks for taking me to that party." Said Lincoln, taking off his Robin mask. "It was so fun."

she smiled warmly at him and pulled him close to her. "You're welcome Lincoln. I'm happy you came with me to Sam's."

they both called for a celebration and decided to watch a movie together while still in their costumes. Lincoln slowly fell asleep and Luna picked him up and put him on the bed in his room, and laid next to him to give him some love. "Happy Halloween, Lincoln. I love you, sweet dreams." And she continued laying close to him and eventually falling asleep with him.


	42. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Lincoln has a crush on the new girl, Melissa Carmichael, much to the chagrin of Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln was at school looking through his locker. He saw his other best friends; Liam, Rusty, and Zack all passing by him. "Hi Lincoln." said Liam. "I see you were looking at that girl Melissa Carmichael in class a few hours ago."

"I can't help it, Liam." said Lincoln. "Have you seen her hair and those green eyes?"

"Nah, we're not making fun of you Lincoln. We're just glad you found a girlfriend." Rusty explained.

"I know."

"But yeah, you gotta admit." said Zack. "The way she walks the boy on her head and how nice she is."

Lincoln began dreaming about this new girl again, and his eyes formed hearts, sighing blissfully in the air again. He imagined him and her skipping along a field of daisies and lantena flowers under the afternoon sun like there was no care in the world

"Uh Lincoln, you okay?" Clyde asked him, snapping his fingers at his face. "You look a little zoned out."

He snapped out of la la land and looked at his closest friends. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was walking down the hallway, and was looking for Lincoln. She stopped when she heard him talking about a new girl and decided to listen in on the conversation without them noticing.

"Anyway guys, see you next week." Lincoln.

His closest friends said their buys to him and the three went home, except Clyde of course since he was the closest friend he has.

At the moment, he was going to go home, for it was the end of the day and he got the stuff he needed out of his locker into his backpack to take with him on the road home. Clyde was seen with him, and he was more than ready to walk with Lincoln to his own house. He was love-struck when he saw the new girl named Melissa Carmichael. Hearts formed in his eyes seeing her walking down the hall with her two girl cohorts. She noticed Lincoln and smiled at him and decided to walk up to him and say bye for the day.

"Hi Lincoln." said Melissa. Her two friends accompanied her.

"Oh, hey Melissa. What's going on."

"Hey I wanted to give you back the pencil you let me burrow for that math test." And she promptly handed him the number 2 pencil and he put it in his backpack. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem, Melissa." Lincoln replied. "Got any big plans for tonight?"

"Nah, just gonna have some ham for dinner. What about you?"

"Just gonna play video games and have fun at home."

The girl made a cute laugh. "That's cool. Well, see you soon, Lincoln." and she went out of the school with her two friends accompanying her. Lincoln sighed blissfully in his thoughts of being with that Melissa girl. He thought of pretty she was with the light orange bow over her brown hair.

"You haven't forgot about Ronnie Anne, have you?" Clyde asked him

"What? Of course not. But me and Ronnie Anne are just good friends, she's my second best friend as a matter of fact. And my best friend on the girls list."

"I don't think you can create a list for girls, can you?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter. She's still a friend."

"I see."

Then they both went out of the school back home for the day. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was feeling something bad within her. Seeing Lincoln be with that girl somehow made her jealous. She didn't want to be jealous, but the feeling was in her alright.

"New girl?" Ronnie Anne thought. "Wait, why am I even getting jealous? Lincoln's just a good friend of mine, and we have had alone time on that foggy day, but that doesn't mean anything." then she began thinking deeper in her head. "Or is it?" she was a little confused for a second and then decided to go back home.

The Next Morning

Lincoln just got out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He had some buttered Belgian waffles with hash browns on the side and orange juice as a drink. "Nothing like a nice morning in the Loud House." he said to the audience. "Just wait until the other sisters wake up, it gets noisy, but that's okay, because that's how a house with a big family like this should be."

After he was done, he decided to do a little jam session with Luna in the garage while playing on his guitar. He was about to go get Luna, but then she found him first. She was already changed into her normal clothes (a different set of course) "Hey Bro. You doing alright?"

"Yep. Just fine." Lincoln replied

"You sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby." Lincoln replied having some popcorn. "How about you?"

"You kidding me? I was sleeping like a slave to the grind last night. It was a very silent lucidity for me." and she sat down next to him. "And hey, that was some Halloween party, huh?"

"Totally! Did you see Hank and Hawk's faces seeing Agony? Hahahaha!"

Luna laughed with him. "I know. That was so funny! I love the way they just barfed like crazy, Lincoln. "Those dunderheads got what they have deserved!" and they both continued laughing at those delinquents misery from the Halloween party. "So did you have the chance to ask the new girl out?"

"No, not yet." He admitted sheepishly. "I really want to ask her out, but I'm shy around her."

"Aww, it's okay Lincoln." Luna reassured, pulling him close to her for a side-hug. "Look, just be yourself, it's all a girl would want from ya. Doesn't she like ya already?"

"Well... Melissa does like me, but only as a friend."

"Just tell her how you feel." Luna reassured.

"Yeah but, I'm afraid of her rejecting me, and it would make me look like an idiot."

Luna stroked his white hair in affection like he was a dog or a cat. "Come on, bro. She'll understand how you feel. And besides, it wouldn't be the end of the world if she rejects you."

"I know. I guess you're right, Luna. I'm just worried about what happened with me and Christina."

"Oh, that Christina chick ain't so hot." Luna doubted. "Besides, she wasn't the right girl for you."

Lincoln made a small chuckle before saying "yeah, that's true. She wouldn't have switched to different classes if she did like me back anyway."

"Too right, mate." Luna said, patting her brother's back. "And you said that you and Ronnie Anne are just good friends, right?"

"Yep. Me and Ronnie Anne are Okay with it. She's like my... second best friend."

"Gotha."

He finished eating his popcorn and put the bowl in the sink, then rinsed it off with the second faucet that moves. After he came back to the living room, he said to Luna. "What should I even say to Melissa?"

"You don't have to create a list, just compliment her and be yourself." Then Luna winked a him to give him some confidence.

"Thanks Luna." No problem, Linc." She replied proudly. "So, you wanna come jam with me?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, but turns out you beat me to it."

The Rocker girl made a small, cute laugh and said "Right. Come on." But before they could go to the garage, the doorbell rang. Lincoln promotly answered it and it revealed to be Ronnie Anne, having a blank, emotionless look on her face.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne. What's up?" Lincoln asked

"Just wanted to say hi and chat a little bit." She replied flatly.

"Okay, chat about what?"

Ronnie Anne was silent for a moment, but she took a small breath, and replied: "Inhesr you're going to ask Melissa out."

"You heard?" He Said. "I know, it's so exciting. All I gotta do is be myself and stand tall."

"Yeah, feel funky." Luna added.

"What do you like about her?"

"What's not to like her, you mean." Lincoln corrected with a bold smile. "She is pretty, beautiful, nice, sweet, kind, caring, and to mention she has a nice orange bow on her brown hair-"

"Alright Alright, shut up! I get it!" Ronnie Anne suddenly blurted, feeling more jealous than before. She covers her mouth and was surprised to say such a thing, realizing that she might make a scene if she did that again.

"Is... everything okay?" Lincoln asked her in concern.

"Yeah, Yeah, i'm Just fine, Lame-o." She lied. "I don't why that just came out of me. Anyway, I just want you to be careful with her."

"Why?"

"Well... ummmm... what's a good way to say this..." the girl was trying to find the right words to lie to Lincoln and she said "She's... probably not going to be what you think. What if she's hiding a dark secret? Or what if she's just using you?"

Lincoln and Luna looked confused and then laughed at Ronnie Anne just theorized. "Dude, that's nuts. You really got me now. You got me so, I don't know what i'm doing." And she was laughing so hard, she collapsed on the floor and Lincoln was feeling the same way.

"Yeah Ronnie." He added. "That's crazy. I mean, what kind of dark secret can she be Hiding?"

"Well... i'm Just saying, she's probably not your type and she'll reject you."

"I... just need to believe in myself."

"Pfft, like I never heard that before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln sounded a little offended.

"Nothing, nothing." She lied while whistling.

"You saying i'm Not entitled to a relationship, Ronnie Anne?"

"No no no, i'm Saying Melissa is probably not what you're looking for."

"Well what do you know?" Lincoln countered.

"Hey Hey Hey, no need to fight, little dudes." Luna intervene. "Ronnie Anne, I think you should just walk right through the door."

"Okay." She replied. "Sorry Lame-o. See you soon and good luck with you asking Melissa."

"Thanks." And then she left and felt way more jealous than before. "What did I just say?" Was what she thought before walking back home.


	43. Despicable Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting did not go well between him and Melissa, Lincoln figures out why it just went wrong, and things go from bad to worse.

Lincoln was on his way to Melissa Carmichael's house to ask her out on a date. He was feeling very confident within himself thanks to his loving sister, Luna, for support. He was just going to be himself as Luna had suggested before he was walking over to Melissa's place. One thing that left him puzzled was why Ronnie Anne just went to his house and tell him to be careful like that, for it was just so strange. Still, he decided not to think about that too much, and focused on trying to woo Melissa's heart.

"Okay, just be myself." Lincoln thought out loud to himself. "Be myself, just be myself. Simple as that, old bean."

It wasn't that far to walk to get to Melissa's place for it was only ten blocks away, just down the street. It was a nice-looking abode with a bird bath containing a few sparrows and Goldfinches bathing.

The yard had a bunch of flowers from daffodils to sunflowers, and others, as if fall just left and Spring has just arrived in Royal Woods already. It looked like a much nicer house than his own. So clean, so green, and the house was decorated a spring green on it.

Lincoln took yet another deep breath, and promptly stepped in front of the door, and simply rang the doorbell. Whistling and waiting for an answer, he said to the viewers "I gotta say i'm a little bit nervous about this. Still, Luna believes in me, and I can do this." Just then, he heard the doorknob opening. "Well, here goes."

At the door, answered Melissa herself. However, something was very wrong. She didn't really look so... happy to see his face again. "Oh. Hi Lincoln." She said in a not so thrilled voice.

"Hi Melissa. What's the matter?"

"Well, you see. A person came up to me at the front door and told you that you like to pick on little kids and bully them."

He was absolutely flabbergasted to hear those words. "What? That's not true! I love little kids. I woukd never just pick on them and make them cry."

"Well it's kinda what the person told me about you." Now Lincoln was absolutely confused about this, and scratched his head. "So anyway, what brings you hear?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with meager on, like somewhere around Gus's Games and Grub, or Sean-Juan's French Mex Buffet. It will be very fun."

"Sorry Lincoln, but I would never date on anyone who is a complete bully."

"Bully?! But Melissa I pro-!"

"Hey hey hey, what is going on in here?" Said a man's voice. A big man with a green shirt and a small ponytail for hair showed up. He had some muscles and he looked a little terrifying. The small goatee on his face didn't make it look any better. "What's wrong, Melissa?"

"Well dad, Lincoln wants to ask me on a date."

"Lincoln?" Said the father. He gave Lincoln a somewhat intimidating look with his eyes narrowed at him "so you're the one who my little girl is talking about."

Lincoln just simply made a gulp. "Uh-huh."

"And he bullies little kids just for fun." Said Melissa.

"What?" And the father cracked his knuckles at him, making him more scared. "Well Lincoln. I suggest you get on out of here."

"But Mr Carmichael, I swear i'm not."

"Lincoln. I suggest you leave before I get pretty upset." And he cracked his knuckles again at this moment, Lincoln ran away with great speed, faster than a cheetah. He couldn't believe it, some stranger or person just lied to Melissa so he couldn't be with her. What he didn't understand was; who would even lie to a sweet girl like Melissa?

Just then, he remembered something when Ronnie Anne came over to tell him about being careful with Melissa, and why she was being a little pushy to him right before he left. The puzzle was being put together, and a look of anger appeared on his face.

"Ronnie Anne." He muttered in anger. And he was stomping over to her house for a confrontation. When he reached it, he rung the doorbell repeatedly over and over again. Finally, Ronnie Anne was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?"

"Don't give me any of that Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln raised his voice at her in anger. "I know what you did!"

"Calm down, Lame-o."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You told all these lies to Melissa about me so she couldn't go out with me! You sabotaged the whole thing so you can ruin this for me! Admit it, Ronnie Anne!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lincoln!"

"You're lying." And she set foot inside the house. "I want the truth!

Seeing how serious her friend was, Ronnie Anne never seen Lincoln like this before. She couldn't lie anymore, so she finally said "Alright! Alright! I admit it, I did lie to her like that."

"I know! How can you do this to me?! Are you still trying to hurt me and make fun of me even though you're not a bully anymore?"

"No!" Ronnie Anne said "Lincoln, I was never actually trying to hurt you. I was just... shy to talk to you."

"Well Melissa is really nice to me and you wanted to ruin that chance some more?"

"Hey hey hey!" Bobby came with his mother hearing the shouting and commotion. "What's going on over here?"

"Lincoln, what's the matter, sweetie?" Asked Maria.

"Ronnie Anne ruined an opportunity for me to ask a new girl on a date is what's going on, Mrs Santiago." Lincoln said. "She lied to the girl about me so she woukd hate me."

Bobby and Maria gasped and looked sternly at her. "Young lady, is this true?"

"Yes." She admitted.

And they both gasped again. "Young lady, how can you do such a thing?"

"I was just thinking of Lincoln, mom!" Ronnie Anne defended herself.

"No you were just thinking of yourself, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln verbally attacked her. "Do you know how important this was to me?"

"I know, but-"

"Are you jealous of me? Is that it?! Huh!?"

"Calm down, bro." Bobby said.

"No Bobby. She went too far this time!"

"I'm not jealous!" Ronnie Anne argued.

"But you still want to hurt me or make me miserable?"

"Lincon-" Maria tried to calm him down.

"Okay yes, I was jealous!"

"I knew it! Why didn't you just talk to me about this?"

"Hello? I didn't want to look sappy."

"Well you know her dad threatened to hurt me because of what you did?"

"What?"

"Yeah! he cracked his knuckles two times at me. He is huge and terrifying! He would have killed me because of you!"

Ronnie Anne was feeling guilty about this now, more guilty than she ever felt in her life. "Lincoln I-"

"Don't touch me Ronnie Anne!" He forcibly pushed her away from him with great force, like strength he ever even possessed before in his life.

"Lincon! Calm down!" Bobby said again.

"Well think about it, Lincoln, she might have stolen your dad's wallet behind your back."

"What do you know? at least my dad's still alive!" Lincoln insulted her.

Maria made a bigger gasp and shouted "Lincoln!'

Ronnie Anne never felt so hurt before in her life just hearing the last part of what Lincoln said. She was stunned and tears formed in her eyes. Lincoln realized what he just done, and thought to himself "what have I done?"

All of a sudden, Ronnie Anne began crying softly and ran to her room with a loud slam being heard in a distance.

Maria and Lincoln looked back at Lincoln with disappointed looks on their faces. "That was pretty low-down, Lincoln. Very low."

"I know." Lincoln began to shed a few tears down his face in guilt. "I'm so sorry." He said to the other Santiagos, then he ran back home

"Lincoln, wait!" Said Maria, but he ignored her. Lincoln ran all the way home and slammed the front door, and went up the stairs to his room, and cried softly into his legs.

"Bro?" Luna called out. "Is that you?" Lincoln didn't answer for he was too busy sobbing with guilt at the moment. The rocker girl opened the door slowly and noticed him crying, giving him a sympathetic look on her face, she sat down next to him, and gently placed a comforting hand on his back. "What's the matter?" She asked him

Lincoln lifted his head up to look at Luna with tears streaming down his face some more. "I messed up Luna. I messed everything up." He admitted. Bowing his head on shame.

"What happened?"

"Ronnie Anne came up to her and told her a lie saying I am. Bully who loves to pick on little kids."

"What?!" Luna exclaimed with shock. "Come on dude, you are nothing like Mr Tinkertrain."

"Yeah, But Ronnie Anne did it because she was jealous of Melissa."

"Come on dude, it's okay." Luna soothed him. "Would you like a little bit of lemonade?"

"Yeah, please." Then Lincoln followed her downstairs and sat on the couch. After Luna went to fetch him lemonade, Lincoln began explaining; "I tried explaining to her that it was not true, but then her scary dad came and threatened me to leave."

"Scary dad?"

"Yeah, he's huge and terrifying." Lincoln Said.

"Who's huge and terrifying?" Asked Lucy, scaring the two out of the couch.

"Come on, Luce." Luna complained. "Give us a break."

"I can't see that happening. What's wrong, Lincoln?"

"Ronnie Anne ruined an opportunity to ask Melissa out."

Lucy made a gasp, and not lie saying it, but an actual, real gasp. "Why would she do that?"

'She's jealous of Melissa, dude." Luna remarked. Lucy was equally surprised as Luna was when she first heard that. "Tell us what else happened?"

Then he began explaining the whole story to the two sisters. "I found out about what Ronnie Anne did, and I confronted her. And..I- I said something that a really regret as I yelled at her."

"What you say?"

Lincoln hated to say this again, but he did want to talk to this sister about this since Luna and Lucy really care about him. "She said that Melissa would have stolen my dad's wallet behind my back, but then I said 'What do you know about that? At least my dad's still alive!' And then I made her cry to her room."

Luna gasped and said "ouch, that's cold, bro."

"It was harsh of you to say that." Lucy added.

"I know, and i'm A horrible person for it. I totally blew it! And he began crying into Luna's shoulder. "I'll never forget about that face when I made her cry like that."

"Shh, it's okay, Lincoln."mount said softly. She kept on gently shushing and soothing him to make him feel better. Lucy was doing the same thing by sitting next to him and gently patting his back.

"What's going on here?" Leni asked, and the other sisters walked in with her, possibly hearing what was going on. "Lincoln, why are you crying?"

"I messed up!"

"On what?" Luan asked

Luna then began explaining everything to the other sisters, and they were shocked to hear what all happened.

"Great, now Bobby's literally gonna break up with me again because of the meanest thing you said to Ronnie Anne because of you."

"That's what you're worried about Lori?" Asked Lana. "There's more important things in life besides Bobby!"

"you take that back!"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Said Luna. "Please!"

"I'm sorry." Lori sighed.

"Lincoln, you're not a horrible person. You were just upset. I know you would never rock this town with aggression inside out. Everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked the rocker.

"Of course. We'll get this sort, I promise." Luna said. Guys, can you please give us some prive for a while, please?"

"No problem. Come on girls, let's give our big brother some privacy." Said Lisa.

Lincoln and Luna were alone and the rocker girl said "Look, let me play you a little song I've Been working on for when you are sad like this." She pulled out her signature guitar and tried to tune it.

Lincoln, why are you in pain? You should always call my name

I'll do anything to make your day, just help pick out the right words for me to say

Please do not feel mad, or even sad, i'll Make you happy in any way. My love will be forever here to stay.

Everything will be okay.

Lincoln was crying a lot more less and starting to feel better by Luna's sweet song.

I think about you a lot, and say you are a bad person, but you are really, really not.

We always walk a fine line, sweet bro o' mine. I make sure you are always alright, and to turn your darkness into light.

Wherver you go, i'll make sure every person who hurts you will reap what they sow.

Believe me when I say I will be with you sweet bro of mine, from now, until the end of time.

I'll make you happy in any way. My love will forever be here to stay.

Everything will be ok

(Beautiful guitar solo plays for up to fifty three seconds)

i'll make you happy in any way. My love will be here to stay

Everything will be okay.

Everything will be okay

The song she just did for him was so beautiful to Lincoln, so beautiful that all his crying had ceased to even let out one tear. "Do you feel better now, Lincoln?"

"I... I do." Lincoln Said with a small smile. "I do feel better."

"Aw, you see, I knew that would soothe your soul. Come here, little buddy." Then she gently hugged him lovingly again.

"It was just so beautiful."

"Thanks, Linc. I made it myself. I am a genius songwriter."

Lincoln chuckled and said "Thank you Luna, for that song."

"Your welcome buddy." Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and held him close on the side.

"But what about Ronnie Anne? How can I make it up to her?"

"Just apologize." Luna said.

"Lincoln?" Said Rita, walking into the room with the phone in her hands. "Me and your father just got off the phone with Mrs Santiago, And She Said you made her daughter cry."

"I know, and i'm Sorry." Lincoln admitted. "But I would never hurt Ronnie Anne like that, I was just mad and-"

"we know, we know sport." Said Lynn Sr. "It's okay. Maria also told us about what Ronnie Anne did, and she will talk to her to work things out."

"What about Melissa?" Asked Luna.

"Not to worry, honey. We'll go talk to Melissa and her father together, and Ronnie Anne is going to apologize to her for the lies she said to her." Rita remarked. An engine was heard outside, and it was the Santiago family car.

"Oh, that must be them right now." Said the father. He promptly opened the door and it was indeed, the Santiago family. "Maria, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, there you all are."

"Hello Lynn. We're very sorry about what my daughter has caused." Maria gave Ronnie Anne a stern look. "Young lady, is there anything you would like to say to Lincoln?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Linc." She Said with a sigh.

"And i'm Sorry for what I said."

'It's okay." Said Ronnie Anne. "I never mean to hurt you like that, I was just jealous. I mean, I like you."

"It's fine Ronnie Anne. I would never mean to hurt you either." Lincoln remarked. "Are we friends?"

"Of course we're friends lame-o." Then she hugged him. It was another rare instance where a tomboy like her hugged him in a while.

"Aww, that's precious, dude." Said Luna. "It's good to see you guys made up."

"However, you still need to apologize to Melissa for lying to her as well."

"I know, mom." Ronnie Anne sighed in guilt. And They all went to Melissa's house to explain the whole thing to her. "Melissa, I hope you understand what just happened." She said to the new girl. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I am disappointed in you." Melissa frankly remarked.

"We all are." Bobby said.

"But it's flrgive and forget." Said Lincoln. "Say Melissa, you wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

"That would be nice." Melissa replied with a smile. "I'll bring some carrot sticks."

Lincoln looked at his closest sister again. "Hey Luna, care to show her our amazing guitar skills?"

"You know it, dude." Luna said with a wink. Then the Santiago family went back to their house and the loud family returned to theirs with Melissa holding his hand and walking with him.

In home, Lincoln and Luna were playing guitar for her and she loved it, and then all three of them sat on the couch watching TV together with Lincoln resting his head on Luna's lap, and Melissa resting on his lap.

"Luna, I really thank you for that song again."

"I love ya, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Luna." And all three of them were watching Shakespeare In Love together as one. Luna gave Lincoln as much love and support as he needed and Melissa was quite comfy on Lincoln's lap.

Eventually, they all enjoyed some carrot sticks together while watching the movie.


	44. Tragic Things in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching TV, Lincoln suddenly gets a very tragic news in life.

Lincoln was sitting in the living room, watching TV alone in his spare time of relaxing, taking a sip of lemonade with little ice cubes in it. As he was watching Luna couldn't help but sit next to him and enjoy watching the TV with her little brother. While in the climax on the movie "Alien vs Predator" a sudden news flash just appeared on TV.

"What the heck just happened?" said Luna.

"We interrupt this broadcast in this area to announce that the lead singer for SMOOCH, Pucker Uppenheimer, just died of a car crash." Lincoln spat out his lemonade hearing those words. He was in shock, and he could hardly believe what he was hearing, and didn't know what to say. "A drunk driver was breaking the law and suddenly crashed into the limo where Pucker was riding in."

Luna was also shocked and horrified to hear that.

"Other members of the band share their sadness and condolences for the loss of their cherished founder and family member." the announcer continued his announcement. "What's even more tragic is that the other members of the band will break up SMOOCH, for they said Pucker was the heart and soul for SMOOCH, and it will bring the other members too many painful memories."

Poor Lincoln felt like crying his eyes out hearing that his favorite band just broke up, and the founding member died in a tragic accident. How can this possibly happen? was what he was thinking about. "I can't believe it." Lincoln said. "One of my favorite singers from one of my favorite bands, gone." and he laid his hand on his forehead in grief.

Looking at her little brother looking quite depressed again, and scoot over close to him. It was just then the channel turned back into Alien Vs. Predator again, ending the news flash. It reminded her of what happened to Cliff Burton, the original bassist for Metallica after Ron McGovney , who died in a tour bus crash. And it reminded him of how Stevie Ray Vaughn himself died, except it was a helicopter accident.

"Bro, I... I'm so sorry, buddy." she said, trying to sound as soft and tender as possible to Lincoln. She herself felt like crying from hearing the tragic news that just came on seconds ago, but she didn't want to. SMOOCH wasn't exactly one of her absolute favorite bands like Mick Swagger, the Rolling Stones, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, or other of those old school bands or solo artists. Still, she knows they are one of her brother's all-time favorite bands ever, and that was why she shouldn't walk away from this.

"It's over." he said. "I can't believe SMOOCH just ended this way."

"Come on, Lincoln." said Luna. "It's okay, something will turn up for the band.

"No, you heard the announcer, SMOOCH is done."

Luna continued comforting him, and giving him emotional support in this. "It's not the end of the world, bro."

"Yes it is. I grew up listening to SMOOCH. What if rock and metal are dying?"

"Don't say that." Luna said, gently patting his shoulder. "If there's anything Rock and metal are not; it's dead."

"But look at all who died recently:" said Lincoln. "Prince, David Bowie, Lemmy, Tom Petty, many of those guys have recently died, and now Pucker Uppenheimer was next. I mean, what else is on the list?" and a few tears went down his cheeks.

"I know. It's hard for us, bro." Luna admitted. "It deeply saddens me that those are gone now, like nothing else matters. They were so close, no matter how far."

"Look Luna, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I need to be alone." and he sadly got off the couch and gloomily went up to his bedroom. Luna was ever so worried about her brother, and just wanted to barge int here to make him feel better, but alas, perhaps him being alone for a little while was probably the best solution right now.

While on the laptop, Lincoln decided to have a talk with Clyde, and his other friends with his webcam, Liam, Zack, and Rusty. And he was going to talk to Ronnie Anne as well. Sighing sadly, he waited for all of his closest friends to respond to his message. It took a few minutes but they all appeared to him on five different screens. "Hey guys." he said. "Did you see and hear the news?"

"I did." Clyde said with a sad sigh on the other line. "I can't believe that Pucker Uppenheimer just died in that crash."

"Me neither, Lame-o." said Ronnie Anne. "SMOOCH is one of my favorite bands of all time, and I can't believe this just happened."

"First Prince, Lemmy Kilmister from Motorhead, David Bowie, Scott Weiland, Chris Cornell, Chester Bennington, Tom Petty, and now the lead singer for SMOOCH is gone?" and he sighed again. "I'll never forget about the time Luna made my first concert unforgettable, which was SMOOCH, or the time all my sisters put on a special concert for me for helping them with their problems with money, and SMOOCH joined them, singing a song about how I was the greatest brother in the world."

"I know, that was the best concert ever!" Liam agreed with him

"I just wished I was there, and not on vacation to Texas with my parents." said Rusty. "Still, I got to see the video."

"We know how much you loved those guys, Lincoln." said Zack. "We're very sorry to hear that."

"What's even worse, they said the band will split since Pucker was a big part of the band, and the founding member." Lincoln said. "Now what will become of Rock n' Roll now?"

"I just hope it doesn't die." Clyde said. "Thanks to the cruddy artists like Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, or Rhinana, Juistin Bieber, and Taylor Swift."

"Nah, that's silly." said Ronnie. "We still got other rock stars who are popular: Ozzy Osbourne, Avenged Sevenfold, Bon Jovi, other bands."

"Yeah but, apparently, many of the world population prefers the bubblegum pop music instead of good music." Lincoln reminded.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world Lincoln." said Clyde. It was exactly what Luna said to him many minutes ago. "And who cares what many people of the world listen to? Rock's not dead."

"Look, I just thought you should know, and see if you guys heard about the news or not."

"We did, Lincoln." said Zack sadly. "And we are greatly saddened by the lost of another music legend." and they all bowed their heads in sadness, mourning for the loss of one of their favorite singers.

"You want us to come over, buddy?" asked Clyde. "I can make you my world-famous Strawberry tart."

"Yeah, you want us to make ya feel better, Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"No." Lincoln replied with yet another sigh of sadness and depression. "I'll talk to you guys soon." And the bit suddenly closed his laptop, and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how a careless, heartless person could be so stupid or moronic enough to drink while driving a car that accidentally killed one of his favorite singers of all time.

he laid there in sadness for over fifteen long minutes, and then Luna knocked on bedroom door three times. "Lil bro? Can I come in please?"

Letting out yet another sigh, Lincoln replied "Yeah, come on in." And just like that, she humbly entered his bedroom. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to see if you were alright, Linc." Luna replied. "Are you Okay?"

"No," he admitted flatly. "I can't believe this just happened. What kind of a person would even think about drinking and driving?" He got out of bed and became a little more angry. "I mean, I hope that guy gets a death sentence! I hope they have him drawn and quartered! Oh, he would be screaming in pain, and he would Feel how Pucker felt when he got killed like that!" And he began huffing with his face turning a crimson red in anger.

Luna was getting worried, and tried to calm him down. "Lincoln," She said.

"Oh ho, he will be in a whole world of pain when i'm Through with him."

"Lincoln,"

"if I ever see him, i'll Take his soul straight down to-"

"Lincoln!" Luna shouted. "Calm down!"

he realized what he was doing and Lincoln even saw the other sisters at the doorway, looking quite worried about him as well. He finally gave in, and began sobbing, then Luna pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was angry like that."

"Shh, it's okay, buddy." Luna replied softly. "It's okay to get mad."

"I... just can't believe he's gone." Lincoln sniffled.

"I know, Lincoln. I know." Luna continued soothing him. "But come on, we still have many great artists still alive and well. It's not a total goodbye to romance over the mountain."

"Yeah, there's King Diamond, Glenn Danzig." Lucy said.

"Ozzy Osbourne, Jimmy Page, David Lee Roth, and other awesome musicians like them, bro."

"It will be okay Lincoln. Maybe something will turn up." Leni added. And the other sisters gathered around to comfort him.

"As long as there are still people who love rock or metal, those genres of music will never die. And even if those people like Jimi Hendrix, Bob Marley, John Lennon, or Dimebag Darrel are gone, their legends and history will never die." Luna added, then she winked at him.

"We'll look at out for you, Lincoln." Said Lori. "Literally, we will. So, you want to come watch Dream Boat with us?"

"Yeah, I hear Guns N' Roses are going to perform on the newest episode today." Said Luan.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we thought you would love to watch it with us." Said Lana.

"Yay!" Lily cheered while clapping her hands.

Lincoln smiled and he thought of how interesting it would be to watch one of the greatest bands of all time play on one of his favorite TV shows ever. "I would love to."

"That's the Lincoln we all know it love!" Said Luna. "Come on." And she gently picked him up, along with Leni and placed him on one of their shoulders. "Watch your head."

"Okay." After they all made it to the couch, Lincoln was gently put down back on the floor.

The episode was just starting and they all sat on the couch with Luna sitting next to her brother. "This is gonna be so awesome."

"I know! Hey Luna, thanks." And he hugged her gratefully. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Oh come here, you." And she hugged him back, and then all the other sisters joined in on this heartwarming moment, and began watching the newest episode together as good siblings would do.


	45. Words of Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to the mall, Lincoln and Luna go out for some ice cream, and run into unexpected company in the food court, and they are quite happy to meet them.

At the Royal Woods mall, Lincoln and Luna were looking for any cool albums that looked really interesting and worth listening to. So far, they haven't found anything of any interest yet, but they will eventually find something worth their interest. in the mean time, Lincoln and Luna continued with their search, and after thirty long minutes, they decided to take a little break from their little searching and browsing at the record store, and have a little ice cream break. In the food court, they stopped for a treat at the Creamy King restaurant.

The place had soft-served ice cream, the best kind of Ice cream there was. Both of them were just classic vanilla on cupcake cones, tasting so creamy and delicious with sprinkles on top of them to make it more tasty and fun.

Nothing can beat this day if there is ice cream involved. It was basically a lot of the world's population's favorite kind of treat for them to enjoy. They both found a small booth to sit in together within the food court to finish up their frozen treats.

"So bro, I know I sound stupid for asking you this, but are you okay?"

"Yep, i'm fine now, thanks to you and the guys." Lincoln replied. "At least now, Pucker is in a better place."

"Amen to that." Luna agreed. "He's probably up there in the sky with Jim Hendrix, Ronnie James Dio, Dimebag Darrell, Lemmy, Randy Rhoads, John Lennon, and all those awesome artists from the past."

Lincoln made a smile on his face. "Exactly." Then he began feeling a small aching in his brain, and grunted. "Ahh! Brainfreeze!" He exclaimed, trying to calm his brain nerves with his fingers.

"Relax dude, don't do it. If you wanna suck it, do it, just be a little more slow." Luna reminded.

"I know, but it tastes so good."

"Can't argue with that." Luna agreed with him. "Imagine if we had our own ice cream machine. We wouldn't have to spend so much greens on cartons of sweet ice cream. It would be like the candy man just gave us a little heaven, a stairway to ice cream heaven."

"Heh, you got that right, but do you know how expensive those things can be? I saw a big soft-serve ice cream maker, and it cost ten thousand dollars."

"Ten grand!?" Luna said in disbelief. "Ugh, that's just insane!" And she made a small groan. "Oh well, i'm pretty sure it was a big machine. I mean, it was a big machine, right?"

"Yeah, it was bigger than me and it was exactly like the machines that would use at Creamy King." Lincoln said.

"Ah, there you go. That's probably why it was so pricey. I'm pretty sure there is one that is small, but makes perfectly legit soft-served ice cream."

"Right. We can always look online and see if there is one that makes perfectly good ice cream that is soft-served." Lincoln noted. "But we also gotta see what mom and dad think of having a soft-served ice cream machine at home."

"True dat." And they both finished their ice cream. "Uh-oh. Gotta hit the loo for a few minutes."

"It's fine, Luna." Lincoln said. "Go on ahead, i'll Wait here for you." As Luna went to the ladies bathroom, Lincoln was just sitting and waiting for his sister to come back patiently, and went on his phone to play a few games on it.

All of a sudden, something tapped on his shoulder,and it startled him by surprise. He made a small yelp and looked around to see who did that little tap. He looked to his left and saw two tall men looking at him. One of them was a rather buff man with long, blond hair and a long beard, making him look like a Viking or a barbarian of some kind.

He was wearing jeans with black shoes, and a black, sleeveless jacket with a white tank top in it. The other man was a little shorter than the blond one. And he looked like someone of African or African-American heritage. He had long, black curly hair, and was wearing a leather jacket that had long sleeves and had a chain wallet sticking out of his left pocket. His most distinguishing features the second man had were glasses and a top hat.

Lincoln recognized who there guys were in an instant. "Oh my gosh. He muttered. "Slash. And Zakk Wylde."

"Excuse me, kid," Said Slash. "But we were just wondering if you were with someone. Hope we're not bothering you. And just curious what you were doing here in the mall."

"No, no. Of course not. As a matter of fact, why don't you have a seat?" Lincoln immediately scooted over and let the two legendary guitarists sit next to him.

"Thanks, little man." Said Zakk in his tough voice. Both he and Slash sat next to Lincoln.

"What brings you guys here?"

"Well... we heard about Pucker Uppenheimer, the singer for SMOOCH." Zakk admitted. "We wanted to come to his funeral and give him our honor."

"You heard about that?" Lincoln asked

"Oh yes." Slash Said a little gravely. "Everyone in the music culture has heard about it. It was a heavy toll for every rock and roll fan."

Letting out a sad sigh, Lincoln said "I know. SMOOCH was one of my favorite bands of all time, and I never thought they ended this way."

"I know. It sucks." Said Slash. "Everyone loved SMOOCH, and Pucker. He was a really sweet guy with a big vocal range."

"We'll never forget about the time he invited us to be guests on that tour in '07 where they played in Paris." Zakk commented.

"Okay bro, i'm-..." Luna froze and gasped when she saw the two legendary guitarists sitting next to her brother. She's never thought she would see these two at the Royal Woods mall. "Oh my gosh! Slash and Zakk Wylde!" She exclaimed.

"W'sup!" Zakk Said.

"How's it going?" Slash added.

Luna went up to them and shook hands with the musicians. "This is such an amazing honor to meet you guys. I'm Luna Loud, a hardcore rock and metal fan."

"Luna huh?" Slash Said. "That's a nice name." And he gave him a small smile. "Are you his sister?"

"Uh-huh. I just needed to tinkle in the bathroom."

Luna or moo toy. Sat next to her brother and felt more than happy to be with these guys. "So kid, what's your name?" Asked Zakk.

"Lincoln Loud." The boy replied.

"Well Lincoln, are you a huge SMOOCH fan?"

"Of course! I grew up listening to their music. And... I just can't believe they broke up."

Slash put a comforting arm on Lincoln's back. "Everything will be alright, Lincoln." He said. "Pucker night not be alive in body anymore, but his spirit and music live on.9

"You know, Slash, that's kinda what Luna said. I honestly thought it would be the end of rock n' roll. And because of David Bowie, Tom Petty, and other of those guys dying off recently."

"I know how you feel. It's a pretty bad thing to see and experience, but it happens." Said Zakk. "Lincoln, rock is not dead. As long as there are bands, old and new with a style of rock and metal, it will never die."

"Exactly what I Said." Luna said. "They're right, dude. No need to worry."

"I know, Luna." Lincoln smiled at her again. "Slash And Zakk came here to go attend Pucker's funeral."

"Ah. I gotcha."

"May ask what you kids are doing here?" Slash asked curiously.

"Well... we were trying to look for a new album or look at new music to listen to. At least a band that we never heard before." Luna said.

"any luck, Luna?" Zakk Wylde asked her curiously

"Nah. We haven't really found any interesting discs yet." The rocker girl replied flatly. "I don't know if that store is out of good cds, or it doesn't have good cds at all. So we thought we would just get some ice cream here."

"So, what are you guys doing at the mall?" Lincoln asked the guitarists.

"Just doing a little sightseeing around Royal Woods, Lincoln." Slash replied. "This looks like an interesting place. Sure it's not like Los Angeles, but still, I like how quiet it can be around here."

"Say, why don't we have a little walk around the mall and stretch our legs?" Zakk suggested. He and Slash got up, then Lincoln and Luna followed thereafter. "Nothing like good ole exercise to get you pumped."

"Good idea." Said Lincoln. He and his sister began following the two guitarists down a few lanes in the mall to stretch their own legs and have a conversation with them. "Slash?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"I hear your back in Guns N' Roses, right?"

"Yep. I honestly didn't think I would ever come back because of my differences with Axl." Slash admitted. "Our feud was just way past due, and we agreed to settle our differences. Axl is not so... fussy anymore, and i hope it will stay that way. We haven't had any stage disasters in a long while since we came back together."

"Have you guys created new songs yet?" asked Luna curiously. "That would be so awesome!"

Slash was a little silent for a second, but he said "Not quite, but we are still trying to come up with any ideas that we can agree on. A new album might take... a little while. Somewhere around a year or two."

"It won't be like ten years, would it?" Lincoln asked him

"No, no, of course not. It will only be for a little while until we release new songs and material."

"I bet it would be one of the best-selling albums ever, and probably be sold in a matter of days. I mean, you guys now have the fourth highest grossing tour of all time!"

"Can't argue with that, Luna." Slash agreed. "we're making a lot of money with the Not in this Lifetime tour. And we're almost done with the tour when we hit it in a few months."

"And, did you know I'm back with Ozzy, Luna?"

"I did hear that, but are you gonna tour together?"

"We are. But you know this will be the last tour Ozzy will do in the world, right?"

"Yeah, we heard." Lincoln said. "Kinda sad though. He does have a lot of fans out there."

"Agreed, but he's... not as young as he used to be, Linc." Zakk noted. "I'm honestly a little worried about him, since he's my godfather. How long do you think he'll last?"

Lincoln and Luna were thinking about that question, but they both said in unison. "We don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Zakk. He'll be fine." Slash said.

"I know. At least we'll still tour together for this last world one. Honestly, I don't know what to do without my godfather since he's... not gonna be around for much longer." Both Luna and Lincoln couldn't help but feel sympathy for Zakk Wylde here.

"I had no idea Ozzy was so important to you." Lincoln said

"Oh ho, he is more important to me than anything else in this world. Well, along with my family and friends. I've been with him for many years from No Rest for the Wicked to Black Rain in 2007."

"Those albums were rockin'!" Luna said with her devil horn pose with her arms up again.

"Heh, We like your style, Luna." said Slash with a smile, showing his teeth. "Got an awesome taste in music."

Luna flushed at his compliment.

"Yeah, you ever play any instruments?" Zakk asked her.

"Heck yeah! I have a variety of instruments in my crib." Luna said. "To be fair with ya, I'm more good at playing guitar."

"That's cool." said Zakk.

"And I'm a good guitar player myself." Lincoln boasted.

Both Slash and Zakk were surprised to hear that. "You play guitar?" asked Zakk Wylde.

"Still learning, but I am getting good at it."

"Awesome." said Slash. "Just keep practicing hard on it every day, and you be as good as us."

Lincoln made a hopeful smile to hear those words. "I always do. Thanks to my big sister here. She's like the greatest sister any brother could ever ask for." Luna was touched to hear those words from her little bro.

"Aww, thanks, lil bro." she said, hugging him by his side. "You should hear us play, but if you're too busy, I understand."

"So do I." Lincoln added

"We'll keep that in mind. We'll be in this nice little town for a few days, almost a week." Slash said. "I bet you guys sound so awesome when you play guitar."

"And... do you think I can come with you guys to the funeral? I want to give Pucker Uppenheimer my honor and respect." Lincoln asked a little sheepishly.

"Well, the funeral is arranged and is supposed to be made for only his closest friends and family." Zakk said. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but we don't make the rules. Besides, you wouldn't want to go to his funeral."

"Yeah, it would be too sad for you." Slash reassured the boy. "It ain't fun burying someone that you really like or care about."

"Believe me, I know when I lost my good friend, Dimebag Darrell. I payed tribute to him with the song 'In This River' to honor him and his amazing legacy in Pantera." Zakk remarked.

"I know. It was a very beautiful song, man." Luna said. "My bro just loves that band so much."

"It's good." said Slash. "And Lincoln, just becasuse a famous musician just died of some random event, it does not mean they will be completely forgotten, or people won't believe they won't exist."

"Slash is right. Their music will always be remembered throughout history, as long as there are people that love rock music like you and Luna, rock and metal will never die, or fade out of history." Zakk added. "As a matter of fact, why don't you and your sis have this?" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a green CD entitled "Black Label Society: Grimmest Hits." on it. "this is my newest album with my own band."

"Ooh, this looks cool." Lincoln said.

"You'll love this one." Zakk said.

"And here's a bonus." Slash added. He handed Luna a CD of his music from his most recent album: World on Fire. "What do you think?"

"Aw, yeah!" Luna said with joy. "This is gonna be so awesome. Thank you guys so much."

"Hey, anything for rock and metal fans." Slash said. "You kids take care now, and if you want to see us again before we leave, we'll be at the Rev E Lotion hotel a couple blocks away from the mall."

"And if you have trouble, just tell the concierge that you met us at the mall, and we give you our permission to be with us." Zakk added. "It will be awesome, and feel free to listen to our music when you get home."

"Believe us, Zakk. We will." Luna said with an excited smile on her face. "It's a big honor meeting you guys. Come on bro, I think we found new music we're looking for." In her head, Luna also thought "Mama, we're coming home."

"We'll see you again, right?" Lincoln asked the guitarist.

"Of course. And remember, rock music will never die." said Slash. "Take care Lincoln, Luna. Keep on Rocking."

"See ya Lincoln, Luna." Zakk added

Lincoln and Luna said their byes at the two guitarists and they watched the artists go down the mall while the siblings went back outside to wait for Lori and Vanzilla. It was an extraordinary time for them both to be with two guitar legends such as Slash and Zakk Wylde themselves, and they even give them some encouragement and advice. They honestly wished that they can spend more time with them today, but at least they will spend more time together one of these days, and hoped that the concierge of the hotel they were staying in will be reasonable enough.

Still, it was fun while it all lasted today, and there is always tomorrow, because every day was a new day. Time waits for no one. It took a little while, somewhere around thirty minutes after Luna called in Lori, but she finally made it with Vanzilla. Leni was sitting in the shotgun seat with her shades over her eyes, possibly to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Hey guys." Lori said. "How was the mall? Did you find any interesting music?"

"We did." both Lincoln and Luna held up their CD's to Lori and Leni to see. Lori didn't really care, but pretended to be amazed and surprised for their sake.

"Ooh, these albums look so colorful."

"And you would not believe who we just met today." Luna said. "We met Slash and Zakk Wylde there, and they were so cool!"

"I know who Slash is, but who's Zakk Wylde?" Lori asked

"He's one of the greatest guitarists of all time." Lincoln said. "He played with Ozzy Osbourne and is an awesome shredder."

"Oh, that sounds fun. What were they literally doing there?"

"because of what happened to Pucker Uppenheimer." Luna stated

"Ah, I see."

"They'll stay in Royal Woods for about a week, and invited us to spend more time with them before they attend the funeral and leave town for whatever they might do."

"That must have been exciting." Leni said. "I wish I could have met them. What were they like?"

"They were totally chill and down-to-earth." Lincoln said. "You would love them, Leni." And he looked at the Grimmest Hits album again. "I hope this album is awesome as it sounds."

"Never doubt Zakk Wylde, Lincoln. You know that he is an awesome shredder, right?" Luna gently ruffed his head.

Lincoln laughed and said "I know, Luna. I would never judge any guitar playing."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys," Said Leni. "We're having meatloaf tonight!"

Both Luna and Lincoln made a gasp of excitement. "Whoo! I love dad's meatloaf." Lincoln Said. "And what would you guys think about a soft-serve ice cream machine for the house?"

"Ooh. That sounds fun. I literally like that idea." Lori remarked. "We can ask mom and dad about it. And we gotta make sure it's not expensive, like literally top of the line."

"I'm pretty sure there is one that is not expensive, But can make good ice cream." Luna said. "Besides, looks are aren't everything."

"Good point. Soft-serve ice cream is better than regular ice cream. Would you guys agree with me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah!" The three sisters said enthusiastically.

"Totally, little bro. We would love to have a machine to serve as our own ice cream man." Luna said. "Say. You want me to help you sync the songs on your mp3 machine?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Awesome!"

When they returned home, Lincoln and Luna put the songs from their CD's to their music players and listened to them a little. These albums truly rocked them to the very core. After they were done with that, they decided to relax a little with Luna sitting on the couch, and Lincoln resting his head on her lap next to her.

"Did you have fun, dude?" she asked him

"Totally! I didn't think we would meet Slash and Zakk Wylde at the mall like that."

"Me neither, bro. It totally caught us be surprise. I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm glad to have been there with you." And after an hour, Lincoln suddenly felt tired and immediately fell asleep, softly snoring. Luna smiled warmly at this, and decided to lay down next to him on the couch, and gently kept him close in her arms wrapped around like her own teddy bear.

"I love you, Lincoln." and she kissed him right in the back of his head, and it didn't take long for her to nap with him. Rita was coming downstairs and saw that adorable sight of brother and sister napping together.

"Oh, that's precious." Rita thought to herself. As a matter of fact, she went to her bedroom, and pulled out a large, comfy blanket that was so fluffy, and draped it on the two sleeping siblings.

"Don't they make a great team, honey?" asked Lynn Sr, who came in the room.

"That they do, dear." Rita agreed, and they both let Lincoln and Luna alone in their little nap together.


	46. Brother and Sister Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While enjoying themselves and relaxing at home, Luna has a fun idea to spend time with her only brother at home.

Listening to the albums that two guitar legends just gave them at the mall, Lincoln and Luna were still loving these cool albums to head-bang to. Yes, music legends from Guns N' Roses and Ozzy Osbourne's solo band never cease to die, like the guitarists said to them in the mall before Lincoln and Luna came home.

Both siblings saw their parents in front of them like they wanted their kids to do something. "Hey ma, pops, what's" up?" Asked Luma

"We'really not in trouble are we?"

"No, of course not, sweetie." Said Rita. "But Lincoln, can you please take out the garbage, then pick up Charles' droppings?"

"And Luna, can you water the plants then vacuum the house, please?" Lynn Sr added. "The sunflowers in the back are starting to wither."

"Okay." Lincoln and Luna said in unison. As both siblings did their chores, Lana was busy rolling around in the mud like a piggy would do, one of her usual things. Charles had a lot of feces he left in the backyard. "Oh, good grief." Lincoln said. "Mom was right to come ask me to do this, Charles. You need to lay off the chili beans for a while."

The family dog just frown and made a small growl, not looking amused as he laid in his doghouse. There were just so many droppings on the grass, and it was a good thing it didn't rain last night, because it would have made it a little more difficult. Still, Lincoln just picked all of them up with his scooper, and put them in a large bag.

"Ugh! Whoo-wee!" he remarked in disgust. "Yeah, Charles definitely needs to stop eating chili or spicy food." then he went to the front to put the bag in the round silver trash can for when the next time the garbage truck comes. That chore was done, now he needed to empty all the garbage in his sisters room, kitchen, and bathroom.

"So Lincoln, was it fun meeting those guys at the mall?" asked Lucy

"Yep, it was fun. I felt like the luckiest boy alive, even luckier than Lynn's lucky jersey collection."

"Nah, nothing is more lucky than those, Lincoln." Lynn said. "But still, I kinda wish I was there."

"Do you even know who Zakk Wylde is, Lynn?"

"No, but I do know who Slash is." the sports girl replied.

"Well, Zakk Wylde is a very awesome guy." said Lincoln. "he is a very skilled guitarist, and a very cool ax of his own."

"He was in Ozzy Osbourne's band for around twenty years." Lucy said. "They worked on really great music together."

"No offense Lucy, but I thought you hate Ozzy?" Lincoln asked her

"Oh no, no, I don't hate him. I love his music, but I just hated that time when he bit the head off a live bat, even if it was an accident." Lucy clarified. "That's why Fangs is afraid of him."

Lincoln smiled. "Oh. Forgive and forget Lucy, forgive and forget."

"I know. Oh, and here's a few candy bar wrappers I had with me earlier." then she handed him a few Kelp Nugget crunch bar wrappers made with dark chocolate as the flavor "I just love this candy."

"Right. Thanks."

"Oh, and I have a couple of empty chip bags for ya, too." said Lynn. The sports sister handed him at least four empty bags of chips to him, big ones. "Thanks."

"No problem, Lynn." Then Lincoln went on to the other rooms and collected the rest of the trash in their own bins. They all haven't offered to give him a little more trash, except for Lola and Lana, who were just finished opening up their new toys that Pop Pop just sent to them through mailing the other day. Still, Lincoln was glad this was done, and he put the big black bag of garbage in the silver can on top of Charles' poop.

After that was done, Lincoln decided to watch a little TV with Luna while sitting on the sofa again. So far, there was hardly anything good on TV, so they decided to jam a little on their guitars. So far, Luna was proud to hear Lincoln getting better and better at it every time he plays it.

It would almost bring a tear of happiness to her eye for making her brother a rock n roll boy. Both she and her brother continued playing in the garage for more than two hours, and rocked the whole area inside.

"That was kinda exhausting."

"But fun, lil bro."

"Totally." and they went inside to get themselves some nice, cold, refreshing lemonade with ice cubes in them to make the cold last longer. "You know Luna, I really thank you for getting me this guitar. I feel a little attached to it now. Maybe not as attached to Ace Savvy, but still, I love it so much."

"You are quite welcome, Lincoln." and she gently ruffed his white hair again. "It's always fun with you jamming with me on that guitar."

"And the same with you. I just hope I can be a good guitarist as you, Luna."

"Ah bro." Luna said as they both sat back down on the couch together. "You're already a great guitarist. I always hear how awesome you sound on there. All you need to do is keep practicing like I do, and nothing will ever change how you play that guitar, minus that you will be better and better on that guitar."

It made Lincoln happy to hear those words from the best dang sister anywhere around. "Thanks, sis. It means a lot to hear that."

"Any time, Linc. Any time." and she gave him a kiss on the side of his face. And after their time watching a little TV together, Luna suddenly had an idea in her head. "Say Lincoln, I got something I want to show you." she had a rather sly smile on her face.

"What's that?"

"Remember that game we used to play when you were a baby, and me a little girl, like Jamie's crying?"

"A game?" Lincoln asked. He suddenly had a realization on what she was talking about, and he slowly got off the couch. "Oh no, you don't mean..."

Luna slowly got off the sofa after him, and had a playfully evil look on her face with a devilish smile. she readied her hands for something as if she was going to do something evil. "Oh yeah. Don't worry, this won't hurt you."

Lincoln backed away in horror very slowly, and with every step Lincoln took, Luna would take one step forward after him in a menacingly type of fashion. Lincoln stood back a little faster now, and so did Luna, and when he was trying to run away, Luna suddenly tackled him and began tickling him with her gentle fingers in a wild fashion.

Her brother was laughing like crazy as he was being mercilessly tickled by his big sister. "No! HAHAHA! STOP IT!" he laughed hysterically. "THAT'S Not FAIR HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, you want more, lil bro? Okay!" and she began tickling him even harder, thus making him laugh even harder than before. "Gootchie Gootchie coo!" she laughed. "Rawr rawr rawr! I'm the tickle monster!"

"Stop it! PLEASE!" Lincoln begged helplessly.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over how much fun I'm having, man! It ain't no fun when your on the run!" and the tickling continued, and she began making more monster noises.

Finally, after thirty long minutes, she decided to have her fun, and let her brother catch her breath.

"Sorry, dude, but I couldn't resist. It's just so much fun."

"No, I enjoyed." Lincoln replied, catching his breath. He got back up, and stopped his laughing completely. "Mick Swagger?" he pointed his finger over one of Luna's shoulders.

"What? Where?" Luna immediately fell for that trick, and was moving her head to and fro rapidly. It was the perfect moment for Lincoln to tackle her in surprise while she wasn't looking. He began tickling her, returning the favor for the same surprise attack she did on him.

"Payback!" he shouted triumphantly with a hearty laugh.

Now Luna was laughing hysterically, for she was trying so hard to break free from her brother's tickle attack. "Come on, bro!" she begged while laughing. "Please!"

"What's that? you want more? Okay!" he repeated what she said before when she had him in her grasp. "Let's see how you like it, Luna!"

And he began tickling her a little more than she did him, and tears were starting to stream down her face from all of that fun and joy. Lincoln decided to have his fun and stopped tickling her. "My bad Luna." he smirked

"You kidding me, Linc? I loved it! Just like old times!" and she patted his shoulder. "That was fun. Just fun."

"It was." Lincoln admitted. "That was like old times." and they both sat back on the couch, and noticed a documentary showing Metallica in it. "Hey look." he noticed

"Aw yeah, Metallica!" Luna said enthusiastically. Then they both sat back on the couch together, watching the documentary.


	47. Hanging with Rock Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mall, Lincoln and Luna meet two famous guitarists who are in Royal Woods to attend the funeral of the lead singer of Smooch.

later on, after the tickle fight between the, Lincoln and Luna were just out at Burpin' Burher having a little lunch together, along with Sam hanging with them. Their food was absolutely delicious, for Lincoln had a double Burpin' burger with a few bacon strips on it, and with cheese of course. Luna had a regular burger with extra pickles and lettuce on it, and Sam just had some ice cream for herself. The flavor Sam was having was a chocolate-vanilla swirl in a soft-served fashion.

Soft-served ice cream was way better than regular kind, after all. "So, I hear you guys have hung out with Slash and Zakk Wylde before?" she asked them curiously.

"Yeah, Sam!" Luna said with enthusiasm. She even had the "devil horn" gesture with her hands while reaching her arms to the ceiling. "These guys sure are something else! Slash and Zakk were pretty chill guys, not to mention mellow."

Sam looked rather surprised, and felt rather jealous that she didn't get to hang out with those two legendary guitarists. "They were actually in town?" she asked them

"Yep, they were here to see Pucker Uppenheimer's funeral and give their condolences to his closest friends and family." Lincoln said. "Turns out Zakk and Slash were good friends with Pucker before he died." and he took one last bite of his burger, and began eating his side of fries, for he had his burger in a meal that included a large drink, fries, and a side of onion rings. "Still, I just can't believe he died in a car crash like that." he admitted in a mildly sad voice.

"I know, it's just crazy." Sam agreed. "I mean, you never know when these things will happen. It's kind of a cruel world out there, you know?"

"I do, clearly you're right, Sam.

"But bro, remember what Slash and Zakk said before? Just because a musician has died, doesn't mean they will never be forgotten." Luna assured him again.m"remember that Pucker will always be in our hearts."

"Amen to that, Luna." Sam agreed with her. Their flames are still alive, it's just their bodies that are out to rest."

"I know. Still, it was awesome to be with those guys earlier." Lincoln said. He started eating his onion rings now, and took a sip of his cola. "They even said they can hang out with us while staying here for a while."

Now Sam was more than surprised. "Lucky you." And she licked the final bit of her ice cream before eating the cone. "They were nice to you, right?"

"Of course. At first. They kinda thought I was a lost boy or something like that." Lincoln Said. "Then Luna came and we had a nice conversation with them at the mall. We talked about many things, inducing music, and even gave us their latest CD's as a present from them.

"That's right, lil bro." Luna remarked. "I just hope we bump into them again." And then she finished her lunch last. Looking over the door, he saw the two guitarists entering the restaurant now. "Ah! Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

Both Lincoln and Sam looked over at the entrance and smiled seeing those guys. The two legendary mucisians noticed the three kids and smiled, walking over to them. "Lincoln, Luna!" Said Zakk. "Nice to see you kids again!" They both gave the two a pat on the back.

"Slash, Zakk!" Said Lincoln. "Nice to see you guys too."

"Did you listen to our Cd's?" Slash Asked them curiously.

"Of course we did, Slash-man." Luna replied. "They were wicked and awesome!"

"Which one did you guys like better?"

Lincoln and Luna froze, feeling a little uncomfortable about that question, and didn't know what to say as an answer, and began stammering about it.

"Just kidding." Zakk Said."We know you guys love em both." Zakk remarked. "Glad to see you like our music."

"Yeah. Really nice."

"Umm, excuse me," Said Sam. "I'm a really big fan of you guys, and I love your guitar solos."

"Thanks, kid." Said Slash. "And who might you be?"

"Sam, Sam Sharp." She replied. "I'm a pretty hardcore rock fan myself. Been listening to it ever since I was a little girl."

"I'm glad to meet another rock fan like you." Said Slash. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam."

"Can... can I have your autograph?" And the blonde girl pulled out her small book of musicians that signed in it with their signatures, then promptly turned to a page where it didn't have so much signatures on it.

"Of course you can have a freaking autograph!" Zakk said. He promptly signed first, then gave it to Slash, who signed it after.

"Here you go." Said the Guns N' Roses guitarist. Sam then mare a small squeal, obviously very happy that two more famous musicians signed her little book.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"No problem. Keep on listening to rock and f'n roll, Sam." Said Zakk. "So, since we're here, we were wondering if you would like to show us what you got on the guitar."

"Yeah, we want to see how you play guitar." Slash Said. " It first, we gotta eat here first. I'm having my own appetite for destruction." They all laughed with him. "Besides, we can all have a little talk togrther."

"That would be perfect!" Said Lincoln. "I just hope I make you guys proud with my guitar playing."

"And mine." Luna added.

"I'm pretty sure toy kids will make our day with how you play." Slash Said. Deep down, Lincoln was feeling a little nervous, mostly because he was worried he would make them laugh at him for messing up, or it would be like how soemone was rejected off of an American Idol audition, and they usually happens with the contestants crying in tears. He didn't want to feel shameful like that by accidentally displeasing them like this.

Still, Luna would be performing with him. So that way, he wouldn't have so much butterflies or moths in his stomach. "You Alright, Lincoln?" Zakk Asked him. "You look a little worried about something."

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about... if you guys will really love how I will play the guitar for you both."

"Ah buddy." Luna said. "Don't be so stressed out about it. Not like your going on to a stadium with thousands of people or something like that."

"Yeah, and don't worry, we won't think bad of you." Slash reassured. "Just focus your mind on what to play on it. That's what counts."

"And don't listen to what a couple of hecklers would think. Not saying  _we_ will heckle you of course," Said Zakk. "But, you know what I mean."

"I know, I know. I didn't say you guys would heckle me or laugh at me."

"Yeah, Lincoln is an awesome shredder on that axe of his like I mentioned before."

"I think you did say that at the mall." Slash Said. "We can hardly wait to see how you both shred on your guitars."

Lincoln suddenly felt a confidence booster in him, realizing that worrying about this too much was just plain silly. Besides, Luna de teach all that there is to know about the art of guitar playing. "Alright, after you're done eating of course."

"Yep, even guys like us gotta eat, Lincoln." Said Zakk, making a chuckle. Then someone called up the guitarist' order and Zakk promptly went to get the food. "So, how are Guns N' Roses doing right now?" Lincoln asked Slash

"Eh well, you know, tired from al, that touring. But, it was worth making all our fans happy. Axl's kinda recovering from from when he broke his foot."

"That's when he had to use Dave Grohl's chair in concertsfor a while, right?" Luna asked him

"Yep, that's right. Still. It was pretty amazing, and Axl is walking again."

"Have you guys created a new album yet?" Sam asked him

"Nope, not yet. We have ideas, but we still need to go to the studio. When? I can't say, it it won't be as long as Chinese Democracy. I promise."

"But you weren't on the band when Chinese Democracy came out." Lincoln pointed.

"Oh yeah, I know that, I was just trying to make a point. Anyway, we'll try to ,ale a new album ASAP. I promise."

"And it will be so awesome." Zakk Said, coming back in the booth with the food in the bags. "Alright Slash, I got everything you wanted."

"Zakk, you know what I love to eat, my man."

"Shut up." Zakk joked with a small laugh. As both the guitarists dug in their food, Lincoln was wondering which song he should play for these guys, and Luna was thinking the same thing as her brother. But what was for sure, Lincoln was feeling a little more nervous about playing than Luna, but the guitarist for Guns N' Roses, and the one for Ozzy Osbourne's solo band and Black Label Society were very nice, and are not complete jerks at all.

Both guitarists then began to eat their food on the booth in front of where Lincoln, Sam, and Luna were sitting at. "You guys wanna see something cool as well?" Lincoln asked

"Sure, Lincoln. What's that?"

"I have a video of me, and Luna performing Ace of Spades at the Comic Con Ace Savvy contest months ago, if you would like to see it."

"Really?" said Zakk. "You did a cover of that? I'm sure Lemmy would be proud of you for that."

"I'm sure he was proud of us for doing that." Luna said. "I can already hear the roaring sounds of the audience again. It was so rad." and she imitated the sound of screaming fans that loved her and Lincoln's performance in the past. "And, we performed at a bar called the Green Gecko before, and everyone loved us.

"At a bar? Did you get in trouble?" asked Slash

"No, I have good relations with that crib." Luna remarked. "And my roadie, Chunk, also has good relations with the employees."

"Nice. "We'll have to look at them when we visit your house." Zakk remarked. "But for now, we can't go anywhere on an empty stomach." the Berzerker patted his stomach three times in a humble way, then he and Slash dug into their food. It was a nonchalant lunch for them, for they both took their time in eating their lunch.

Lincoln, Luna, and Sam waited a little while, but it was alright, because Slash and Zakk Wylde weren't going anywhere just yet. It took a little more then ten minutes, probably fifteen minutes before the rock stars finished their well-deserved lunch, and they stood in front of the three young kids. "okay, you guys ready to go?" asked Zakk.

"Yep!" all three of them said.

"We'll take you in our limo." said Slash.

"Limo?" said the three in surprise. "Oh, I don't know." said Lincoln. "We're... not as famous as you are around here."

"Ah come on. Three rockers, and a boy who created a comic book line that's selling fast?" Slash remarked, tapping Lincoln's shoulder. "I think you guys more than deserve to be in our limo."

The three all smiled in immense gratitude. Honestly, they couldn't ask for anything better than this. It didn't take long for a long, black limousine to arrive, and it looked really shiny. The driver with the cap came out of his seat, and went to open the door for them both. "And, who might these three ragamuffins be, sirs?"

"These are friends of our." said Slash. "It's alright. They can come in."

"Oh, in that case, do come in, children." said the driver. all three of them promptly went inside the Limo. As soon as all five of them made themselves comfortable, they went down a rather short drive back to the family house.

"Hmm, this is your house, huh?" said Zakk. "Not to shabby." to the limo driver, he then said "Go ahead back to the hotel, we'll be back in a little while. Pick us up at about... three hours."

"Of course." said the driver. As soon as the limo took off down the street, they all set foot into the Loud house.

"Welcome to Chateau Loud." said Lincoln. Rita and Lynn Sr came into the room, and recognized the rockers in an instant.

"Oh my gosh!" said Rita. "Slash and Zakk Wylde!"

"I am such a big fan of you guys." Lynn Sr remarked.

"Pleasure to meet you folks." Slash said "And you are?"

"Lynn Sr"

"Rita. Do make yourselves at home, especially you, Sam. Would you all like anything?"

"No, we just ate." said Slash. "But thanks." and they promptly took a seat on the couch, sitting next to Lincoln, Sam, and Luna. "It didn't take long for the rest of the sisters to come down the stairs and meet them personally.

"Okay, so, here's the video I was talking about with me and Luna performing at the costume contest." said Lincoln. He pulled out his phone, and showed the two rockers the video of them doing the Ace of Spades cover. Both the guitarists smiled seeing at how amazing and awesome they were on those guitars. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that was the best freaking thing ever!" Zakk exclaimed. "You did a very good job on there, Lincoln."

Slash smiled and put a hand on the rocker sister's shoulder. "Same with you, Luna. And the costumes looks sick on you."

The siblings flustered at the last compliment he said, and continued watching the video. After that, Lincoln showed the two the video of them performing at the Green Gecko together. through the video, Slash and Zakk couldn't be any more prouder of the two siblings for their guitar skills. "Wow, that is just awesome right there." said Slash.

And it made both Lincoln and Luna more proud to hear that. "But still, we want to know how you guys play now." Zakk said.

Then the nervousness came back to Lincoln, and butterflies began flying in his stomach once more. Sure, Luna might be with him to play with him, but he was still quite worried that he might slip up by accident and mess up somehow. He suddenly got off the couch and remarked "I gotta get a drink of water, be right back."

Luna was looking at her brother with a raised eyebrow as he went into the kitchen. Feeling a little concerned, she got off the couch as well, and said flatly "I should get some water too. I feel a little thirsty all of a sudden." In the kitchen, Lincoln was splashing a bit of cold water in his face to make him more relaxed. "You okay?" she asked him

"I'm fine Luna. Just a little nervous is all."

"Come on, buddy. It's not that big a deal." Luna reassured him. "We already kinda talked about this. Everything will be just fine. You'll be with me."

Lincoln was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words, and he finally said "You really think I'll do good? What if I slip my fingers or if all the strings suddenly broke off without warning?'

"Oh, that's rid, dude." Luna scoffed. "The strings would have to be super old if they were going to just snap like that. Your strings look just fine. Besides, before I gave it to you, I put in new, improved strings, the shiniest ones I could find at Guitar Dude."

Lincoln did remember how shiny the strings were on his gift from his sister that day. Maybe, there was nothing to worry about, was what he was thinking about.

"You're kinda worrying over nothing." she added

"I know, you're right. Who am I kidding?" Lincoln agreed. "Maybe I am getting worried over nothing, and you said it yourself: it's not like a big stadium."

"There you go, bro." Luna said. "See? everything will be just fine. You can count on me, right?"

"Always."

"Come on, let's get ready to show these two guitar heroes what we're made of." Luna said. "We'll do it in the garage." then Lincoln followed her to the garage with his guitar in hand. Luna had her ax with her as well, feeling more than ready to impress the musicians. Lincoln could already felt his nervousness leave him. Setting up the amps, they tuned their guitars to hear if they were in-tune or not. When all strings were tuned to perfection, they knew they were ready to show them their playing.

Slash and Zakk Wylde promptly went into the garage and sat in a chair from the kitchen to watch them. "Alright kids, you ready to surprise us?" Slash asked them excitedly. Sam was also with them, but decided to play her skills for them after the siblings were done with their little performance.

"You know it, Slash-man!" Luna said. "Ready bro?"

"Ready when you are, sis." said Lincoln boldly. "One, two, one two three four."

And they both began playing their guitars with many riffs from many great rock songs. As they were playing, Slash and Zakk looked amazed by how great they sounded, and even more impressed when they were playing the song from the video in the Green Gecko. The guitarists never stopped smiling at how awesome they were.

For the last song, they decided to play the song: "Tears of Sahara" by Tony MacAlpine featuring George Lynch from Dokken. Lincoln and Luna took turns with solos to shred on, and they were both very fast, making the guitarists even more prouder than ever.

After the performances were over, they both congratulated them one at a time. "Wow guys, you're great!" said Slash. "I'm proud of you kids."

"So am I." Zakk said, still clapping his hands. "You guys definitely have what it takes to rock!"

Sam then said "Don't forget about me. I know how to rock." Both the guitarists chuckled

"Of course, we'll here you next. Anything for our fans." said Slash. They all sat back and enjoyed a little performance by Sam Sharp this time. She herself was absolutely stunning and skilled on her guitar. Sam played for about thirty minutes, and then they applauded for her as well.

"That was an impressive display." said Slash. "Just as good as Luna and Lincoln's awesome skills. I really commend you for that."

Sam didn't really say anything, but flushed a little. "Thanks Slash." she replied, feeling a little bashful.

"Now, I think we should do something fun together." Slash suggested.

"What's that?" Lincoln asked

"You like bowling?" Zakk asked

"We love bowling." said Luna

"Perfect, wanna hit the bowling alley with us for a while?"

"That would be awesome. We'll get mom and dad to see if they can take us over there." said Lincoln. "I know how fun that will be. Just you, me, Sam, my sister together striking pins down for a strike?"

"Exactly. Just having fun at the alley." Zakk said. They went to look for the parents, and both Rita and Lynn Sr were more than happy to drive the five down the bowling alley for some fun. This day just kept getting better and better for Lincoln and Luna, hanging out with the rock stars like this.


	48. Bowling with Rockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Luna go on a bowling trip with Slash and Zakk Wylde, who were more than happy to play with them.

The bowling alley was very exciting, yet so loud considering the fact that many pins were heard being knocked over from the many lanes within the alley. Slash and Zakk Wylde were having fun with these games, too. A couple of paparazzis suddenly came in and asked the two guitarists dozens of annoying questions.

Cameras were flashing and it was just too much. Their security guards had to intervene and push the annoying camera crew away from the musicians. "Back up! Give him some space, people!" Said one bodyguard.

"Get back! All of you morons!" Said another. It took a little while of pushing away and shoving, but the paparazzis all decided to give up, and went out of the bowling alley. "Sorry about that, you guys."

"No problem." Said Slash. "You did good back there, Blaze." And he gave the bodyguard a pat on his back.

"The same with you, Truck." Zakk said to the other guard. "Them paparazzi can be sure as hell irritating." turning back to the kids who laughed at his comment. "Now where we we? Oh yeah. I'm next." then the Berserker guitarist was up next to strike down some pins with his cool-looking bowling ball, which had lines of bloody skulls on it, since his band, Black Label Society, has a human skull with the lower jaw missing.

He took a small breath, then Zakk Wylde threw in a mighty throw with the ball, and it went off in great speed. When the ball hit all the pins in the lane Zakk was playing in, there was a loud sound of the pins crashing down, and it turns out all of them were struck down with Zakk's incredible strength. "Wow, you really got those pins." said Luna. "You got them so they don't know what they're doing."

"Thanks. I have a workout room at home. Love to lift some weights if I am not touring or playing across America." said Zakk Wylde. "Take a look at these guns here." He flexed his left muscle and imitated a shotgun cocking sound to it, and then his right one, doing a gun cock sound for that one as well. "Never mess with me, the Wylde man."

"I'll take your word for it, Zakk." Lincoln remarked. "You look so strong with those muscles. Maybe you can punch a cinder block with those muscles."

"Ha! I bet I would." Zakk said. "I'm no Superman, Lincoln."

"I was just kidding."

"I know you were. I love kids who joke like that." Zakk remarked, ruffing his white hair. "Okay Slash, you're up next."

"Right." and the Guns N' Roses guitarist went up next in the bowling match. He readied his ball which was a green one with roses covering it, looking quite thorny. His ball was also fast, but not as fast as Zakk's one when it was going down the lane. It looked like that only the seventh pin was still standing, but it was staggering as well. Lincoln, Luna, and Sam all looked to see if this pin would go down or stay standing. After five long seconds, the pin ultimately fell to the floor in time with a faint thump heard.

The kids all cheered for Slash and congratulated him. "Way to go, Slash!" Sam cheered him. "I thought you wouldn't get that last one."

The top-hatted guitarist made a smile showing his teeth. "Call me lucky, Sam." he replied. "So, you kids having fun with this?"

"Yeah!" all three of them said in unison.

"Especially being with a pair of very awesome guitarists like you guys." Lincoln said

"Good." Slash said. "Well, it looks like this match is almost over. You're up Sam. Good luck." and he went to sit on the bench behind the bowling table, giving Sam a thumbs up. The blonde rocker girl smiled, and carefully readied her bright pink bowling ball. When she threw it, it turned out to be a seven-ten split. "D'oh man!" Sam said. "I was so close."

"It's okay." Luna said. "It was a good throw, and you gave it all you got." and she gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Luna." Sam replied. "You're right, it's just a game, not a big bowling tournament. Well, guess you're up next." and they both kissed on the lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Sammy." Luna replied. then the rocker sister was up to do her round. She waited, and took a deep breath. She readied herself in a throwing positions, and rolled her ball into the lane. There was only the eighth pin still standing tall. "Oooh, so close yet so far." Luna said. "Okay, lil bro. You're up last. The best for last."

"Right!" now Lincoln was the final one to strike these pins down. He was feeling a little nervous, nervous enough to be sweating mildly. He almost felt like a statue on the spot, and then He looked at his sister, and winked at him, telling him everything will be okay. Lincoln smiled and focused his senses pm the bowling pins.

he released his ball after he swung his arm upward. Lincoln hoped that he would get a strike, and bit his lower lip. Another loud crash was heard and Lincoln had his eyes closed, too nervous to even see how he did this throw. He peeked one eye and saw that it was a strike after all.

everyone else cheered on for him proudly. Lincoln himself was feeling quite proud of himself as well, and smiled. He felt himself being picked up by Slash and Zakk again. "You did awesome, Lincoln." Said Slash. "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Yeah, you showed those pins who's boss!" Zakk exclaimed with a hearty chuckle. "Well, come on, I think we should celebrate with drinks."

"Way ahead of you, Zakk." Slash agreed. "Oh, not alcohol of course, yet like root beer or cola."

"We know that." Luna remarked. They all went to the food court and the rock stars were more than happy to pay the concessions woman for the soft drinks for the whole group to consume. All five proposed a toast for that fun bowling game, and drank down their sodas.

"Well, I guess we're done here, right?" Luna said.

"Yeah unfortunately." Said Slash. "But don't worry, we'll see you again."

"We know." Said Lincoln. They all took one last sip of their sodas and went back to the Loud House.

**The Next Morning**

The morning sun had risen over the earth once again, shining down on mother nature's green grass. Lincoln got up and took a shower to start a brand new day. Then he put on his clothes and went to eat some cereal downstairs.

Lincoln's right arm was feeling a little sore from all that swinging and bowling yesterday. It almost felt like his arms were about to be ripped off of his sockets. Still, it was very fun yesterday and it was better doing it with his sister and those legendary guitarists.

taking his plate to the kitchen to rinse it off. Luna said "Morning, Linc." And had s cup of coffee in her hand. "Sleep Well last night?"

"Yep. You know- Ah!" He felt a mild pain erupting in his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked with concern.

"Nothing," Lincoln grunted. "My arms just feel a little sore from all that throwing." Then he tried relaxing his muscles, which were pulsing more heavily than before.

"Oh, you're not alone, dude." Luna reassured. "My arms feel the same as yours." And she had an idea in her head. "But I think I know a good way to help relieve that."

"What's that?"

"How would you like to go to the spa with me?"

"The spa?" Lincoln Said with a raised eyebrow in confusion. "I thought it was a girl thing."

"Oh silly, it's not just for girls." Luna said. "The spa is for just about anyone. It relaxes your muscles from all that tension, and makes your worries melt away. Think about it, the steam, the massages, the acupuncture, you'll enjoy it.

Lincoln was a little unsure about this, but he ultimately said "Well, Okay, But i'm Not wearing cucumbers over my eyes, or having a towel over my head."

"That's fine, bro." And she patted his head gently. "We'll go later and enjoy it over there."

"Sure thing." And they went over to the living room to watch a little tv together, sitting on the couch close to one another.


	49. Day at the Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spa was something Lincoln wouldn't really think of doing with Luna as siblings, but he gave it a shot and got a look at how relaxing it is in a spa.

Lincoln was still thinking about how a Spa would work, and he was still thinking of how it looked like it was only for girls and not really boys. Still, it would be fun to spend some more time with Luna like this since he and his sister look out for one another. As of now, he was waiting for Luna to come out of her room so he can go to that spa with her. He thought that perhaps he was being a little too silly about this, and what he heard about spas only for girls was only a stereotype.

Still, he honestly didn't know what to think of going to an actual spa, since he had over ten sisters in this family

"Ah. Maybe I am being ridiculous about this." Lincoln thought to himself. "Maybe it would be nice to enjoy a steam room. I mean. Guys go in there, right?" And he took a few chips from the bag. "Maybe a spa would be fun for me, even though I don't want any cucumbers in my eyes."

And it was just then Luna was coming out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. "You ready, Baby bro?" She asked him

"Yeah, let me just wash my hands from those chips."

"Got it, I'll wait in Vanzilla for ya."

Then Lincoln put the wrapper away and went to wash his hands with soap. After that, he hopped in the Vanzilla it was Lynn Sr who would be driving them to the spa for a day of relaxation. As they drove off, Lincoln said "Luna, are you sure it's not so girly for me to go to a spa and all that?"

"Nah, no way." ssid Luna. "Bro, the spa can be for anyone, you remember me telling ya that don't ya?"

"I remember. I just remember those group of boys telling me never to go to a spa. The ones that teased me about Ronnie Anne being my girlfriend."

"Those guys are just a bunch of dunderheads." Luna remarked with doubt. "They'd probably end up in Juvie someday if they keep acting like everyone else, like that Chandler kid from the Ace Savvy contest."

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle. "Or Hank and Hawk when they were trying to ruin Sam's Halloween party."

"Totally! I still remember the looks on their faces when we forced them to watch those Agony videos. You remember how much they barfed in the doggy bags? It was absolutely priceless!"

"For two big kids who looked tough, they were total wusses watching those videos. They ain't so tough."

"No sir." Luna replied in a British accent. "And hopefully, those blokes will never bother us on Halloween ever again."

"Speaking of doggy bags, did you pick up Charles' poop, Lincoln?" The father asked the son curiously.

"Yeah dad, I did." Lincoln replied. "But I think you should talk to Lana about her doing that kind of chore more often. She told me she loves that chore."

"I'll see what I can do about that, sport.

"So buddy, there's nothing girly about going to a spa, you will love it like you mean it." Luna stated. "Just wait till you step inside. The steam room, the massages, all those fun stuff."

"I know, but I don't want to wear a towel over my head or have cucumbers over my eyes."

"That's cool. You don't have to have mud on your face or have those cucumbers over your eye-holes. But the hot tub and steam room will soothe your soul. Not to mention the massages to ease all the tension in your muscles."

"She's right, Lincoln." said Lynn Sr. "There's nothing wrong about going to a spa even if you're a boy. As a matter of fact, I used to go to a spa with your mother all the time."

"What for?" Luna asked.

"So I can have a nail pedicure." Both siblings looked at each other hearing that answer, and suddenly began snickering, and turned into a loud, contagious laughter. Both of them were completely guffawing on the car seats together. "What?" said Lynn Sr.

"You having a pedicure?" said Luna. "Wow Pops, that sounds completely silly!" And they continued laughing on the car seats.

"Yeah dad, Did you paint your toenails pink or something?" Lincoln asked.

"no!" Lynn Sr said defensively. "... They would color them red." and even louder laughter emitted in the van. "Oh come on!" he shouted. "There's nothing wrong with a man having his nails painted once in a while!"

Nonetheless, the laughing continued, leaving the father quite irritated. They were in the uptown part of Royal Woods, and they made it to the city spa. "See ya later, pops, and sorry for laughing, it was just too funny." said Luna

"I'll be back here in a few hours to pick you up." said Lynn Sr, still looking annoyed at being ridiculed like this. Then he drove off with the van.

"Well, we're here. Dude. And like I said many times before, this won't be a highway to Hell for you."

"I don't know if you said that many times, but I get your point, Luna," Then Lincoln looked at the building and could already smell the nice-scented candles. The smells were so mixed up together, for instance, one smell would be an orange type of scent, another would be mint, the third lemon, the fourth strawberry, and so many other intriguing scenes like it was perfume or manspray.

Luna was so in love with the smell while Lincoln was still a little uncertain about this. "Well, come on. Spa heaven awaits us, lil bro."

"Alright." Walking next to his sisters, he went through the double doors and the smell was getting so much heavier than outside. Lincoln saw many people trying to be massaged, sitting in jacuzzis, and relaxing. Most people were wearing towels to cover their naked bodies.

**For the Love of God by Steve Vai plays**

"Ah, welcome to Ze Royal Woods fancy spa." Said the owner in a French accent. "Bieveneu, et l'entree."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." Luna replied. "We need a special day at the spa here to have some fun."

"C'est Bon." Said the owner. "Come right zis way, s'il vous plait." The two siblings followed the male owner to where all the activities were. "We have massages, jacuzzis, and of course, ze steam room. Pick whichever ones you want."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"De rien, ma Cherie." Said the owner before taking off. "Oh, and a votre sante."

"So, What should we do first?" Asked Lincoln.

"Easy, we enjoy a nice massage. Ah, but first thing's first, we gotta take our clothes off. The changing rooms are over there. You know how to tie a towel to your waist, right Linc?"

"Of course."

Both siblings went to the changing room, and they immediately came out with towels covering their bodies. Lincoln honestly felt uncomfortable considering the fact that he was wearing only a towel on his skin.

"You feel a little nervous. You okay?"

"Just a little... shy." Lincoln admitted. "This is the first time I ever been naked in public, even thigh I have a towel."

"Ah, this is completely different." Luna said. "A spa is an exception as long as the towel is covering you, then it's okay."

"I know. Now come on, dude, time for a massage." They volunteered themselves to be in the massage beds next after a middle-aged couple was done with theirs. Lincoln was surprised to see that Miss Dimartino was one of the employees. "Miss- Miss Dimartino?" He Said.

the beautiful woman behind her after hearing her name, and was more than happy to see who said it. "Lincoln, nice to see you again, sweetie. What brings you here?"

Lincoln was lost for words and was blushing due to the fact on how beautiful this woman looked in his eyes. "I'm here to spend some time with Luna here." He replied

"Wonderful. You here for a massage?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Luna boldly. "Why don't you massage Lincoln?"

"Of course. Come here Lincoln, i'll Keep you as relaxed as possible." said Dimartino.

Young Lincoln began blushing an even bigger shade of red on his face, and his heart was beating so fast. "Okay." He replied. He slowly got on the massage bed and Luna got on the second one. A handsome blond man with a buzz cut hairdo with muscles would be her masseuse.

Lincoln just relaxed his chin on his arms while laying on his belly. "Alright, sweetheart.' Said Dimartino. "Just relax as I work my magic fingers on your back." It took a little while but Lincoln felt Dimartino's smooth, gentle fingers rubbing against his back and ease his muscles.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln sighed as he closed his eyes. "This feels so good." Yes, Dimartino had the hands of a goddess of Olympus. Her fingers were sure working their magic trying to help him unwind in this massage.

Honestly, Lincoln felt like a very lucky guy having someone like Miss Dimartino do this nice thing for him.

"It feels good. Doesn't it, Lincoln." Dimartino giggled.

"Yeah. I love it." Lincoln moaned. "Please don't stop yet."

She giggled again, and said "It's okay, I am far from over with you."

Luna was also enjoying the sweet hands of the male masseause giving her all the relaxation she needs. "Sweet mercy." She sighed.

"So, how are you working as a masseause when you mostly work as a substitute teacher?"

"What? A person can't more than one job?" Dimartino joked. "Ah I'm only joking with you, Lincoln."

And he made a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're funny Miss D."

"Thank you, Lincoln."

It went on for a long thirty minutes, and Lincoln felt so relaxed after Dimartino was done with the relaxing and soothing massage from her fingers and hands.

"Well, do you feel so relaxed?" She Asked him

"Yeah, Thank you, Ms. D." Lincoln said gratefully.

"You are quite welcome sweetie."

"Well, how did that feel, bro?" Luna asked him.

"It was so amazing." He replied blissfully.

"Why don't we hit the hot tub next?" Luna suggested.

"I would like to, but I don't want to get naked in front of all these people."

"Don't worry about that, sweetie." Said Miss Dimartino. "There are rooms where you can be all alone and enjoy a jacuzzi in peace."

"Really?"

And she nodded a yes to him. "Do not worry, i'll make the arrangement for you. Do follow me." Then Dimartino led him to a room with a large, refreshing hot tub with steam hovering above it. "Do step inside, and feel free to come back out whenever you please."

"Thank you." Said The siblings. As they both set foot in the small room, Lincoln said to Luna, "Can you please... look, away for a second Luna?"

"Say no more, say no more." Luna said with a wink before turning round. With that, Lincoln promptly took the towel off of him, and slowly went on the jacuzzi, sighing in relaxation feeling the warm waters soothing his body.

"Okay, me next, so try and look away when I come in with ya." Luna warned. Lincoln promptly closed his eyes He heard the sound of her towel unraveling and she slowly set foot in the hot tub, sitting next to her brother. "Ahh, that hits the spot." she remarked while sighing in relaxation. "Boy, it feels like there is Smoke on the water."

"You can say that again." Lincoln replied in agreement. "It feels like a maintanence man from the stairway to heaven just brought this gift from above."

"Totally." and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "What did I tell ya, Linc? Isn't this fun?"

"yeah! very."

"And I bet it was a sweet bonus of Miss D. working here giving you that massage, huh? Huh?" and she began jabbing his arm with her shoulder playfully.

"Oh, shut up." he chuckled while smiling. Luna didn't take her cute smirk off her face, and just enjoyed relaxing in this jacuzzi. "Okay, i was just surprised Dimartino was working here." and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, buddy." Luna reassured. "Hey, at least you weren't going completely bonkers over her like last time."

"True. You're right, I didn't lose my head when I saw her."

"Maybe because you're dating Melissa?"

"Possibly."

And they were quiet for a quite a long time. Steam was floating above the Jacuzzi waters, and both siblings were having a good time together. In his head, Lincoln was thinking about how silly he was believing spas were only for girls. He thought that kind of stereotype was just plain silly to believe in. Yes, he was beginning to realize what a spa was truly about and learned the fact that it was for everyone to enjoy.

For Luna herself was glad Lincoln was here with her to enjoy this relaxing day of leisure. She slowly lowered herself in the water, and only her head was exposed above the liquid. Lincoln followed after and sighed in relaxation again.

"This is refreshing." Lincoln remarked.

"I know. We got another thing coming." Luna concurred. "Just wait till we hit the steam room. It will satisfy my soul, and it will satisfy yours."

It continued on for about thirty long minutes, and Lincoln said "I think I'm done here. You mind covering your eyes again?"

"Not at all, dude." Luna clamped her eyes closed again and Lincoln got out of the jacuzzi to put the towel back on him. Luna opened her eyes again, asked Lincoln to close his own eyes while she was putting the towel back on her body.

Both of them exited of the room and decided to hit the steam room together. Miss Dimartino was there, and she smiled seeing the siblings again. "Did you both enjoy the jacuzzi?"

"heck yeah, miss D." Luna remarked.

"It was soothing." Lincoln added. "I should come here more often."

"Of course. I can assure you that you are more than welcome here anytime, Lincoln." Said Miss Dimartino. "Would you like to try the steam room?"

"Yeah! That would be chill." Said Luna.

Dimartino chuckled again and said "come right this way, please." Following her again, they stopped at a steam booth. "Let me turn on the steam for you kids. Just set foot right inside and do enjoy yourselves."

"Don't mind if we do." Lincoln replied. Stepping inside the booth, they two sat together, and the steam began blasting from the works of the humidifier. It was already starting to get humid within seconds, and it felt so nice and refreshing.

Lincoln and Luna sighed again, and enjoyed the warmth of the steam flowing around them. They sat together, never leaving eachother's side all through the steam flowing and evaporating.

Lincoln never felt so relaxed in all his life before setting foot into the spa. "You see bro, what did I tell you? There's nothing girly about you going to a spa."

"You're right. Sorry for doubting you at first."

"nah, don't be sorry little bro. It's all cool." And she wrapped her arm around his shoulders again to show more sisterly love.

The steam was becoming a little more thick. Thus looking more relaxing and soothing for both their souls.

Lincoln suddenly had the need to stretch his legs like he was walking up from a nap, and all of a sudden. The towel covering his lower body suddenly flew down. He gave out a girlish scream and covered his unmentionables.

Luna couldn't help but laugh at that little mishap. "That's not funny!" Lincoln flushed.

"Come on buddy, it kinda is." Luna said wiping a tear from her eye.

Lincoln was a little annoyed, but he tied the towel back around his waist. "It's a good thing no one else was here to see this."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. It's just funny. You know I would never hurt you, right?"

Her brother slowly startle to chuckle and grew a smirk on his face. "Okay, okay. I admit it is kinda funny. After all, it is just you in here with me."

"Right. There ya go. And don't worry. It's like Luan said; we all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a whole."

"Exactly." Lincoln agreed. "Thanks for taking me here, Luna. I really appreciate it."

"And thank  _you_ for coming with me, baby bro." And she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and both of them continued the warmth of the steam in the room.


	50. Planning the Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's Birthday was coming up very soon, and Luna, the sisters, the the rest of the family are going to make it his best birthday he has ever had.

A month has passed, and Lincoln was still The was he is, and the same with Luna. Little did he know that Luna was planning something special for her little brother, for his twelfth birthday was coming up in a number of days. Luna, hearing the news, decided to keep this a secret from Lincoln for now, for she wanted it to be the best surprise Lincoln will ever get in his life, and make this one unforgettable like at his very first concert ever. Right now, she was looking up which kind of presents he would surely love to get, along with good places to hang out at for a good birthday party. So far, she didn't really find anywhere fun yet, but she will eventually look for something Lincoln will truly love, that was for sure.

The same thing was said for finding him the perfect present. At least she still got a number of days before Lincoln's actual birthday would come up. One thing Luna hoped was that it wouldn't be a complete, and total disaster for her own brother. A little bit of worry was striking her, but she had to overcome her nervousness for Lincoln's sake.

"Okay, Lune." she said to herself out loud. "You can still do this. It's not that big a deal." and she continued looking on more cool places for Lincoln to hang out with Her, and the rest of his family and friends to make his birthday unforgettable. "Gus' Games N' Grub?" she scrolled down on the computer. "No, not awesome enough." she kept scrolling down and down through many fun places for family time, but she kept making buzzer sounds as she rejected more and more of them, for she didn't view them as awesome, or a place special enough for Lincoln's birthday

Decided she was stressing herself out a little, Luna decided to take a little break from this, and decided to relax, for she'll never know when an idea or a thought would pop up into her head. If there was one thing she knew about ideas, especially when writing a song: it would take some time. She crashed on her bed with a mildly frustrated groan.

"Having trouble trying to find Lincoln the perfect present I see?" Luan asked from below Luna's bunk

"Yes. I need to look at my game, girl." Luna replied with a sigh. "I tried looking for the perfect present, but I couldn't find  _anything_ that he would find perfect. It's his birthday comin' up, and it's anyway he wants it, that's the way he'll need it."

"Come on, Luna." said Luan. "You're thinking way too hard. I know you want Lincoln's birthday to be awesome, but it's not like a huge spectacle like the president's coming to town."

Luna let out a sigh. "I know that." she admitted. "But it's Lincoln's birthday. I just want him to be happy, and make sure he stays happy on his birthday, and something unforgettable like how I made his first concert unforgettable. Something worth remembering for the rest of his life."

"I get what you mean." said Luan. Just then, she pulled out her dummy: Mr. Coconuts, and the puppet said "If you think of getting Lincoln a chair, you should say to him 'Hey bro, I have something to  _chair_ with you!'" and Luan made a laugh. "Get it?"

Luna just made a small groan, and facepalmed herself in irritation. "Seriously, dudette?" she asked her. "Must you throw in a joke like that?"

"Oh come on." said Luan. "It's a good joke."

"A joke that's so old news, girl."

"Well, why don't you just try and loosen up. The party isn't today."

"Yeah, you're right." And Luna got down from the top bunk. "Maybe I am overthinking it too much. Maybe some root beet would be good." Heading downstairs, Luna got herself a drink and saw Lincoln napping on the couch downstairs, and she smiled warmly at him, and sat next to him, gently patting the left side of his body. "Oh Lincoln, I hope I make this birthday something you'll love."

She continued sitting next to her sleeping brother for fifteen long minutes. It didn't take long for Lincoln too suddenly stir from his little nap, and made a small yawn, then rubbed his two eyes to fix his vision from the slumber. "What? what?"

"Sleep well, lil bro?" she asked him softly

"What happened? I was just watching ARGGH! on TV, and I suddenly fell asleep." said Lincoln. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, dude." Luna replied. "You don't need to worry about a thing. Every little thing is gonna be alright."

"Good. Too bad I missed my show."

"Don't worry, there's always reruns."

"True that." and he stretched his legs after his somewhat long nap. "Hey Luna, I want to thank you for showing me the spa, and how relaxing it was back there."

"No problem, Linc." his sister replied happily. "I knew you would love it. And what did you think of Miss Dimartino being there giving you massages like that? That must have been a good icing on the cake, huh? Huh?" she gently jabbed his right arm with her left elbow playfully.

"Oh shut up." Lincoln chuckled. "Okay, yeah, it was nice of her to do that. I get the feeling I'm her favorite student when she's a substitute teacher."

"Can't argue with that, dude. You're nice, kind, and a rockin' individual. That's what she likes about you, and what  _I_ like about you, too." Lincoln flushed at the compliment his sister just given him

"Thanks." he said. "Do you think I'll see her again?"

"I'm pretty sure you might, little bro. She's still a substitute teacher. In time, who knows? You might see her today, tomorrow, or next week. What will happen to her baby? Guess we'll just have to wait and see." and she took yet another sip of her ice-cold root beer. "I'm just glad ya came with me to the spa. What fun would it be without ya?"

"Oh, Luna." Lincoln shrugged. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm. Wanna go to Burpin' Burger with me?"

"Sure. Let's see if we can get... Wait, you're sixteen now, shouldn't you have a license?"

"Yeah, but I gotta take a learner's permit first, which takes six months, and then I can get a license ."

"Oh. Right." Lincoln realized. "Maybe we can get mom, dad, or Lori to drive us there?"

"Sure thing, buddy." They looked for Lori first, but she was out for gold practice, and their father was busy playing the cowbell (in a terrible way of course) with his best friend in the garage. Both Lincoln and Luna decided not to set foot in the garage, considering the fact about how terrible their dad was at playing the cowbell.

Finally, it was their mom who decided to take them out to the fast-food restaurant, and she promptly agreed. They all hopped into Vanzilla, and went to the burger place for some lunch. Rita herself, also wanted something there to chew on since she was feeling hungry, and her husband was too busy playing cowbell to make a decent lunch.

"You don't mind taking us there for lunch, do you?"

"No, of course not, Lincoln." Rita replied. "I think it's fun having some time kind of time with you, kids. I would ask your father, but he's busy playing the cowbell."

"Yeah. Nothing against dad, but I don't think cowbell would be a good fit for him." Lincoln remarked in a modest tone-of-voice. "I know he likes doing that, but come on."

"Me neither, honey." said Rita. "But your father is who he is, and we need to accept it. So Lincoln, you know your birthday's coming up, right?"

"I know, mom." Lincoln said. "I honestly don't know what to do for my birthday. I was hoping for something fun."

"That's what someone who has a birthday should always do, have fun." Luna said, wrapping her arm around her brother's shoulders for support. "We'll make i fun for ya."

"Aww, thanks Luna." Lincoln said

"No problem, Lincoln." and she gently ruffed his white hair. "You feeling hungry?"

"You know it, Luna."

"So am I." Luna patted her stomach. "I am hungry like a white lion."]

And they all made it to Burpin' Burger and settled in the restaurant. the siblings confirmed their order to Rita, and she promptly went up to the counter. When she got the food, Lincoln got a double Burpin' Burger with extra bacon and no mayo in it with a side of onion rings and ranch dipping and a large root beer, Luna got herself a double one, but with extra lettuce and pickle slices in them along with a three-piece chicken tender combo and a medium drink with herbal tea in it, and Rita just had a single burger with nothing on it with a chocolate-vanilla shake.

"So Lincoln, you know you can pick wherever you want to go and celebrate, right?" asked Rita. "We'll invite Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sam, and the rest of your friends with us, and even Pop Pop agreed to come with us."

"Perfect." said Lincoln. "I... I'm still thinking about where to go. To be honest, I really don't care as long as there's cake, and my family's here with me to celebrate it."

"Oh, come here, dude." and Luna gave him a side-hug before continuing with their meals.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Lincoln's Birthday has come, and Luna has something special planned for him.

nly one day away till Lincoln's birthday. Luna was still trying to figure out a good place for Lincoln, her, and the whole family to have fun tomorrow, but she remembered to let him choose since Lincoln is the birthday boy. Still, Lincoln would have a good birthday with his family since they are all going to be with him, along with his best friends and girlfriend, and Pop-pop, among other people that he is good friends with and knows. Meanwhile, Luna was helping the other family wrap up all the birthday presents for Lincoln when he opens them first thing in the morning. So far, the present-wrapping was easy for all of them to handle, and they will do the decorations tomorrow when Luna takes him out for a little outing so the other family members can put them all up before they surprise him when he gets back.

As soon as all the presents were wrapped, all of them were stored away in the parents closet, and for good measure, the parents told Lincoln not to go in there, for there might be more presents in there than he would bargain for.

Lincoln, obviously not wanting to ruin it for himself agreed not to go into the bedroom for the time being, and decided to play some of his video games in the living room. Feeling a little nervous, Luna sat next to him, and asked him "So, do you know where you want to go for your birthday little bro? I don't mind whichever place you want to go, Lincoln."

Her brother had a somewhat troubled look on his face, and he finally replied "I don't know to he honest." And he let out a sigh. "There's just so many fun places to do around here like Dairyland, Gus's Games N' Grub. I just can't decide."

"Aw, it's cool little bro." Luna reassured him. "We don't really have to go anywhere if you don't wanna."

Thinking deep in his head, Lincoln finally said "I don't think that anywhere peculiar would be awesome to hand out at, at least, Not without you and the rest of my family, Luna."

His big sister was very touched to hear those words, and she went "Aww, thanks Lincoln." And she hugged him then gave him a kiss on his left cheek to show her love and affection. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luna" and Lincoln hugged her back to show how grateful and touched he was by her kind words. "Will Sam be at the party?"

"Of course. There ain't no sunshine when she's gone." Luna replied. "She was more than happy to accept the invitation to your own birthday bash! Clyde will be there, Ronnie Anne will he there, even Melissa will be there."

"Good." And Lincoln said to her with a second controller "wanna play?"

"Yeah, Little bro!" Luna said with enthusiasm. She grabbed the second controller. And they both started a new multiplayer game in Call to Arms 3: Zombie Lord together. And they were both having a blast togeteher.

"Uh-oh. Watch my six, Luna." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, dude. I'll cover you!"

They were both having so much fun together on the controllers and it was like the fun never ended. Perhaps Luna had nothing to worry about when it comes to Lincoln's birthday for the coming day. As the levels progressed, it was getting more and more fun for them, along with more difficult since the zombies were running instead of going slow.

It was all the way up to level sixty-three where they have met their match and it was game over. "Aw, Man!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Just when I was about to get the 'Zombie Stomper 9000!'"

"I know!" Luna agreed. "Nothing like a good challenge. Did Lynn reach up to a higher level then ya, brah?"

"Oh yeah." Lincoln said. "Her highest level was at level ninety-five, but she always keeps trying to break a record by trying to one-up it every day until she is satisfied. I mean, how higher does she have to get before she's satisfied, am I right?"

"Totally, bro! Lynn ain't no quitter. But hey imagine the zombies dancing, and singing 'Hey hey! Do the Zombie Stomp!' or like Michael Jackson."

"I think Zombie Stomp would fit it better in this game, considering the fact at how scary those zombies looked."

"Can't argue with that." And they both decided to try this again, being a little more focused and determined to beat that level they both died on. Through the second game, Luna's phone suddenly went off. "Hold on buddy, gotta take this."

"Alright."

Luna got off the couch and answered the phone by saying: "Yeah, this is Luna Loud, talk to me."

"Luna, it's Slash."

The rocker chick made a gasp and she said "Hey Slash, What are you doing calling me? Not that it's not good to hear from you and everything."

Slash made a chuckle and remarked "It's okay, I know you would be so happy to hear from me and Zakk again."

"Zakk's with you?"

"Yeah! The Berserker is on the other line, Luna!" Said Zakk Wylde through the phone. "Don't tell Lincoln about this, but me and Slash are gonna be there at his birthday party to perform for him and your family and friends."

Luna made an even bigger gasp and she was more excited than ever. "Really? That's really cool!"

"Oh. Don't tell Lincoln about it. We want Lincoln to be so surprised to see us again." Slash instructed. "There's nothing we like more than giving special surprises for fans like him."

"Don't you worry, you guys." Said Luna. "You can count on me to keep it quiet from him until the next day. I think Lincoln will be so happy that you guys will do this for him when he sees ya at the party."

"So can we, Luna." Said Zakk humbly. "We were also wondering if you guys would perform with us."

"That's even more better!" Luna shouted

"Shh. Keep it down." Said Slash with a chuckle. "I know you wouldn't turn down that offer. We'll be sure to come over to your house tomorrow, but you might wanna give us the address to your house again just in case."

"Sure thing. See you guys tomorrow. And have a safe flight back here in Michigan." Luna said

"See ya Luna." Said Zakk

"See you tomorrow, Luna. Keep on rocking."

"Always." Then she hung up on her cellphone. She went back to the living room and resumed playing with Lincoln on the zombie horror game. "Sorry, Linc. I'm ready now."

"It's cool. Who was that on the phone?"

Luna gave herself a rather nervous look. She made a strict promise to Slash and Zakk that he wouldn't spill the beans about them coming over to surprise Lincoln on his birthday, so she lied to him by saying. "just some stupid solicitor on there. I keep telling him not to call me back, but he kept on yapping and yapping on about lotion that makes you look fifteen years younger."

"Ugh, I hate it when solicitors try to call you for no apparent reason. Nothing but scam artits on their trying to swindle your money away from you."

"I know, it's bogus how many cheapskates and tightwads there are trying to suck ya in dry. But enough of that, let's rock those zombies to the core."

"Way ahead of you, Luna." As both of them continued with their game l they were still having so much fun together and still hoped the fun wouldn't never end, then Lincoln suddenly made a sneeze out of nowhere, and accidentally hit one to the buttons that shot Luna's character by mistake. "Oops, my bad."

"It's fine. It was only one hit." Luna reassured him. "Uh-oh, hellhounds coming up."

"Oh boy, here comes one of the most difficult parts of this game."

"Fetch me their souls!" Said the demonic voice on their, and the game started when the demonic dogs appeared out of lightning.

"Lincoln?" Said Leni from next to them. "Can I have a word with you?"

"I would love to but now's not a good time. I need to kill these hellhounds and keep my score on check. I don't wanna lose all my progress."

"I don't wanna stop, either." Said Luna. "All my life i'm Going over the top, I don't know what i'm Doing, all I know is I don't wanna stop."

"But this will only be for a second." Leni reassured.

Finally giving in, Lincoln asked "So what's so important. Leni?"

"I wanted to give you one of my presents to early before your birthday soooo... here you go!" She handed him a small boxed present that felt really light from the touch. Lincoln promptly opened it and it was a green and orange sweater that spelled out: "Best Brother in the World" on the back of it in red. Lincoln was very touched and tried it on himself. "I made it myself. Well, the other guys helped me with it."

"Guilty as charged." said Luna.

"Aww, thanks guys. I love this present. I think it suits me."

"It will keep you warm during fall or winter." Leni remarked.

"Come here you guys." Lincoln said, opening his arms wide for his two sisters to embrace him. Both Luna and Leni promptly hugged Lincoln with Luna on his right, and Leni on his left.

"We love ya, bro."

"I love you guys, too." Lincoln replied.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lincoln's birthday has finally come at last, and he was out with Luna and Sam at the zoo again. This time, they were looking at the Barbary Lion exhibit. It had one male with a dark mane named Fireball, and a female one named Raani. The whole idea of this was to keep Lincoln out of the house for a while until everyone back there was done setting up the decorations for the party, along with the small stage for any performances.

Luna and her girlfriend were the perfect candidates to help Lincoln not know about his special surprise. Rita said she would give Luna a call if everything is all ready for Lincoln so he can come back home.

All three of them were impressed to see the mane of this peculiar lion, for he looked far bigger than an average African lion would look like. Yes, this big cat looked truly magnificent, especially with that dark mane surrounding his head and upper body. It reminded Lincoln of Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia a little, except he couldn't talk like Aslan would.

The gigantic, majestic lion looked at Lincoln and went up to him. Even though he was in a large enclosure with plenty of room with his mate, young Lincoln still looked quite scared at how big he looked, and stopped right in front of the glass where Lincoln was standing behind.

"Ooh, look at that, Linc." said Luna. "He's looking at you."

"Yeah, I wonder if he likes you."

"I think he just sees me as his perfect lunch is all." Lincoln modestly said. "Just look at me, I would be easy prey for him if I was in there." And then Fireball licked the glass to where Lincoln's nose was. "Yeah, I think he is thinking of me as his perfect lunch."

"That's stupid." Sam doubted. "I think he likes you. Just look at how he's licking the glass."

Looking deeper into the lions eyes, Lincoln thought that maybe he was being a little too skeptical about this, and he said. "Yeah, i mean, if he was trying to eat me, he would be going crazy in front of me trying to get out like in those videos when those lions would try and pounce on those kids."

"Right." said Luna.

Lincoln suddenly had an idea, and he decided. "Pretend we're not looking at him and see what happens when our backs our turned."

"Good Idea." Sam remarked. All three of them turned their backs behind the gigantic lion, and waited to see if the beast would go crazy and try to break through the glass and try to eat them all at once.

So far, the Lion was still the way as he was before, and he was rather calm. It sniffed the glass, trying to actually sniff his white hair, and continued licking at the glass, then put a big, meaty paw on the glass while he was sniffing again. Waiting, and waiting, it turns out the lion wasn't going very crazy at all, and perhaps it did take a peculiar liking to Lincoln after all. It was just then Raani came up next to her mate, and began Sniffing the glass where Lincoln's head was, too.

"Oh, looks like we got the lady liking you, too, Lincoln." said Luna.

Lincoln couldn't help but put his hand on the glass where Fireball's left pas was, and it looked like they were touching, then Raani put her right paw which looked a little smaller than Fireball's and it was next to her mates. This was a rather amazing experience for Lincoln, especially since it was his birthday today.

"You're one lucky birthday boy, Lincoln." said Sam. They all said bye to the lions and moved on to the eland exhibit. These antelopes were really giant, and were as big as a gigantic cow or an ox. It's horns looked so long and so pointy with the color of black on them, and the bull's dewlap was dangling from his neck. In the pen, there was a number ranging from thirty to forty to to fifty in the herd within the gigantic pasture-like pen.

There was a number of at least ten bulls in there, and the largest bull took notice of Lincoln, and he walked over to him. This eland bull was so huge and it weighed over a ton, and easily towered over the three looking at him as he was so close to the fence. It bent it's neck and licked Lincoln's face with it's long slippery tongue

"Oh, that's precious." said Luna. "The eland likes you too. I mean, that's what this guy is called, right?" she couldn't help but look over to the sign on the right wanting to know if she got this peculiar animal right. "Yep, it's an eland." and she went back to the group.

"That's Dusty." said a nearby employee. "He's quite a gentle giant, and he simply loves the adoring public."

"Heh, I can see that." said Lincoln enjoying more face-licking from the giant eland. "Hello, Dusty." he said to the largest antelope in the world. The beast even had the pleasure of gently nuzzling his head next to Lincoln. "You are one big antelope, aren't you?"

"That's why he's the leader of the herd over there. Quite a beautiful animal isn't he?"

"Yeah, right next to the lions, and those three rhinos we saw a little while ago." Sam said.

Then Lincoln continued letting Dusty the eland lick his face a little more, and after a while, the leader of the herd went back to his family and Lincoln went to the bathroom to wash his face from all the eland saliva. Not because he didn't like him, but he just didn't want his face to be extremely sticky. It was just then Luna got a call from her mother and promptly answered the phone.

A smile came on Luna's face, and she knew it was time. After all, they were all done with the zoo anyway. "Alright Luna, I think I am ready to go home now."

"Perfect!" Luna exclaimed with excitement. "Sam, you'll accompany us, right?"

"Of course, my fair Luna." They all went back home from another fine day at the zoo, and when they got back home, Lincoln flicked the light on when it was all dark in the living room.

"SURPRIIIIISSE!" said a bunch of voices in enthusiasm. The other sisters, the parents, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria Santiago, a bunch of Lincoln's other friends, Harold and Howard, Miss Dimartino, Miss Johnson, Pop Pop, Zakk Wylde, Slash, and many more friends Lincoln knows were all there to surprise Lincoln on his birthday. Lincoln was so happy and touched to see how all these decorations were put up, and the balloons were all around them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINCOLN!" everyone exclaimed in the wildest excitement.

"Wow, you guys did all this for me?"

"Of course, silly." said Lola. "It is your birthday after all."

"And we are determined to make you as happy as possible." said Luan. "It's what I call 'Icing on the cake!'" and everyone laughed with her.

"And we're glad to be here, Linc." said Slash, with him and Zakk walking up to him proudly. "Luna gave us a call telling us about your birthday happening, and me and Zakk thought we couldn't miss is for our good friend."

"That's you, Lincoln." said Zakk, giving him a gentle pat on the back with his hand. "Here to perform for ya, and you're more than welcome perform with us, including your sister."

"Thanks Slash, Zakk."

"No problem."

"And we got ya a very good cake for ya to munch on, sport." said Albert. Lori and Lana pulled a wagon that was hauling a cake that looked as large as a wedding cake would have. It looked vanilla, and had tons of sprinkle on it with twelve unlit candles at the very top of it. There was green frosting on it that spelled out "Happy Birthday, Lincoln."

"Ta-da!" said Lily adorably.

"Wow, that cake looks good."

"It's vanilla on the outside, but chocolate and vanilla mixed together on the inside." said Clyde.

"Why not have both flavors of cake instead of just having one of the other two?" said Miss Johnson.

"It works both ways." said miss Dimartino.

"That's good thinking." Lincoln remarked.

"Well let's get the party started." said Luna.

And the party officially commenced in the backyard, and everyone that Lincoln knew began to mingle with one another. Lincoln was having a hamburger hot from the grill Lynn Sr was grilling on. The father was also cooking hot dogs, and steak on the grill since there are a lot of people attending the party and celebrating Lincoln's birthday.

The food Lynn Sr was cooking was so delicious and mouth-watering to everyone's mouths, along with the sour pickles used as a side-dish, the best kind of pickle there is.

"So buddy, what do you think of the party?" Asked Luna curiously while bouncing her eyebrows and drinking root beer. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, all my friends and many family here to celebrate my birthday." Lincoln admitted. "I can't believe you all did this for me."

"For you Lincoln, anything." Luna winked at him. "We did this all for you. Today, it's all about you, little bro." and she wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders. "A votre sante." she remarked in French. "To Lincoln!"

"To Lincoln!" everyone else said in reply with their drinks up, proposing a toast.

"Hi Lincoln." Said Melissa. Walking up to him with a grilled hot dog in her right hand. "Happy birthday." Then she gave him a kiss on his lips. "This is one cool party."

"Thanks Melissa." Lincoln Said. He then gave her a small kiss on the lips in reply to what she had given him. 9i hope you are enjoying the party here."

"I am. So, what were you doing before you came home?"

"I was at the zoo with Luna and Sam, and it was fun." And Lincoln took a bite of his patty. "You should have seen the lions trying to interact with me."

"That just have been a little cool, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne simply stated, walking up to the small group. "This is such a great party."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it too, Ronnie Anne."

"You kidding me?" Said his female best friend. "I wouldn't have missed a birthday party for the better when it's about you." And she took a sip of spritzer water from her cup. Lincoln turned his back away from her for a second, and then felt something rather painful to his left arm. Turns out, Ronnie Anne punched him in the left arm, and it wouldn't surprise Lincoln, for he has suffered this from her countless times before.

"And guess who's gonna perform on the stage?" Said Luna in sing-song. "It's me and those two great guitarists over there."

"I bet it will be great." Said Melissa. "Any Of you want a carrot stick?" She pulled out a small bag of mini carrots to share with everyone. Lincoln, Sam, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde all took one carrot stick from her and thanked her for this treat.

"Hey Lincoln, listen, I was gonna get you a nice guitar frommthe Gibson company, but it was waaaaay too steep for me. It costed ten-thousand dollars." Then she showed him the picture on her phone about the guitar she was referring to. It was a golden, double SG model with two necks instead of one."

"Wow, you were trying to get me that?"

"I was, but it was too expensive. Sorry, bro."

Lincoln couldn't help but smile in gratitude for that. "Oh Luna," he said. "I thank you for caring abu me like that, but it's okay. Besides, I already have a guitar; the one you already given to me before."

"Thanks, bro. I knew you would say that." Then they hugged again.

"You know, I can see how special your bond is with Luna, buddy." Said Clyde. "You two seem so close. Just as close as you ad me."

"Yeah, the camping trip with the Michigan Dogman, the trip to Dairyland, not to mention Lake Huron." Said Lynn.

"Don't forget about the haunted theatre." Lucy reminded.

"Or the Comic Con contest." Lisa reminded. 'Especially the way we rubbed it in that conniving Chandler's face at his defeat."

"Yeah, no one tried to mess with our family like that." Said Lana. "That Chandler got exactly what was coming to him."

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Said Leni.

Miss Dimartino was walking up to Lincoln now, along with Miss Johnson. "Pardon the interruption." Said Miss Dimartino. "But we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Lincoln. How does it feel to be twelve now?"

"Yeah, how does it feel?" Asked Lori. "You literally feel more like a teenager?"

"No, not really. I haven't really changed a bit. Should I feel any changes through puberty?"

"No, not at the moment." Said Miss Johnson. "Maybe when you turn thirteen or fourteen is when you will feel the hormones."

"Thanks for the tip." Then he took another bite of his burger. "Oh this is good. Dad sure knows how to make a good burger."

"You ain't exaggerating 'bout that." Said Sam. "These hamburgers are so delicious. Why doen't your dad have your own restaurant, Lincoln?"

"Oh ho, he's getting there, Sam." Lincoln noted. "But he's just starting out small first before he can even fulfil that dream of opening a restaurant."

"True." Said Ronnie Anne. "If your dad were to ever own a restaurant, it would have so many customers begging him to get their money."

They all had good laughs with one another, and the party was getting more good. Lori and Bobby were having a little romantic dinner together with spaghetti and meatballs over a small table.

For the stage, it was ready for Slash and Zakk to perform on it, and maybe Lincoln and Luna as well. Slash and Zakk went up to Lincoln and Zakk Said "Alright Lincoln, we're gonna perform for ya, birthday boy."

"Yep, prepare to be dazzled. Luna will be singing a song for ya." Slash added.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Lincoln remarked while clapping his hands in excitement. Everyone gathered around the stage and Luna readied her guitar before going on stage on the center with Slas on her left, and Zakk on her right.

"Hello Loud House! Before we perform, let's give Lincoln another happy birthday!" Luna cheered

Everyone yelled in the wildest excitement in enthusiasm, all for Lincoln on his birthday. The boy flushed and flustered while pressing his right shoe on the ground.

"You all ready to rock?" And the crowd began cheering louder than before. "Alright! Here we go, mates!" She, Slash, and Zakk began to play and it was the exact same song before when Luna was cheering him up about the Melissa affair, except it sounded more rocky, and It had more feeling to it.

Lincoln couldn't help but decided to go on stage too, and performed on his guitar, making everyone even more happy. Lincoln was shredding on his guitar with Luna and the two guitarists performing with them both. The bass was provided with Todd, one of Luna's friends, and the drums were provided by Tyler, another one of her friends.

singing along to the beautiful lyrics Luna wrote, Lincoln felt like shedding a tear of happiness down his eye. A few people on the crowd felt like shedding tears of joy from their eyes as well from this beautiful performance, even Lori was catching this on video with her phone. This was certainly something she and the intent fwmiky members will never forget about.

After the song was over, Lincoln and Luna heard the loudest sound of cheering they could possibly hear in their lives and felt so proud of themselves. Their parents and the other sisters went on stage and hugged them in proudness.

"You guys were so amazing." Said Slash. "You still know how to rock."

"And the way you were both shredding on your guitars." Zakk added.

Right after being congratulated from their family and friends one at a time, Lincoln and Luna went to the table do they cake can be eaten at last. It was a really long table since there were lots of guests sitting.

As everyone made themselves comfortable in their seats, Luna proposed a time to say very good and positive things about her little brother as the guest of honor. One at a time, everyone gave their side of complimenting Lincoln in their own way, and in their own words.

With every praise Lincoln was given, it brought so much happiness and joy to hear how much he was loved and adored by his family and friends.

Finally, Luna was last to give the praise, and she said "Lincoln, you are the greatest little brother ever, and you sure are a cool dude. There's nothing a girl like me, can ever ask for Besides such a great bro like yourself."

Lincoln smiled even wider.

"You are one of my many reasons for living, and you are the heaven in my hell. I'm glad we are siblings, because we have so much fun together, and i'll Love you with every best of my heart. I swear." Then she hugged him lovingly.

Everyone went "Aww" and Lincoln hugged her back. "I love you with every best of my heart too, Luna

"Come on, everyone, let's dig in this cake." Said Rita. And then, everyone started to eat the slices of the delicious cake. This cake was absolutely scrumptious and tasty with all the icing and frosting blended to it.

The presents were absolutely interesting, for there were so many, Lincoln got many things like comic books, Ace Savvy stuff, albums, video games, movies, some cool clothes and shirts, and a French to English dictionary from Miss Dimartino, for she suggested to him that French is a beautiful language and he should use it for Melissa to make it more romantic for her.

* * *

**Later**

It was nighttime, and everyone that didn't live in the Loud House many hours ago, and they all cleaned up after the party, except for Lincoln, for he was the guest of honor and didn't really have to do any chore.

He couldn't have felt more special and happy innall his entire life, especially the song that was his ultimate present from Luna, who he was as very thankful for.

Speaking of Luna, she was just done putting the food scraps away on the garbage outside and sat with Lincoln on the bed with him. "Did you have fun, buddy? That was a great party."

"Of course I did. And I thank you for the song, Luna. It was so sweet of you to do that for me. It was bigger than the last performance you given me on my last birthday."

Luna smiled hearing that and remarked. "good. I did it all for you, Lincoln." Then she gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Just remember all those fun things we did together: Dairyland, the zoo, me giving you the guitar, they were all rockin'!"

"I know. Andnghe time you saved me from those wolves and that mountain lion one time."

"And how I got ya interested in heavy metal and rock music!" Then she raised her hands in the air with the devil horn gesture. "And how you made those two morons sick by watching Agony over and over again until they vomit!" Then they both she a good laugh.

"Luna"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right."

"Got that Right, buddy,"

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Yep. You'll be in my heart, now and forever more." Lincoln smiled and they hugged again. "Whenever you need me or a friend, i'll Always be there for you. Even if you think you're not special, you are always special to me."

"Thanks Luna." Then he let out a yawn. "Say Luna, can I sleep with you again for the night?"

Smiling down warmly on him, Luna replied "Anything for you, Lincoln." Then Lincoln took his blanket and Bun-Bun with him to Luna and Luan's room, and the brother was tucked under the covers by Luna very gently, then she laid next to him. "Goodnight Lincoln. I love you."

"I love you too, Luna."

"And remember. I'll always be there for you. Always."

Then it didn't take long for them to fall asleep together with Luna keeping him close to her like s teddy bear, and it would be s good night for them both. These two are inseparable, and always look out for one another. It was what good siblings would do, for it was indeed, a special sibling bond between them.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's that for Special Sibling Bond. I hope you all enjoy it, and I promise you all a sequel will be on the way. To make this possible, I have a petition on DeviantArt that will help make this story. Or at least one of these chapters an actual Loud House episode. Please support the petition on , and look for it on my DeviantArt page. Till then, stay tuned, and thank you all.**


End file.
